Who Am I?
by Black Raider
Summary: He spent his entire life as a grey troll, and he'll do anything to change what he is. The only way to do that is to find out who he is. Old faces, new friends, and great adventure awaits Prince Ash!
1. The Grey Prince

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter One – The Grey Prince**

When Rosiepuff mastered her magic, she realized why Eclipse loved to use it. Magic could be fun. Really fun. As in absolutely, positively, incredibly fun. One of her new favorite things to do was use her magic to create shadows of light that helped her illustrate the stories she would tell the little ones.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen in a faraway kingdom. One day, as she strolled through the castle garden, she took a moment to admire the lovely roses that grew there. 'One day,' she said to herself, 'I hope to have a daughter with hair red and soft like the rose petals, skin as green as the grass, and eyes like the summer sky.' Soon after, the queen got her wish, and so named her daughter Summer Rose. Sadly, the queen died when the princess was only a child. Her father remarried, but the new queen was vain and jealous of the princess's prettiness. When the king died, the Evil Queen forced Summer Rose to work as a scullery maid.

"Time went by and, although she dressed in rags and worked as a servant, Summer Rose grew up to be as beautiful as she was kind. She met a prince by chance, and they fell in love. The Evil Queen had a magic mirror. Every day, she would approach the mirror and say, 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall, say who is fairest of them all.' Every day, the mirror replied that it was the queen who was the most beautiful in the land. But, one day, the mirror said, 'Hair like a rose with eyes of the sky, even rags do not hide. The princess if far fairer than thee, my less-illustrious queen.' Angered, the Evil Queen sent her hunter to take Summer Rose into the forest to kill her. The hunter became remorseful, and instead sent Summer Rose out into the forest to find a safe place to hide.

"Soon, Summer Rose came upon a small cottage, which belonged to a band of silver trolls. The silver trolls are trolls that are grey in color who make wondrous and precious items from metal and gems they collect from the mines. The silver trolls accepted Summer Rose into their home and vowed to protect her from the Evil Queen. But, thanks to the magic mirror, the Evil Queen discovered Summer Rose was still alive and hiding in the forest. Disguising herself as an old hag, she visited Summer Rose at the cottage while the silver trolls were at work in the mines. She tricked the princess into eating a poisoned apple, which put Summer Rose into a death-like sleep. The Evil Queen escaped back to her kingdom, but the silver trolls gave a chase. Eventually, their fight took them to the edge of a cliff, where the Evil Queen met her demise.

"Believing Summer Rose to be dead but unwilling to bury her, the silver trolls put her in a glass coffin and built a resting place for her in the forest. They visited her every day, mourning the loss of their friend. One day, the prince found them, and mourned with the silver trolls for losing his love. The prince kissed the princess for what he believed would be the final time. That kiss of true love broke the curse, and the princess awoke. The prince and Summer Rose were married, with the silver trolls making their wedding bands. Summer Rose and the prince gave the silver trolls a home in their castle, and they all lived happily ever after."

The troll children clapped as the light shadows exploded like fireworks, raining down glitter on them. Peppy, sitting at the back of the room to keep an eye on the children, also applauded for the enchantress. Rosiepuff found another reason to love using magic: seeing the delight and wonder in the eyes of the trolls, especially the children.

"Can we have another story?" one of the children asked.

"It's nearly dinnertime for most of you." Rosiepuff said. "You should all be getting home."

The children collectively groaned in disappointment. "Just one more!" a child pleaded.

"Use your snowflake magic and tell us the one about the ice queen!" another one piped up.

"I've told you that story a hundred times." Rosiepuff laughed. "Plus, I'm only set to babysit the lot of you until dinnertime. I'll tell you the ice queen story tomorrow."

"Can't we just live with you forever so we can hear more stories?" a child asked.

"Do you think my magic solely exists so I can tell you exciting stories?" Rosiepuff asked with a raised eyebrow.

The kids exchanged looks. Several of them said, "Yes, absolutely" at the same time most of them feverishly said, "No, of course not!"

Rosiepuff laughed again. "All right, out with you! Scurry on home!" The kids giggled madly as they gathered their things and headed out of the pod.

Peppy approached his wife as she helped a little girl retie her hair bow. "Your stories continue to delight. I don't think I ever tire of them."

"You and them both." Rosiepuff sighed. "Though I suppose it is good magic practice. Eclipse always used to say that you have to practice magic whenever you can, or else it'll explode."

"As in the magic will burst out unexpectedly or you yourself will explode?" Peppy asked.

"Never found out, don't want to find out." Rosiepuff felt a tug on her dress, and she looked down to one of the troll children.

"Miss Rosiepuff? Are the silver trolls real?" the boy asked.

"Can't say. I've never met one myself. But I think they are." Rosiepuff said.

"Is Prince Ash a silver troll?" a young girl asked.

"No, he's a rainbow troll." Peppy corrected. "Born and bred right here in the Troll Tree."

"So why is he grey?" the girl asked.

"Well, he was born that way." Rosiepuff explained gently. "But he'll get his colors someday."

"How do you know?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, what if that is his true colors?" another girl asked.

"Rainbow trolls don't stay grey forever." Rosiepuff assured. "Prince Ash will find his true colors."

"I can't wait to see them!" the first girl said excitedly. The last of the kids filed out of Rosiepuff and Peppy's home.

Peppy noticed the slightly troubled look in Rosiepuff's eyes. "Still confident of that, huh?"

"Branch and Poppy are very vocal advocates of accepting who you are, no matter what you look like." Rosiepuff said. "But one of the very truest facts about rainbow trolls is that we don't stay grey. Even Ash will find his colors, I'm sure of it. I'm just worried because of how long it might take."

"Remember that Ash's birth wasn't easy." Peppy said reassuringly. "Heck, it wasn't even normal. After what Malcolm did, I'm just relieved Creek was able to save Ash's life. I'm certain Ash will find his colors, but I can't imagine it being easy."

Rosiepuff sighed. "At least we can be happy that he's a kind, thoughtful, wonderful little boy."

* * *

"_And if I ever hear you did something like this again, I'll have your head served on our old Trollstice platter!" _the bergen woman screamed. _"Do you understand me?!"_

The bergen adolescent before her cowered, still holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. "Yes, Mom."

The bergen mother sighed curtly and turned to Branch, Poppy, and their sons, who stood on a tall table at her chest level. "My deepest apologies, Your Majesties. I don't know what came over my son."

It took a moment for the royals to get over their shock at the screaming from the bergen. Poppy and Branch's style hadn't changed much since their adventure in Moonlight Kingdom just over ten years ago. However, Branch still sported the tattoo his mother once had, and he now wore one of Eclipse's old capes in honor of her. Prince Ash, now twelve years old, still had his grey skin and pitch black hair, with magenta eyes that matched his Grandpa Peppy's. His hair had become just as wild as his grandfather's, too. He dressed in purple pants, a light green bandana tied loosely around his neck, a periwinkle blue vest, a blue Hug Time bracelet, and a bone bead bracelet his surrogate brother Prowlus gave him as a baby. The vest lay open enough to show the red mark on his chest in the shape of a flame, the mark that Creek's Phoenix Tear Crystal left on Ash when the yogi saved his life. Prince Prowlus, the now-twenty-three-year-old Moonlight Kingdom troll whom Poppy adopted, had long since adapted into his new royal life. His shaggy indigo hair always looked tangled, and the bangs he now had sometimes hung in his blue-green eyes. His light blue skin almost matched Branch's in hue. Prowlus had grown out of his overalls, and now wore red pants, a black shirt, a forest green poncho, a purple Hug Time bracelet, and a teal headband with the Flame of Happiness Rebellion crest on it.

"Miss, our son is equally responsible." Branch said. "He should not have reacted the way he did."

"My son was insulting Prince Ash's grey coloring." The bergen mother said. "I think the young prince was more than within his rights to throw a Bergen Ball at my son."

"Even though he just broke your son's nose?" Poppy pointed out.

Ash smirked, earning a glare from the bergen child. Prowlus gently whapped Ash upside the head.

"Ash, being bullied is not something that will be condoned, but violent retaliation is not the answer." Branch said. "You have to apologize."

Ash groaned. "Fine. I'm sorry for smashing the Bergen Ball ball in your face and breaking your nose."

"Your apology is accepted, young prince." The bergen mother said. "No worries."

"Hopefully, we can avoid this in the future." Poppy said. "Thank you." The bergen mother bowed and then walked off, dragging her son by the ear.

Branch and Poppy stared at their youngest son. Ash scoffed. "He was asking for it. Just because I'm grey doesn't mean he gets to mock me."

"But you shouldn't be reacting so harshly." Branch said. "Ash, take it from me, anger and violence are not the answer. I know this is hard. Trust me, I do. You are going to find your colors, just like I did. I'm sure of it."

Ash sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure of it, too."

"So can you promise you'll stop physically attacking whoever verbally attacks you?" Poppy requested.

Ash still didn't regret what he did to the bergen child. But he hated that look of disappointment and pleading on his mother's face. "I'll do my best."

Prowlus tousled his brother's hair. 'Hang in there, buddy.' He said in Sign Language. Being mute, Prowlus had no way to communicate verbally. Sign Language was created in Moonlight Kingdom for mutes like Prowlus or deaf trolls.

"Come on. Let's go home and have dinner." Branch encouraged. The royal family headed for the Troll Tree.

Branch and Poppy glanced back to the younger prince. They understood his predicament. It hasn't been easy for Ash to grow up without his colors. One grey troll in an entire kingdom of colorful rainbow trolls. Branch knew exactly what that felt like, and he worried that Ash would fall down the same path he did. Luckily, Ash did have very close friends to help him. His surrogate brother Prowlus spent nearly every waking moment with him. Prowlus's dark phoenix, Ebony, would fly them around the kingdom all the time. Ash and Prowlus also spent quite a bit of time with the prince of Bergen Town, Gris. With a friend and a brother like those, Ash's life was made a little easier.

"Hey there, Prowlus!" Harper called from her pod.

Prowlus perked up, his eyes glowing with delight. He waved excitedly to Harper as she swung down from her pod.

Branch smirked playfully. "Got a hot date tonight?"

Prowlus blushed, shaking his head.

"Hey Prowlus! I finally finished that painting I've been working on!" Harper showed the canvas to Prowlus. The painting depicted Ebony flying in a starry night sky and a full moon.

'It's beautiful!' Prowlus signed with excitement. 'Ebony will love it, too!'

"Here, take it and show her!" Harper handed the canvas to Prowlus. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

'Yes, yes!' Prowlus signed/nodded. 'Ebony and I will pick you up!'

"Great." Harper kissed Prowlus's cheek before she skipped off.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Poppy cooed, making Prowlus blush even more. Prowlus and Harper began dating when they were teens, and almost instantly fell in love. Poppy kept saying it was only a matter of time before they were married.

"Come on, let's go have dinner." Branch encouraged. The family journeyed to their pod home. The one thing different about the kingdom was all the new phoenix perches and nests. The Troll Tree Kingdom had its own flock of phoenixes, led by Symphony. Symphony and Ebony had their own nests next to the royal pod.

Poppy noticed Ash pushing his dinner around. She brushed a hand through his hair. "Sweetheart?"

"Please no encouraging words, Mom." Ash pleaded. "I promise I'll do my best to not beat up anyone."

Poppy smiled. "That's all I want."

* * *

The next day, Prowlus took Ash out to fly around on Ebony to cheer him up. Normally, Ash loved flying on Ebony and all the acrobatic tricks she would pull while they weaved through the trees of Troll Grove. Today, though, he just wasn't feeling it. So Prowlus had Ebony land on a clear meadow of grass so they could relax and talk.

"I know I'm not going to be grey forever." Ash shrugged. "Dad wasn't grey his entire life. Heck, the entire village turned grey twice. Twice, they regained their colors. Mom says I'll get my colors when I find my happiness. I thought I was already happy."

'Our true colors are our true selves.' Prowlus signed. 'I think you need more than happiness. You need to be yourself and like who you are.'

"Okay, then my problem is I don't know who I am." Ash sighed. "I guess I know _what _I am: Prince of the Troll Tree, and all that. But then what…"

A rumbling noise caught Ash and Prowlus's attention, and they sat up in excitement. Ash jumped to his feet right before a gray-scaled crocodile tackled him and began licking his face.

"Hi, Ash!" Harper laughed from the crocodile's back.

"Hey Harper!" Ash wiped the crocodile saliva from his face. "Where'd you find Steve?"

"He found me." Harper slid off the crocodile and right into Prowlus's waiting arms. "I think he was really excited to see you. He came running through the grove and picked me up while I was sketching."

Steve was part of the litter of crocodile babies belonging to Barnabas and his mate, Lilypad. Lilypad was Gris's pet, and Steve had bonded with Ash when they were younger. Ash loved riding Steve around Troll Grove, Bergen Town, and even the forest. Someday, he might enjoy flying on his own phoenix, yet he hadn't found one with whom to bond.

"Sorry if he interrupted your art." Ash said.

"No, not at all!" Harper assured. "I was just gathering inspiration. What are you guys up to?"

'Ash is worried about his colors again.' Prowlus explained.

"Harper, have you always had your true colors?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I was born with them. Although, I spend much of my time covered in paint, so these—" She pointed to the paint splotches on her skin and in her hair. "—are practically my true colors, too."

"So what makes them stay?" Ash asked. "What makes you happy? Who you are?"

"Easy: my art." Harper said proudly. "Having some trouble finding yourself?"

Ash nodded. "I know I'm a prince, the future king of the Troll Tree Kingdom. But that doesn't seem to be enough for my colors to come."

Prowlus patted Ash on the shoulder. 'Remember that your birth wasn't normal. It was forced, and you came into the world before your colors developed.'

"But what if that isn't the case?" Ash asked. "What if these are my colors and I spend the rest of my life like this? I've already spent twelve years like this. What if I'm grey as long as or even longer than Dad was? He turned grey from losing someone he loved. I was born this way."

"You'll find your colors someday." Harper assured. "When you find yourself, and we'll help you."

'How do we do that?' Prowlus asked.

"Well," Harper scratched her head. "I guess we should start with what makes you happy. What do you enjoy?"

"Riding Steve around the kingdom, I guess." Ash shrugged.

"So let's do it." Harper suggested. "Come on, Prowlus can bring Ebony, too. We'll take a stroll around the kingdom."

Ash shrugged and mounted Steve. Harper and Prowlus climbed onto Ebony, and the two animals began casually walking through Troll Grove. As Ash looked around, he saw what he did every time he took a walk through his home: trolls out and about, doing what they love and happy with who they are. His entire life, Ash watched the trolls. He knew everyone in his kingdom: every name, what that troll loved to do, what brought out their colors. He knew it all, yet he didn't know it for himself.

_I've walked these paths before  
I know every face, every name  
Sometimes people can change  
Yet, to me, it all looks the same_

_Who am I?  
Where do I fit in here?  
Who am I?  
I wish my path was clear  
Because I can't find the answer  
No matter how hard I try  
Feeling lost, can someone tell me  
Who am I?_

As they continued through the troll kingdom, Ash observed everyone around them. Sky Toronto tested confetti cannons outside his factory. Toby had a glowstick dance party with his friends, with CJ Suki providing her original music on her pet Wooferbug. Rufus tended to his flock of puffalo. Ripley Wisp, Satin, and Chenille went hair-ziplining, dressed in new sport outfits the twins designed. Thistle McCall performed a play for the enjoyment of a small crowd.

_Sky Toronto makes the best parties in town  
CJ brings the beats, the greatest DJ around  
Toby rocks it, brings a party where he goes  
Thistle is an actor, which everyone knows  
Ripley and Satin are closest of friends  
Chenille with her twin, on the latest trends_

_All around me, I see the colors of a rainbow  
Feel I don't belong here, does that mean I have to go?_

_Who am I?  
Where do I fit in here?  
Who am I?  
I wish my path was clear  
Because I can't find the answer  
No matter how hard I try  
Feeling lost, can someone tell me  
Who am I?_

Trolls waved to their princes as they passed. Everyone long since accepted that Prince Ash was grey and would most likely remain that way. But, sometimes, they would still stare. For the older trolls who knew Grey Branch, it almost felt like déjà vu. As Ash grew older and more aggressive, it seemed history repeated itself.

Ash wasn't blind to the stares. He wasn't normal. He knew that. Just because he was born and raised in the Troll Tree Kingdom doesn't mean he looked like he belonged there.

_Mom, the queen who made peace  
Dad, protector of the Troll Tree  
My sister's an empress just next door  
I'll bet she never wanted more  
Grandma and Grandpa found each other  
Years ago, I gained my brother  
The darkness and grey of their past  
I guess that I'm the last_

_Everyone plays a role and they seem happy  
I'm their prince, and yet I just feel—_

"Ash! Not in front of the kids!" Harper scolded.

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

'You cannot truly be the only troll without his happiness or does not know his path, can you?' Prowlus asked.

Ash gave his brother a deadpan stare. "Hmm, let's see….."

_Aspen Heitz does sports  
Maddy cuts hair  
Tulip grows flowers  
And Cybil is wise  
Dr. Plum heals our ailments  
Rudy likes to compete  
Tug Duluth gives tours  
Wim hums beautiful songs  
Glint shines like his dad  
Karma knows all things nature  
Arabesque does all dancing  
Priscilla is smart  
Master Controll, a compliment master  
Harper, your art is amazing  
Mandy Sparkledust and her family make our Hug Time Bracelets which are pretty much essential to a troll's life I mean they're so important and—_

"Okay, we get it!" Harper interrupted, and then sighed. "We get it. We're sorry."

'You have a place here, too.' Prowlus reassured. 'You're still a prince.'

"That's right." Harper nodded.

_I know you feel left out and lonely  
The only grey troll in this town  
But you must know that you are loved  
Someday you'll find your sound_

_Just be a little patient  
Soon, I'm sure, you'll find your way  
Keep your head up, little friend  
You'll find your path someday_

Ash stared in the direction of the wall that surrounded Bergen Town and Troll Grove. "Someday isn't soon enough. What if the reason I'm not finding the answer is because the answer isn't here? What if it's out there? Everyone else in my family learned and grew while out on adventures outside their home."

"All of them?" Harper asked.

Prowlus thought to all the stories he heard about his family members. 'Yes, I think he's right.'

Ash sighed heavily. "No one else can give me the answers I want. Is it so wrong to want to fit in? Why shouldn't I fit in with my own people?"

"You do fit in." Harper assured.

"Then why don't I feel like it?" Ash asked.

_Who am I?  
Everyone tells me to be strong  
Who am I?  
I just feel like I don't belong  
Where do I find the answer?  
Could it be it's all out there?  
Is there anyone that's like me?  
Someone who doesn't stare?_

Ash hadn't stopped staring at the forest beyond the wall.

_Who am I?_

* * *

**A/N: First chapter, done! Hopefully, I'll be able to stay on a schedule of weekly updates on Fridays. Also, since Fanfiction does not allow song lyrics that aren't in Public Domain, this story will feature all original songs by me! The song in this chapter is titled "Who Am I". See ya next chapter!**


	2. Family Advice

**A/N: Glad you guys seemed to like the first chapter! I had several people asking about whether Ash will get his colors. After some thought, I decided to write his story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Family Advice**

The bergens and the trolls had been neighbors for a few decades. Long enough for the youngest generation of children to have grown up constantly interacting with the other species. King Gristle Jr. and his lovely Queen Bridget took every opportunity for their children to hang out with the trolls and bergens of their combined communities.

The eleven-year-old royal bergen twins were named Gristle III (who often went by Gris) and Sparkler (named after Bridget's Lady Glittersparkles persona). Gris had pale pink hair and grey skin like his mother, with his father's reddish-brown eyes. Sparklers inherited her mother's eyes, and had bright green hair and dark grey skin like her father. Bridget hand-sewed her children's clothes from when they were infants to their adolescent years. Sparkler wore a white tank top, magenta jacket, an indigo mini skirt, pink sandals, and a glittery gem-encrusted rainbow headband, _a la_ Lady Gilttersparkles fashion. Gris dressed more like his father: a long-sleeved maroon sweater vest with a pale blue shirt, blue pants, sneakers, and a red cap with a crown design stitched around the edge. He also dyed his bangs rainbow colors.

The twins shared a room in the castle. While they slept on a bunk bed in the middle of the room, the bedroom itself was split evenly down the middle, and each side decorated to match the respective twin. Sparkler had the top bunk, with fairy lights set up on a frame above her so it looked like she stared at the night sky. Gris preferred the bottom bunk, where he had curtains drawn all around and he could crawl into the darkness like a bear in a cave.

A knock sounded at the door, and Chad and Todd appeared. "Your Majesties, your parents request your presence in the throne room."

"Coming!" Sparkler set down her fairytale book and hopped off the top bunk of the bed. "Come on, Gris!"

"Right behind you!" Gris finished his drawing, stood from his desk on his side of the room, and joined his sister as they jogged down to the throne room.

"Hey guys!" Bridget waved from a table and chairs set up next to the window. "Join us for tea and scones! We have to talk to you about something." Gris handed her his drawing, and she gushed. "Oh! Daisies! My favorite! Thank you, Gris."

The twins sat with their parents and helped themselves. "My darling daughter and super-awesome son," Gristle began, his words indicating another fatherly speech akin to Gristle Sr.'s. "I want you to look out this window and tell me what you see."

The twins looked. "Bergen Town!" Gris answered.

"And Troll Grove." Sparkler added. "Our home and our neighbors."

"Yes, indeed!" Gristle nodded proudly. "Your birthright, your kingdom, your allies, your responsibility one day, and it's about time you invested some time in the bank of your future."

Gris and Sparkler shared a look of confusion. "Huh?"

Bridget giggled. "Your father means to say that you two are the heirs to the Bergen Town Kingdom, and we think you're ready to start exercising your royal duties. We'd like you two to join us during our royal errands. You know, visiting the kingdom, talking to our subjects, solving problems, all that stuff."

"This way, you'll get a head start on leadership practice, so you'll be ready when you take over." Gristle explained. "Bergen royalty usually take the throne after the death of the current king, but I like the troll tradition of the king getting the option to retire."

Bridget sighed blissfully. "Just think, Grissy: you and me on a beach somewhere."

"What do you guys say?" Gristle asked the twins. "Ready for some more royal responsibilities?"

"Totally!" Sparkler squealed.

"Uh….." Gris looked at his plate.

Everyone looked to the male twin. "What's wrong, bro?" Sparkler asked.

"I've just been thinking, and I guess this is as good a time as ever to say it…" Gris stirred his tea absent-mindedly. "I know I was born into this role and I'll be a king someday. But is it truly my destiny to just be half of a whole? You've told me and Sparkler how we will both lead Bergen Town someday. I want that, I do. But who am I when I'm not with my twin?"

"You're Prince Gris." Sparkler said. "I know what you're feeling, bro. I understand feeling like part of a set rather than an individual. But you can still be your own bergen."

"In the meantime, you should accept your princely role." Bridget said.

"This is the role you were literally made for." Gristle added. "You're destined to be a king, and lucky to have a sister alongside you as a queen."

"When you grow up, of course." Bridget finished. "And, if you two decide to marry, your spouses will join you in your royal duties."

"But how can I grow if I stay in the kingdom my entire life?" Gris asked. "I want to see what's beyond the walls of the kingdom. Shouldn't I get more 'worldly' experience before I take control of an entire kingdom? And shouldn't I do it now, while I'm young and eager to learn?"

"Do you think you won't be eager when you're older?" Bridget asked.

"I want to travel, too." Sparkler said. "I want to see things and visit our allies and all that jazz. But I'd rather wait until I'm a little older. I love being a princess."

"I love being a prince, of course." Gris assured. "But what if I run out of time to travel like I want? I want to go now, act on this hunger I have to see more."

Gristle and Bridget looked to each other, sharing a silent conversation. Finally, Gristle looked to his son. "We'll find a way to make it happen, son, if that's what will make you happy. But, for now, are you ready for more princely duties?"

"You promise?" Gris asked.

"We promise." Bridget assured. "We'll get you out there, somehow, someday. For now, will you accept your role and lend us a hand?"

Gris finally smiled. "Yeah. I will."

* * *

Once he was certain his parents and brother slept, Ash crawled out of bed and tiptoed out of the royal pod. He snuck past Symphony and Ebony, climbing to a branch far from the other pods, where he wouldn't wake anyone. The grove was quiet, with few pods lit up and their occupants still awake.

"Nonna? You there?" Ash asked the darkness.

"Your guardian angel is never too far, my dear."

The spirit of Eclipse appeared in front of Ash. She had her same pale blue skin, purple hair, and amethyst-colored eyes. She dressed in a modest purple gown. The only things that indicated her ghostliness were the slight transparency and glowing aura that changed color with her mood. Right now, the aura was a calm green.

"I take it you already know what's up?" Ash said.

"My dear, I'm saddened to see you so upset about your colors." Eclipse sighed. "But be at peace and remember that no troll is born grey and remains that way. You will find your colors, but only when you find yourself."

"But I want my colors _now_." Ash complained. "I should have them by now, right? I'm going to be a teenager soon. About to hit puberty and all that. Shouldn't my colors have appeared? My eyes are already colored."

"Ash, what would you like me to tell you?" Eclipse asked calmly. "Magic cannot give you your true colors. You cannot force it. Patience is key. Going out and finding yourself will let you find your colors."

"So, if I decide I want to go out into the forest and go on an adventure to find my colors, would you say that's okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Eclipse nodded. "If you think that is the step you need to take, then take it. Just make sure you tell your family."

Ash sighed in relief. "That's actually exactly what I needed to hear. Thanks."

"On that note, why don't you spend some time talking with your family about what makes them happy?" Eclipse suggested.

"I'll have to try that." Ash agreed. "Thanks."

"Always available for a chat." Eclipse said. "Now go back to bed."

Ash chuckled. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you, my child." Eclipse kissed Ash's head.

* * *

"I take it you've already talked to your parents about this." Peppy said as he, Ash, and Prowlus sat in the living room in his home. Ash and Prowlus started their "true colors family talks" with brunch at the grandparents' house.

"That's right." Ash nodded.

'The next logical step was to go to you, Grandpa.' Prowlus signed.

Rosiepuff reappeared with a tray of tea and cakes. "I made fluffleberry cupcakes to have with the tea."

"Yum!" Ash immediately grabbed one. "Thanks!" Prowlus also took a cupcake and some tea.

"Just like your father. He adores this dessert." Rosiepuff said as she sat next to Peppy. "Poppy was never a fan."

"Neither is Rosie." Ash said. "So do you guys think grey is my true color?"

"No, of course not." Rosiepuff said. "No rainbow troll stays grey forever. Your father set the record, and nobody will ever break that record."

"Once you find who you are and truly accept it, you will find your true colors." Peppy said.

'What brings out your true colors?' Prowlus asked.

"Just being myself." Peppy shrugged.

"Your goofy, crafty self." Rosiepuff added.

"I am not crafty." Peppy scoffed.

"I'm referring to your hair crafts." Rosiepuff said. Ash and Prowlus looked around and took note of the hair pottery, hair quilts, and hair-igami projects scattered about the house.

"I love hair-crafting." Peppy shrugged.

"What about you, Grandma?" Ash asked.

"My happiness comes from my family. Being with you two and Branch and Poppy and Peppy. I'm happy with my family, and so I have my colors." Rosiepuff said.

"Then why doesn't that bring out my colors?" Ash wondered. "I love my family, after all."

"Your true happiness is essentially the core of your joy." Rosiepuff explained. "Talk to the rest of your family members. Learn the cores of their happiness, and maybe you'll find your own."

"We're on it!" Ash nodded, finishing his third cupcake and grabbing two more. "Thanks Grandma! Thanks Grandpa! Love you! Bye!" He darted out the door, and Prowlus quickly grabbed a cupcake and chased after him.

Peppy hummed in thought as his and Rosiepuff's Hug Time Bracelets went off. "Shortest brunch ever."

* * *

First stop was Smidge and Milton. At the moment, Smidge weightlifted a large wooden box overflowing with blankets and linen. Milton sat on top of the box, counting out her reps.

"That's a no-brainer!" Smidge answered Ash's question. "Lifting weights and doing things for my friends make me happy. I take pride in being the strongest troll in the kingdom. It's who I am."

"And who I am is the troll who is best with critters." Milton said. "I love all critters of all shapes and sizes, no matter how dangerous."

"I'll say." Smidge laughed. "Remember the time you tried to bring home a tarantapuff baby to raise?"

Prowlus raised his hand like a student in class. 'I have a question: how did you two end up getting married? You are so different.'

"Our differences make us stronger." Smidge explained. "Milton calms me down when I'm losing my temper or getting aggressive."

"And Smidge taught me to stand up for myself." Milton said. "She is my rock."

"And he is my cuddle buddy." Smidge said.

"Cuddle buddy?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"And you're my little snuggle bunny." Milton cooed.

Smidge tossed the box and Milton up into the air. The box landed hard on the floor, shaking the pod. Milton landed in Smidge's arms. "You're my mighty lion who's as soft as a kitten."

"You're my super-troll with incredible strength." Milton nuzzled noses with Smidge. She giggled and pulled Milton into a kiss. They broke apart quickly. "Oh, sorry you guys!"

"Yeah, I bet you don't want to see—" Milton blinked a few times.

Ash and Prowlus already left.

"Well, now that they're gone….." Smidge kissed her husband again.

* * *

Next up was Guy Diamond and his wife, Ruby. Ruby was a glitter troll with red skin, dark blue eyes, and rose-gold colored hair that had sparkles in it. She wore dresses that sparkled just as much as she did. Today, it was a navy dress with white glitter stars.

"My colors come from my glitter!" Guy Diamond said. "I love all things glitter and glittery, including me!"

"And me." Ruby bumped her hip against her husband playfully. "My love of dancing is probably what brings out my colors. It's a key part of who I am. Like how glitter is a key to Guy Diamond."

"What if you lost your glitter?" Ash asked. "Would you lose your colors?"

"No, that happened before." Guy Diamond explained. "My pride blinded me, and I accidentally scrubbed all the glitter off me in an attempt to be shinier. Your mom, Smidge, and I went to the mystical Fountain of Glitter to get it back, and I learned to balance my pride with my modesty."

"That also became an important part of who he is." Ruby added. "In fact, some of the magic from the fountain carried into Glint."

As if on cue, Glint appeared from his room and headed for the kitchen. He paused when he saw the visitors. "Oh, Prince Ash. Prince Prowlus. What brings you here?"

"Talking with your parents about true colors." Ash said simply.

'What brings out your colors?' Prowlus asked.

"What did S—" Glint cleared his throat. "What did the prince say?"

Ash knew what Glint almost said. When Prowlus had moved to Troll Tree, plenty of the trolls couldn't understand Sign Language. Glint, however, decided to not bother learning it at all, and even dubbed Prowlus "Silent Sven." He mocked Prowlus now and then for being mute. It wasn't until a few years later did Glint go through a humbling transformation, and he still had some work to do to rebuild himself into a better troll. The Fountain of Glitter's magic did indeed affect Glint, as his skin would shine less when he was mean, and would only return to its normal sheen when he was kind.

"He wanted to know what brings out your true colors. Is it the dancing and glitter, like your parents? Or is it bullying other trolls like Aunt Belle?" Ash asked coolly. He hadn't forgiven Glint for his mistreatment of those Glint considered "beneath" him.

Glint snorted. "_Aunt _Belle?"

"Glint!" Guy Diamond snapped sternly. Glint averted his gaze from his father, and he scurried away into the kitchen.

"Please forgive our son." Ruby said. "He's doing his best. But on that note, why don't you visit Biggie and Belle next? They should be having lunch by now."

"Thanks, Aunt Ruby." Ash said. "Thanks, Uncle Diamond."

* * *

Just as Ruby said, Biggie and Belle were having lunch when Ash and Prowlus arrived, and they invited the princes to join them. Belle was a petite troll, twice as tall as Smidge but just as thin. She had spring green eyes and hair, and grass green skin. She wore a yellow sundress and had a butterfly clip in her hair. Her pet companion was a serpent swallow named Miss Daisy. The serpent swallows were feather-covered snakes with bird wings. Miss Daisy had green scales and yellow feathers.

"Belle is my one and only partner, but Mr. Dinkles has been my best friend all my life. He has brought out my true colors anytime I lose them." Biggie said.

"I found my true colors when your dad helped me become my true self." Belle said. "I had my colors before, but I always felt something was missing. I felt so trapped, and your dad set me free. I've never been happier."

"That's great, but can that work for me?" Ash asked.

"Well, do you have an animal companion who completes your life?" Biggie asked.

Ash shook his head. "I mean, I love Steve and all, but if he was supposed to bring out my colors, he would have by now."

"Do you feel trapped, as I did?" Belle asked.

Ash nearly choked on his sandwich. "No, no! Definitely not. Don't get me wrong, Aunt Belle. I'm sorry that you felt like a girl trapped in a boy's body for so long and I'm happy Dad could use his magic to transform you into a girl. But I don't think I have that same problem."

"Well, don't give up." Biggie encouraged. "You'll find you answer. Won't he, Mr. Dinkles?"

"Meep." Mr. Dinkles said.

* * *

Satin and Chenille, being conjoined twins, lived together no matter what. This even applied after they married. The twins fell in love with a pair of friends from New Moonlight Kingdom, who decided they wanted to move to Troll Tree upon marrying the twins. Satin's husband was Flint, a troll with hazel eyes, bronze-colored hair, and yellow skin. He wore dark green pants and a bright green vest with flower designs. Flint's best friend and Chenille's husband was Mica, a troll with emerald green eyes, bright green hair, and bronze-yellow skin. He wore black pants that had silver sparkles on them. Flint and Mica specialized in making jewelry, which made them good matches for the Fashion Twins.

"Everyone keeps telling me the thing that brings out their colors is just something they enjoy." Ash said. "But I already know what I'm going to do when I grow up. I'm going to be a king someday."

"It's more than just doing what we love or what we do for a living." Satin said.

"Yeah, our colors come from the cores of who we are." Chenille said.

"What makes me and Mica who we are is our expert ability for making jewelry." Flint explained.

"And the twins are all about fashion and making clothes." Mica added. "So we all work well together. Creating clothes and jewelry to make trolls feel good."

'Shouldn't trolls just be happy about who they are rather than what they wear?' Prowlus asked.

"Of course." Mica chuckled. "But why can't your outside look just as great as your insides?"

"That's why we make what we do." Chenille said.

"To make trolls smile." Flint said.

"And make them super stylish." Satin finished.

"Is there anyone in the village who doesn't have a specific core?" Ash asked. "Someone just happy to be alive?"

"Oh, I think we know just the guys." Mica chuckled.

* * *

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Cooper asked as he, Ash, Prowlus, Fuzzbert, and Fuzzbert's wife bounced on a trampoline. "The sun is shining, I'm perfectly healthy, and I'm bouncing on a trampoline!"

Fuzzbert garbled, which translated to, "Bouncing is fun!" His wife nodded in agreement. Fuzzbert married Carol five years ago. She was a fuzzling with sky blue legs, violet hair with pink streaks, and a blue ribbon in her hair.

"I'm having fun. So why don't I have my colors?" Ash asked.

"You ain't having fun if you're frowning like that!" Cooper laughed. Everyone paused in their bouncing and soon settled on the trampoline. "Ash, turning grey is a weird, complicated thing. We do it when we lose our happiness and hope. We turn grey because something really bad or sad happens to us."

"Your case is different, sweetie." Carol hummed.

"You were born that way." Fuzzbert reminded him.

Ash sighed. "I know. I just wish I knew how to fix it. I'm not supposed to be this way."

"You've been asking everyone what makes them happy?" Cooper guessed, and Ash nodded. "I don't know how much help that'll be. Sounds like it'll just make you jealous. But if that's what works, okay then! Why don't you go see Keith? He's getting all suited up at Nova Swift's place."

* * *

Keith stood perfectly still, which wasn't normal for him. He only did this when being fitted for a new costume. His love for storytelling carried into adulthood, and he became known throughout the kingdoms for his minstrel abilities. Keith's closet was full of the fancy outfits he would wear to his performances. Bliss and Aka were his personal designers. Bliss worked as Nova Swift's apprentice, with her New Moonlight Kingdom girlfriend Aka assisting. Nova Swift and her partner Laru Laru worked right out of their house, and always welcomed guests as long as they didn't mind being dressed up.

"Being a storyteller is all that I am." Keith said as Bliss pinned the fabric in place. "It's all I want to do for the rest of my life. That's why my colors shine."

"I've always loved making my own clothes." Bliss shrugged. "I can't recall ever losing my colors, though. Sorry."

"That's okay." Ash assured. He stood behind a screen to change into an outfit Laru Laru chose for him. He stepped out to show off a royal jacket and a crown.

Laru Laru hummed in thought. "Good, but we need more emeralds. As for you….." She looked to Prowlus as she pinned a furry cape around his shoulders. "Willow branches. Definitely."

"I got fluffleberry lattes!" Nova Swift announced as she entered the room.

"Hey, Aka." Ash piped up. "You're from Moonlight Kingdom? You guys were grey longer than Dad was, right?"

"Not me and my generation, specifically, but my parents' generation." Aka explained. "Yeah, they were grey for almost as long as King Branch. They were purposefully kept from being happy."

"But you have your colors now." Ash said. "So what level of happiness brings colors?"

"Ash, have you considered exploring yourself and what makes you happy as opposed to what makes others happy?" Bliss suggested.

"You look fabulous in that outfit regardless of your colors." Nova said. "And Prowlus! A king of the forest if I ever saw one!"

Prowlus smiled sheepishly at his furry cape and crown designed like tree branches. 'Thank you.'

"Thanks." Ash said as he pulled off the jacket and crown. "I'm going to find Gris. Maybe he can help."

"I don't see how a bergen can help with something like turning grey." Aka pointed out.

"Gotta try something." Ash shrugged. "Thanks for your help, guys."

"We'll keep tinkering with these outfits." Laru Laru offered, taking the cape and crown from Prowlus.

"You'll be looking fabulous in these!" Nova assured.

"Best of luck to you, Ash." Bliss said.

* * *

With Prowlus on Ebony and Ash on Steve, the princes reached the castle in no time, and Bridget directed them to Gris and Sparkler's bedroom. Sparkler played with her toys while Gris sat at his desk, reading books about traveling.

"Wish I could help, guys." Gris said. "But Bliss has a point. I don't know much about troll colors and all that jazz."

"I think you look nice with grey skin and black hair." Sparkler said. "I've done some awesome charcoal drawings of you."

Ash sighed. "But I'm not supposed to be this way. _Rainbow _troll. Not _grey _troll. If I ever want to fit in, I have to get my colors."

"Speaking from the perspective of a twin, sometimes standing out is a good thing." Gris said.

"As much as I love my brother, I agree." Sparkler said. "Can you imagine what might've happened if he and I were born identical? It would make standing out so much harder."

"I don't want to stand out like this." Ash pointed to his head and hair. "People stare at me. I don't want to be stared at like I'm a freak. I want people to stare with admiration for their royalty."

"Sounds a little pretentious." Gris pointed out.

'I think he just means he does not want people thinking he is a freak.' Prowlus clarified.

"Exactly." Ash confirmed.

"So tell us how we can help." Gris said.

Ash groaned and fell backwards onto one of Gris's thicker books. "I want my colors."

As it grew darker, Ash and Prowlus headed back home. Ash dreaded getting to Troll Grove. The bergens didn't stare at him like the trolls did.

'It'll be okay, Little Brother.' Prowlus assured. 'I will help how I can.'

"Nobody was any help today." Ash said. "I thought that I could find my colors by learning how everyone else found theirs. But I just feel more lost."

'Remember they did not find their colors. They were born with them.' Prowlus explained. 'You were born grey, but you are still a rainbow troll. You will get your colors someday.'

Ash stared skyward. The sun began to set beyond the horizon.

_Who am I?  
They keep telling me "someday"  
Who am I?  
Wasn't born the right way  
I know I'm just not like the others  
They don't know what I went through  
If I never get to be like them  
What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the new OCs and cameos of familiar characters! Can't say we'll see a lot of them, unfortunately, but here they are!**

**While this story is not a collaboration writing-wise, I did get some help from neomoon585, specifically Gris's outfit and the creation of Fuzzbert's wife Carol.**


	3. Sister's Sincerity

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I'm going through a lot right now, which I will explain at the end of this chapter. The gist is I'm moving to another country and things are crazy.**

**Neomoon585 – I wanted to incorporate some of my favorites from Trolls: The Beat Goes On. Keep an eye out for more of those! Also, thanks for the OC, Hazel!**

**Jpbake – Cooper is not married. I like him as a bachelor, for now.**

**Enjoy this chapter! I'll do my best to get back into updating soon, especially after I've settled into my new place. Wish me luck!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Sister's Sincerity**

Ash's family took notice of their youngest member's plight. After he determined talking to his family didn't help, Ash resorted to sitting on the wall of Bergen Town and staring at the forest. He would leave before breakfast and not return until dinnertime. He refused to talk about what he was doing or thinking about. Even Eclipse could not get him to talk.

One night, Ash went to bed earlier than the rest of his family. He changed into his pajamas and pulled his backpack out from under his bed. He packed his essentials and a few books about survival, camping, plant life in the forest, and his notes on useful spells. He checked his bag for any rips or loose buttons.

Someone was coming. Ash shoved the bag under his bed and crawled under his blanket. He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep as the door opened.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Poppy asked.

"Nah, not right now." Branch said. They spoke softly, not wanting to wake him. "Besides, what will talking do?"

"I guess you're right." Poppy sighed. "I just wish I knew what to do about him."

"No troll has ever been born grey, Pops." Branch said. "Sure, I was grey for twenty years. The Moonlight Kingdom trolls were grey for a few decades. But Ash is different. There's never been anything like him before. Something is going to unlock his colors, or he's just going to be like this forever."

"We already love him. I just wish he could find a way to love himself." Poppy stepped over and kissed Ash's head. She and Branch exited the room.

At that moment, Ash felt some remorse for what he was going to do. But he reasoned there was no other way. So he snuck out of bed and checked his bag again. After ensuring he had all his things, he changed into his normal clothes and crawled out his bedroom window. He supposed being grey and black came in handy when sneaking around in the nighttime. Steve already waited at the bottom of the Troll Tree, drawn there by a trail of snacks Ash had left before dinner.

"Hey, buddy." Ash greeted the crocodile. "Ready for a little trip?"

Steve nuzzled the grey troll, and Ash climbed onto the reptile's back. He quietly spurred the animal into moving, and Steve made his way to the gates of Bergen Town.

Should Ash be telling his family where he was going? Sure, except he didn't exactly know where he was going. It was just away from the Troll Tree. Should Ash tell his family he's leaving? Maybe, but they already know why. At least, they're all smart enough to guess. The answer to where to find his colors lay outside his home. A little new scenery wouldn't kill him, anyway. He steered Steve to the edge of Troll Grove, where the crocodile stepped onto the streets of Bergen Town and headed for the gates.

Suddenly, a circle of light appeared in Ash's path, and Steve hissed in surprise as he stopped. Someone stepped from the circle of light, which disappeared to reveal a familiar grandmother with that "you're in trouble now" look.

"Nice try, Ash." Rosiepuff said. "Did you think you'd make it to the gate without someone catching you?"

"Well, I tried." Ash shrugged. "Guess I forgot that you already mastered that portal transportation spell."

"Don't forget that Eclipse's magic she gave me is just as powerful as your blood magic." Rosiepuff looked past Ash. "Got him!"

Ash turned and groaned. Peppy, Branch, Poppy, Prowlus, Harper, Ebony, and even Gristle, Bridget, and the twins walked up to them. "I'm not as sneaky as I think, huh?" Ash asked.

"Oh, you're pretty sneaky." Branch said. "But we had a feeling you'd be leaving, and we prepared for it."

"And we know why you want to leave, and we agree that you should do what you think will help yourself." Poppy said. "Just hear us out."

"First off, we want you to have some adult supervision." Peppy said. "So Prowlus and Harper are going with you."

Ash looked to his brother. Prowlus and Harper already had backpacks and looked ready to go. Ebony remained close by Prowlus's side. Ash finally smiled. "Okay, deal."

"Also, Gris would like you join you." Gristle said. "To accomplish his dream of getting worldly experience before becoming king."

"Please?" Gris gave his best puppy dog pout. He, too, had a camping bag prepared.

"Sure thing, Gris." Ash agreed. "It'll be a big 'finding ourselves' quest. Could even be fun."

"I'm sure it will." Bridget said.

"Bring me back a souvenir, okay?" Sparkler hugged her brother goodbye. "A unicorn would be nice, but whatever you find will be great."

Gris chuckled. "I'll do my best, sis."

Ash slid off Steve to hug his family, thankful they understood. Branch hooked a saddlebag onto Steve's collar. "This bag, and Prowlus and Harper's bags, have gifts from your family. We went around to all your aunts and uncles and friends, and they've each contributed something to help you along on your adventure."

"Don't forget your magic training." Poppy said, kissing her son's head.

"And remember you have a guardian angel looking out for you." Rosiepuff added.

"Thanks." Ash said. "I promise, I'll be safe."

"Oh, one more thing." Branch pulled a compact mirror from his hair and handed it to his youngest son. "That has a communication spell on it. Call home every now and then, okay? Just to check in."

"I will. I promise." Ash said.

Branch tousled Ash's wild hair. "We're all very proud of you, and we wish you the best of luck. If I may offer some advice: start in New Moonlight Kingdom. Your sister could give you some advice about adventuring and finding yourself."

"I have to start somewhere, I guess." Ash shrugged. He climbed onto Steve, and Prowlus and Harper mounted Ebony.

"You should reach the kingdom in less than a few days." Poppy said. "Be safe."

"Good luck!" Peppy added.

Ash beamed with excitement. "Take a good look, everyone! By the time I get home, I'll have my colors!" He spurred Steve into a run, and Ebony took flight. Gris ran after them. Their families waved after them. The travelers hit the already-opening gates, and they were out in the forest.

Ash looked back only once. _I'll be back._

"Next stop?" Gris asked.

"New Moonlight Kingdom." Ash confirmed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Taking breaks when needed, the travelers did indeed reach New Moonlight Kingdom a day and a half later. The trolls there welcomed them warmly. Ever since they moved to their new home, Moonlight Kingdom trolls flourished. Some of them moved to the Troll Tree, and some of the Troll Tree trolls even moved to New Moonlight Kingdom. While their customs mostly stayed the same, they were no longer a solemn crowd.

As Branch declared years ago, Rosie stood next in line to be Empress, and had since been crowned as such. She and the other royals soon heard of the travelers' arrival, and they hurried to meet them. Rosie took to wearing Eclipse's old dresses, tailored to fit her better, and even wore a crown made of obsidian and metal. Creek earned Branch's approval to marry Rosie, and humbly took the title of Prince Consort, therefore giving his wife the ultimate power over the kingdom. They were blessed with a son named Varian, who had dark blue hair and lavender skin. He had heterochromia, like his mother, with one red iris and one blue iris. Creek and Rosie recently had a daughter they named Mizuki, after Creek's grandmother. She had her father's hair and sky blue skin like Branch. Mizuki's eyes were dark blue like her father's.

"Uncle Ash! Uncle Prowlus!" Varian cheered as he nearly tackled his uncles in a hug.

"Hey V, what's up?" Ash laughed.

"It's been a while, guys." Rosie hugged her brothers. "Harper, Gris, always a pleasure. What brings you to New Moonlight Kingdom?"

"We're on a bit of a quest, and Dad said maybe you could advise us." Ash said.

'Mind if we stay the night? We've been traveling all night and day.' Prowlus requested.

"Excited to get out, huh?" Rosie giggled. She called for a couple trolls to take Ebony and Steve while she invited the travelers to a clear spot for lunch and to talk. Ash explained his quest.

"Hmm, interesting." Creek mused as he bottle-fed Mizuki. "Your case is quite special, Ash, but I see no reason why you couldn't find your colors through a spiritual journey."

"Plus, you can go out and see the other kingdoms." Rosie said.

"And on your own, too." Varian pouted. "Mom doesn't let me travel alone."

"Don't get too excited." Ash said. "Mom and Dad said I need 'adult supervision' too. That's why Harper and Prowlus are along."

"Empress Rosie, your people are familiar with being grey, yes?" Gris said as they finished their lunch. "Could they help Ash?"

"You're certainly welcome to ask around." Rosie said. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to help how they can."

Ash, Prowlus, Harper, and Gris thanked the royals and went off to explore the kingdom. The Moonlight Kingdom trolls greeted them warmly. Thankfully, they had all gotten used to bergens, so Gris didn't scare them anymore.

"Hey there, Prince Ash! Hey Prowlus!" a troll called from the roof of his house.

'It's Kyle!' Prowlus signed excitedly. He ran over to his old friend, and Kyle used his hair to swing down to the ground and hug Prowlus.

"Kyle, did I hear you correctly?" a female troll stepped from the house, followed by a second female. One of the females' bangs hung in her clouded eyes.

"It's Prowlus and Ash, Kessie!" Kyle confirmed excitedly.

Kessie was blind, but she could sense auras, and knew immediately where to go to find a hug from her old friends. "It's so good of you to visit."

"Long time, no see." The second female said.

"Robin was just saying how we should go see you." Kyle said.

"Prowlus is happy to see you." Ash said. Indeed, Prowlus was overjoyed. Kyle, Robin, and Kessie were his closest friends growing up in Moonlight Kingdom. They were so happy he was adopted by Poppy and Branch, but they did have trouble living in different kingdoms, at first.

"You seem troubled, young prince." Kessie noted. Ash explained their quest.

"If you had grown up in Moonlight Kingdom, your colors would've been dull anyway." Kyle said. "Until we moved out of the Western Woods, we had a hard time keeping our colors."

"I suppose what helped was finding love and support from each other." Robin said.

"Is that why you all live together?" Harper asked. "None of you are married, right?"

"Nope. We're just three great friends who love each other." Kyle said, wrapping his arms around Kessie's and Robin's shoulders.

"Why do you think we lose our colors?" Ash asked. "There was a time when all Moonlight Kingdom trolls were grey."

"That's probably a better question for David and Moxie." Robin said.

"Or for Crimson and Jasmine." Kessie suggested. "They should be at the training center with Suki and DJ." They set off for a walled-off area just next to the village. Here, the guards and phoenix trainers could practice without the risk of a stray arrow or spear hitting anyone.

They found Suki first, who flew in the air on her phoenix, DJ, and led the other phoenixes in drills. Suki decided she felt more at home in her mother's birthplace, and so decided to move to New Moonlight Kingdom permanently after Rosie took the throne.

"Hey! Look who came to visit!" Suki waved as she landed DJ in front of the group. Gris decided to stay outside the center, talking with a couple passing trolls.

"I guess we should make more time to see you guys." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He explained his reason for coming.

"Hazel might be able to help." Suki looked up to a nearby tree and then whistled. "Hey Hazel! Come on down here!"

A troll swung down from the tree and landed expertly next to Suki. The troll then kissed Suki, and Ash gagged a little. Hazel had forest green eyes and raspberry-colored hair, her skin a deep royal blue. She had several small braids in her hair, and dressed "like a rocker," as she described: red ripped pants that went to her knees, black ripped shirt, and piercings in her left ear.

"Quest for your colors, huh?" Hazel mused after Suki explained. "Losing your colors is a weird thing. My mom, Olive, was born with her colors, but lost them a day later because of what was happening in Moonlight Kingdom at the time. She got them back through the rebellion. I guess I get my colors because I don't care what others think of me. I am myself, and I'm proud. I do as I please and don't worry about a thing." She kissed Suki again, making her giggle.

"Babe, stop it." Suki giggled.

"You know I can never get enough of you." Hazel said.

"I might barf." Ash stuck out his tongue.

Harper laughed. "I can't wait for you to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

"What's going on over here?"

Three trolls approached, and smiled when they saw the visitors. David had grown, and now stood just as tall and burly as his father. Moxie was ever by his side, just as good an archer as her grandmother. They had a child together soon after marrying, and their little girl already loved to join them at the training center, constantly asking when she could be a knight like her parents and grandparents.

"Well, I don't think explaining how we get our colors will help, my prince." David said. "But let's go see my parents. They understand prolonged greyness better than I do." He, Moxie, and their daughter led Ash, Prowlus, Harper, and Gris back into town.

Crimson and Jasmine had finally retired after Crimson accepted that his old bones couldn't take the exercise anymore. Thankfully, they lived happily and quietly in their home, and were happy to have guests.

"There are many subspecies of trolls." Jasmine explained over tea. "But we all have the ability to lose our colors and regain them. Our colors are part of who we are. We are colorful creatures full of hope and laughter and love. That is naturally who we are. So losing those parts of us causes our colors to fade. Nobody knows why or how it happens."

"During Eclipse's rule of the kingdom, colors were strictly outlawed, reserved for the royal family and those she deemed worthy." Crimson said. "Once we were allowed to live and love as we normally do, our colors steadily returned on their own."

"So what does it mean for me?" Ash asked. "The only thing I'm losing hope about is that I'm going to be grey forever. I'm happy and healthy and I love my family. So why am I stuck like this?"

"From what I hear, you were born this way." Crimson said.

"You can be born grey?" David and Moxie's daughter asked, confused.

"I was." Ash sighed. "And, apparently, I'm the first."

"It wasn't your fault, Ash." Harper said. "It was Malcolm."

"I heard a lot about him." Ash said. "Like how he had magic and he was evil, but also that he was my family. Related to me by blood. How could he just attack his own family?"

"From what I remember about that day, he did it for revenge against your grandparents." Harper said. "He was cruel and vindictive."

"He manipulated even Eclipse and Stella." Crimson said.

"And after he died, his spirit terrorized our home." David added.

"He was just a really bad person." Moxie sighed. "That's why he did it. Because he never cared about anyone but himself."

Ash touched the flame mark on his chest. "I still don't understand how close I came to dying that day. I guess I should consider myself lucky that I came out with just the grey." He cringed a little. "I'm not anything like Malcolm, right?"

'Of course not.' Prowlus said.

"Prince Ash, I don't think talking to others will help you find your colors." Crimson said. "But this adventure will surely guide you to answers."

Ash smiled a little. "Thanks. Wish I had a little more confidence in myself."

Everyone departed for home after that. Ash, Prowlus, Harper, and Gris went to the small castle where Rosie, Creek, and their children lived, built in the branches of a tree.

"Incoming!"

"Duck!" Harper yelped. She, Ash, and Prowlus ducked and Gris jumped back as someone flew over their heads on a skitterboard. The rider skidded to a halt.

"Whoops." The rider chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Ash looked up and recognized the reptilian, troll-sized creature. "No problem, Archer. What's going on?"

Archer, the former Party Crasher, kicked the skitterboard to his hands. "I promised Varian I would give him lessons in 'feral fighting' for his birthday. We're supposed to start tomorrow, under his mom's supervision. Plus, Queen Poppy wanted me to do some stuff for her here. What's up with you guys? When did you leave the Troll Tree?"

"Ash is on a quest to find his colors." Harper explained. "We thought we'd get some advice from the trolls here."

"A color quest, hmm?" Archer mused.

"I've asked everyone back home what brings out their colors: Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Grandma, all my aunts and uncles, even Keith." Ash said.

Archer sighed blissfully. "Ah, Keith. I like that guy. He's got me, Biggie, and GD hooked on his Icarus stories. You know, you're spending so much time finding other people's colors. Why don't you try practicing what makes you who you are? I bet your colors would appear if you exemplified a strong trait."

"What trait of mine is strongest?" Ash wondered.

"What about bravery?" Gris suggested. "You're one of the bravest trolls I know."

"It's worth a try." Ash shrugged.

"Why don't you go to the dark forest where your mom and I became friends?" Archer advised.

"The Fearsome Forest?" Gris asked. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Archer said. "I think it'll help. That's the best place to test your bravery. You may even find a little help along the way. Or, you know, certain death."

'Certain death?' Prowlus repeated.

"Best of luck!" Archer hopped on the skitterboard, and he was gone.

"I like Archer, I do." Harper said. "But I don't always understand him."

"Same." Gris said.

"Agreed." Ash nodded. Prowlus nodded, too.

* * *

The next morning, the travelers awoke bright and early and had a good breakfast with Rosie, Creek, Varian, and Mizuki.

"I hope you find what you're looking for out there, Ash." Rosie said. She handed him a dagger in a scabbard. "You may need a tool or something to defend yourself. Practice your magic when you can, and be safe."

"I will." Ash hugged his sister. "I'm ready for this."

"I know you are." Rosie assured.

"And to make sure you leave in good spirits," Creek said.

"We have a surprise for you!" Varian finished. The royals pushed the doors to the castle open, revealing most of the kingdom gathered outside. Music already began to play, and Steve, Gris, and Ebony waited at the end of the walkway.

Rosie hugged her brother again, and began to sing.

_You're gonna blaze your own trail and follow the sun  
Go on out and show them you've just begun_

Creek took the next lines, and Varian joined his parents' song.

_Don't be afraid to try new things and be who you are  
Show the world what you're made of, go make your mark_

_You're on your way  
Off on a new adventure  
Who knows what you'll find out there?  
On you way  
Nothing standing in your way  
So go on out and find that missing part of you  
Go on, now, you're on your way_

Ash hugged his sister again. He, Prowlus, and Harper ran past the crowd of trolls lining the road, all of them waving and wishing him luck. Prowlus waved goodbye to his friends. Crimson and his family let out their loudest cheers.

_Know that you got some good friends by your side  
Saddle your steed, face the unknown, it's time to ride  
Feel the sun on your face and the wind in your hair  
Leave your worries behind, the world is waiting out there_

_You're on your way  
Off on a new adventure  
Who knows what you'll find out there?  
On you way  
Nothing standing in your way  
So go on out and find that missing part of you  
Go on, now, you're on your way_

Prowlus and Harper leaped onto Ebony, who took flight. Gris jogged after her. Ash hopped onto Steve and looked back to his family. He waved to them.

"Thanks, Rosie." Ash sighed happily. He turned and kicked Steve into a run. He wasn't quite sure where he would go next. But he was hopeful for what this adventure would bring.

_On your way  
Starting a new adventure  
On your way  
Finding things about yourself  
On your way  
Never let the fear take over_

Rosie watched her brothers disappear into the forest, a smile on her face.

_You're on your way  
Nothing gonna stop you today_

* * *

**A/N: Original song: "On Your Way"**

**This is just an update on how things are going to go for the next month or so.**

**First off, this will be the last update for a few weeks. I am in the middle of a huge move to another country, which is why I haven't been updating for a while. I'm in the process of packing my things, quitting my job, etc., so I have little time to write. This is also why I don't have time to respond to PM's. Once I'm more settled, I will be back on schedule. All I ask is for your patience. Thanks, guys!**


	4. Friendly Face in the Fearsome Forest

**Chapter Four**** \- Friendly Face in the Fearsome Forest**

"No way!" Harper said firmly. "Not a chance!"

"Why not?" Ash shrugged. "Archer said I should exercise a strong trait of mine; and if that's bravery, why not test it in a place like the Fearsome Forest?"

'I must agree with Harper.' Prowlus said. 'The goal is to not go looking for trouble.'

"But we do have Steve and Ebony to protect us." Gris shrugged.

"Don't you think we should avoid an area that has the word 'fearsome' in its name?" Harper pointed out.

"To be fair, I bet the folks who live in that part of the forest find it quite lovely." Ash said. "I say we go."

"I say we don't." Harper said.

"Then we'll take a vote." Ash proposed. "All in favor of the Fearsome Forest?" He and Gris raised their hands. Steve even growled in agreement.

"All opposed?" Harper and Prowlus raised their hands, and Ebony raised a wing.

"Fine." Ash raised a fist. Harper raised hers as well.

They spoke at once, "Sprinkles, cupcake, wrapper!"

"Sprinkles decorates cupcake!" Ash cheered. "I win!"

Harper groaned. "I know I'm going to regret this."

With Ash leading the way, the travelers reached the Fearsome Forest via a large tunnel amidst the smaller caverns. It was lunchtime by then. But even though the sun shined, this part of the forest was too shadowed by the plant life. They opted to light their path with torches instead of hair. This was everyone's first time in the Fearsome Forest. Prowlus found it different compared to the Western Woods where he lived while in Moonlight Kingdom. The plants were all very much alive, but had an otherworldly feeling to them. Many of them glowed.

"Okay, so we're in the Fearsome Forest." Gris said. "So I suppose we have to find something to show how brave you are?" He yelped when something flew near his head. "Ah! Get it away get it away get it away!"

"Gris, it's just a firefly." Ash said reassuringly.

Gris froze, and he watched the firefly land on his nose and then fly away. "Oh. Well, there you go! You are much braver than myself."

"You're brave when it counts, Gris." Ash said.

'We need something else.' Prowlus signed. 'Something to really show how brave you are.'

"Why don't I poke a few of these plants?" Ash suggested sarcastically. He picked up a stick and jabbed it into a nearby pod-like plant. In response, the pod burst open like a Venus fly trap, revealing several teeth. Steve scurried away, and the plant missed biting Ash's hair by inches.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that again." Harper said.

"Yeah, that didn't work at all." Ash said. "Let's keep going!"

"That's not what I meant." Harper sighed.

The travelers continued through the forest, observing the plants and animals around them. They dodged a few more dangerous daisies, wandered into a cave only to be chased out by bats, and were nearly eaten by creatures in a stream. They did not give up. They only stopped when Steve and Ebony decided to take a rest.

"Have you proven your bravery yet?" Gris asked.

"Does it look like I have my colors?" Ash droned.

"Well, it is kind of dark down here." Gris said, trying to be helpful.

Prowlus scanned the area around them. Suddenly, Ebony's feathers bristled, and she hissed. Immediately, Ash was on his feet. He recognized his brother's and the bird's behavior. "Prowlus, what's up? Something coming?"

Prowlus nodded curtly. He picked up a branch just about his height. Ebony and Steve circled the travelers, hissing and growling. Gris lifted a rock into one hand. Harper stayed close to Prowlus's side, also picking up a rock. Ash drew the dagger Rosie gave him. All around them, it was quiet.

Then, they heard it. Metallic thud, thud, thud of something armored marching towards them. Ash stood in front of his friends, his dagger ready, though he would not care to admit this was his first knife fight.

Finally, the owner of the footsteps appeared in the torchlight. The travelers saw this was a knight in dark armor. He seemed to be made completely of armor, and there was no sign of skin nor flesh. His metal armor was red and black, with white horns on his helmet, and he had a sword on his back.

For a long, tense moment, the travelers and the knight simply stared at one another. Then, the knight spoke.

"Good evening, friends!" he said in a cheery, British-sounding accent. "Are you here intentionally, or are you lost and in need of assistance?"

Everyone exchanged confused looks, lowering their weapons. "Uh, we're here on purpose." Ash said. "We're on something of a quest."

"Ooh, how delightful!" the knight said. "Well, if I may be of assistance, please let me know. I am Sir Tandeth."

"Certain death?" Harper asked, concerned.

"No, no!" the knight chuckled. "Sir. Tandeth."

Ash blinked a few times. "Certain death. Sir Tandeth." He burst out laughing. "The next time I see Archer, I'm really giving him an earful."

"Oh! You know Archer! The scaly guy with the tail?" Sir Tandeth said gleefully. "I know him! Friendly guy. Did he direct you to me? Oh, what a nice young fella! So nice to meet new people."

Ash noticed his friends relaxing after Sir Tandeth's talk. "We're here to test my bravery. I'm searching for something to bring out my colors."

"Oh, are you not supposed to be grey?" Sir Tandeth asked curiously.

"Nope. I need my colors." Ash said. "Whatever those colors may be. Would you like to join us? Lend us a hand in our adventure?"

"How can I help?" Sir Tandeth asked.

"We're looking for things to bring out my bravery." Ash said. "Any ideas?"

Sir Tandeth hummed in thought. "Based on the trail I watched you leave, I'd say you hit most of the dangerous stuff already. Perhaps I should lead you out of here. This forest is not safe."

'So why are you here?' Prowlus asked, which Harper translated.

Sir Tandeth rubbed the back of his helmet, creating a scraping sound that made the travelers wince. "It's a long story."

"We got time!" Gris plopped down on the ground. Ash, Prowlus, Harper, and even Ebony and Steve sat down and got comfortable.

Chuckling, Sir Tandeth sat cross-legged in front of them. Even sitting down, he towered over the trolls. "All right. I come from a village far, far away from here. We are all knights, my kind. Living compilations of armor and weapons. Our entire lives, we spend training and learning to be true knights, all for the sake of working for great leaders or doing heroic deeds. That's what knights do, after all. Legends and stories about knights always tell about how we do great things and work for royalty. I did my training and studied all that I could. I like to say I was one of the best in my class. After I completed my training, I was employed to guard the Root Tunnels and guide lost travelers to the proper path, while leading evildoers to their dooms."

"Sounds like a wonderful assignment." Harper said. "Your classmates and village must have a lot of faith in you."

Sir Tandeth's helmet declined, indicating he looked down. "No. Actually, it did not take long for me to realize the true reason they left me here. You see, my brethren believe me to be useless. I'm 'too friendly and soft' to be a real knight. Yes, I do believe in compassion and mercy. But I still excelled at my classes. At least, I thought I did. My brothers- and sisters-in-arms treated me like a fool, too gentle to be a warrior. No one from my village has come to visit me. It gets awfully lonely down here." He sighed heavily. "But perhaps I am meant to be alone. Maybe I am too soft to be a true knight."

"I don't believe that for a second." Ash said with determination.

"If your village just left you here to fend for yourself, they're the bad ones." Harper agreed.

"How do you know?" Sir Tandeth asked.

"You seem like a real knight to us." Gris said. "Maybe we can prove it!"

"Yeah! Tell us your lessons, and we'll prove you're a knight through and through." Ash said.

Sir Tandeth hummed with uncertainty. "I'm not so sure, but I suppose it's worth a try." He pulled off his helmet, but there was no head underneath, further convincing the travelers that Sir Tandeth was made of armor. The black knight reached into his helmet, pulled out a book, and put his helmet back on. "This was the manual we followed."

Ash took the book and flipped through it. "I think we can work with this." He smiled to his friends. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Musical montage!" everyone cheered.

"Musical montage?" Sir Tandeth questioned as Ash took the lead.

_A knight comes from the stuff of legends_  
_A hero, a warrior, a soldier, a friend_  
_With this book and us by your side_  
_We'll make you a knight before this night's end_

Ash flipped open the book and perused the first couple lessons. Sir Tandeth wasn't sure what to make of the travelers, but he appreciated the company. So he went along with Ash's impromptu song and lessons.

_A real knight is brave and courageous_  
_Without a trace of fear within them_  
_They face great beasts and evil foes_  
_Show us your strength. Fight! Win!_

Sir Tandeth faced off against Certain Death himself. The two battled, one with a sword and the other with a heavy club. Their fighting styles greatly differed. Certain Death fought wildly while Sir Tandeth had more skill and finesse. However, that was not enough to beat his opponent, who knocked his sword from his hand and nearly bashed his helmet in. Luckily, Steve could swat the rock creature away, and everyone ran off to try something else.

Harper checked the book.

_Knights believe in chivalry_  
_A gentleman through and through_  
_They protect princesses and queens_  
_Saving damsels in distress, too_

While she did not like playing the damsel in distress, Harper agreed to do it just this once. She looped her hair around a branch sticking out of a cliff to hang "precariously" over a dark chasm. Sir Tandeth analyzed the situation and decided to climb down and get her. Unfortunately, as he reached for Harper, his feet slipped on the rocks and he fell. Thankfully, it turned out to be a short drop, and he called out that he was okay. Prowlus went down on Ebony to get Harper.

Ash helped Sir Tandeth crawl back up to the others.

_Don't give up, there's so much more that you can do_  
_Keep on trying, and we won't give up on you_  
_Put in your whole heart with all your might_  
_Show them all that you're a real knight!_

Gris checked the book, using a magnifying glass he packed to better see the small text.

_Knights are good with weapons of any kind_  
_They're flexible and fight all styles_  
_Test your metal and sharpen your sword_  
_I think this ought to be an easy trial_

Prowlus was the most skilled with a blade, having been instructed as a phoenix trainer. He and Sir Tandeth used sticks, for safety's sake, and sparred with each other. Sir Tandeth did show skill. However, Prowlus bested him every round, and Sir Tandeth even scolded him when Prowlus tried to purposefully lose.

Ash looked through the book. He and his friends tried lesson after lesson. Tandeth could correctly answer questions verbally and demonstrate skills when asked. But upon testing it in real life, he failed far more often than he succeeded. Ash did not let the black knight give up.

_We see all that you refuse to see in yourself_  
_You are more than what you believe_  
_You've got us by your side, and we're going to help_  
_Let's prove it to all. What else is up your sleeve?_

_A knight comes from the stuff of legends_  
_A hero, a warrior, a soldier, a friend_  
_Put in your whole heart with all your might_  
_Show them all that you're a real knight!_

Sir Tandeth took the lesson book from Ash and chucked it away from them. The book sailed through the air and landed in the mouth of a carnivorous plant, who swallowed it whole. Everyone watched the black-armored knight as he plopped down and sighed heavily. Ash tentatively sat down next to Sir Tandeth, and Prowlus gestured for the others to stay back.

"Sir Tandeth?" Ash piped up.

"I know you're trying to help, but it's not working." Sir Tandeth said.

_A real knight, that's what I was born to be_  
_But no matter what I did, they couldn't see_  
_Maybe they were right all along, in the end_  
_I will never be a real knight like them_

Ash patted Sir Tandeth's arm, and the others gathered around to comfort the black-armored knight. The forest grew darker as the sun sunk towards the horizon. Nobody said anything for a moment.

"Sir Tandeth?" Harper piped up. "How did you earn your knighthood? If you supposedly failed your lessons, why were you given the title and a role here?"

"That's the thing: I didn't fail all of my lessons." Sir Tandeth explained. "I excelled in written exams. My teachers praised me for proving that I learned the techniques, which I could always do on a practice dummy or with them. I thought I was doing everything right. But, for some reason, I couldn't do a thing during the practical tests and spars. I would spar with my comrades; and I knew exactly what to do, yet I couldn't do it. It was like the information in my head wouldn't go to the rest of my body. I couldn't explain it. Without being able to prove I could put my teachings to practical use, my teachers could not pass me."

'Actually, it makes sense.' Prowlus signed, which Ash translated for Sir Tandeth. 'You unconsciously knew it wasn't a real fight and that you wouldn't get hurt, so you couldn't react realistically.'

Sir Tandeth nodded in understanding. "I suppose that's why I was able to save the village. That's how I got my knighthood. A great beast attacked our village, and I alone was able to drive it off and save everyone. That's how I earned my sword. After I failed to find my own role to play, my comrades sent me here."

"So you are a real knight. You proved it." Ash said.

"If I'm a real knight, why was I placed somewhere out of the way? Why did my comrades abandon me and leave me to fend for myself?" Sir Tandeth asked. "Loyalty was supposed to mean something amongst my kind."

"Then they're the ones in the wrong, not you." Ash insisted.

Sir Tandeth did not speak for a moment. He gently patted Ash's head and stood. "Thank you, little prince. The way out is there. I'm sure your animals can help you. Good evening." Sir Tandeth gave a little bow and walked away.

"Wait!" Ash tried to run after the black knight, but Sir Tandeth disappeared into the darkness.

"You did your best, Ash." Harper said reassuringly. "Sir Tandeth knows what he's doing, I'm sure. We should get out of here before it gets too dark."

Ash sighed heavily. "Yeah. Okay, let's go." He mounted Steve while Harper and Prowlus climbed onto Ebony. Gris picked up his torch to light the way. They followed where Sir Tandeth pointed, and soon reached the edge of the Fearsome Forest. The sun already set, and the glow of dusk began to fade.

"So bravery lessons were a bust." Gris pointed out as they kept walking. "Where to now?"

"We'll make camp for the night, I guess." Ash said. "Figure out where we are and our next step in the morning." He glanced back to the Fearsome Forest.

"Maybe, on the way home, we can pay Sir Tandeth another visit." Harper suggested. "He does seem very nice."

"He needs a friend." Ash said. He patted Steve. "Come on, buddy. We're going back for him."

"What? Ash, he lived there for years. He knows that place better than you do." Gris pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Ash said.

Prowlus hopped off Ebony and landed on Steve's head. 'It is too dangerous, Little Brother. We should make camp and figure out our plan. If you still wish to find him in the morning, we will go.'

Ash sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

The travelers moved out into the brighter part of the forest, looking for a place to make camp. They eventually came across a large enough tree on the edge of a swamp-like pool, and everyone climbed up into the branches. Prowlus checked the area on Ebony, ensuring it would be safe for the night. Ash kept looking back towards the Fearsome Forest.

Gris rested on a branch just below his friends. He looked up to Ash. "It'll be okay, Ash. We'll find something else to bring out your colors."

"Right." Ash nodded. "But what about Sir Tandeth? I feel like we should've done something more to help him."

"He made his decision to stay in the Fearsome Forest." Gris reminded him. "We can't change that."

"Maybe we could if we had tried harder." Ash sighed. "I don't know, Gris. I just feel like he really needs a friend."

"We'll go back for him on our way home." Harper promised.

Ash finally smiled and nodded. _I guess Sir Tandeth can survive on his own until we get back. He's survived this long. Still, how can anyone last so long without a friend? The loneliness must be crushing._

"Hey, is Prowlus back yet?" Gris asked.

Harper looked around. "I don't see him. Ash?"

Ash scanned the moonlit darkness for Ebony. He stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Prowlus! Ebony! Where are you?"

Harper also stood. "Ash, do you hear that?"

Gris listened, too. "I hear nothing."

"Exactly." Ash said. "It's too quiet."

A loud screech suddenly shattered the silence. Steve, resting on the ground, growled. Ash and Harper jumped onto Gris's shoulder, and he leaped down from the tree. He and Steve ran around the edge of the water and found Ebony cornered by a reptilian creature covered in swamp moss. Steve was the first to dive in, tackling the swamp creature and giving Ebony her chance to fly away.

"I take it this was a bad place to sleep." Gris gulped. Ebony landed on Gris's shoulder, Prowlus panting and pale on her back. The swamp creature threw Steve into the water and then turned to the travelers. Now, they could see the creature was much bigger than Steve himself, and looked very intent on eating them.

"Guys, get back in the tree." Ash said as he jumped to the ground. "I'll draw it away!"

"What?!" Gris and Harper squawked.

"Hey ugly!" Ash threw a rock at the swamp creature to get its attention. "Yeah, over here! Come and get me!" He took off running, ignoring his friends' protests, and the swamp reptile chased after him. Even with the moonlight, it was hard to see where he was going. He just knew to run in the opposite direction of the growling reptile. He nearly tripped a couple times, but didn't stop. He felt the reptile's breath on his back. As soon as he saw a proper bush, Ash dove right into it. When the reptile jumped in after him, Ash darted out and backtracked towards the swamp again. The reptile chased after him, snapping its jaws.

"Ash!" Gris shouted from the tree. "Are you okay?"

"Stay up there!" Ash ordered. The last thing he wanted was someone getting hurt during his plan.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Harper screamed as Ash did a cannonball into the swamp. The reptile slipped into the water. The travelers up in the tree watched as the water churned and bubbled. Harper feared the worst until Ash's head popped up from the rough waters. He paddled away as quietly as he could, counting on the reptile thinking he was still in the water. Ash felt something wrap around his ankle, and he got stuck. He held his breath and ducked under the water, pulling out the dagger Rosie gave him. He hacked away at the grass tangled around his legs until he was finally free and burst through the surface.

The reptile spotted him, and it hissed as it lunged for the troll child. Ash tried to backstroke out of the way, staring fearfully at those pointy teeth.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Ash by the back of his vest and hoisted him into the air, narrowly avoiding the teeth.

Ash found himself suspended in midair, and he looked to his rescuer. "Sir Tandeth?"

The black-armored knight threw Ash with such force that the troll child flew right up to his brother in the nearby tree. Sir Tandeth drew his sword and faced the reptile. "Vicious beast of the swamp! Come taste my metal if you dare!"

The reptile snarled as it lunged. Sir Tandeth sidestepped the attack and smacked the flat of his sword on the reptile's snout. He punched the reptile in the nose, kicked it in the neck, and jabbed his sword into the reptile's leg. It didn't take much for Sir Tandeth to beat the reptile enough to scare it off. Sir Tandeth didn't relax until the reptile disappeared completely in the dark shrubbery.

"Young prince!" Sir Tandeth called. "Prince Ash! Where are you?"

"Here we come!" Harper called as the travelers climbed down from the tree.

"That was so freaking cool!" Ash hopped around like a kangaroo on a sugar rush. "You were all like—" He mimed swinging a sword and made a sound effect of the blade hitting things. "And that thing was all like—" He mimicked a squeaky sound of a creature in pain. "And then you were all like, 'Taste my metal if you dare!' And it was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Phooey on those other knights from your village!" Harper said.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Gris agreed.

'I am very impressed!' Prowlus signed.

Sir Tandeth chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I was doing my rounds in the Fearsome Forest. I found out that the reptile you just encountered used to live in a different swamp and, apparently, decided to move residence. I knew I had to investigate and make sure you were okay."

"I don't want to think about what might've happened if you hadn't arrived when you did." Gris said. "Ash was almost a late-night snack."

"And here I thought Harper and Prowlus were supposed to be the 'adult supervision.'" Ash joked.

"We're adult supervision, not bodyguards." Harper corrected sassily. "As if we'd stand a chance against that beast."

Prowlus looked to Sir Tandeth. 'A bodyguard isn't a bad idea, especially depending on how much trouble we get into out here.'

"Hey, good point, Prowlus!" Ash said. "Sir Tandeth! How would you like to join us on our little adventure?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, young prince." Sir Tandeth said. "I don't think I need a self-discovery journey like you do. I'm just a humble knight."

"Who lives in the dark forest with crippling loneliness." Harper pointed out.

"You said knights are often employed by kings, right?" Ash said. "To be their loyal guards and all that. So you can be my knight! I'll need some protection, as you've shown us tonight."

Sir Tandeth hummed in thought. "It would be rather nice to get out of the Fearsome Forest."

"Here, let me see your sword!" Ash requested.

"Ash, no." Harper said.

'You are too young, and the sword is too big.' Prowlus agreed.

Ash huffed. "Killjoys. Fine." He scooped up a stick and motioned for Sir Tandeth to kneel. Once the black knight did so, Ash tapped Sir Tandeth's shoulders. "I, Prince Ash of the Troll Tree, hereby name you, Sir Tandeth, my loyal knight and guard. You will protect me and my friends from the dangers of the forest as we go on our quest. At the end of our quest, when I find my colors at last, you will have a home in the Troll Tree Kingdom. What do you say?"

Sir Tandeth's smile couldn't be seen with his helmet on, but he practically glowed with happiness. He bowed his head. "Thank you, my prince. I will serve you for the rest of my life to the best of my ability."

Ash smiled broadly. "Welcome to the team, Sir Tandeth."

_I always knew there was so much you can do_  
_Stand with us, we'll never give up on you_  
_Put in your whole heart with all your might_  
_Show them all that you're a real knight!_

Sir Tandeth was surprised by Ash's hug, but accepted it nonetheless.

_At last, I'll show them what I can do_  
_I'm a real knight, through and through_

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back! I missed you guys! I've been working away at this story, hoping to finish it soon. Also finished another movie adaptation, which I'll be posting after I finish this! Not sure how much I'll be able to respond to PMs, but enjoy the rest of this story!**

**Original s****ong: "A Real Knight" (and a reprise)**


	5. Cloud Families and Sunflowers

**Chapter Five**** \- Cloud Families and Sunflowers**

The travelers moved to another tree where they could be safe. The next morning, they had breakfast and talked about their plan. Sir Tandeth took his guarding duties seriously, and showed such seriousness by patrolling their immediate perimeter and then reporting back that nothing dangerous was nearby.

Ash looked at the map. "We're clear of the Fearsome Forest. We're also kind of in the middle of—"

"Nowhere?!" Gris asked, nearly choking on his water.

"Everywhere, I guess." Ash chuckled. "The Wing Troll Kingdom is in that direction. New Moonlight Kingdom is over here. The mountain trolls are up here. The Western Woods, which we will never enter, are right there. Granted, each of those locations are so far away that it'll take anywhere from a few days to a week to get there."

'Why don't we just wander?' Prowlus suggested. 'After all, we're out here to do things to find your colors.'

"Prowlus is right." Harper agreed. "Archer had a good point about exercising parts of yourself. Let's try nurturing a different side of yourself. Maybe that will bring your colors out."

"Okay, sure." Ash nodded. "Bravery was a bust—"

"But the way you took on that lizard was awesome!" Gris pointed out.

"Okay, sure, but let's try something else." Ash suggested.

"Friendliness!" Gris offered. "You're so compassionate. Go be kind something not normally seen as nice."

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"What about that?" Sir Tandeth pointed a short distance away to them, where a black-furred, muddy creature with buggy eyes strolled past.

"It looks a little creepy, but mostly harmless." Harper said. "Go ahead and try, if you want."

Ash shrugged and walked over to the muddy creature. He stopped just behind the creature and cleared his throat. The creature spun around and glared at him, making the child jump.

"What?" the creature growled.

Ash chuckled nervously. "Uh…hi…" He cleared his throat. "Um…want a hug?"

The creature blinked. Ash blinked. Then the creature shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

When Ash returned from cuddling with the now-smiling creature, he was covered in mud. "Okay, I don't think that worked like we thought it would."

Gris used some of the water from his canteen to wash Ash off, revealing grey skin and black hair still. "Well, we could try survival skills."

"Why bother?" Harper asked. "Branch was the master of survival. He surely taught Ash all he knew."

'Speaking of Dad, perhaps Ash should exercise his magical side.' Prowlus suggested. 'Magic is in your blood, after all.'

"Worth a try." Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out his book of spells. It was a scrapbook where Ash compiled his favorite spells, along with the spells Branch deemed most important. "Which spell? Something powerful? A bunch of simple spells?"

"Let's do something with a purpose." Sir Tandeth suggested.

"Any requests?" Ash asked. Nobody spoke up, shrugging in complacency. Ash glanced to Steve, and he lit up with an idea. "I got it! I'll fulfill Steve's dream of flying!"

"How do you know Steve has always wanted to fly?" Gris asked.

"Because he's always staring at the birds. He's fascinated with them." Ash said.

"Maybe he wants to eat them." Sir Tandeth suggested.

"Oh, no." Gris corrected. "I've seen Steve try to fly before. He broke his foot and his tail."

"What do you say, Stevie buddy?" Ash asked the crocodile. "Want to fly? Fly? Like a bird?"

Steve's tail wagged like a happy puppy.

"The only problem is I don't think I have a spell for that." Ash said.

Prowlus rummaged through his own bag and pulled out another book. He handed it to Ash. 'This is Dad's gift for your adventure.'

"This is one of his spell books." Ash flipped through it, and his eyes widened. "This is one of his advanced spell books that Nonna wrote!"

"You called?" Eclipse popped into existence.

Ash searched the book. "Let's see…how to make a crocodile fly…."

"Be careful with some of those spells, Ash." Eclipse warned. "Stick with a transfiguration spell. Those are universally applicable."

"What does that mean?" Gris asked as Ash looked for a good spell.

"That means transformation spells can be used on people, animals, or things." Harper explained.

"Very good, Harper." Eclipse praised. "You'd make a lovely enchantress."

Harper blushed. "Aw, thanks."

"Here's something that might work." Ash said. "It's not transfiguration, but it's a levitation spell. I can make him fly on my own." He approached Steve, who wiggled excitedly. _"Levis lyf."_ At Ash's command, Steve began to float. The crocodile smiled, his tail wagging again, and he began moving his legs like he was swimming. Ash tried moving Steve around, letting him weave through the air and fly around everyone's heads.

"Go Steve! Go Ash!" Gris cheered, and everyone else clapped.

Then, Ash got distracted, and Steve ended up snout-first into a tree. "Oh geez! Sorry, Steve!" Ash called.

'Try something else.' Prowlus suggested while Gris got Steve down from the tree.

Ash looked through the book. "Okay, hang on. Back to transfiguration." He approached Steve. "Like an angel, in heaven they sing/ Give me a pair of wings."

Nothing happened to Steve, who looked a little disappointed.

"Uh, Ash?" Harper pointed to his back, and Ash realized the spell applied to him instead, giving him a pair of feathery angel wings.

"All right, next!" Ash canceled the spell and went to another one. And another one. And another one. By the time lunch rolled around, Ash had tried every flight spell and then some without success. Poor Steve put quite a bit of distance between him and Ash's spell books.

"Don't lose hope, my liege." Sir Tandeth said as Ash devoured his sandwich angrily. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure."

Ash finished his food first. "Yes, I will! I'm going to make Steve fly if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ash, this was supposed to help you exercise your magic and, hopefully, get your colors." Eclipse said. "No need to force it."

Ash looked through his book again. Steve started to back away. "Steve, stay! I'm going to do this!"

Steve visibly gulped. The crocodile shut his eyes.

"Ash, be careful." Eclipse warned. "Magic gets a little wonky when your emotions intermingle with it."

"I got this. I got this!" Ash stopped at a page, and this time the spell required no words. He launched a blast of magic at Steve, who began to glow. Everyone stared hopefully as Steve even floated a few inches off the ground.

With a pop, the crocodile transformed instantly into a brightly colored bird that resembled a duck. He still wore his collar.

"I did it!" Ash cheered. "I did it! See that? I'm the master of magic! I have transformed Steve into a bird!"

Prowlus tapped Ash on the shoulder. 'Ash, you transformed Steve into a bird that is flightless.'

Ash slapped the book in his hands against his face. "Dang it!"

"Calm down, Ash. This is the closest you've gotten." Harper said. "And that is very impressive! Maybe you ought to change him back, though, if he can't fly."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ash opened his book again.

"Ooh, look!" Gris pointed upwards. "I think that's a wingdingle up there!"

Everyone glanced up, including Steve. When the bird-form Steve saw the wingdingle, he squawked and took off.

"Steve!" Ash called. "Steve, come back!"

"I guess the wingdingle is a predator of those birds." Harper groaned as everyone grabbed their things and ran after Steve. Unfortunately, Steve moved faster than they did, and he disappeared into some tall grass. The travelers spread out to find Steve. They ran into each other a few times and did several circles. When they all exited the tall grass field, they were completely separated. Prowlus found Ebony and flew up on her to gather his friends.

"Any sign of Steve?" Ash asked.

"Nope." Gris groaned.

"Nothing." Harper shook her head.

"I, too, failed to locate your scaly friend." Sir Tandeth sighed.

Ash groaned. "Great! Just great. How are we going to find him?"

'Ebony and I will get a bird's-eye view.' Prowlus spurred the dark phoenix into flight, and they soared up above the trees. The two of them scanned the area below for any sign of a colorful duck. But they saw nothing and had to fly down with disappointment.

"Oh, this is bad!" Gris gulped. "This is really bad!"

"I'll say." Ash sighed. "Steve's vulnerable as a flightless duck, and now he's basically a walking meal for whatever predator is out there!"

"And you failed to get your colors through magic." Sir Tandeth added.

"Not helping." Eclipse snapped.

"Okay, there's no need to panic." Harper said calmly. "Let's just take a deep breath and think this through. We're pretty smart."

"Nice thinking, Smart Tart."

'Who said that?' Prowlus asked.

"IT….." a male voice boomed.

"WAS….." a female voice echoed.

"Oh brother." Ash rolled his eyes with a small smile. "I know who this is."

"Us!" four cloud creatures popped up from nowhere: two white and two rainbow-colored.

"Hey there, Cloud Guy!" Ash waved. Like his father, he found Cloud Guy annoying, yet tolerable. Cloud Guy and Branch had become closer friends over the years, especially after Cloud Guy got married and had kids.

"What is up, Branch Jr.?" Cloud Guy greeted.

"You never call me by my actual name." Ash mused. "Don't you just call my sister, 'princess'?"

"It changes up." Cloud Guy shrugged. "I don't think I remember everyone in your party."

Ash pointed to each member of their traveling party. "That's Prince Gris. This is my brother, Prince Prowlus; and his girlfriend, Harper. That there is Ebony. And this is my loyal knight, Sir Tandeth. We used to have a crocodile named Steve, but I accidentally turned him into a bird and he waddled away."

"Well, that's a shame." The female rainbow cloud said.

"Poor crocky-dile." The other rainbow cloud said, this one a boy.

"Everyone, please meet my rockin' family." Cloud Guy introduced. "This is my lovely lady, Iridescence. This is my super son, Cloud Junior. This is my darling daughter, Wispa." Cloud Junior wore socks, like his father, and Wispa had her mother's eyes.

"Nice to see you guys again." Ash said.

'When did we see you last?' Prowlus asked.

"I think the holidays." Cloud Guy mused. "But enough catching up! What's this about a lost crocodile/duck?"

"My animal buddy, Steve." Ash explained. "I tried to turn him into a bird so he could fly, but I ended up turning him into a flightless duck and he scurried away at the first sign of a predator. We have to find him so I can change him back. He's a sitting duck out there, no pun intended."

"I saw a rainbow ducky!" Wispa raised her hand.

"Lead the way!" Ash urged. Everyone followed the young cloud girl through the forest. In minutes, they came across a calm section of river. There, an entire flock of colorful ducks built their nests, played and ate in the water, and a couple males displayed their long tailfeathers for the females.

"Which one is Steve?" Gris asked as they hid in the bushes.

"There! That one has a collar!" Ash pointed to a duck taking a nap by the water.

'How do we get to him without startling the other birds?' Prowlus asked. 'Those birds scare easily.'

"We can't even shout for Steve without scaring the others." Ash agreed. "We don't want to start a stampede. Steve isn't himself."

"You should go up to Steve and coax him over." Harper suggested.

"But there are so many of them. Spook one, you'll spook them all." Gris warned.

"Plus, I don't like the look of that one right there." Sir Tandeth pointed to one of the larger ducks, who circled the entire flock. "I believe that is an alpha."

"Which means that, as cowardly as these guys are, that one might fight back." Ash groaned. "My hair won't change colors. I need another way to get to him."

'I can help.' Prowlus offered. 'I can be pretty sneaky. What we really need is a diversion.'

"And that is where we come in." Cloud Guy said.

"Leave it to us." Cloud Junior gave two thumbs-up. The cloud family snuck off. They floated up above the flock, and Iridescence and Cloud Junior used the sunlight to illuminate their colorful bodies. The rainbow lights caught the attention of the ducks. Cloud Guy pulled a boom box bug from within his cloud self, and he began playing music for his family to dance to. The ducks were enraptured by the performance, including the supposed alpha.

"Let's go." Ash whispered to Prowlus. The brothers tiptoed around behind the flock. Prowlus lengthened out his hair and turned it green like the grass. He and Ash hid under the now-green locks, shuffling through the grass and going for Steve. The ducks didn't notice them. Prowlus and Ash stopped just behind Steve, and Ash poked his head out of the hair.

Steve heard someone behind him, and he turned his head to see Ash. He let out an excited squawk, which drew the flock's attention to the trolls.

"Uh oh." Ash gulped.

The ducks began squawking fearfully and running about in a panic. The alpha ran right for Ash and Prowlus, who leaped onto Steve and latched themselves to his collar. Thankfully, Sir Tandeth came in to fight off the alpha. Startled, Steve jumped into the water, carrying Prowlus and Ash with him.

"Prowlus! Ash!" Harper shouted.

Sir Tandeth backed up to the water, still facing the alpha bird. Then, he heard something burst from the water, and he turned to see Steve the crocodile on the edge of the water, snarling at the birds. The alpha squawked fearfully and ran off, which caused the rest of the flock to scatter.

"We did it!" Cloud Junior cheered.

"Sorry about that, Steve." Ash said as he and Prowlus hopped to the ground. "Hope you didn't have too much trouble while you were a bird."

Steve nuzzled the boy, indicating there were no hard feelings.

"Now that was awesome!" Cloud Guy laughed.

"Thanks for your help, Cloud Guy." Ash said.

"No problem-o, little amigo." Cloud Guy said. "What brings you folks out in the wild woods, anyway?"

"Ash is trying to find his colors." Harper explained.

"Did you lose them?" Cloud Junior asked.

"I was born without them." Ash corrected. "I'm hoping that I'll get them to come out."

"Couldn't your parents help?" Iridescence suggested. "They can't be nearly as annoying as Cloud Guy claims his parents to be."

"I never said my parents were annoying." Cloud Guy said. "I said they're molly-coddlers. Dumb Molly kissing up to Mom and Dad."

"Dad spent so much time being grey, but he found his colors through Mom." Ash said. "I was born like this, but I know I'm not supposed to be grey forever."

"Might I offer some advice, Grey Guy?" Cloud Guy suggested.

"Sure." Ash nodded.

"Fair warning," Cloud Guy and his family produced instruments from nowhere. "I give all my advice in song."

'Of course, he does.' Prowlus grinned. Cloud Guy and his family started playing. The travelers, although a little bemused, soon got into it with them.

_There are times in our lives_  
_When we want to go it alone_  
_Don't need no one else_  
_Just gotta make it your own_

_The road ahead is full of wonder_  
_Never know what you might see_  
_Just don't forget to look back behind you_  
_That's where they'll always be_

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Your family! Duh!" Cloud Guy rubbed his knuckles into Ash's wild hair.

_The road of the future may be looking bright_  
_But you never know what'll keep you up at night_  
_The paths of the past take you to your family_  
_Waiting to see what you'll do, what you'll be_  
_No matter where you go, don't forget to look back_  
_Always remember the paths of the past_

"All right, Cloud Guy." Ash laughed. "Explain yourself. Musically, if you wish."

"Oh, gladly. And my wife and kids shall help as they normally do." Cloud Guy said.

_Take a look back in your family tree and what do we see?_  
_A hardcore magic warrior and a majestic pink queen_  
_Your grandparents are pretty cool, too, don't you know?_  
_A king, an enchantress, some rebels, and a gal on a crow!_

'It was a phoenix.' Prowlus corrected.

_Explore the history of your family's paths_  
_The journeys they took through their lives_  
_The adventures they had, the memories they made_  
_It's all there to inspire you and help you fly!_

_The road of the future may be looking bright_  
_But you never know what'll keep you up at night_  
_The paths of the past take you to your family_  
_Waiting to see what you'll do, what you'll be_  
_No matter where you go, don't forget to look back_  
_Always remember the paths of the past_

"Very interesting." Sir Tandeth mused. "Strange musical number aside, I think I see the cloud creature's point."

"I think so, too." Ash nodded. "So, I need to explore the adventures of my family to find my colors?"

"Any advice is good advice, right?" Cloud Guy shrugged.

"Don't answer that." Iridescence said. "We're saying that each of your family members—from your sister to your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather—went through their own adventures. Don't let their accomplishments haunt you or make you feel like you have to live up to them. Rather, let those stories inspire you."

"You're gonna find your colors, someday." Cloud Junior said reassuringly.

"You'll be super-colorful!" Wispa agreed.

Ash chuckled. "Thanks."

"Now let's hear you say it." Cloud Guy nudged Ash encouragingly.

_No matter what you're looking for in the path ahead_  
_What do we remember to do every now and then?_

Ash saw everyone staring at him expectantly. "All right, all right."

_We look back to the paths of the past_

Cloud Guy shredded a few notes on his keytar, and the travelers joined in the song.

_The road of the future may be looking bright_  
_But you never know what'll keep you up at night_  
_The paths of the past take you to your family_  
_Waiting to see what you'll do, what you'll be_  
_No matter where you go, don't forget to look back_  
_Always remember the paths of the past_

_Remember the paths of the past_

* * *

The travelers parted ways with the cloud family, who wished Ash luck on his quest. They soon stumbled upon the Valley of Thorns, where they found a clearing with a pole in the middle of it. A note was attached:

_To whomever stops in this clearing,_

_Welcome to the Valley of Thorns! Feel free to spend the night. But if you steal from my or my brother's homes, we will hunt you down and beat you into splinters._

_Sleep well!_

_Tae Kwon Joe and Tae Kwon Kevin_

"Okay, guys, you heard them." Ash said. "Make camp, but don't touch anything."

It didn't take long for them to set out their sleeping bags and settle in for the night. "Where do you think we'll go next, Ash?" Harper asked. "I've been thinking that maybe we can update our maps while we travel. Just in case there have been any changes."

"Definitely a good idea." Ash agreed. "I was just thinking about what Cloud Guy said about following the paths of the past. I'm trying to think about what Mom and Dad have done through their lives. What other adventures have they or my sister or grandparents gone on? I wish I could remember all the stories." He pulled his backpack over and rummaged through it. "I don't suppose you've seen what all my family gave us for this trip?"

"Prowlus and I haven't really taken an inventory." Harper admitted. "Besides, they're gifts for you. We didn't want to pry."

"Thanks." Ash paused and pulled out a scrapbook from his bag. "Funny. This looks like one of Mom's." He flipped it open, and Harper scooted over.

"Oh, I remember some of these!" Harper said. "Your mom's little adventures between the end of Trollstice and Rosie's birth."

Sir Tandeth took a look. "What great adventures she must've had! Ooh! That's the first time she and her Archer friend met me!"

"This is great!" Ash gasped. "We can use the book! Let's literally follow Mom's path!"

'I love Mom's stories!' Prowlus signed excitedly. 'I'm in!'

"Where do we start?" Gris asked.

"As Grandma likes to say, we start at the beginning, a very good place to start." Ash went to the first page. "First thing tomorrow, we're going to see the Sunflowers!"

* * *

Ever since Guy Diamond and his acting troupe helped drive off the snermit, the Sunflowers were happier than ever. They praised the trolls for their help, and were thrilled to have troll visitors.

"We remember your family well!" Pistil Pete said enthusiastically. "It's so nice to have the trolls visit us again!"

"It's nice to visit you guys." Ash said. "You have a nice little village."

"You preparing for a party?" Harper asked, pointing to the streamers and some of the villagers making flower crowns.

"It's our annual Rainbow Rave." Pete explained. "You should join us! We're going to have lots of fun. Plenty of music, dancing, and lots of rainbows!"

"Sounds like a blast." Harper said.

"Can we, Ash?" Gris asked.

"I don't see why not." Ash shrugged. "We could use a bit of a party after what we've been through so far."

"I think this looks to be a magnificent gathering!" Sir Tandeth agreed.

"Pete!" one of the sunflowers approached, looking panicked. "It's awful! It's terrible! It's the worst thing that's ever happened in the history of Sunflower-kind!"

"Is the snermit back?" Harper asked worriedly.

"Worse!" the Sunflower moaned dramatically. "The Rainbow Rave cake plate has shattered!" Every Sunflower in the vicinity gasped.

"You can't use a different one?" Gris asked.

"Of course not!" Pete groaned. "The cake plate is made from a plushroom! Only a wide, flat plushroom is suitable for holding the cake, keeping all the mess of the cake inside the plate."

"Worst of all, we don't have a backup!" the Sunflower said. "We broke the backup, too!"

"I'm not even going to ask how." Ash said. "No worries. We'll find you a new one. You said they're made of plushrooms?"

"Aren't those found on Slippery Slope?" Harper asked.

'That place is dangerous, isn't it?' Prowlus asked.

"Sir Tandeth, Prowlus, Pete, and I will fly up on Ebony to get the plushroom." Ash suggested. "The rest of you guys stick around here and help the Sunflowers set up. We'll be back before the party starts at….." He looked to Pete.

"One hour before sunset." Pete said.

"Great. That gives us nearly all day." Ash said.

'Ebony will help us get there and past most of the obstacles.' Prowlus said.

"Let us be off, then!" Sir Tandeth called. "To Slippery Slope! And the plushroom!"

* * *

Ebony flew them to the top of the slope, but she couldn't fly down into the chasm where the plushroom was. Ash, Pete, Prowlus, and Sir Tandeth stood on the edge of the pit and stared down through the bubbles at the plushrooms.

"How do you guys normally get down there?" Ash asked.

"Well, we normally time it so the bubbles are less. But we don't have time." Pete said.

"Let me see what I have in my bag." Ash rummaged through his backpack.

Prowlus pulled some rope from his own bag. 'This ought to help. Wish I had a grappling hook.'

"What's this?" Ash pulled out a rod as long as his elbow to his wrist. The tag attached read, _A tool for any occasion. From Grandpa Peppy_. Ash found a button and pressed it. The rod extended to a staff that was Ash's height. "Whoa! This thing has everything!" Ash looked over the staff. "This button reveals a spear head. This is a knife! And here's a hook! This breaks the staff into nunchakus! Sweet!"

"I say we lower you down on the staff with the rope." Sir Tandeth suggested. "Then you can use the knife in your staff to cut the plushroom."

"Great idea, Tandeth!" Ash said. "Prowlus, Tandeth, and Pete, don't drop me."

"Promise." Pete agreed.

Prowlus tied the rope around Ash's staff, and Ash hook his legs over the staff to hang upside-down. Prowlus, Pete, and Sir Tandeth lowered Ash down towards the plushrooms. Ash was careful to avoid the bubbles, often blowing them away from him. He reached the bottom and pulled out his knife.

"You'll want to find a plushroom that's wide, flat, and really big!" Pete called.

"How about a plushroom that's wide, flat, and regular big?" Ash asked.

"That'll do!" Pete agreed.

Ash found just the right plushroom and cut it. He tucked the knife back into the scabbard at his hip and hugged the plushroom to his chest. His friends pulled him up to solid ground again, but not before a bubble popped right on his head.

"Are you all right, my prince?" Sir Tandeth asked.

Ash laughed as he sat up. There were suds in his hair. "That was awesome!" He held up the plushroom. "Let's get to the party!"

"That was easier than I thought." Pete said. "Maybe we have time to get some swampkin fur for the craft table?"

"Ebony, Prowlus? You up for a small detour?" Ash asked.

Prowlus and Ebony shared a conversation no one else understood, and Prowlus nodded.

Ebony flew everyone down to a small pack of swampkins living near Slippery Slope. The group were able to walk about the pack and collect tufts of swampkin fur on the shrubbery, where the swampkins would rub off their shedding fur. Ash used the suds in his hair to wash the fur in the creek.

"This is great!" Pete said as they filled a bag of clean swampkin fur. "This party will be amazing!"

* * *

"This party is a disaster!" Pete groaned dramatically.

Prowlus, Ash, Sir Tandeth, and Ebony stared in surprise at the scene before them. The Sunflowers ran about in pandemonium. Steve had somehow crawled up a tree and cowered there fearfully with Gris. Harper tried to beat back a grossum—one of many in the swarm that invaded the area—with a piñata bat. At Prowlus's command, Ebony flew over and retrieved Harper.

"Harper? What's going on?" Ash asked.

"One of the Sunflowers was showing off his animal imitations and attracted a bunch of grossums." Harper explained.

"Arthur!" Pete complained.

"Heads up!" Gris called as a grossum ran for Ash. The boy took his staff and whacked the grossum away. Everyone from the travelers to the Sunflowers scurried up the trees to safety.

"Prince Gris, you're bigger than the grossums." Sir Tandeth noted. "Why do you not just smash them under your boots?"

"I'm scared of grossums!" Gris whimpered. "I haven't eaten my vegetables today, so I know they're going to eat my toes!"

"Is that another lie your dad told you when you were younger?" Harper demanded.

"They're going to destroy the party!" Pete moaned.

Ash looked in his bag again, and he found what looked like a Hug Time watch with a silver disk instead of a flower. This was Smidge and Milton's gift. Ash tapped the disc, and it fanned out to create a circular shield. "I'm on it!" he folded his staff and tucked it into his hair, and he slid down the tree towards the grossums. He used his hair and shield to smack the grossums away. Prowlus came down to help, but they were soon surrounded by the grossums.

"Guys, get out of there!" Harper shouted. Prowlus whistled for Ebony, who swooped down to save them from the grossums.

"The party is ruined!" Pete groaned.

"Can't you come up with something useful?" Gris asked. "Ash, what do we do?"

"Since when am I in charge?" Ash demanded.

"Since you decided to go on a quest to find your colors." Harper said simply.

"Good point." Ash pulled out his mother's scrapbook and flipped through it. "Grossums…..grossums…grossums…here! They can be calmed with music!"

"They're eating the musical instruments as we speak." Gris pointed out.

"Wait, Prowlus!" Harper called. "DJ Suki's gift for Ash!"

Prowlus reached into his bag and pulled out a mixtape.

"Thank you, Aunt Suki!" Ash cheered. "Prowlus, can you grab that boom box bug and use Ebony to lead the grossums away?"

Prowlus saluted to his brother. He mounted Ebony and the dark phoenix flew down to rescue the boom box bug before a grossum could eat it. Prowlus put the mixtape into the bug and pressed PLAY. The music instantly caught the grossums' attention, and the creatures followed Ebony as she flew into the forest. The Sunflowers cheered, relieved to see the grossums leaving.

"All right, Sunflowers!" Ash called. "Get down from those trees! Let's clean up this mess and prep for a party!"

Under Ash's command and Pete's advice, everyone worked together to set up the party once more, just in time for sunset. Prowlus and Ebony returned after leading the grossums to a new location. Once the Rainbow Rave started up, the travelers realized why it started at sunset. Sunflowers sprayed a water mist into the light of the sunset, creating a magnificent rainbow over the party.

"Let the Rainbow Rave begin!" Pete called.

The music started, and the colors intensified even when the sun fully set. There was dancing and plenty of food. Harper and Prowlus spent much of the evening dancing together.

Gris leaned against a tree, where Ash sat on a mushroom at Gris's shoulder level. "Great job, Ash! Any luck on the colors?"

"I thought I found my colors. Then I realized I was standing in the rainbow." Ash shrugged.

"We'll get there, Ash." Gris said. "And look at the great thing you did!"

"This definitely makes up for turning Steve into a bird." Ash glanced to the crocodile, who was getting a belly rub from some of the Sunflowers.

"We're having quite an adventure, Ash. Can't wait to see what else we'll see." Gris held up a book. "See? I'm even journaling!"

Ash looked out into the dark woods. "My colors are out here. This is fun. This is where I'll find out who I am."

"We're in this together, Ash." Gris assured. "No worries."

* * *

**A/N: Origianl song feature here: "Paths of the Past." Hope you liked seeing Cloud Guy and his family! I'm updating again tomorrow because I won't be able to during Thanksgiving weekend. Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it! Give thanks for what you have, and take a moment to appreciate it.**


	6. Return of the Wing Trolls

**Chapter Six - Return of the Wing Trolls**

The next morning, everyone slept in. The party went so late and was so exhausting, and some didn't pass out until just before dawn.

Harper awoke first, painted the sunrise with her watercolors, and then went to the stream nearby with her body wash and towel to take a bath. She found Prowlus already there.

"Early riser, as usual." Harper giggled.

Prowlus nodded. 'Good morning, Harper.'

"Mind if I join you?" Harper requested. Prowlus gestured to the spot next to him. Harper slipped into the water and began washing herself off. "Last night was a fun party, huh?"

'Very fun.' Prowlus would face Harper so he could sign to her, but he was careful to avoid staring at Harper's naked body under the water. Harper found it rather cute.

"I'm glad Branch and Poppy asked us to go with Ash. We spent so much time talking about going on a camping trip." Harper rinsed the soap lather out of her hair. "Next time, though, we'll go without the kids. As much as I love hanging with Ash, you and I need a nice romantic getaway."

'I agree. Ebony can fly us just about anywhere.' Prowlus nodded. 'I have always wanted to visit the Mountain Troll Kingdom.'

"Next time, for sure." Harper kissed Prowlus's cheek. "Love you."

Prowlus cupped her face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. She learned early on that this was Prowlus's way of saying "I love you," in a more intimate way than signing it. Harper climbed out of the water and dried off. She pulled on her panties and brassiere.

"Okay, Prowlus, I'm in my underwear. Climb on out." Harper said. She turned to give him privacy, and she heard him crawl out to dry off. She reached for her white smock, but curiously found it gone. She heard a whistle, and she turned and gasped.

"Well look at this." The whistler chuckled. "If I knew that's what lady trolls looked like in their underwear, I would've stuck around Troll Village longer."

"Party Crashers?" Harper breathed. It certainly looked like Archer's old group of fake friends, led by his brother. But the Party Crashers' clothes were ragged, indicating their lives of crashing parties hadn't gone so well lately.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Bash held Harper's dress; the strap hung on one finger. He wouldn't stop leering at Harper's body. "Are Pink Queen and Blue Boy around?"

"Why would I tell you?" Harper demanded, using her towel to cover herself.

"Just wondering if there's anyone around to hear you scream." Bash snapped his fingers. "Get her."

Prowlus leaped out from behind the rocks, dressed in his boxers and pants, and swung a stick he carried. The largest Party Crasher caught the stick and slammed Prowlus into a rock. Harper ran to help him, but two other Party Crashers grabbed her arms and pulled her back. She opened her mouth to scream, but Bash tied a gag around her mouth. Prowlus twisted out of his opponent's grip and lunged for Bash. The lead Party Crasher deflected Prowlus's strike and punched the troll in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Bash grabbed a fistful of Prowlus's hair and pulled his head up. "If you're here, the pink queen must be, too. Tell Queenie that I want her in exchange for her friend. You have two hours." He shoved Prowlus to the ground, and another Party Crasher hit Prowlus in the head hard enough to knock him out. The last thing Prowlus heard before blacking out was Harper screaming his name.

* * *

Ash took charge and kept everyone calm after Prowlus reported Harper's kidnapping. Bash left Prowlus a map leading to the Party Crashers' location where they would have to make the switch. Unfortunately, there was no Poppy to trade, and Ash had no idea how Bash would react to a mirror chat with the pink queen. The Sunflowers helped direct the travelers in the right direction of the Party Crashers' location.

The Party Crashers set up camp in the middle of a wide meadow, sitting on rocks. Harper was back in her dress, tied up and gagged with three Party Crashers guarding her. Bash sat right next to her, an arm around her shoulders and holding her like a boyfriend would to his girlfriend. Every time Harper tried to wiggle away, Bash would dig his claws into her arm.

"I wish Archer was here." Gris whispered as they crouched in some shrubbery. "This is his brother, after all, his people."

"Yeah, but he turned his back on the Party Crashers." Ash reminded him. "Mom told me all about these creeps."

'I think they've become creepier since Mom and Dad met them.' Prowlus signed. He kept clenching his fists when he looked to Harper and Bash.

"Be at peace, Prince Prowlus." Sir Tandeth said. "I'll take care of this. I will run them all through with my sword!"

"We can't go rushing in." Gris protested.

"Actually, that's probably our only option." Ash said. "They're out in the open, so we can't sneak up on them. There are six of us and seven of them, but two of us are vicious predatory animals." Ebony and Steve looked rather proud of that description. "Prowlus, you still remember when Mom taught you hair-jitsu?" Prowlus nodded. "Okay, then here's what we'll do: you guys charge in there and draw their attention to you. I'm small, so I'll duck around the fight and go straight for Bash to save Harper."

'Maybe I should go for Harper.' Prowlus suggested.

"Prowlus, I can do this." Ash assured. "Besides, you're the better fighter. Trust me." Prowlus still looked nervous but nodded in agreement. Ash pulled out his collapsible shield and dagger. He signaled to his friends, and they charged out onto the meadow. The Party Crashers, at Bash's command, ran to meet them head-on. Bash kept a tight grip on Harper, watching the fight. Unfortunately, he saw Ash coming, and Bash hauled Harper over his shoulder and ran off with her. Ash was right on Bash's tail, even when he scurried up a tree. Harper desperately tried to thrash out of Bash's grip, but Bash's claws stuck in her side. Ash's foot caught on a knothole in the tree, and Bash pulled ahead to a high branch.

Bash shoved Harper against a tree and slapped her, knocking her gag loose and leaving scratch marks in her cheek. "Look, babe, you're going to stop wriggling and be a good hostage, or I'll feed you to a bunch of tarantapuffs!"

"Bash!" Ash shouted as he got up to the branch. Bash pulled Harper away to the end of the branch. Ash unfolded his shield and brandished his dagger. "You've lost, Bash. It's over."

"Is it really?" Bash held Harper by her dress, dangling her off the branch. They were so high up that the impact of the fall would kill Harper, especially since she couldn't brace herself while tied up.

"Hand over my future sister-in-law right now!" Ash ordered.

"My friends are keeping yours occupied pretty well. I really don't think you're in a good place to be negotiating." Bash noted.

Ash didn't dare take his eyes off Bash and Harper, but he did notice none of his friends had arrived to help. "Let her go!"

Bash fake winced. "Very poor choice of words." He released Harper's dress, and she screamed as she fell.

"Harper!" Ash ran to save her, but Bash grabbed Ash's shield and slammed him into the tree branch.

"See, that's why you don't mess with the big boys, squirt." Bash snarled. "Listen closely. The moment she stops screaming will be the moment she hits the ground."

Ash couldn't move his head to see Harper. Not that he wanted to see her die. He could only pray someone could break away from the fight to save her. He could still hear her scream.

Then, her voice abruptly stopped. But there was no sound of an impact on the forest floor.

"What the—?" Bash looked equally confused as Ash. He and Ash looked over the edge of the branch just as someone flew up and hovered above them. A teal troll with blonde hair and warm brown eyes hovered above them. He had a pair of fairy wings with swirling cloud designs, and he dressed in metal armor, chainmail, and a crown. Harper lay in his arms, her bonds cut so she could hold onto the wing troll's neck.

"Somebody drop this?" the wing troll asked.

"Him." Ash pointed to Bash. "But she's my friend. Actually, she's my brother's girlfriend."

"Thought I recognized you rainbow trolls." The wing troll chuckled. He kicked Bash off Ash. Bash landed on a lower branch, and he saw more wing trolls beating off his friends. It was easy to see he failed, so he ordered his comrades to retreat. While the Party Crashers ran away, the armored wing troll carried Harper and Ash back to their friends. Prowlus hugged them both, even kissing Harper out of relief.

"I'm okay." Harper assured. "I'm okay, everyone."

"We are relieved that you are safe, Lady Harper." Sir Tandeth said.

"Is everyone okay?" one of the other armored wing trolls asked. "Anyone injured?"

"Harper is." Ash said.

"Just a few scratches." Harper said.

"We can take care of that." Another crown-wearing wing troll stepped up, this one a female. She looked to Prowlus and Ash. "Wait, I know you two. Queen Poppy's boys, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ash asked.

Prowlus nudged Ash. 'The wing trolls. Who is there leader? The one Mother told us about?'

Ash stared at the female armored troll. "Princess Ariana?"

"Close, little prince." The female troll giggled. "Have no fear, travelers. You are now in the care of the wing trolls. I am Queen Ariana."

* * *

Ariana and her soldiers led the travelers to the Wing Troll Kingdom, just a few miles south of their location. In their rush to save Harper, Ash never realized they were so close to the reclusive Wing Troll Kingdom. Upon arriving, he realized why it took so long for anyone to discover the wing trolls existed. The kingdom's borders stretched across a large section of the forest, but the farmland, village, and castle were shrouded by a thick cluster of trees. No traveler would purposefully go through such thick wildland. In fact, the wing trolls had to lead the travelers to a hidden pathway where Gris and Steve could get through.

The village consisted of houses surrounding a single tree in the middle of the kingdom. In that tree was a great castle. Gris had plenty of space to walk amongst the village and not step on anybody. Ash assumed this was because cuddle pups—from babies to adults—roamed the village freely.

"We have a space near the stables where Steve and Ebony can stay." Ariana said. "Normally, that's where the cuddle pups sleep. We ride and raise them. Thankfully, most of them are okay around predators, provided your animals are well-behaved."

"They'll be good." Gris assured.

"Let's get you all to the castle." The crowned male wing troll suggested.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ariana hugged the crowned male. "This is my husband, King Zephyr."

"I think Rosie mentioned you getting married." Ash said. "Although, she also said you would be a bachelorette forever."

"Ah, Rosie." Ariana chuckled. "She came to my wedding, you know. I insisted she would be my maid of honor." When they arrived at the castle doors, several servants arrived to greet them. Ariana did a complete switch from her casual demeanor and began giving orders, politely yet firmly. "Tell the cooks we are having lunch on the balcony with our guests. We'll need extra food for the bergen prince. My husband needs his manservants and I need my ladies-in-waiting. We need to get out of this armor. Guards, you are dismissed. Well done. Get a healer for this young troll who is injured." The wing trolls ran about to do their queen's bidding.

"Not bad." Ash mused.

'I remember you being much more…..' Prowlus thought for a moment. 'Lax.'

"I only have to act like that while I'm acting like a queen." Ariana said. "Now, my servants will escort you to the balcony. My grandfather and daughter should be there already."

"Aw, you have a daughter?" Harper cooed.

"You'll meet her when you are properly healed." Zephyr said.

Everyone shuffled off. Harper, Ariana, and Zephyr were led into the castle while the others went to the balcony. As the travelers discovered, the balcony was above a clear area with several chairs big enough for a bergen. Gris took a seat, and Ash, Sir Tandeth, and Prowlus joined two wing trolls at a table on the balcony. One wing troll was an elderly male troll with ruby red skin and indigo hair. His eyes changed color every time he blinked, and a crown rested on his head. He sat in a wheelchair, holding a toddler in his lap. The toddler had purple skin like her mother, with her father's blonde hair. Her eyes changed colors just like her mother and grandfather. She wore a pretty princess dress, a tiara, and her wings hadn't developed their designs yet.

"Welcome, travelers." The elderly troll greeted. "I am Cobalt, former king of the wing trolls. This is my great-granddaughter, Ellisa."

"Ellie, Granddaddy." The toddler giggled.

"You know I'll always call you by your proper name, my princess." Cobalt chuckled, hugging the toddler.

"I'm Ash, and this is my brother, Prowlus." Ash introduced. "We're the princes of the Troll Tree Kingdom. This is Prince Gris of Bergen Town. Pretty soon, you'll meet my future sister-in-law." Prowlus shoved Ash with an exasperated look.

"A pleasure, truly." Cobalt gestured for them to sit down. In a matter of minutes, Harper arrived, freshly healed, and she was introduced to Cobalt and Ellie. Ariana and Zephyr arrived soon after. Ariana wore a magenta dress with gold accents, and Zephyr wore navy blue pants and a white jacket with gold designs.

"So, if you're all royals but Ariana and Zephyr are in charge, why does Cobalt still wear his crown?" Harper asked. "Poppy inherited her crown from her mother."

"Which makes sense." Cobalt nodded. "Wing troll tradition dictates that every living royal gets their own crown. The crown is designed to match the style of that ruler, and that royal is buried with their crown. However, when the heir takes the throne, a piece of the former leader's crown is made into the new one."

"This star piece here—" Ariana pointed to the elegant jeweled star in the middle of her crown. "—was part of Grandfather's crown. To remind me that it's okay to look for guidance from others when I'm lost. Never know where your North Star will be."

'How did you and Zephyr meet?' Prowlus asked.

"When we were nineteen, we met at a ball." Ariana explained. "Turns out, we have very similar passions."

"We both love extreme sports, we're rebellious and brave, and we're kind of the coolest wing trolls ever." Zephyr hugged Ariana and kissed her cheek. "Took a little while to get Cobalt to like me."

"The reason I liked you is because you knew how to act like a gentleman during the proper times." Cobalt said. "You treated my granddaughter with respect and you continue to treat her like an equal."

"We were married a year later, and had Ellie soon after." Ariana concluded. "Rosie's been keeping me up-to-date about you rainbow trolls, but what are you doing out here in the forest?"

"Yes, why did we have to save you during our hunt?" Zephyr asked.

"We're on something of a quest." Gris explained. "Ash wants to find his colors."

"What is so wrong with being grey?" Cobalt asked. "To be born with obsidian hair or silver skin is a rare and wondrous trait amongst wing trolls."

"Not for rainbow trolls." Ash said.

"Rainbow trolls turn grey when they hit their lowest emotionally." Harper explained. "We describe it as 'losing our happiness.' Ash, however, was born like this, and it's taking too long for him to develop his colors on his own."

"We could perhaps visit some of the other wing trolls with rainbow magic." Zephyr suggested. "Perhaps they can pull out his colors."

"Someone already tried that, and it didn't work." Ariana said.

"Wait, someone tried to use rainbow magic on me?" Ash asked.

"I did, when you were a baby." Ariana answered. "I have the ability to restore lost colors. But when I tried to use that magic on you, it wouldn't work. If I couldn't do it, with royal-level rainbow magic, I don't believe anyone else can. Unless I had my sister with me."

"Maybe you can try again?" Ash asked hopefully. "Is your sister still around?"

A somber silence settled over the balcony. "I don't like the sound of this silence." Gris murmured.

"Several years ago, your father, King Branch, asked for the mountain and wing trolls to visit his grandmother's home in Moonlight Kingdom." Ariana explained. "My sister, Erika, fell in love with the mountain troll prince, Icestorm. The mountain and wing trolls hate each other, but my sister couldn't stand the thought of being separated from the one she loved. So Erika and Icestorm ran away. We never found them, and they never came back."

Prowlus hugged Harper closer. Ash pushed his food across his plate. "But they're family. Wouldn't those two being in love help with the hate between the kingdoms?" Sir Tandeth asked.

"If anything, knowing they were in love made it worse." Zephyr sighed. "After they ran away, the mountain and wing trolls agreed to stay away from each other and never interact."

"That doesn't sound like peace." Sir Tandeth pointed out.

"He's right." Ash said. "One wrong argument could send you guys into a war. How have you survived for nearly a decade?"

"Actively avoiding each other." Ariana sighed. She shook herself out of her solemnness. "You know what? Zephyr and I will go into the village and find some trolls with rainbow magic. We'll figure this out. You are all free to roam and explore."

"Thanks." Ash said. "That'd be great. Plus, I want to make sure Bash doesn't circle back for us."

"I'd love to see those cuddle pups." Gris said.

'Harper and I will go flying on Ebony, if that's okay.' Prowlus requested.

"I wish to speak with your royal guard about fighting techniques." Sir Tandeth said.

"Ash, would you like to go with us to see those trolls?" Ariana offered.

"Actually, I'd like some time to just chill." Ash said. "Let me know what you find."

Soon, everyone spread out to do their own thing. Ellie went with her parents. Ash and Cobalt were left alone. Ash stared off into the forest.

"I apologize that my granddaughter couldn't help you with this color situation." Cobalt said.

"The quest is still in full swing." Ash shrugged with a semi-forced smile.

"How did your family feel about this adventure?" Cobalt asked.

"They're happy for me." Ash said. "And I have a magic mirror to keep in touch."

"Good. Very good." Cobalt stared off into space. "If I may offer some advice: your family is everything. You may not choose the family you are born into, but you can choose who you call family."

"They know I'm coming back." Ash assured.

"More than I can say about my eldest granddaughter." Cobalt said. "I'm old, Prince Ash. I can't search the forest like I used to when Erika first disappeared. The one thing I'll always regret is how I treated Erika's relationship with Icestorm. I let my personal feelings and prejudice for mountain trolls interfere with her life, and she cut me out entirely. I miss Erika. I wish I could see her again, and apologize to her and Icestorm." He sighed heavily, and then cleared his throat. "Of course, I can't dwell on them forever. Especially when I have other duties to attend to." He turned and began wheeling himself back to the castle.

Ash hurried after the old king. "Are your 'other duties' really more important than your family?"

Cobalt sighed again. "I suppose you should learn this sooner rather than later. We are royalty, Prince Ash. To be a king or queen, you must be born into it or marry into it. Our lives are split. We have a responsibility to our kingdom, but we also must take care of our families. Sometimes, one has to be put on the backburner. Often, that means choosing who is more important in that moment."

"Why does one have to be more important than the other?" Ash asked.

"Depends on what's happening at the moment." Cobalt answered. "You cannot forget that, as a king, a lot of trolls are counting on you."

_It's time you learned this lesson_  
_A lesson all royals must know_  
_Some things deserve more attention_  
_The rest you must let go_

_We are born into leadership_  
_Our paths are laid before our feet_  
_At times, you must make decisions_  
_Some things are more important, you see_

_You want to write that book?_  
_A task of research and fun_  
_But the farmers are at the door_  
_The crops are burning in the sun_  
_You are a king, the wisdom they need_  
_That's what it means to be royal family_

Cobalt and Ash arrived at a balcony, and they glanced out over the Wing Troll Kingdom. Ash suddenly realized the population in this kingdom was twice that in his home. He could just make out Ariana and Zephyr, talking to the citizens. Wing trolls bowed reverently as their monarchs passed.

_Your people need your guidance_  
_They're inspired by strength you show_  
_When they need answers_  
_Where else are they supposed to go?_

_The moment you came into this world_  
_Your destiny was set in stone_  
_Ancestors before you understood_  
_Things change when you are grown_

_Your child wants to learn to battle_  
_He's ready with his sword and shield_  
_But there's a war on the horizon_  
_What if the enemy marches on the field?_  
_You are a king, your strength is their lead_  
_That's what it means to be a royal family_

Ash shook his head and turned away from the balcony. "That can't be my destiny. That's not all that royals do."

"Perhaps the rainbow trolls have different customs, but the royal family is no different." Cobalt said. "Think, Prince Ash. Think of your parents and grandparents."

Ash wanted to protest that his mother and father never put him, Prowlus, or Rosie on the backburner. Then again, they sometimes sacrificed their own interests for the sake of the kingdom. Poppy spent so much time managing parties to ensure they were fun for the trolls, but she sometimes forgot to have fun herself. Branch was always the first to run into battle when there was a problem. Branch's mother started a war for the good of her people. Rosiepuff allowed herself to be forcibly married to a madman to protect the kingdom. Peppy walked right to what he believed was his death for the sake of the trolls he ruled.

"But what you're saying is they would choose their entire kingdom over their family." Ash said. "All the things they did was for everyone. Every troll in the village, including their family. You're staying that, if they had to choose, they would choose their kingdom instead of the ones they love."

"I'm saying a king has more responsibility than a normal person." Cobalt said. "You will take the throne, someday. Surely, you will have children and be a father. But a king is like a father to his people. What is more important? The needs of few? Or the needs of many?"

_She's out there; lost, alone, and afraid_  
_You want to go out and bring her home_  
_But the heir is in need of guidance_  
_Don't ever let your weakness show_  
_Pray she'll return, because you cannot leave_  
_Fulfill your destiny_  
_As royal family_

Ash still frowned. "Do you think Erika will ever come back?"

Cobalt sighed. "I can only hope. I certainly can't look for her myself, anymore. My wings aren't as strong as they used to be." He wheeled himself away, leaving Ash alone in the hall to ponder his words.

Ash glanced to the wall and saw a portrait of a younger Cobalt on his coronation day. The young prince had to wonder what he would be like when he became king, and whether or not he would have to change too much once he took the throne.

* * *

Once Ebony rested and had some lunch, Prowlus and Harper took her out for a flight. They didn't go too far from the Wing Troll Kingdom, for safety's sake.

"Where do you think we'll head next?" Harper asked.

'As long as we avoid those Party Crashers, we'll be fine no matter which direction we go.' Prowlus signed. He scanned the trees below, paying special attention to the gaps in the branches where he could see the forest floor.

"It had been years since we saw the Party Crashers. I never thought we'd meet them again." Harper said. "Bash seems so much more violent these days."

'I would have hated to see him when he first attacked the village.' Prowlus signed.

"Well, there's no need to worry." Harper assured. "Ebony can fly us, Steve is fast, and Gris is big enough that the Party Crashers won't bother us."

Prowlus nodded in agreement. 'I say we head towards the north. Ash may not want the mountain trolls' help, but it wouldn't hurt to be closer to them.'

"What'd he say?"

Prowlus and Harper jumped and spun around to see a familiar wing troll toddler sitting behind them. "Princess Ellie?" Harper gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom said I could take a ride on the birdie." Ellie said.

"Did she say you could ride, or that you could ask Prowlus for one?" Harper clarified.

Ellie looked sheepish. "Um…."

"That's what I thought." Harper rolled her eyes with a smile. "Prowlus, we ought to turn around." Prowlus agreed, and he steered Ebony back towards the Wing Troll Kingdom.

Then, a bolas attached to a rope shot from the trees, wrapping around Ebony's legs. The dark phoenix squawked as something yanked on the rope. The force of the jerking motion knocked Ellie off-balance, and she tumbled right off the dark phoenix. Prowlus dived after her, grabbing the princess in one arm and catching himself on the rope with his free hand. Harper climbed down to Ebony's legs, pulling at the bolas. But something tugged on the ropes, drawing Ebony and her riders towards the trees. Prowlus looked down, and he saw a flash of reptilian scales.

The Party Crashers! Prowlus realized. Ellie squirmed, her wings flapping wildly as she tried to escape. Prowlus couldn't speak to warn her to stay still. Ellie escaped his grip and started to fly, but Bash suddenly shot from the trees, and he grabbed her foot. Ellie screamed as Bash dragged her down to the trees, now only a few feet away.

Prowlus thought quickly. The bolas were too tight for Ebony to escape. The Party Crashers worked together to pull her to the trees, and might just be able to drag her down, especially if they put more ropes around her wings. Plus, they already had little Ellie. This was all just a ploy, so that Bash could use them as bait for Poppy. Except Poppy wouldn't come. What if Ariana and her guards couldn't save them again? Could Ash come up with another plan? Or Gris? Or anyone?

Prowlus knew their best bet rested with their friends. He looked to Harper and locked eyes with her. She quickly realized what he was about to do.

'Get help.' He mouthed to her. Then he drew his knife and cut the rope. Ebony flew up while Prowlus fell down, going straight for the Party Crashers to save Ellie. Harper wanted to go after him, but Ebony understood her master's orders and flew towards Wing Troll Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but stay tuned for the next chapter! ****Original song: "Royal Family"**


	7. A Stampede of a Party

**Chapter Seven - A Stampede of a Party**

"_WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE SNAKE WHO KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER, I'LL TEAR HIS EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT SO HE CAN WATCH ME GUT HIM LIKE A FISH!"_

"Ariana, be still!" Zephyr held Ariana back from flying off. "My darling dear, we must be smart with this."

"We must save Ellisa before those monsters hurt her!" Cobalt demanded.

"Prowlus is with her." Harper assured. "He'll protect her with his life." She looked down. _Which is what worries me. I can't lose him._

"Bash won't kill them." Ash seemed to read Harper's mind. "He wants to draw out my mother to get his revenge."

"Queen Poppy?" Ariana asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she and Dad beat up him and his buddies years ago." Ash explained. "He found us and now he thinks holding us hostage will draw them out."

"I doubt this Bash fellow will wait until Queen Poppy arrives, seeing how she's days, maybe weeks away from us." Zephyr said. "Prince Ash, what are your orders?"

Ash jumped when he realized everyone stared at him. "Wait, me?"

"You do know these Party Crashers best, having heard the stories from your parents." Sir Tandeth pointed out. "Surely, you know the best way to fight them, my liege."

Ash wasn't so sure. _The last time I tried to attack the Party Crashers, I had to be saved from the wing trolls. King Zephyr saved Harper from being really hurt or killed. _Ash reached into his pack to pull out his mother's scrapbook. He searched for something related to the Party Crashers. He found the right pages: Archer's spying, and how he became a friend, Bash's invasion, kidnapping Mr. Dinkles, and the great sing-off that determined the trolls' freedom. Ash stared at the page depicting the sing-off.

"What are you thinking, Ash?" Gris asked.

Ash hummed in thought. "Well, this is how my mom beat them. I'm just wondering if the Party Crashers are still up to their old habits of looking for a good party."

"It sounds like those ruffians are not ones to give up on old trends." Cobalt said.

"Do you have a plan, my prince?" Sir Tandeth asked. "We will follow you."

_That's what I'm worried about. _Ash shut the scrapbook and tucked it away. As he did, he noticed a package at the bottom and pulled it out. The tag read 'From Aunt Satin and Aunt Chenille, and Bliss and Aka. Hope these help in some way.' Inside the package was colorful fabric and a sewing kit.

"If you don't have a plan, we'll take on Bash ourselves." Ariana said. "Gather the guards! We'll launch a full attack!"

"No!" Ash said quickly. "Bash might kill Prowlus and Ellie if we go in with swords raised. Or he might run off with them!"

"Then what is your plan?!" Ariana demanded.

Ash glanced to Cobalt, who had a knowing look in his eyes. A prince protects his people. Ash looked to Satin, Chenille, Bliss, and Aka's gift and he exhaled softly. "I think I know what to do."

* * *

"Launch another round!" Bash ordered.

"More fireworks?" a Party Crasher asked, confused. "We're going to run out at this rate!"

"We want to draw the pink queen to us." Bash said. "It's been an hour. That's plenty of time for her to decide surrender." He glanced to Prowlus and Ellie, tied up and resting right next to him, where he could keep his eyes on them.

"Bash! Someone's coming!" another Party Crasher called.

"Gather around and bring out your weapons!" Bash ordered. The Party Crashers only had large sticks sharpened at the ends with Bash's knife. He was the only one with a real weapon, and he was ready to use it. Over the years, he became more and more bitter from his defeat at Poppy's hands. The more bitter he became, the more violent he tended to act.

Three figures emerged from the trees, riding Steve. The crocodile growled a little at the Party Crashers, but his riders calmed him. The three riders looked like trolls, but they wore colorful, gaudy costumes complete with funky masks and butterfly wings.

"Greetings, friends!" one of the masked trolls waved.

"Since when are we friends?" Bash demanded.

"All are friends, and customers, to us!" the smallest masked troll said. "Would you be interested in our wonderful products?"

"Ooh, shopping!" a female Party Crasher gushed.

"No interested." Bash snarled.

"You wouldn't be interested in a few party-related things?" the third masked troll suggested, the voice indicating a female.

The Party Crashers looked to Bash with their best puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you got?"

The short masked troll pulled out a large chart with a picture of Party Crashers playing with a stereo and chairs. "How about this musical game craze sweeping the forest? It's called Musical Thrones! See, what you do is—"

"Pass." Bash droned.

One of the taller masked trolls elbowed his partner, who stepped forward. "Then you'll like this! Confetibles!"

Prowlus perked up. He thought he recognized the voices, but now he knew for a fact that only one troll was familiar with an edible confetti invention. It's Harper!

"How many times has this happened to you?" the female masked troll asked. "You've just had a party, and it was a blast! But oh no! There's confetti littered all over the place! That's going to be a pain to clean up!"

"We never clean up after ourselves!" a Party Crasher pointed out.

"You'll never have to ever again with Confetibles!" the female masked troll declared. "It's all-natural, made from sugar sprinkles, so it tastes great!" She pulled out a bucket and tossed its contents over the Party Crashers.

One of the Party Crashers stuck out his tongue, catching a confetti piece like it were a snowflake. "Yummy!"

"Clean up is a breeze when all you have to do is snack on your decorations!" the tall masked troll said, tossing another bucket of the sprinkle confetti.

The Party Crashers snatched at the confetti that fell, gobbling up the pieces they managed to catch. Bash looked bored. "This is dumb."

"I don't think so, Bash." A female Crasher shrugged. "It's pretty ingenious."

Bash stared at the masked trolls. "You seem familiar to me."

"Familiar how?" the female masked troll shrugged.

"Where did you say you were from?" Bash asked.

The masked trolls collectively said, "Uh….." before the smallest one said, "Canada?"

"Remove your masks right now!" Bash ordered. He yanked on Ellie's hair and twisted it when the masked trolls hesitated. The masked trolls pulled off their costumes to reveal Ash, Harper, and Zephyr.

"Daddy!" Ellie cheered.

"Where is the pink queen?" Bash demanded.

"Funny story: she's actually back in Troll Village, like miles and miles away from here." Ash said.

"Then your friends, and you, are going to die." Bash pulled out his knife.

"Before you hurt anyone, here's a fun fact for you." Harper said. "Trolls aren't the only ones who like confetibles. Lots of critters enjoy them, too. Including a lovely creature known as a swag stag."

Ash pulled out a whistle shaped like a swag stag head. He blew into it, resulting in the call of the creature. In less than a minute, a herd of swag stags bounded into the area while Steve scurried off so the crocodile wouldn't scare them. The stags began grazing on the confetti bits in the grass.

"You think we're afraid of a bunch of deer?" Bash scoffed. "Especially with that stupid crocodile gone."

"Well, you might be afraid of him." Ash pointed out the largest stag of the herd. "That there is King Stag. Greatest and meanest of them all. I wouldn't mess with him."

Bash rolled his eyes and chucked a rock at King Stag. In response, the King Stag bellowed and galloped for the Party Crasher leader. This resulted in a full-on stampede of the swag stags, and the Party Crashers scattered.

"Ariana! Wing trolls! Let's get out of here!" Ash called. Zephyr carried Harper and Ash out of the chaos. Ariana and another wing troll grabbed Prowlus and Ellie while a handful of other wing trolls made sure the Party Crashers ran away from the kingdom.

"That was a brilliant plan, Ash!" Ariana said.

"Thank you!" Ellie called.

Ash pulled out a rolled-up cloth and stuck the swag stag whistle in one of the pockets. "Animal call whistles. Thanks Uncle Fuzzbert!"

When they all returned to the kingdom, there was massive applause at the sight of Princess Ellie safe and sound.

"The praise is not for us." Ariana declared. "Let your cheers be directed to Prince Ash, for his great plan, and to his friends, for their teamwork!" She and Zephyr bowed to Ash. "I'm indebted to you, Ash."

"Well, we might have led the Party Crashers here, so it was the least we could do." Ash said.

"We've run into nuisances like them before." Cobalt assured. "You risked your safety to save our princess, so you have our thanks."

"It's official: you're all staying here for a night." Ariana declared. "And don't try to refuse. I'm really stubborn."

"She is." Cobalt agreed.

"Best to go along with it." Zephyr added.

Ash looked to his friends for confirmation, and he nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

The next day, after a full night's sleep and a hearty breakfast, the travelers prepared to leave. Ariana and Zephyr insisted they restock their rations before leaving.

As Ash checked his bag for everything they needed, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Cobalt pushed open the door and rolled in. "All packed?"

"Yep." Ash slung his bag over his back. "We're heading north, I think. Just through the forest."

Cobalt nodded musingly. He glanced to the door and wheeled himself closer to Ash. "I have a request, young prince."

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Since you seem to be on quite the adventure, traversing almost the entirety of the forest, I'd like you to keep an eye out for Erika." Cobalt requested.

Ash stared at the old king in surprise. "You think we'll find her out there?"

"I don't know for sure, but you are the only hope I have, at the moment." Cobalt said. "I have to see her again. So, please, find Erika, if you can."

Ash wasn't sure if he could, but he did inherit his mother's helpful nature. "I'll do what I can."

Cobalt escorted Ash back to his friends. The wing trolls bid the travelers a fond farewell as they left. Gris walked with Steve beside him. Ash and Sir Tandeth rode Steve, and Prowlus and Harper rode Ebony as she flew just above Gris's head.

"What did Cobalt say to you?" Gris asked Ash. "You looked kinda worried when you came back from packing."

"He just asked us to keep an eye out for Erika and Icestorm." Ash explained. "Try to convince them to come back, if we can."

'I doubt we can.' Prowlus signed. 'I heard they never even said goodbye to their families before they ran away.'

"We don't have to look for them, Ash." Harper assured. "It's your choice."

Ash shrugged. "I'll think about it. For now, which way should we go?"

"As a wise old friend once told me: if you don't care which way you go, it doesn't matter which way you go." Sir Tandeth said.

Ash stood on Steve, shut his eyes, and spun around a few times. He opened his eyes and pointed in a random direction. "That way!"

They traveled that way for the rest of the day, encountering friendly critters and having a picnic lunch overlooking a picturesque valley. They even traveled when night fell, and only stopped after they were completely exhausted.

"What a day!" Harper sighed. "Sometimes it's nice to just wander."

"It did help me think more about my colors." Ash said, scribbling in a notebook as he ate his dinner. "I think we can try finding other things I'm good at and see if it brings out anything."

"Do not lose faith, my liege." Sir Tandeth assured. "Your eyes are colored, so that must mean your colors are in you somewhere."

"Yeah. Good point." Ash said.

"Let's not worry about it now." Gris yawned. "I'm hitting the hay. Goodnight, everyone." The rest of the travelers soon followed suit, leaving only Ash lying on his back and staring at the stars.

"Psst. Eclipse." Ash whispered.

The ghost sorceress appeared next to Ash. "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Ash requested. "Can you go out and see if you can find Erika and Icestorm?"

"Of course. But why?"

"I think they're out there, somewhere; and, despite being together and being in love and all that, I think they need a friend. I don't know if we will find them or if they're even alive, but it'd be nice to give Cobalt a definite answer about his granddaughter."

Eclipse smiled and lightly tousled Ash's hair. "You're so kind, my darling. All right. I'll search as fast as I can and let you know what I find."

"Good luck." Ash watched Eclipse turn into a ball of light and disappear. He settled into sleep, wondering if Erika and Icestorm did the same somewhere in the forest.


	8. A Tree of Nightmares

**Chapter Eight - A Tree of Nightmares**

"Ash, wake up!"

Ash snorted a little as he bolted upright. "I'm up. I'm up. What's up?"

"We have a small problem." Harper said.

Ash rubbed his eyes and looked around. He jumped a little. The trees around them were dark and looked dead. There was little to no vegetation around them. The skies were filled with grey clouds, only adding to the spooky ambiance of the forest.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

'The Western Woods.' Prowlus signed. 'Looks like we went off-course while traveling last night.'

"Sorry, guys." Ash looked at the map. "I wasn't even paying attention to the landmarks."

"It is hard to do so when in the dark." Sir Tandeth noted.

"How do we get out of here?" Gris gulped. "This place is creepy."

"Well, we don't know where we are exactly in the Western Woods, but we know what direction to go to get out of it." Ash said, tucking the map away in his hair. He rummaged through his bag and lit up. "All right! I knew Grandma might do this." He handed each troll a colorful scarf, and Gris even found one in his bag. Ash also pulled out a compass, with a note attached.

_It can get cold out there, so keep the wind off your necks with these. The compass once belonged to your Grandpa Larch. Do take care to not misplace this like he did._

_Best of luck and lots of love,_

_Grandma Rosiepuff_

"She's the best." Ash grinned as he checked the compass. "Now, my best guess is that we're pretty deep in the forest. But we just need to head in that direction—" He pointed in one direction. "—or that direction—" He turned to point down another way. "—or anywhere in-between, we'll be good."

"I say we move out, my liege." Sir Tandeth suggested. "Onward, friends!"

The travelers agreed, and started to move. To their amusement and surprise, Sir Tandeth mounted Steve like a horse, and the crocodile followed the knight's guidance as they scouted the path ahead. Steve sniffed the ground like a bloodhound, obeying Sir Tandeth's commands without hesitation.

"Aw, they're friends." Harper cooed.

"I've heard Tandeth talking with Steve a lot since we met him." Gris pointed out. "I think they really are bonding."

"Awesome." Ash said. "Tandeth could use all the friends he could get. The thought of him staying in the Fearsome Forest for so long, all by himself, it must've been hard."

"It's nice to see Steve branching out, too." Gris said. "I think it's helping him cope with this quest. Not that it's hard, per se. Just that long journeys can take a lot out of you."

"Especially in this part of the forest." Ash said. "But don't worry. We'll face any challenge together and maybe avoid traveling by night from now on."

After about an hour of walking, they decided to take a break. While Ash still had confidence that they'd emerge from the forest shortly, it was still dead trees and dark clouds in every direction as far as they could see. Sir Tandeth and Steve surveyed the perimeter of their resting space and reported no dangers.

"Well done, Sir Tandeth." Ash said. "Take a break. Have a snack."

"Oh, I couldn't do that." Sir Tandeth shook his helmet head. "Must stay vigilant. Must protect my prince."

"Doesn't a knight also have to follow orders?" Ash asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Then I order you to spend the next ten minutes relaxing and having a snack."

Sir Tandeth paused. "Very well, my prince." He plopped down next to Ash and accepted the canteen of water from the boy. Steve curled up with both of them.

Prowlus studied the map Ash gave him, and he looked around. He wasn't sure what good looking at a map will do. After all, they didn't have any specific landmarks to follow out here. Ash made the right decision by following a general direction as dictated by the compass. But how long had they traveled during the night? What if they were taking the longest way out of the forest instead of the shortest one? After all, they had to take several detours already to avoid brambles, dangerous creatures, and poisonous plants.

Returning the map to Ash, Prowlus stood and walked a short distance away to climb a tall tree. He reached the top and looked around. The sight didn't help to ease his nerves. It was so dark with those clouds in the sky. It was only lunchtime, but it looked dark enough to be evening. He could make out the tops of the green trees from the happier parts of the forest, but that greenery was far off. It should be a straight shot to there, but who knows what else they'd have to go around just to get there?

Prowlus's ears twitched. He jumped to a lower branch and scanned the area with is detail-catching eyes. He slowly climbed to the forest floor, still searching for the danger he knew was there. Being so silent himself, he tended to pick up on sounds and sights others missed. It was well-known how intuitive Prowlus could be, and that certainly came in handy in places like this.

When he reached the ground, he reacted just in time to dodge an attack from a creature. Several more appeared: creatures that looked like flowers but with bat-like wings, glowing red eyes, and vampire fangs. Prowlus dodged more attacks and ran for his friends. This would be one of those times where being mute worked against him, and he had to do something he'd have to apologize for later.

Gris yelped in pain as a rock hit his skull. "Hey, what the—" His eyes widened. "Guys? We got a problem."

"In this part of the forest?" Harper droned sarcastically. "What else is new?" Everyone looked and saw Prowlus sprinting towards them with the creatures hot on his heels.

"Vampire flowers!" Ash gasped. "Run for it!"

"I thought they only came out at night!" Gris whimpered.

"It's the Western Woods! It's plenty dark enough for them!" Sir Tandeth said.

The travelers moved quickly, but the vampire flowers would not give up their prey so easily. The pack was large enough to overpower critters like Steve, Ebony, and even Gris. Not only that, but vampire flower venom was highly toxic. Even Ebony, one of the bravest phoenixes of her flock, was not foolish enough to tangle with them.

Suddenly, brambles shot from the ground, separating Ash, Prowlus, and Harper from the rest of their friends. A wall of thorny bushes began to circle the trolls.

"Keep going!" Ash called to Gris as half of the vampire flower swarm came after them. "We'll catch up!"

Gris herded Steve, Ebony, and Sir Tandeth away, and they disappeared into the forest with the vampire flowers close behind them. Meanwhile, the wall of bushes made a complete circle around the trio of trolls, blocking them in yet also keeping the vampire flowers out. The grass at their feet turned green, and flowers bloomed. One especially large flower looked like a Venus fly trap, and its mouth opened to let loose a sweet smell.

"What is this?" Harper breathed.

'It's better than what's out there.' Prowlus jerked a thumb towards the wall, where the vampire flowers still prowled on the other side.

"Funny to find something so pretty in this part of the forest." Ash tapped his lip in thought. "Something's not right."

'We still need to think about Gris, Ebony, and Steve." Prowlus yawned a little.

"We might be able to send a message, maybe magically?" Harper asked. She knelt down and brushed her fingers over the flowers. "Then again, they're probably fine. Gris is a big boy and can take care of himself. Sir Tandeth…" Harper yawned. "Sir Tandeth can keep an eye on him."

'But vampire flowers are poisonous.' Prowlus's signing was slow and sluggish.

"No use in worrying." Harper started to lay down. "It's so nice here. That smell...so sweet..."

"Guys?" Ash became worried when Prowlus even sat next to Harper, looking like he might fall asleep too. Ash looked around. This little circle of flowers looked beautiful, but he sensed something wasn't right. He pulled out the scrapbook again and flipped through it quickly. He gasped and stuffed the book away. "Prowlus! Harper! You gotta stay awake!"

"Why?" Harper murmured, already curled up in the flowers. Prowlus lay next to her.

"Grandpa Peppy told me about these things!" Ash urged, shaking them. "This is a Peril Patch! If we fall asleep, it'll probably eat us or something!"

"Yeah, you're right." Harper said sleepily. "We should...we should probably..."

Ash scrambled for an idea, fighting the sleepy fogginess in his mind. What could he do? They had to get out of there. Or, at the very least, stop that flower from emitting the sleepy smell. But he'd have to defeat the Peril Patch somehow. Which meant they'd have to deal with the vampire flowers waiting for them. Ash didn't find anything useful in his bag except his shield and collapsible weapon, which still didn't give him the confidence to run into battle with the vampire flowers. One bite, and he'd be dead. So he dug around in Harper's bag. He found paint, sketch pads, pencils, more paint, paintbrushes, snacks, even more paint, and...a gift from Guy Diamond and Ruby! Ash opened the package and found glitter bombs. That would take care of the vampire flowers. As for the Peril Patch, Ash tried Prowlus's bag. Dad's spell book was in there, along with survival supplies, and a package from Biggie and Belle. Ash opened it and recoiled with a disgusted look.

"Onion cupcakes?" Ash gagged. "Why would they give me onion cupcakes? Nobody likes onion cupcakes! Not even critters!" Ash paused, and he glanced to the flower emitting the sleepy smell. "They're geniuses!" Ash took Prowlus's knife and cut the onion cupcake to release its own tear-inducing aroma. Ash stumbled to the flower and threw the onion cupcake into it. After a few seconds, the onion cupcake smell spilled out of the flower and spread through the area. Ash's eyes watered, but at least he was awake.

Harper gagged and coughed as she woke. "Ugh! What is that smell?" Prowlus coughed as well.

"Here, take these!" Ash pushed the rest of the onion cupcakes and some of the glitter bombs into Harper's and Prowlus's arms. "Get ready for those creeps!"

Though still dazed, Harper and Prowlus slung their bags over their shoulders and stood with Ash. The Peril Patch began to decay around them, and the pretty flowers turned brown and died. Once the walls were destroyed, the vampire flowers tried to attack. But they were bombarded with bright glitter bombs and onion cupcakes, and they were soon scared off.

"Great job, Ash!" Harper hugged the young prince.

'Very well done. You saved us!' Prowlus signed.

"It was Uncle Biggie and Uncle Guy Diamond who saved us." Ash corrected. "I'm going to be writing a lot of thank-you cards when I get back."

"We should probably go find the others." Harper suggested. "I hope they're okay." Prowlus suddenly pointed behind her, and the trio were relieved to see Gris, Ebony, Steve, and Sir Tandeth running up to them.

"You're okay!" Gris sighed in relief.

"You too!" Ash grinned. "How'd you get away from the vampire flowers?"

"Sir Tandeth!" Gris said excitedly. "He was amazing! Beat off every single vampire flower and sent them running!"

'Are you hurt, Sir Tandeth?' Prowlus signed, which Harper translated.

"Quite all right." Sir Tandeth stood up straight and tall with pride. "Their fangs could not penetrate my armor."

"Thank goodness for that." Ash said. "Nobody's hurt? We're all good?" Collective nods, including the animals. "Well, no use in just standing here!" He checked the compass, and he pointed in the direction of what they hoped would be the way out.

After such a victory, the travelers had high spirits even as they encountered more bizarre plants and creatures. Most everything in the Western Woods seemed to want to kill them. Plus, there were several obstacles to go over or around: a pack of predatory lizard creatures, fallen trees, and an area littered with hidden potholes. Still, they kept up their morale even when it grew darker and Prowlus suggested they find a place to rest.

"I was hoping we'd find our way out before night." Harper said. "It's hard to tell which tree would be safe to sleep in."

"Wish I hadn't sent Eclipse off." Ash said. "But we'll be okay. Let's just find somewhere to sleep before it gets too dark."

"I think it's pretty dark right now." Gris pointed out.

"How very observant." Ash said sarcastically, slow-clapping for good measure.

When Ash clapped, bright lights appeared for a second and then went out. Everyone jumped, looking around. Ash clapped again, and firefly-like bugs lit up for a single second before going out again.

"Clapper bugs!" Harper gasped.

"Perfect!" Ash cheered. "Everyone start clapping! But not too hard, or it'll get too bright. Let's see if we can find someplace to sleep."

The travelers got to work, clapping sporadically and alternating between staring in awe at the clapper bugs and searching the nearby trees for a safe place for the night. The clapper bugs shined like stars in the darkness of the forest, lighting the way for the travelers.

Ash clapped happily, staring at the clapper bugs more than the trees. He remembered being much younger, and visiting his sister's kingdom with his parents and brother. His first encounter with the clapper bugs. He remembered feeling like he danced amongst the stars, and he loved every minute of it. But thinking of his parents and sister made him homesick, and Ash stopped clapping. He wondered if he should give his parents a call. Except it was getting late, and he didn't want them to know he led his friends into the Western Woods. Last time he called, they were relieved to know the wing trolls took care of the travelers.

_I'll call them when we find someplace to sleep._ Ash decided. He resumed clapping, and he noticed something. He clapped again. "Hey guys! Check this out!"

Everyone followed Ash's voice to join him. He clapped a few more times to illuminate a ginormous tree in front of them. The tree had no vegetation, and was peppered with holes. There was even a large door sitting amongst the roots.

"Do you think a bunch of birds live here?" Gristle asked.

"Not if there's a door." Harper said. "Maybe whoever lives here would let us stay the night." They approached the door, and Prowlus knocked. The door promptly fell inward and slammed on the floor, kicking up dust.

'I'm going to guess that no one has lived here in some time.' Prowlus signed.

"Well, then I guess they won't mind if we spend the night." Ash said. "Gris, you take Steve and Ebony to find a place in the branches. Make it comfortable, if you can."

"No problem." Gris said. "Dad packed me a hammock. It's just big enough for me and Steve."

While Gris and the animals started climbing, the others walked inside. The interior of the tree looked like the inside of a castle. That is, if the castle were haunted. There were spider webs, dust, and bugs all over the place. Peering into other rooms, they found a dining hall, a luxurious bedroom, a burnt spell caster chamber, a small library, a dungeon, and a bird nest in one of the holes that led outside.

"Is it just me, or is this place kind of creepy?" Harper asked.

'Very creepy.' Prowlus agreed.

"Well, it's a safe place to sleep, at least. Safer than outside." Ash led everyone back to the bedroom, where they could see Gris and Steve in the hammock just outside the window. Ebony perched herself on a branch and tucked her head under her wing.

"Hey, what if we told some scary stories before bed?" Harper suggested.

"Oh sure." Gris said sarcastically. "Let's scare ourselves even more in this creepy forest."

"Could be fun." Ash said. "We're essentially in a haunted house, anyway. I'll go first!" Everyone straightened up and listened closely. Ash cleared his throat. "There was once a troll who lived in a great castle. He was very full of himself, and he always surrounded himself with mirrors. He wanted a queen who was as beautiful as himself. So he asked the castle wizard to make him one that was identical to his reflections. But the wizard made a mistake, and all the king's reflections came to life! Suddenly, there was a great fight amongst them over who was the fairest in all the land! Nobody could tell who was the real king and who was a reflection. The wizard came up with an idea: a series of challenges to determine the real king, and destroyed the other copies. But, that night, the king heard a strange noise in his room. He lay in his bed, hiding under the blanket, and listened as footsteps came closer and closer towards him. The king didn't know who it could be. Slowly, shakily, he peered out from the blanket, and he saw one of his reflections!" Ash paused for effect, his friends fearful but listening carefully. "The reflection came closer and closer, and the king knew he couldn't scream for help. The reflection leaned down, and said…'Could you scoot over so I can sleep with you? I'm awfully lonely.'"

Everyone laughed, relieved by the happier ending. "What an interesting 'scary' story, my prince." Sir Tandeth mused.

"Trolls aren't very good at coming up with actual scary stories." Harper shrugged. "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Sure!" Sir Tandeth cleared his throat. "On a night just like this, in a dark forest like the one outside, a group of bandits traveled by moonlight. They had previously robbed a kingdom, and the guards had been hot on their tail until they reached the dark forest. The guards wisely stayed out. They knew the forest was home to the monstrous jabberwocky. The bandits thought they were home free. But, as the shadows grew in number, they began hearing a strange sound all around them." Sir Tandeth made spooky whooshing sounds. Harper and Prowlus hugged each other. Ash and Gris wrapped themselves in their blankets, and even Steve burrowed deeper into Gris's hammock. "The bandits felt like their hearts were in their throats. They heard a growl. Then, suddenly, one of them was dragged into the shadows. Another was tackled into the brush! Each one fell, though no one could see the jabberwocky. Only one bandit remained, desperate to fight off the creature. But the jabberwocky hissed and growled as it prowled closer. Then...it pounced!" Everyone gasped.

"B-but those bandits were okay, right?" Gris gulped.

"The guards found the bandits the next day...and every single one of them..." Sir Tandeth popped off his helmet. "...was headless!"

Everyone screamed. Prowlus's, Harper's, and Ash's hair turned ghostly white from fear.

Sir Tandeth set his helmet back on his shoulders and gave a little bow. "The end."

The rest of the travelers tentatively clapped, calming down from such a truly scary story. "Not bad, Sir Tandeth." Ash chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, great!" Gris said from under his blanket. "Goodnight!"

The travelers settled down to sleep. Ash glanced around the room once more. The castle-like interior did indeed look grand, though he couldn't shake that feeling that something was amiss.

* * *

Ash awoke for some reason, though he couldn't be sure if it was hunger or discomfort. He moaned sleepily when a bright light hit his closed eyes, and he sat up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes so he could see who turned on the light. He was surprised to see a troll rise from the bed against the wall.

"Oh, hello." Ash greeted. "Sorry if we were intruding. We needed a place to stay for the night."

The troll didn't answer. He went to the closet and dressed in a tunic, pants, and a cape, all black. Ash noticed this troll had grey skin and black hair, like him. The troll dusted off his clothes and strolled to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Ash scrambled out of his sleeping bag and jogged after the older grey troll. "Sir? Who—" Ash exited the bedroom, but did not see the troll again in the now-lit hallway. "Hello?" Ash slowly made his way down the hall. He noticed there seemed to be less cobwebs and dust, as though someone came by and deep-cleaned it. Even the doors looked brand new. "What's going on?" Ash murmured.

Voices sounded from down the hall. Curious, Ash ventured further and pushed open the door separating him from those voices. He found a small dining area here, with a roaring fire in the hearth and a table in front of it. Four trolls sat there, and Ash was shocked to recognize them. One was the grey troll he saw before. Another was his grandfather, Peppy. The last two were his sister Rosie and his Aunt Bliss when they were teenagers.

Peppy stood before the grey troll, with a look on his face and a posture Ash could only describe as regal. "The trolls adore and revere me, Malcolm. I am their greatest king. Imagine how much pain and misery you will cause the kingdom by killing me."

"It wouldn't be that much!" The young Bliss said quickly. "I mean, he was an okay king, I guess, but losing him wouldn't hurt that much."

"Ignore her. You know she's lying." Peppy still spoke to Malcolm. "Think about it. You can figure out how to get Rosiepuff on your own. But if you can't have the kingdom, shouldn't they be punished for denying their prince?"

"I like the way you talk, Brother." Malcolm started to raise a hand, but Peppy pinned it to the table with his cane.

"It has to be a Blood Oath, Malcolm. A Magic Blood Oath." Peppy demanded.

"Oh, you know about those." Malcolm droned.

"I did my research. Make it a Magic Blood Oath, and I die without a fight."

Ash suddenly realized what this was. He heard this story before. This was when his grandfather made the ultimate sacrifice for the safety of his kingdom, which turned out to be a trick from Malcolm. Ash knew very little about Malcolm, except that he was the reason Ash nearly died before being born. Ash touched the fire-shaped birthmark on his chest. He noticed Peppy, Malcolm, Rosie, and Bliss walking towards him, and he tried to take Peppy's hand to stop him. But the older troll passed right through him like a ghost, and nobody noticed the grey child. Ash tried to follow them into the hall, but they disappeared.

"What in the world?" Ash heard a scream, and he jumped. He ran down the hall to the next door, and he flung it open. The inside of this room had a variety of instruments for torture, many of which Ash had only seen in old books. Malcolm stood over a younger, grey version of Creek, wielding a whip made of red fire. Creek trembled, covered in bruises and burns.

_"I have warned you time and time again, yet you refuse to listen." _Malcolm struck Creek across the face. _"My future queen demands it, so I will allow you to continue speaking with her. No idea why she enjoys your company. I suppose it's like how one might enjoy the presence of an animal. You're not worth much more than that. Isn't that right?"_

_"Yes, sir."_ Creek whispered.

Malcolm struck him again, and Ash winced. _"What was that?"_

_"I said I understand, Master!"_ Creek spoke up, his voice full of fear.

Ash turned and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He breathed heavily. "This is a dream. It has to be a dream." He started running, trying to find his way back to the bedroom. But he took several wrong turns, and he ended up in the dungeon instead. Malcolm was there, too. This time, he talked to Rosiepuff, who sat in a cage. She had her back to him, but Ash could see the tears on her face.

_"You should know better than to try and escape, my dear."_ Malcolm said. _"I told you when you arrived that this was your home. It can be your palace or your dungeon, but it is your home. You should be thankful that I saved you from the bergens."_

_"You stole me from my family."_ Rosiepuff murmured. _"Why would I be grateful?"_

_"What family?" _Malcolm demanded. _"You have no one, Rosiepuff. Oaken is dead. None of your friends will survive for long, even if my brother finds a way to free the trolls. And that little boy you left all alone?"_

_"You took me away from him."_

_"Why were you not keeping a closer eye on him?"_

_"I was! I just..."_

_"You should've kept him inside, where it was safe. You should've watched him instead of just listening. You should've heard the gate of the cage open. Instead, you abandoned him."_

_"That's not true."_

_"There was no need for you to risk your life for his. You both could've lived, but you put his life in danger."_

_"Stop it!"_

_"He's an orphan, now. Not just because you were taken, but because you were taken due to your own inability to properly watch him."_

"Leave her alone!" Ash shouted. He ran forward to punch Malcolm, but he went right through the image. Unable to listen anymore, Ash ran farther into the dungeon. He reached a cell near the back, with a large hole in the wall that opened to the outdoors. Malcolm fought with another troll. This one was burlier, and looked like an older Branch with a grey-blue beard and tattered clothing. Ash recognized this troll.

"Grandpa Oaken?" Ash breathed in disbelief.

_Malcolm fired a blast of magic from his palm, and Oaken smashed into the wall. He slumped to the ground, fighting to stand. He wiped his mouth on his fist and lunged for Malcolm to punch him. Malcolm stepped aside and jabbed his fist into Oaken's throat, choking him temporarily. Malcolm manipulated the chains in the cell to wrap around Oaken and slam him into the walls again. Dazed, Oaken leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Malcolm marched up to him and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall._

"_You never stood a chance against me." Malcolm sneered. "Even your great strength can't beat my magical powers. Your strength has been quite advantageous, though. Thank you for being my guinea pig for my experiments. That dizzying spell seems to be working wonders."_

"_Figures you would use trickery." Oaken choked out. "You were never strong enough to fight me troll-on-troll."_

"_Why would I need to?" Malcolm released Oaken, and he fell fully to the ground, coughing. Malcolm stood and dusted off his robes. He telekinetically grabbed Oaken and pushed him out the hole in the wall, suspending him in midair. Oaken blearily looked down, where an unforgiving forest floor waited. Malcolm pulled Oaken back in, once more gripping him by the throat. The potion he was forced to drink prevented him from really fighting back. He could only claw at Malcolm's fingers to keep him from fully strangling him._

"_I've won, Oaken. I have everything I ever wanted." Malcolm growled._

_Oaken chuckled. "No, you don't. You have nothing. Even better, you don't have the one thing you always wanted. Something I was willing to give my life to protect." He smirked at Malcolm. "She's not property, you know. She's the love of my life, and she will never love you like she loves me."_

_His eyes blazing with anger, Malcolm threw Oaken to the ground. He readied a powerful fireball in his hands._

"_No!" Ash ran forward and put himself between Malcolm and Oaken. He shut his eyes and willed a shield to form before him._

Ash opened his eyes, and he dropped his shield. He panted softly as he looked around. He stood in the cell where Oaken and Malcolm fought. Oaken and Malcolm? Nowhere to be found. He had been sleepwalking during his nightmare. Ash trembled as he stepped backwards. Those visions had seemed so real. He knew what Peppy experienced was real. Did all those other things happen, too? Is this really what Creek, Rosiepuff, and even Oaken went through? If the stories about Malcolm were to be believed, then Ash wondered what other tortures happened within the walls of this tree. Suddenly, shadows seemed to dance in the cell, as though monsters from the past wanted to herd him into their catch.

Then, Ash's foot hit open air, and he tumbled backwards. He wrapped his hair around him like a bubble, cushioning his fall to the ground. He tumbled out of his hair and took off running. It didn't matter where he went, as long as he put as much distance between himself and that forsaken tree as possible. It was dark everywhere. He hadn't a clue where he was going. He jumped at everything that resembled a monster. Quite suddenly, and for the second time that night, his foot hit nothing instead of the ground. A second later, he hit the water. Now, it was dark and he couldn't breathe. His head popped up and he gasped deeply, but the current pulled him down yet again.

Ash felt a tug on his vest, and he went above water once more. He still couldn't see much except shadows.

"Hold on, Prince Ash!" Sir Tandeth's voice called in the darkness. "I've got you!"

Ash clung to the chilled armor. He took comfort in knowing Sir Tandeth protected him. As long as he was safe, as long as he was away from Malcolm's tree, he would be fine.


	9. Fast Friends

**A/N: Trigger warning! A trigger warning for the implication of suicide. You have been warned. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Fast Friends**

It was still cloudy when Ash awoke the next morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked around, he did not see the bedroom where he and his friends slept. Steve curled up near him. Sir Tandeth cooked breakfast over a fire. Ash suddenly remembered his nightmare, and somehow ending up in water. He noticed a river a short distance away.

"Good morning, my liege." Sir Tandeth served Ash some scrambled eggs in a nut shell. "Eat up. We have much to do if we want to find our friends again."

Ash accepted the food, and patted Steve on the snout when the crocodile nuzzled him. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know how you ended up outside the tree, my liege, but I knew I had to follow when I saw you take off so quickly." Sir Tandeth explained. "You fell into the river, and so Steven and I came in after you. Took some time to get to shore, and we decided to make camp until you woke again."

"Sorry." Ash said. "I was sleepwalking and got really scared from some nightmares."

"It's quite all right, my liege."

"No, it's not all right. Look at where we are. We could probably follow the river back up towards the brighter part of the forest, but how are we going to find the others? I don't have my bag, any of my supplies, nothing."

"Do not lose faith." Sir Tandeth said as he put out the fire. "We will go together and find a way back to our friends. I'm sure they know we are missing and are searching for us."

Ash smiled. "Thanks. Why don't we go just a little farther upriver? Just until we get to the nicer part of the already dark Western Woods? Maybe we'll see the tree from the river."

"A splendid idea!" Sir Tandeth agreed. He and Ash mounted Steve, and they headed out. The Western Woods would always be dangerous, but this part really did seem more perilous than the rest. Sir Tandeth stayed alert, looking all around for danger. Ash stuck close to the knight. He wished he had at least the mirror to communicate with his friends. But he tended to empty his hair before going to bed so nothing would tangle in it while he slept. He would have to rely on his father's survival lessons.

Steve stopped after about an hour of walking, but they were not much closer to where they fell in. The crocodile sniffed the air, and then growled.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Ahead, my liege." Sir Tandeth pointed, and Ash looked up. He finally heard a commotion, and he saw someone fishing on the river. At least, she tried to fish. The troll clearly had no idea what she was doing. She kept stabbing at the water wildly, trying in vain to impale a fish. The troll looked to be middle-aged, if not older. Her dress was in tatters, and her hair was in a tangled ponytail. She wore armbands that went from her wrists to her elbows. She had pale grey skin and black hair streaked with white. She shouted in frustration and kicked the water, throwing her spear aside. She collapsed back onto the sand, sighing heavily.

Ash exchanged looks with Sir Tandeth and Steve. The boy urged his steed forward. "Hi there."

The troll woman jumped to her feet, staring at the trio with wide eyes. She looked equal parts scared and befuddled. "What do you want? I'm trying to fish here!"

"Doesn't look like you're doing a good job." Ash chuckled.

The woman scowled. "What's it to you, punk?"

"Sorry, my bluntness came from my dad." Ash slid off of Steve and walked up to the troll woman. She recoiled, still glaring at him. "It's okay. Let me help you. My dad taught me how to fish."

"Uh-huh. Sure. What's in it for you?" the woman demanded.

Ash shrugged. "I get to do something nice for you?"

"Nobody does anything nice without expecting something in return." the woman said.

"I do." Ash said. "Come on, let me help you. We'll fish together."

The woman sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to share my catch."

"That's fine." Ash said. "Come on! Let's get fishing!"

"I'll help, my liege." Sir Tandeth said as he joined them. The troll woman rolled her eyes. She retrieved her spear and resumed stabbing at the water. Ash found some reeds and wove them into a thin rope, which he used like a fishing line. Sir Tandeth herded the fish towards the boy, making it easier to catch three fish in no time. Steve guarded the catch. When Ash noticed the troll woman still having trouble, he walked over and picked up a stick, which Sir Tandeth sharpened into a spear.

"Don't be so jerky with your movements." Ash instructed.

"I don't need your help!" the woman snapped.

"Well, you'd be catching more fish if you didn't need my help." Ash said with a kind smile. "Look, stand behind the fish, out of their line of sight. Stab directly down, swift and smooth." He plunged the spear into the water and pulled up a squirming fish. "There, see?"

"I'm still not sharing my fish." the woman said.

"That's okay. You need them more than I do." Ash eyed the woman's tattered clothing over a starving slender frame. The woman huffed, but she paid more attention to Ash's technique. Then, she started using it. Sir Tandeth joined them. Amongst the three of them, they caught at least a dozen fish.

"Not bad, kid." the woman said.

"Glad I could help." Ash said. "Would you like help cooking them? They can be fried or made into sushi, if you like."

"I eat it raw." the woman said.

"No way!" Ash insisted. "Sir Tandeth! Gather some firewood, please. Steve! Help me get some seaweed and other stuff!"

"I am not incapable of cooking for myself." the troll woman said.

"My treat!" Ash said. He wouldn't let the woman help in any way. He thought back to all the cooking lessons his mother gave him, and he got to work. The woman finally gave up and simply watched him work. She was rather impressed to see such a young lad working so quickly as he cooked. A shell was used to fry the fish while Ash also made sushi. The troll woman wouldn't admit out loud that the smell was rather enticing. Her mouth watered as she inched closer to the fire.

"Is it ready yet?" she asked after several minutes of staring hungrily at the fire.

"The fish needs a bit more frying time." Ash said. "But you can munch on the sushi for an appetizer. See, this stuff is sashimi and this is called nigiri."

"As long as it's ready to eat. Just give it to me!" the woman eagerly snatched the shell plate away from Ash when he offered it, and she scarfed down the sushi. Ash handed a single piece each to Sir Tandeth and Steve. He resumed his cooking, not paying the woman any mind as she devoured the sushi. The entire plate was gone in minutes.

"Pretty good?" Ash asked with a proud smile.

"Not bad at all." the woman said with a small smile. That smile quickly disappeared. "But, seriously, what do you want? I don't have any money, nothing of value, to give you."

"I don't need anything." Ash said, pulling the fish off the fire. "What are friends for?"

"I don't have friends." the woman said.

"You got me!" Ash declared.

"That's pretty fast for becoming friends." the woman noted.

"Exactly! We're fast friends!" Ash said.

"That quickly, huh?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Ash used the sticks he cooked with to tap on the rocks.

"Oh, no." the woman droned. "You're not going to sing, are you?"

_We're gonna be fast friends!_  
_Friends, lickety split!_  
_Maybe we don't know each other yet_  
_But that'll change soon too, I bet!_

"Yeah, right." The woman scoffed.

_We're gonna be fast friends_  
_I think we can do it_  
_We'll be friends forever someday_  
_So let's start with being fast friends today_

"I barely know you." The woman said.

"We can change that." Ash assured.

_Every friend you made was once a stranger to you_  
_Something brought us together, you see it too_  
_I know I already like you, this ain't so passing trend_  
_I don't see a reason we can't be friends_

_I think we can be fast friends_  
_Don't worry about the pace_  
_We'll start by being friendly with each other_  
_Then it'll feel like I'm your brother_  
_We're already fast friends_  
_But I'm telling you it's not a race_  
_We'll get closer and closer each passing day_  
_Become truest friends no matter the way_

"Sing with me!" Ash insisted.

"I can't sing." The woman said.

"Sure you can. All trolls can sing." Ash said.

"Well I can't." the woman insisted. "All that comes out is a sound that scares the animals away."

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever."

"Can you rap?"

"What is that?"

"Like saying poetry, but to a beat."

"Okay, fine." the woman cleared her throat.

_I tell you now, we cannot be_  
_There's no way we're friends that quickly_  
_You hardly know me, it can't be true_  
_No way am I already friends with you_  
_Even if we get to know each other, no way_  
_You don't want me as a friend, anyway_  
_I'm not worthy of friends, can't you see?_  
_I've been alone all this time because it's meant to be_

Ash paused in his drumming. "Well, that's not much like the compliment battles back home, but great rapping!"

"Kid, we can't be friends. Look at me. Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Because everyone needs a friend. I'll be your friend, if you like."

"And what'll happen when we go our separate ways and you forget about me?"

"I don't forget my friends. Who says we have to go our separate ways? Unless you're attached to this place."

The woman looked around. She sighed heavily. Ash's Hug Time bracelet went off, and he hugged the woman.

_That's the best thing about fast friends_  
_A little kindness can go a long way_  
_If you want to come along with us_  
_I know it must be hard to trust_  
_But we're already fast friends_  
_If you want, you can stay_  
_Or we'll take you away_  
_And laugh and talk everyday_  
_Let's start out as fast friends_

The woman finally smiled. She tousled Ash's hair. "You're all right, kid."

"Oh!" Ash lightly slapped himself in the head. "I never introduced myself! My name is Ash. This is Sir Tandeth, and that's Steve."

The woman laughed. "My name is Iris."

"That's a pretty name." Ash said.

"Might we inquire what you're doing out here in this nasty part of the woods?" Sir Tandeth asked.

Iris accepted the fried fish Ash handed to her. "Well, I've been out here for decades. I was once a loyal soldier in my homeland. But I was wrongfully banished by my own father. I was disgraced by everyone I knew, and I realized I would never be welcome at home. My would-be friends never stood up for me. So I wandered this forest, thinking I would just fade out of everyone's memories. Never thought I'd find someone out here."

"We're on a quest to find my colors." Ash explained. "But we got separated from the rest of our group."

"We are hoping to find them as we travel upriver." Sir Tandeth added.

Iris looked upriver, and she put out the fire. "Come on. Let's see if we can find them."

"Does this mean you'll join us?" Ash asked hopefully as they started walking.

"I'll decide after we find your friends." Iris said. "You're a good kid, Ash. At the very least, I want you with people you trust."

"Thanks, Iris." Ash said. He held her hand as they walked. Iris raised her eyebrow, but did not wiggle out of his grip as they walked.

* * *

About an hour later, after chatting about their lives and Ash's adventures in the forest, the quartet arrived in a semi-brighter part of the forest. It was still the Western Woods, full of dark trees and dangerous animals, but it didn't feel nearly as dangerous as their previous location.

"I'm going to send up a flare, see if they can track us down." Ash created a firework in his palm and shot it upwards. The firework exploded, bright and colorful enough to be seen even against the clouds.

"I suggest we wait here for them." Sir Tandeth said. "Perhaps they will see us, and we shouldn't disappear on them again."

"I could use a break." Ash agreed. They all sat by the stream, and Ash sent up another couple fireworks.

"I've been thinking, Ash." Iris said. "If you were born grey, how do you know you won't stay like that?"

"Because I was always told I had true colors." Ash said. "I was born a rainbow troll, so I have to have colors, like you did. Maybe we'll find your colors out here, too."

"I doubt it." Iris sighed. "I've been grey almost as long as I've been exiled. But if you really think you have colors other than what you got now, what do you think will bring them out?"

"Don't know." Ash shrugged. "I guess that's why I'm out here. To find out."

Iris had to admire the boy's persistence. She couldn't help but feel like Ash was familiar to her. But she never met him before. She also didn't know his parents, Poppy and Branch. So what was it about this boy that made her think she knew him from somewhere?

"My liege!" Sir Tandeth pointed upwards, and Ash saw a familiar black bird up in the sky.

"Ebony!" Ash called, waving his hands. "Down here, girl!"

The dark phoenix looked down and saw three familiar figures. She circled around to the other travelers, gave a great cry, and then flew back to land before Ash. A minute later, Gris, Prowlus, Harper, and even Eclipse appeared and happily rejoined their comrades.

"Oh, Ash! We were so worried about you three!" Harper said as she hugged him.

"What happened to you guys?" Gris asked.

"It's a long story." Ash said. "The short version is I fell in a river, Tandeth and Steve saved me, and then we met Iris!" He pointed to the grey troll woman.

Eclipse did a perfect double-take. "Iris? Captain Titan's daughter?"

"Captain Titan?' Harper asked, confused. Prowlus looked shocked.

Iris stared at Eclipse for a moment, and then hurriedly bowed out of instinct. "My empress."

"Who's Captain Titan?" Ash asked.

'I'll tell you later.' Prowlus signed quickly.

Eclipse walked up to Iris, looking wary. "After all this time. How are you still alive?"

"Stubbornness, I suppose." Iris said sheepishly.

"She helped me, Tandeth, and Steve get back to you guys." Ash said. "I've invited her along, if she wants to."

"I don't see why not." Harper shrugged.

"Perhaps." Eclipse said, eyeing Iris. She turned to Ash with a smile. "We can discuss it over lunch while we make our next plan. I have great news: I think I found Erika and Icestorm!"

"You did?" Ash gasped happily.

"If I'm right, their home is about a day's travel northeast." Eclipse explained.

"Then forget about making a plan, I already know it!" Ash said. "We're going to find Erika and Icestorm! Lead the way!"

* * *

With Eclipse's help, the travelers found the border between the Western Woods and the rest of the forest. They traveled until dusk, and then made camp. Ash insisted that Iris, at the very least, should leave the Western Woods. Iris accepted, and even helped make camp. She sat a short distance away from the others during dinner, and Eclipse took that moment of semi-privacy to tell everyone what she knew of Iris.

"Captain Titan was the leader of my guard. Strict, especially with his daughter." Eclipse explained. "I didn't realize until much later just how abusive he could be, and how much he exploited the trolls of my kingdom. Iris was sent to the Flame of Happiness rebellion as a spy, and wagered exile should she fail. Well, she was caught, and I held up my end of the bargain. I had hoped Titan would try to defend her, give me a reason to let her stay. Iris was always so ambitious. She even read about the Magic Blood Oath, and foolishly insisted that I take one with her when she proposed her plan. She said she could bring down the rebellion from the inside, or be exiled if she failed. I said she would be exiled if she failed ... unless someone stood up for her. That was my last failsafe. I had hoped Titan would show her some mercy. But he didn't, and a Magic Blood Oath cannot be broken until one of the trolls who takes it dies." Eclipse looked to Ash. "You are very kind, Ash. Perhaps too kind for your own good. Have you thought about whether or not Iris can be trusted?"

Ash glanced to Iris. "Of course I have. She's a stranger we met in the Western Woods. But, after everything I saw and all you said about her, I think she deserves a second chance. She's been alone and grey for so long. Why shouldn't we help her if we can?"

Eclipse sighed. "Very well. She can stay, if she wishes." Ash smiled in thanks and jogged over to Iris to talk to her. Eclipse tensed when Iris joined Ash to sit with them again. While Eclipse wasn't sure if she could trust Iris, who had worked for so long as a spy, the former empress did feel partly responsible for Iris's greyness and loneliness. Titan had been the cruel one, but Eclipse did wish she could've done more for Iris. As Iris ate dinner with the others, Eclipse noticed one of her arm bands slipping, revealing scars on her wrists. Iris noticed Eclipse staring in horror, and she quickly readjusted her arm bands to cover the scars. It only increased Eclipse's guilt, and she resolved to allow Iris to stay even if she didn't trust Iris.

"Thank you, Prince Ash." Iris said. "It's kind of nice to have some company."

"My pleasure." Ash said. "Everyone needs a friend. And you can come stay with us in the Troll Tree, if you want. Or you can stay in New Moonlight Kingdom."

"New Moonlight Kingdom?" Iris asked. "My, much has changed. Empress, since you're surely keeping watch over things, did the Flame of Happiness settle back in the kingdom?"

"Yes, long ago." Eclipse said. "Now, we have Moonlight Kingdom trolls in the Troll Tree and vice versa. It's all about where you think you'll fit."

'I enjoyed staying with our family in the Troll Tree.' Prowlus said.

"Mom and Dad would be happy for new residents." Ash assured.

"Remind me who's in your family?" Iris asked, trying to keep names straight.

"Prowlus is my brother, Harper is his girlfriend." Ash ticked off people on his fingers. "My mom is Queen Poppy, her dad is my Grandpa Peppy. Dad is King Branch, his grandma is Grandma Rosiepuff. Eclipse still counts, even if she's dead. She's my great-grandma, who was the mother to my dad's mom, Stella, who married my dad's dad, Larch!"

Iris nearly choked on her food. She stared at Ash. "Wait, you're telling me you're Larch's grandson?"

"Yeah. He died when my dad was a baby." Ash said.

'Father told us all about him.' Prowlus signed, which Harper translated. 'Did you know him?'

"Uh, yes." Iris said. "When he came to Moonlight Kingdom."

"Sorry you won't get to see him again." Ash said. "But we'll introduce you to Dad!"

Iris just nodded with a forced smile. She remained silent as dinner continued and then everyone went to sleep. She lay on the ground, covered by a spare blanket Harper gave her. Iris stared at the stars in thought.

So Larch won the heart of the rebel leader; and he had a son? A son who later had two sons of his own? Iris had often thought of Larch. She hated him with a deep passion. After all, he was the one who pried into her personal business. He stole her snow phoenix. He outed her to the rebellion when she was so close to bringing them down. So many people made her mad, but the thought of Larch made her silently seethe. For years, she prayed for one chance, just one moment alone with him so she could kill him. But he left for the Troll Tree. Now, she finds he is dead.

Prowlus was here. Ash, too. The blood relations, the family, of her most hated enemy.

_I may get my revenge, after all._ Iris thought with a smile. _You escaped me, Larch. So it looks like your grandchildren will have to do._

* * *

**Original song: "Fast Friends"**


	10. Erika and Icestorm

**Chapter Ten – Erika and Icestorm**

In the morning, Eclipse led everyone the rest of the way towards where they hoped to find Erika and Icestorm. The plan, as discussed last night, was for Prowlus and Ash to go first, hoping the former royals might recognize them from the visit to Moonlight Kingdom. Then, once they put Erika and Icestorm at ease, the rest of the travelers can reveal themselves.

Ash flipped through the scrapbook from his mother, and he groaned dishearteningly. "What's wrong, Ash?" Harper asked.

"We're nearly at the end of the scrapbook. We've already encountered so much from here." Ash said. "Where will we go next if the book can't guide us?"

"I've been thinking that we should go up to the mountain trolls." Harper suggested. "They have a history of helping grey trolls find their colors. Maybe they can help you."

"None of my family could help me." Ash pointed out. "Even the wing trolls couldn't help, and the royals had rainbow color magic. Besides, I want to do this myself. But I'll agree to go as a last resort."

"Sounds good." Harper agreed. "Maybe helping Erika and Icestorm will help you."

"You never know." Ash said.

Eclipse stopped them. "Through those trees, on the other side of a stream. Ash, Prowlus, go on ahead."

"Thanks, Eclipse." Ash said. "We'll take it from here." He and Prowlus journeyed on ahead while the others hid amongst the trees.

'I am a little worried, Ash.' Prowlus admitted as they walked. 'Erika and Icestorm ran away to escape their grandfathers' feud. What if they aren't happy to see us?'

"Why would they be unhappy to see us?"

'They may think we are trying to take them back.'

"Well, then we just have to explain that their families were worried. It's not like we're trying to force them to go back." Ash and Prowlus arrived at the edge of the stream, and they saw what Eclipse found: a small campsite. There was a fire pit and short log benches. A tree close by had a few holes that looked to be carved from blades, not beaks, complete with curtains of leaves in front of the holes like doors. Ash and Prowlus waded across the water and cautiously approached the camp. It looked deserted, and Ash had to wonder if Eclipse made a mistake. Peering into the holes, Prowlus found no one.

'Nobody home?' Prowlus looked confused.

"Hello?" Ash called. "Erika? Icestorm?"

No one answered.

'I sense someone.' Prowlus's ears twitched. 'We aren't alone.'

"They must be here." Ash glanced to the fire. "There are still embers in the fire pit." He spoke up louder. "Erika! Icestorm! I know you're still here! Maybe you don't remember us, but we're Ash and Prowlus! We're King—I mean, Emperor Branch's kids! Princess Rosie's siblings?"

Suddenly, a shadow passed over them. Prowlus and Ash tensed up as a snow phoenix landed before them. The phoenix hissed, but its rider pulled it back.

"Easy, Frosty!" The troll said. The troll had dark green skin, bright blue hair, and blue-grey eyes. He dressed only in a pair of weathered brown pants. The troll stared at Ash and Prowlus, squinting a little. His eyes widened. "As I live and breathe. It _is_ you!"

"Prince Icestorm?" Ash guessed.

"No longer a prince, short stuff." Icestorm slid off Frosty and happily hugged Ash and Prowlus. He turned to the trees. "Erika! Phoenix! Come down! We have company!"

One troll flew down from above while another scurried down like a squirrel. The winged troll had purple skin and turquoise hair, her eyes cycling through the colors of the rainbow as she blinked. Her wings had feather designs. She wore a tank top and an ankle-length sarong skirt, both clothing pieces burgundy colored. The climber troll was only a child, about Ash's age. She had blue-grey eyes and dark green skin like Icestorm, and she had Erika's turquoise hair which she had in a messy, tangled braid down her back. She wore brown pants and a burgundy tank top, with a white feather poncho.

"It can't be." Erika breathed. "Prince Ash? And little Prowlus from Moonlight Kingdom?"

'It's good to see you again, Princess.' Ash translated Prowlus's words.

"It's rather nice to see you, as well." Erika said.

"Didn't think we'd ever see our old friends." Icestorm said.

"So these aren't the jerks who tried to break you guys up?" The child troll asked sassily.

"Nah, these guys are cool." Icestorm said. "Oh! This is Phoenix, by the way. She's our daughter."

"Call me 'Finny.'" The child said.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said with a warm smile.

"What are you two doing out here?" Erika asked.

"We're on a quest to find my colors." Ash said. "And we actually have more people with us, if you're okay with meeting them."

Icestorm and Erika exchanged looks. "Who is in your party?" Erika demanded.

"Prowlus's girlfriend Harper, his phoenix Ebony, my crocodile Steve, my friend Gris, my new friend Iris, my loyal knight Sir Tandeth, and..." Ash thought about it. "I think that's it. What do you say?"

Finally relaxed, Erika and Icestorm permitted Prowlus to fetch the others. Eclipse disappeared, allowing the others to work their magic and befriend the little family. Even the sight of Gris didn't bother them. Ebony and Frosty flew up to a tree branch, conversing the way only birds can. Steve curled up by the water, and everyone else gathered around the fire. Icestorm restarted the flames to make lunch, and stories were exchanged about what happened in the past decade.

"It's so nice to see you guys thrived out here." Harper said. "And you have such an adorable daughter!"

"Yeah, I know." Finny shrugged with a smirk.

'Rosie was very worried. She still talks about you guys, sometimes.' Prowlus signed.

"Princess Rosie." Erika sighed. "I remember her. She and my sister, especially, were very good friends."

"They're still good friends. They went to each other's weddings." Ash said. "And we actually met Ariana!"

"We were saved by the wing trolls after having a run-in with some nasty folks." Harper explained. "We stayed in the Wing Troll Kingdom for a few days."

"I met with your grandpa, King Cobalt." Ash told Erika. He noticed her tense up at her grandfather's name. "He really misses you. I bet your family misses you too, Icestorm. Cobalt was hoping you would go back."

"Not a chance." Icestorm scoffed. "The wing and mountain trolls won't accept us, so they'll not have us."

"Is that the real reason you're out here?" Erika demanded. "To take us back to the ones who tried to drive us apart?"

"Yeah, that won't happen." Finny said. "The wing trolls and mountain trolls will force my parents to split, and then I'll be cast out as an abomination."

"What's an abomination?" Ash asked.

"I am." Finny said. "I'm half mountain troll, half wing troll. I've got no hair power, no wings, and I'm kind of a twig."

"No one will accept her. They won't accept us." Icestorm said. "We won't go back to our kingdoms, and you can't tell anyone you found us."

"But your families are worried about you." Gris said.

"They aren't worried. They're mad at us and mad at themselves." Erika said.

"Besides, we do perfectly well on our own." Icestorm said. "Please, stay for lunch and rest for a bit. But you will not tell anyone where we are. Understood?"

With disappointment, everyone agreed. Iris helped Sir Tandeth feed Steve. Prowlus and Harper helped Erika and Icestorm with the dishes. Finny invited Ash and Gris to her favorite play spot in the forest, not too far from the camp.

"Just in case Mom and Dad call." Finny explained as they climbed a tree.

"Good for you for thinking about your parents, Finny." Gris said. "I bet they worry when you wander off."

"No, not really." Finny said.

"Oh." Ash exchanged a confused look with Gris. "So, you guys never thought to go back? Visit with the mountain or the wing trolls?"

"Mom and Dad said we can't." Finny said.

"You never wondered about the rest of your family?" Gris asked. "You can't say you like being on your own."

"We do like being on our own." Finny insisted. "We follow our own rules, do things our way."

_We made a home within the trees_  
_We do whatever we please_  
_No worries and no cares out here_  
_No need for a family_  
_What's the point in going back_  
_Why throw our life off the track?_  
_We always knew, it was always clear_  
_If they ever knew about me, there'd be an attack_

_We're on our own_  
_In this place that we call home_  
_We don't need anybody else_  
_Out here I can just be myself_  
_Can't do it back there_  
_The kingdoms aren't very fair_  
_So we'll stay here_  
_On our own_

While she sounded happy while she sang, Gris and Ash silently agreed that it sounded like a lonely life. Did Erika and Icestorm truly believe they'd never be accepted? How could they never imagine going home even for a little while? Just for a visit?

Prowlus and Harper shared a similar feeling when they heard Erika and Icestorm revel in their life of "freedom."

_Out here, in the middle of nowhere_  
_We can live the way we want without a care_  
_Free from the past and all its flaws_  
_This is the paradise we don't have to share_  
_I got her, and she's got me_  
_That's all we ever need_  
_Everything is the way we want_  
_Finally we can be free_

_Just us, on our own_  
_No holding back, this is our home_  
_Side by side, don't need any of them_  
_They'll never tie us down again_  
_Out here we do as we please_  
_Happier now than we'll ever be_  
_They can't break us apart anymore_  
_We're on our own_

Prowlus grimaced when Icestorm kissed Erika passionately. He nudged Harper to sign to her. 'Is it just me, or do those two seem rather...' He thought for a right word. 'Touchy-feely?'

'Yes, you're right.' Harper signed back so Icestorm and Erika couldn't understand them. Not that they would've noticed with all the kissing. 'They can't exactly keep their hands off each other.'

'Do you ever expect that from me?'

Harper giggled. 'No, of course not, my love.' She kissed his cheek.

Gris wasn't comfortable climbing much higher, so Ash kept with Finny as they went to the top of the tree and looked out over the land. They could see the mountains in the distance, far enough that they looked like ant mounds. Equal distance away were the dark trees of the Western Woods.

"Beautiful out here, isn't it?" Finny sighed.

"Yeah. Beautiful." Ash glanced to Finny worriedly. "I bet your family would love to see it for themselves. If Cobalt and Yuki got to know you—"

"They won't accept me." Finny insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Because Mom and Dad tell me so. They wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"No, I guess not. But grown-ups don't always know what they're talking about. I don't think you look weird."

"I'm still unnatural. My parents tell me so every time I bring up seeing the rest of my family. In fact, they don't think I'll outlive them. Something about 'compatibility of mountain and wing troll features' or whatever."

Ash frowned. "I don't think I like your parents."

"They're not perfect. But they do care about me. It can't be easy being so unsure about your child's future, knowing that she'll never be a normal troll." Finny shut her eyes peacefully as the breeze blew through her hair.

_On our own_  
_With only them to guide me_  
_All alone_  
_Without a friend who can see_  
_No one sees me for who I am_  
_Got to move on, even if I can't_  
_That's what it means_  
_No matter what life brings_  
_Gotta do it on my own_

Finny jumped when Ash wrapped his arms around her, and she shoved him off. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." Ash blinked in bewilderment. "Haven't you ever been hugged?"

"Well, yeah." Finny rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, it's been a while, I guess. I'm not used to being hugged out of the blue."

Ash hugged her again, gentler this time. Finny tentatively returned the embrace.

Surprisingly, Icestorm and Erika insisted the travelers stick around for supper. There was more talking and laughing, telling funny stories from their lives, and Ash completely forgot about his mission and where to go next. He did whatever he could to make Finny laugh and smile.

"Where will you go now?" Icestorm asked Ash.

"I don't know." Ash shrugged. "I think maybe towards the mountain trolls. Otherwise we're just wandering the forest running into other creatures."

"You're sure you don't want to revisit your family in the Wing or Mountain Troll Kingdoms?" Harper asked.

"They won't accept us." Erika insisted. "We will not be going back."

"If they will not accept their own family, perhaps it is wise for Erika, Icestorm, and Phoenix to remain out here." Iris suggested.

"You should've seen our grandfathers when they found out about us." Icestorm sighed. "They nearly killed each other."

"After Cobalt nearly killed you." Erika sighed.

"I can still hear your father, Emperor Branch, when he came to break up the fight." Icestorm said to Ash. "He was so mad, his voice came out like thunder."

A gentle rumble sounded in the air, and everyone glanced skyward. The clouds were dark, and not just from the sun heading for the horizon.

"I think we should take shelter." Icestorm suggested.

"What about me?" Gris gulped.

"We'll make you a shelter to hide in." Ash assured.

Prowlus stared off into the distance, his eyebrows furrowed. Harper put a hand on his shoulder. "Prowlus? What's wrong?"

Prowlus held up a hand to signal, "Wait a moment." He mounted Ebony and flew the bird up above the treetops. He looked towards the incoming storm and saw flashes of lightning. He saw clouds that looked suspiciously black. Except it wasn't clouds. It was smoke. Smoke from a wildfire headed right for them.

"A wildfire?" Ash repeated when Prowlus returned to warn them.

"We have to move!" Sir Tandeth urged. "We must outrun the blaze before it overtakes us!"

There was no point in putting out the campfire. The travelers grabbed their bags, and everyone took off into the forest. They didn't have a specific destination in mind, as long as they put distance between themselves and the blaze. For every yard they moved, the fire gained twice that much. When they all paused, exhausted, to catch their breaths, the fire was still a short distance away.

Ash quickly pulled out his map and compass. "Here! This lake right here! Come on, this way!" He led everyone on a more diagonal path, with the fire growing ever closer. They moved faster, desperately trying to outrun the flames. Even with the animals and Gris carrying the smaller creatures, the fire was faster. Embers began to fall around them like burning snow.

It all happened so quickly. First, Ebony and Frosty were knocked out of the air by a flock of birds fleeing the wildfire. Then, burning branches rained down from above. Finally, a few large trees, old and rotting and now on fire, fell towards the travelers.

When the ash settled, the entire group was separated.

* * *

**A/N: Original song: "On Our Own"**


	11. Keep Marching On

**Chapter Eleven – Keep Marching On**

Ash coughed a few times, waving a hand in front of his face to shoo the dirt and embers away. He looked up and did a quick headcount. But only Icestorm, Erika, Finny, and Frosty were with him.

"Everyone okay?" Ash asked.

"We've been better, but we'll live." Finny said.

Ash looked around. There was only fire and burning trees everywhere. Their escape routes were disappearing quickly. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Where is everyone?"

"We're over here!" Harper's voice sounded from the right.

"We are safe, my liege!" Sir Tandeth called from the left.

"Where are you guys?" Gris whimpered from farther left.

"Listen up!" Ash called. "We can't stay here with the fire going on! Head for cover and wait for the fire to blow over! We'll find each other again at Grotto of Flowers! Just get to safety!"

Nobody liked that option. But it wasn't even safe for the birds to fly, now. So, reluctantly, everyone ran for it.

"We need to find a hole in the ground or a cave to hide in." Icestorm urged. "We can't outrun this thing anymore!"

"What about Frosty?" Finny asked.

"There!" Erika skidded to a halt, and they realized they ran right past a bunch of holes in a hillside, which they never noticed in the darkness. They managed to find one big enough for Frosty, and they ducked inside.

"Stay away from the mouth of the cave." Icestorm ordered. "The fire will try to creep in, but there's nothing to burn in here."

"You think the others are okay?" Ash asked, staring outside. "Did I make the right decision by telling them to run?"

"There was no other choice." Erika said. "We'll just have to wait and hope they survived."

Ash swallowed back the lump in his throat. He stared at the flames roaring past the mouth of the cave. _Please be okay._

* * *

Luckily, after the lightning and thunder came a bout of heavy rain, which doused the wildfire. But, in the morning, when everyone emerged from their hiding places and called for each other, no group was close enough to the other to hear the cries. But they did not lose hope, and simply got to work finding each other again. Ash had said they would meet at the "Grotto of Flowers," meaning he must've seen it on the map and realized it was the closest landmark.

There was one problem: poor Gris was all alone. He had lost his bergen-sized copy of the map days ago, but never told anyone out of embarrassment. Prowlus could fly on Ebony and would easily find the grotto. Even Sir Tandeth ought to know how to find the way. But what would Gris do?

"Just stay calm." Gris said as he walked through the scorched forest. "I can do this. I'm the prince of Bergen Town. I'm book smart. I can do this." He froze when he heard a crow in the trees. "I hope I can do this."

Gris kept walking until noon, and then stopped to rummage in his pack for lunch. He didn't have much left. He'd have to forage for more stuff later. Gris pulled out a handful of trail mix made from nuts and seeds and the last bit of candy his mother packed for him. He also pulled out one of his wilderness books and browsed through it to find his way. There was lots of tips and tricks for finding your way without a compass, and even how to make a makeshift compass. But that didn't help much if he didn't remember where the grotto was.

"Just think. Think." Gris tapped his forehead as he focused. "Don't I remember anything from that map? What about Ash's map? Come on, Gris, be smart." What did he remember from the map that could help? What other landmarks did he see? He wasn't used to solving problems on his own. He always had help before. His parents were always there, or his sister. Ash was always available to help him work through to find a solution. He spent this entire quest with a whole group of smart people. But he was alone this time. Could he do it alone?

"Of course you can!" Ash would say. "You're smart! You can figure it out! Just have a little more faith in yourself."

"Faith in myself, huh?" Gris exhaled softly. He searched his bag again for anything useful and found something rectangular pressed against the side of the bag. He pulled it out to find a picture frame with a family portrait inside: him, his twin, and his parents. On the back was writing.

Bridget's sloppy scrawl read, _You will grow during this adventure. Stay safe and know you are loved!_

Gristle's blocky lettering read, _You and your sister are my miracles who will do amazing things, even in little ways._

Sparkler's loopy cursive read, _Love you, bro! We're a team, but you don't need my help to be great!_

Gris finally smiled as he stood. He sort of remembered the grotto being in the upper right area of the map, so he found northeast and resumed walking. It was still rather quiet, seeing how most of the animals fled during the wildfire. "What does Ash usually do? He sings when it's quiet? Although, being a troll, they always sing." Gris hummed to himself, trying to find a good beat. He eventually settled on one he liked, and he began to smile.

_I'm on my own, deep in the woods_  
_Don't really know if I should_  
_But I lost my friends, they're far away_  
_I'll find them real soon; at least, I pray_

Gris chuckled to himself. He noticed a tall tree, still intact, and he got an idea. He tucked the picture away and began climbing.

_Where there's a will, there's a way_  
_I'll stay strong, won't be led astray_  
_Nothing now, gonna hold me back_  
_Here I am, getting right on track_

Gris looked out over the land, and he saw a set of hills to his right. Just as he thought! To the northeast, some flowery hills he remembered seeing on the map, behind the grotto's location. Excited, Gris swung down from the tree and kept walking with a little jig in his step.

_I'm gonna keep marching on_  
_And I'm gonna stay strong_  
_May be on my own don't know where to start_  
_But my friends are with me in my heart_  
_I'm not scared of what's out there_  
_I can spread my wings, fly in the air_  
_Started out, wasn't much to know_  
_When I return, they'll see how much I've grown_

_Keep marching on_  
_'Cause I can do it alone_

Gris laughed, picking up his pace.

* * *

Prowlus and Harper were lucky enough to have Ebony, who protected them in an old fox den. When the flames cleared, Prowlus found the Grotto of Flowers on his copy of the map and the trolls mounted Ebony to fly there. They arrived quickly and, as they expected, saw no one. Frosty might join them soon enough with whoever was with him, but everyone else was on foot. There was nothing they could do except wait.

"They'll be fine." Harper assured herself and Prowlus as they made a campfire. "I hope they don't get too turned around."

'If they do not arrive by lunch tomorrow, we should go look for them.' Prowlus signed. 'Otherwise, it wiser to stay in one place and wait for them.'

"Agreed." Harper nodded.

They got to work keeping busy. Prowlus brushed Ebony's feathers and thoroughly inspected his dark phoenix's health. Harper pulled out her art supplies and painted the flowers in the grotto. They were awfully beautiful. When Prowlus finished with Ebony, he gathered a handful of the pink flowers and wove a crown out of them, which he placed on Harper's hairline. She blushed, giggling as she kissed his cheek.

When Prowlus first moved to the Troll Tree, Harper took it as an opportunity to paint another royal family portrait. But she had the hardest time getting Prowlus's hair right, so she improvised. She could never get his hair right because Prowlus's tangled, shaggy hair was always a mess, and never looked the same twice in one day. Harper spent an entire week trying to sketch Prowlus's hair alone, and she ended up with half a sketchbook full of his different hairstyles. Only a fourth of them were his intentional styling. It drove her crazy trying to get it right.

On Prowlus's part, he was just bashful at the thought of someone drawing him so much. After spending so much time in a kingdom of dulled colors, he was almost overwhelmed by the bright hues of the Troll Tree. He found Harper the most interesting. Her entire body and hair was usually covered in paint, yet somehow her white smock remained spotless. Prowlus only saw her real colors a handful of times, usually right after Harper took a bath: turquoise skin and dark blue hair, almost like his own colors. Even out here, in the wilderness, she was covered in colors from her painting and drawing. Prowlus loved her dual-colored eyes the best. He had never met someone with heterochromia beyond his surrogate sister Rosie.

As time went by, and the two spent more and more time together, their friendship blossomed and morphed to a relationship of true love. Prowlus was used to communicating through visuals, since he had no voice of his own. Harper often let her art speak for her. Somehow, in a way even they couldn't explain, they just understood each other. Prowlus usually didn't need to sign anything to get Harper to understand what he wanted at any moment. Some might've called it telepathy. They just called it love.

Night fell, and they saw no sign of their friends. Still, they determined to stay at the grotto until tomorrow. Who knows how far they got from each other during the wildfire? After dinner, they doused the fire and lay in the grass to stargaze. They exchanged a few stories, made up constellations, and just sat in silence in each other's company.

"I love doing this." Harper sighed. "Just sitting in silence with you. I can't explain it. Being near you, I feel...peaceful."

Prowlus nodded in agreement.

"I'm not afraid of anything with you around." Harper gave his hand a squeeze. "That's why I'm not worried about this quest or our friends. Somehow, I'm just confident things will work out okay."

'You do the same for me, painted love.' Prowlus used a special sign for "painted love," a term of endearment for his beloved.

Prowlus stood, taking Harper's hands to gently pull her to her feet. They began to dance, without a need for music. Of course, it didn't take long for Harper to start her song.

_I hear the voices echo in the air_  
_Stories and laughter to share_  
_We try to scream, try to shout_  
_Try our best to stand out_

Prowlus and Harper continued their dance, even when Prowlus released her to play his flute. Ebony watched them with a gaze of what looked to be admiration.

_You let me in, and I could see_  
_Everything you wanted to be_  
_Never needed a voice, just to show_  
_Look at how much we've grown_  
_Two parts, one song_  
_With you, I belong_

_We keep marching on_  
_Keep singing our song_  
_Speaking the language others don't hear_  
_When you're with me, nothing to fear_  
_Our love speaks for us_  
_We built this on trust_  
_And I'll never forget what you taught me back then_  
_You've got your own voice to complete this duet_

_Keep marching on_  
_Love speaks for us_

Prowlus grinned broadly, tucking his flute away. He pulled out a bracelet made of a variety of charms. He managed to hold it with a few fingers so he could sign to Harper.

'I made this to represent every significant moment we've had together.' He pointed to a couple of the charms. 'This is when you kept trying to draw my hair. This is our first official date. This was my first Midwinter Yuletide when you gave me that ocarina flute. It was so hard to choose just these most important moments in our time together. Harper, you mean everything to me. I love you with all my heart; and, if this is an acceptable betrothal gift, will you accept it and marry me?'

Harper's hands flew her to mouth, and joyful tears welled up in her eyes. "Prowlus, of course." His smile a mile wide, Prowlus clipped the charm bracelet onto Harper's wrist. On her other wrist, her Hug Time bracelet went off, and Prowlus looked down to his own glowing bracelet. Harper Jumped into Prowlus' arms for a happy hug, and they hit the ground. She planted her lips on his own, and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

The next morning, the rest of the traveling party still worked towards the Grotto of Flowers where Prowlus, Harper, and Ebony waited.

Although Sir Tandeth, Iris, and Steve had no idea where the grotto was, they did see Ebony circle around them, and Sir Tandeth could judge the direction of travel based on her flight.

"How very wise of Prince Prowlus." Sir Tandeth said gleefully. "He and Lady Harper must already be at the grotto!"

"Why do you call her 'Lady' Harper?" Iris asked.

"She and the elder prince are clearly affianced." Sir Tandeth said. "Royals and even their future spouses must be referred to with respect."

_Great. I may have to kill her, too._ Iris thought. She had plotted and schemed secretly ever since she discovered Larch's grandsons. Of course, it also made her think about how old she was, but she tried to push those thoughts from her mind. The method didn't matter. She could steal whatever tools she needed, or simply do it by hand. She just had to think about when she could do it. She wasn't worried about Gris or Harper. Even Steve could be subdued or distracted. No, she worried about Sir Tandeth. The knight clearly had a deep loyalty for Ash and even Prowlus, and might very well stand in her way of killing the princes.

She had to get rid of him. In fact, this might be her only chance to get rid of him without suspicion. That meant she'd probably have to get rid of the crocodile, too. She only had until they reached the grotto, so she needed to work quickly.

There were no poisonous plants or berries, even when they left the burnt parts of the forest behind. Iris looked around for other things that could kill the knight and the crocodile. She saw a rotted tree leaning against another tree. She went off with the excuse of finding some berries for lunch. Then she got to work weakening the rotting tree's foundation. The tree fell, and it landed right on top of Sir Tandeth. Iris grinned, praising herself for how easy it was. But she gawked when Sir Tandeth popped up from a hole in the tree and walked off without a scratch on him. Steve was right by his side like a loyal canine.

Iris cursed herself and hurried after them. She tried antagonizing the other creatures as they walked, enticing them to attack Sir Tandeth and Steve. The pair were attacked by Venus flytrap-like plants, growl beasts, some venomous snakes, and even a swarm of tiny, predatory birds. But even if the creatures weren't deterred by Steve, they were beaten back by Sir Tandeth. He would evade them with ease or fight back with his sword.

Finally, after dodging an attack from a creature that blew fire, Sir Tandeth turned to Iris. She tensed up, wondering if he caught on to her scheme.

"You best stay close." Sir Tandeth suggested. "Lots of dangers, it seems."

Iris knew it would look suspicious if she didn't. So she walked right alongside Sir Tandeth for the next hour until they reached the Grotto of Flowers. Prowlus, Harper, Ebony, and Gris sat around a fire, and welcomed them warmly. Iris put on a smile, despite her desire to strangle Prowlus right where he stood.

"I hope the others didn't get too lost out there." Harper said.

"They've got a bird, too." Gris reminded her. "They'll be here soon, I know it."

"Meanwhile, I think it would be wise to keep this fire going so we have a smoke signal." Iris said as she stood. "I'll go fetch some more firewood."

"Don't stray too far." Sir Tandeth advised. "If you need our help, give a shout."

"Of course." Iris nodded. She walked off into the forest. As soon as she was far enough away, out of sight and earshot, she groaned in frustration. She took a few deep breaths. "No. Do not fret. This isn't like back in Moonlight Kingdom. This will be easy to do. That Prowlus isn't so strong, and Ash is just a kid. They will be easy to kill. I will find a way to get them alone and then my vengeance will be complete."

_Once upon a time, so long ago_  
_I learned real fast that I stood alone_  
_Didn't need anyone else at all_  
_Had to learn to grow up and stand tall_  
_Then came along that foolish boy_  
_All of my plans, they were destroyed_  
_He got me banished, I was cast out_  
_But I'll succeed this time, no doubt_

Iris grinned maliciously. As the daughter of Captain Titan, she learned to stand on her own two feet. If she cried in front of him, she was beaten. So she toughened up. She bruised her knuckles and stained her hands with blood, learning to be a warrior like him. Anything to earn that fleeting glance of pride in her direction. Iris learned early on that friendship and love didn't exist. You exist to serve another or fight to be the one served. When she came up with the spying scheme, Titan actually looked pleased with her, and even said, "It's not a terrible idea, provided it works."

And it almost did. She was so close. She had the map to the rebellion base, and wanted to double-check she had it right before giving it to her father and Empress Eclipse. If it hadn't been for Larch sneaking around where he didn't belong, she would have succeeded. Finally, she would have earned her father's praise.

This time, Iris would not give up.

_Keep marching on_  
_Even though he may be gone_  
_My revenge will be complete_  
_Then finally I'll be free_  
_Father would be so proud_  
_If he could just see me now_  
_I'm ready now, it's payback time_  
_Those boys will pay for your crime_

_I keep marching on_  
_And soon I'll have my revenge_

* * *

**Original Song: "Keep Marching On" (continued in next chapter)**


	12. Gone Again

**Chapter Twelve – Gone Again**

It might be a surprise to hear that Ash, Erika, Icestorm, Finny, and Frosty were the last to arrive. In fact, one might be shocked as to why they were still a good distance away. Why did they not ride Frosty and get to the grotto sooner?

Well, they might've done that … if Frosty hadn't gotten his wings tangled in tarantapuff webbing.

What they failed to realize is that they hid in a cave where a tarantapuff lived. In their haste to escape, Frosty's wings became sticky with the spider webs, and the poison in said webbings immobilized the snow phoenix's wings. The bird would not suffer much, but it would take time for his wings to loosen up again so he could fly. Ash, optimistic and practical like his parents, said they would simply need to walk to the grotto, and he did have the map to guide them.

"And you're sure Frosty will be all right?" Icestorm asked. "We don't have tarantapuffs in the mountains, and we've never dealt with their webbing before."

"Don't worry." Ash assured. "It'll just take some time for the wings to loosen up again. In the meantime, we'll just keep walking!"

_Just keep walking_  
_Just keep walking_  
_We'll keep walking, walking, walking_

Erika giggled. "The one thing that amused me the most about your mother's people, Prince Ash: their ability to easily break out into song at any given moment. Such whimsy is not often found in the Wing Troll Kingdom."

"That's us!" Ash said proudly. "Whimsy as can be!"

"And here I thought grey trolls were grumpy like that Iris woman." Finny said. "Your colors don't exactly match your personality."

Ash shrugged. "Yeah. That's why I'm out here. I'm hoping to find my colors."

"So you had your colors and then you lost them?" Finny asked.

"No, I was born this way." Ash said.

"Then maybe these are your true colors." Finny said simply.

Ash forced a skip in his step so nobody would see his mood turning dismal. "I guess I'll find out."

"You have an undying optimism, Prince Ash." Icestorm said. "Something I admired about Queen Poppy. She was always so loving and kind, and she never worried about what others thought of her."

"I suppose that's why you think we could go back." Erika murmured.

Ash slowed so that he walked next to Erika. "I know what your grandfathers did was really bad. I bet you were really mad at them."

"They tried to keep us apart for their own selfish reasons." Erika said.

"But I met them." Ash persisted. "King Yuki came for my birthday last year. King Cobalt gave us shelter and food when he found us in the forest. I think you guys leaving really got to them."

"You are trying to convince us of things that are simply not true, little prince." Icestorm sighed. "We can't go back. That's not an option for us."

Ash sighed. "Well, you got each other, at least."

"You're not going to start singing again, are you?" Finny raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it's what I do." Ash shrugged with a smile.

_There's a fog inside my brain_  
_Washed away by all the rain_  
_At least I got you by my side_  
_So I'll cross my heart and hope to die_  
_Promise right now, I got your back_  
_You lead the way, I'll bring the snacks!_  
_We got each other while out here_  
_The rain is gone and the skies are clear!_

Ash encouraged the others to sing along. It took a bit of coaxing before Icestorm eagerly jumped in, and his little family joined him and Ash in the upbeat song.

_Thought we'd be forever all alone_  
_Till you came along, like a flurry of snow_  
_It gets a little lonely without a friend_  
_Now we see, little prince, you're a godsend_

_Kinda feels like having a little brother_  
_Let's keep moving_  
_One foot in front of the other!_

_We keep marching on together_  
_With a bond no one can sever_  
_No matter what, I got your back_  
_Lose the trail, back on track_  
_Don't stray to far from me_  
_Together, we will always be_

_Keep marching on_  
_We gotta stay together_

Ash and Finny laughed, chasing each other around the trail while Icestorm and Erika watched amusedly. Finny finally caught Ash and they tumbled into the bushes, laughing the whole way.

"You know what, Ash?" Finny helped him stand. "You're not half-bad for a weirdo grey troll."

"Thanks." Ash blinked a few times. "I think." He and Finny froze when they heard a growl, and they looked around. The shrubbery hid everything from view, including Finny's parents and Frosty.

"Mom? Dad?" Finny called.

Suddenly, a furry blue creature with horns leapt from the bushes, straight for the children.

"Growl beast!" Ash shouted. "Run!" He pulled Finny along as they sprinted back to Erika and Icestorm. When Frosty realized predators were after them, the loyal snow phoenix scooped the trolls onto his back and took off running. A second growl beast had joined the chase. Frosty tried to flap his wings, but he was still partially paralyzed. Ash fired magical blasts at the growl beasts, but they would not give up.

"What do we do?" Finny whimpered.

"Just stay down and stay out of the way!" Icestorm ordered. "Faster, Frosty!"

Erika joined Ash in throwing blasts of magic. "They know Frosty's wounded! They're just going to run us down!"

"Look out!" Finny screamed, pointing ahead. There was a dip coming up, a sharp drop-off down a hill.

"Frosty, spread your wings!" Ash urged. "Glide, at least!"

"Come on, buddy!" Icestorm urged.

Frosty responded more to his master's urging, and he strained to spread out his wings and flap them a little. The snow phoenix jumped off right where the decline started, and he managed to catch a soft breeze under his wings. The growl beasts didn't see the hill until after they tumbled down it to the bottom. Frosty landed on the other side and kept running.

"Good boy!" Finny cheered.

"Way to go, Frosty!" Ash laughed.

Suddenly, a third growl beast pounced from the tall grass and tackled Frosty. Icestorm, Finny, and Ash flew forward while Erika kept a firm grip on Frosty's feathers. Icestorm, Ash, and Finny rushed to help as Frosty bucked off the growl beast, but the other two growl beasts caught up. One went to help his friend while the other chased Icestorm and the children away. They ran as fast as they could to avoid the sharp teeth and claws of the beast. The growl beast might have caught up with them had Ebony not swooped down from above. Steve came in right after, snapping his jaws. The two animals scared the growl beast away, and then herded the troll trio to the Grotto of Flowers.

"Ash!" Harper and Prowlus hugged the boy. "We're so glad you're okay!"

"Welcome back, my liege!" Sir Tandeth bowed.

"Erika and Frosty!" Icestorm gasped. "They're still out there! Those growl beasts might've gotten them!"

'Ebony and I will go get them.' Prowlus mounted Ebony and flew off.

"Icestorm, come on." Harper encouraged. "Stay here and rest. It's been an eventful couple days."

Reluctantly, Icestorm joined everyone at the fire. They exchanged their stories of how they got back, and Gris even showed off the picture that his family hid in his pack. Harper happily announced her and Prowlus' engagement. Ash, especially, was thrilled to hear it. But Icestorm would not participate in the talks. He kept glancing towards the forest, anxiously searching for his wife and bird.

Several minutes later, as dusk settled over the forest, Prowlus and Ebony returned, but without Erika and Frosty.

'We lost track of them after beating off the growl beasts.' Prowlus explained. 'Frosty took off in a panic and Erika went after him. She said to tell you,' he looked to Icestorm, 'that she'll find you.'

Icestorm looked out to the forest. "I'm going after her."

"But we're finally all together again." Gris protested. "And it's getting dark."

'It would be unwise to go after her in the darkness.' Prowlus agreed. 'We will stay here another night and give her a chance to catch up with us. I am sure she is fine.'

Icestorm still stared at the dark forest, but said nothing. Soon, everyone trickled off to bed. Ash noticed Icestorm whispering to Finny, and the child nodding in passive understanding. The grey prince shrugged and settled down for sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the travelers had hoped to see Erika and Frosty returning safe and sound. Instead, they found Icestorm missing.

"Didn't we specifically say not to go running off after his wife?" Iris sighed.

"He's stubborn like that." Finny said.

"Why are you still here?" Gris asked. "Does Icestorm expect us to wait here for him, Erika, and Frosty?"

"No." Finny said nonchalantly. "Dad just said to tell you to take me with you on your journey, and he'll meet back up with us when you go back to the Troll Tree."

"So we're babysitting?" Harper raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you not more concerned about this?" Ash asked curiously.

"Mom and Dad disappear sometimes." Finny said. "Now and then, they'll go on romantic vacations together and leave me at home. It's no big deal. Is it a big deal that I travel with you?"

"Well, we aren't going to leave you here." Ash said. "If Icestorm says we'll meet up back home, then we'll meet back at the Troll Tree. In the meantime, let's go! There's lots more adventure to have!" He whooped and laughed, running ahead while his friends scrambled to keep up. Still, none of them could stop smiling. It was a bright new day, and Ash's infectious optimism encouraged them to sing along when he started.

_We keep marching on_  
_Look how far we've gone_  
_There's so much more left to do_  
_And I'd rather do it with you_  
_The sun is shining in the sky_  
_Won't give up, just gotta try!_

Gris tripped, but jumped up again and kept going. _"'Cause I can do it alone!"_

Prowlus spun Harper around, and she giggled. _"Love speaks for us!"_

Iris glanced to Ash and Prowlus, her voice quiet. _"I'll get my revenge."_

Ash took Finny's hand. _"We'll stay together to the end!"_

_And we'll keep marching_  
_Keep on marching_  
_Together we'll keep marching on_

* * *

**Original song (in 5 parts): "Keep Marching On"**


	13. Finicky Finny

**Chapter Thirteen – Finicky Finny**

Leaving the grotto behind, Ash led the travelers to a vacation spot his family liked to go to. Once there, they would rest, he explained, since so many exciting and sometimes terrifying things happened recently.

Ash spent most of the walk talking with Finny, getting to know his new friend. To the amusement of the adults, Ash began a sort of 20 Questions game with Finny.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

"What's your favorite cupcake flavor?"

"What's a cupcake?"

"What kind of games do you like?"

"I usually play 'skipping rocks,' where I skip rocks across the water at home."

"What kind of food do you like to eat?"

"Whatever I can eat."

"Do you have rainbow magic too?"

"No."

"Have you ever gone hiking before?"

"No."

"Do you like candy? I'll share mine."

"I don't like candy." (She said this after spitting out the peppermint he gave her)

Ash liked to make friends. He got that from his mother. He also got his mother's patience. But Finny's rather indifferent behavior steadily wore on his nerves.

"Don't you have anything to eat that isn't sweet?" Finny complained.

"We're rainbow trolls. Sweet stuff is kind of our jam." Harper said.

"What's jam?" Finny droned.

"Child, what on earth have you eaten in your entire life?" Sir Tandeth asked.

"Whatever is found in the forest." Finny shrugged.

"And your parents never told you about anything else? Never tried to make anything else?" Iris asked.

"No." Finny shrugged again.

"Hey look, we're here!" Ash said loudly. Everyone looked ahead, and jaws dropped, even Finny's. They had arrived at a beautiful lake, complete with a small sandy beach and the lovely view of the mountains behind it. A small cabin was nestled amongst the tree roots by the water.

"This is beautiful." Iris breathed.

'The family camping spot.' Prowlus smiled broadly. 'It's been a while since we came here.'

"I figured this would be a great place for rest and relaxation." Ash said. "I'm really anxious about my colors, but I don't want to run you guys ragged. So let's take a day or two to chill."

"Thanks, Ash." Harper said. "I'll start a fire and make lunch!"

"I'm going swimming!" Gris started pulling off his shirt.

"Ditto!" Ash called. He, Gris, Prowlus, and Steve jumped into the water. Two seconds later, they were all screeching about how cold it was. Three seconds after that, they were playing and splashing and laughing raucously. Harper got to work preparing the food and gathering utensils from the cabin, and Iris made a fire. Eclipse materialized beside Harper to offer advice on turning their rations into a good soup. Sir Tandeth marched around the camp, keeping an eye on everyone.

Finny crouched down on the sand and stared at the boys playing the water. She didn't take her eyes off them, analyzing their smiles and the light that shined in their eyes. They were having fun with each other. Gris was careful to not step on the trolls, and let them jump off his shoulders to dive into the water. Finny never did this with her parents or even Frosty. She tried to play with them, but they were never interested. From that, she learned that you couldn't have fun with others, unless that other was exactly like you. None of these creatures, troll or otherwise, were like her. Sure, they had similarities, but is that enough to have fun with them?

Ash noticed Finny, crouched on the beach and sitting in such a way that made her look like a crab. He waved to her. "Come on in, Finny! It's really nice!"

Finny shook her head. "No."

"Then I'll come over there, if you want." Ash said.

"I don't care." Finny shrugged.

_What else is new?_ Ash frowned. He swam over to the shore and walked up to Finny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Finny said.

"I know you probably miss your parents, but I'm sure they're fine."

"I'm sure they are, too."

"And they'll meet us at my home."

"I know."

"Okay, then why are you just sitting here?"

Finny shrugged. Ash was about to ask something else, but Harper called everyone around for food. Finny stood and walked towards the fire without looking back at Ash. Grumbling a little, Ash followed.

Finny waited for Harper to spoon herself a bowl, and then she reached for the ladle. "Here, let me." Harper spooned some of the soup into another bowl and handed it to Finny.

"I could've done that myself." Finny said as Harper handed her a spoon.

"I know. I'm just being nice." Harper shrugged. "I'm already here, anyway."

Finny watched Harper divide up the soup for everyone, and she sat down to eat. She sniffed the soup, and then tentatively took a sip. She took another sip. Then she put the bowl to her lips and drank the soup gluttonously. Ash watched in amazement, wondering if this was the first time Finny ever had soup.

"This isn't too bad." Iris agreed. "Better than what I cook."

"We'll teach you the recipe!" Ash offered. "My dad wrote the book on cooking with stuff you find in the forest. I'll share some recipes with you, if you like."

"Sure." Iris shrugged. "That'd be nice."

"Just in case you decide you won't come home with us." Ash said. "If you're going to stay out here, you ought to eat better."

Iris swallowed a mouthful of soup. "You think I'd be welcome in your village? I'm not exactly welcome anywhere."

"I don't see why." Ash shrugged.

"Did your great-grandmother not tell you her side of my story?" Iris scoffed. "I'm not a person worthy of a home or friends or kindness."

"Of course you are." Ash said. "Everyone is welcome in the Troll Tree. If you're okay with bergens being our neighbors, you'll fit in just fine."

Iris stared at him skeptically. "How can you be so sure?"

"No one should be alone if they can avoid it." Ash continued to eat, speaking as though what he said were obvious. "You don't have to be alone if you don't want to."

Iris stared at him. "Um, thanks." She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Why would Ash be so kind to her? They hardly met a few days ago, and yet he acted like they had been friends their entire lives combined. His little song had been endearing, but Iris never thought he'd be so hell-bent on being friends.

Finny finished her soup and belched loudly. She dropped the bowl and spoon on the ground and stood up to walk towards the lake.

"Um, Finny?" Harper piped up. "I'm going to wash those later. Would you please put your bowl and spoon in the pot?"

"Just let the bugs clean them. They'll eat up the extra food and then we can use the bowl again." Finny shrugged.

"Ew." Ash grimaced. "You eat from a bowl a bug licked?"

"Is that wrong?" Finny asked.

'It is not hygienic.' Prowlus said.

"That's what Mom and Dad do." Finny shrugged.

Ash sighed. _I know living in the wilderness is tough, but couldn't Icestorm and Erika have at least _tried_ to live normally?_

Finny looked to Ash. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ash finished his bowl and placed his and Finny's dishes in the empty pot.

"I think there is something wrong. Or else you wouldn't be asking me so many questions." Finny said.

"As if you care." Ash scoffed, pulling out his mother's scrapbook.

Finny tilted her head like a confused puppy, and she walked off to sit on the sand by the water. She hugged her knees to her chest, staring into the water. After a minute, she began rocking. Although, judging by the vacant look on her face, she wasn't even aware of it.

"That wasn't very nice." Gris said to Ash.

"You can't say you're okay with how she's acting." Ash said. "She's being really selfish and rude. She's been like that since the day we met her."

"You mean three days ago?" Iris asked.

"Ash, it sounds like she was raised differently." Eclipse said. "I can't imagine what it was like for Erika and Icestorm to become parents at a rather young age, and to raise a child in the wilderness. Phoenix did not get the same life you were blessed with."

Ash kept flipping through the book. "I hear you. I just wish I could get into her head."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Finny did strike them all as a strange child. She spoke almost like an adult, yet seemed to have the mindset of a toddler. She talked and understood like adults do. But she also tended to think only of her own needs, like a child who hadn't learned to share. She remained on everyone's mind as they split off to do different things. Gris took a nap under a tree. Sir Tandeth mounted Steve and did a patrol around the campsite. Prowlus and Harper cleaned the dishes and then went on a flight on Ebony. With Finny still on the beach, Iris was left alone with Ash.

The thought crossed Iris's mind that this would be an ideal time to kill Ash. He was only a few feet away, so close to her and so far away from everyone else. She could already imagine grabbing his throat in her hands and squeezing the life out of him. But she was still too close to the others. Sir Tandeth, especially, would be on her in a flash if she tried to hurt Ash. She didn't even have anything sharp on hand to cut him. She'd have to think of a new plan.

Ash noticed Iris staring at him, and he smiled. She looked away, and he chuckled. "You wanna see? This is one of my mom's scrapbooks."

"That's nice." Iris shrugged, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

Ash tucked the scrapbook away and walked over to Iris. He looked at her drawing and marveled at the clean sketch of a dragon. "Cool!"

"It's nothing." Iris said.

"No, no! It's awesome! I didn't know you could draw!" Ash picked up a stick. "Can I draw with you?"

Iris stared at the boy for a moment. She analyzed his sincere smile and bright, pleading eyes. "Uh...if you want you…"

Ash immediately plopped down next to Iris and began drawing in the dirt. Iris continued her doodling, not even noticing the gentle smile forming on her lips.

* * *

That night, everyone returned from their activities to help prepare dinner. Prowlus made a mini bonfire for everyone to sit around while they ate.

Finny watched Ash closely as Harper handed him a bowl of food from the frying pan. "Thank you, Harper." Ash said politely. He joined Prowlus to eat.

Finny walked up to Harper and accepted a bowl of food. "Thank you, Harper." She said almost robotically.

Harper did a double take. "What did you say?"

"I said 'thank you.'" Finny said. "That's what you're supposed to say, right?"

"When someone does something nice for you, yes." Harper looked pleased. "And you're very welcome."

Finny looked down at her food. "So I did it right?"

Harper's smile became a look of confusion. "Um, yes."

Finny bobbed her head, sat down, and began eating. Everyone exchanged confused looks but resumed eating and chatting. It wasn't long before dinner was finished, and funny stories were shared.

Except for Harper. She continued to intermittently stare at Finny all through dinner. When Finny finished her food, she started rocking back and forth again. Harper cleared her throat. "Uh, Finny? Why are you rocking like that?"

Finny looked down, apparently just noticing her actions. "'Cause it feels good?"

Prowlus noticed Harper's expression became a mix of concern and recognition. 'What's wrong, painted love?' He signed to her.

Harper signaled for him to wait a moment. "Finny, did your parents ever hold you? Hug you?"

Finny thought for a moment. "Sometimes."

"Did they ever kiss you? Tell you how much they loved you?"

"They really only kissed each other; and I don't think I want them kissing me like they kiss each other."

"What about tucking you in goodnight? Playing games with you? Singing with you? Teaching you to dance?"

Finny stared at Harper with complete innocence. "Is that what you're supposed to do?"

Harper looked heartbroken, and Ash was even more confused. "Harper? What is it?"

Before she could answer, Eclipse gasped with wide eyes. She stood abruptly and looked off into the distance.

"Is something coming?" Gris gulped.

"Rosiepuff. Branch." Eclipse breathed.

Ash tensed at the mention of his family. "What? What about them?"

"Stay here!" Eclipse instantly turned into a glowing orb of light, shooting away like a comet.

"What's happening?" Iris asked.

"You think something happened at home?" Gris asked worriedly.

Ash quickly pulled out his mirror for communicating with his family. He activated the spell as fast as he could, praying one of his family would pick up. Two rings later, his mother's face appeared in the reflective glass. The background behind her appeared dark and chaotic.

"_Hi sweetheart!"_ Poppy had to shout to be heard. _"This isn't really a great time!"_

"Eclipse just left us. Said something about Dad and Grandma." Ash said hurriedly. "Is everyone okay?"

"_A big storm just hit us!"_ Poppy shouted. _"We're fine! We just—"_

Suddenly, something hit the mirror out of Poppy's hand, and the image disappeared to leave only Ash's terrified face.

"A storm?" Iris repeated. "Not that same one that hit us, I hope."

"What if they're in trouble?" Ash whimpered. "What if Eclipse went there because Dad and Grandma are in trouble? What if they need help? What if—"

"So what're you gonna do about it?" Finny asked.

Ash looked to her. "What?"

"What are you going to do?" Finny asked again.

"Well, I want to help them, but we're so far away."

"So are we going there?"

"We'll never get there in time to help them. Eclipse is a ghost. She can just pop up anywhere in the blink of an eye."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are you shouting?"

Ash suddenly exploded angrily at her. "Because I'm scared for my family! That's why! I'm scared something might happen even with Eclipse there to help! I'm also really mad at you because you are the least-caring person I've ever met! You're just so….so…."

"Apathetic?" Sir Tandeth offered.

"Yeah! Whatever that means!" Ash kept shouting. "You're just so ridiculously uncaring about everything and everyone around you! How can you care so little about everything? Can't you understand how I feel? Don't you feel any empathy for me? Don't you care at all?"

Finny stared at Ash for a moment, and then looked to the fire. She was silent for a long time, thinking. Finally, she said, "I don't think I know how to care."

Ash's anger melted, and he sat beside Finny. "What do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad were always doing their own thing. I had to learn how to do things on my own." Finny explained. "I do things by myself, and do whatever I want. But you guys? You do things for each other, and not just to make yourself happy. I wish I cared about stuff like you do, but I just don't. I don't really know why."

"That's not your fault, Finny." Harper said. "You were not raised the way we were in our homes. I'm not one to judge another couple's parenting styles, but you were not raised properly. Your parents did not show enough care and love towards you, so you act like this because it's all you've ever known."

Finny noticed she was rocking again, and she stopped herself. She stared at the ground. "I want to care. I think I need a few lessons." She glanced around to the other members of the traveling party. "Can you teach me?"

Ash hugged her. "Sure. We can try."

Finny felt different. This hug felt different. It was so full of love and kindness, and she leaned into it unconsciously.


	14. Sorceresses of the Storm

**Chapter Fourteen - Sorceresses of the Storm**

Poppy hoped Ash wouldn't worry too much after their call was cut off. If only that tree branch hadn't smacked the mirror from her hand and smashed it. Things were a little chaotic in the Troll Tree Kingdom and Bergen Town. What started as a blustery day darkened to a storm. Then the winds picked up, thunder growled in the black clouds above, and the only light came from the flashes of lightning. Trolls broke out their glowsticks so they could see. Bergen Town had gotten sturdier over the years, meaning the homes and castle of the bergens were plenty strong enough for storms.

The trolls, however, lived in pods hanging from trees.

When the winds became too much, Branch, Poppy, Peppy, and Rosiepuff ran about the trees to order the trolls from their homes. It was too dangerous to be in the pods while they swung about in the wind. Branch's safety guides said the best place for the trolls would be either close to the trunk of the tree or inside the holes made in the trees by birds.

Rosiepuff arrived at Biggie and Belle's home and helped them climb out. Each troll had their pet tucked into their hair for safekeeping. Belle, who had been on bed rest for a broken ankle, nearly slipped off the branch. Biggie managed to save her, and Rosiepuff ushered them towards the center of the tree. A branch broke off in the wind and flew right for them, but Rosiepuff magically created a shield and the limb bounced right off it.

"Nice save." Belle sighed in relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Rosiepuff warned. "Go!" Biggie scooped his wife into his arms and took off. A bolt of lightning struck another branch, and Rosiepuff deflected that one as well. She noticed smoke from another tree, and she slid down to the ground and hurried over. Rain drenched her from hair to toe the moment she stepped out from under the cover of the trees. She doused the fire beginning in the foliage, turning to head back to Branch and the others.

Suddenly, someone popped up in front of her, and she jumped back. "Oh, Eclipse. It's just you."

"I sensed something was wrong." Eclipse said. "I'm glad I came, and I have an idea."

"All right, lay it on me." Rosiepuff pushed her wet bangs out of her face.

"This storm could rip the branches off every tree in this village." Eclipse explained. "We need a way to minimize the damage. The only way to do that is to change this weather. Just to soften its intensity."

"Even if I knew that spell, I don't know if Branch and I are strong enough." Rosiepuff protested.

"That's why we're going to do it." Eclipse said.

Rosiepuff looked excited. "You and me? With that technique we practiced?"

"Only if you're okay with it." Eclipse requested.

"Eclipse, situations like this are why we came up with it in the first place." Rosiepuff assured. "You and I are unstoppable together. We developed this technique so we could protect the ones we love, and no one can do it better than us. I trust you."

Eclipse finally smiled. "Then let's do this."

Rosiepuff grimaced a little. "Okay, I'm ready."

"You don't look ready."

"No, I am. I just hate this part."

"Yeah, I don't exactly enjoy this, either. Sorry!"

Eclipse lunged forward, and she disappeared into her friend's body. Rosiepuff jolted, shuddering as an icy feeling washed over her.

Branch rejoined his wife after helping the other trolls. "This storm's getting worse! I don't know if we'll be safe in the trees!"

"Maybe we should head for the nearby bergen homes!" Peppy suggested.

"We won't be any safer out there!" Poppy scanned the dark, rainy, windy environment. The trees always gave trolls a safe haven during danger. But, now, something was threatening to destroy that haven. What would they do? What could they do so no one got hurt?

Suddenly, an empty pod broke free and hurtled right towards them. Before they could even dodge it, the pod froze. It floated gently to the ground, and the trio saw Rosiepuff manipulating the pod. They hurried to her side.

"Grandma, that was great! You really—" Branch paused, noticing something different about his grandmother. Her demeanor had changed to one of calm, stoic strength. Her eyes were different, too: one remained bright green, the other had changed to purple like an amethyst gem. "Eclipse?"

"We know what to do, and we need you to do as we say." When Rosiepuff spoke, a combination of her and Eclipse's voices came out.

Branch, Poppy, and Peppy were collectively confused and impressed. Branch shook it off first. "Okay, just tell us what you need."

"Just in case this doesn't work, get everyone out of the tree branches and down towards the roots of the trees." Rosiepuff/Eclipse ordered. "We'll take care of this!" They ran off, leaving their friends to do what they said. The combined sorceresses ran through the rain, unaffected by the drenching, freezing downpour. They stopped in a clearing, looking up as lightning streaked across the sky.

_Ready when you are. _Rosiepuff thought.

_Let's do this. _Eclipse agreed.

Their hands began to glow in a bright purple light with golden sparkles. They shut their eyes meditatively, and the glow brightened. An invisible bubble seemed to form around them, and the rain and wind didn't hit them anymore. They opened their eyes, which now glowed, and they raised their hands skyward.

As the trolls made their way to the ground, they couldn't help but stare at the feat of magic. Wisps of smoke, colored like the glow in Rosiepuff's hands, floated up to the sky and swirled above the treetops. The bigger the cloud got, the less fierce the storm became. The winds quieted to a blustery day. The rain lessened to a gentle fall. The thunder was muffled by the purple, gold-sparkled cloud. The cloud even absorbed the lightning strikes.

The glow disappeared in Rosiepuff/Eclipse's eyes and hands, and they smiled at their handiwork. "Not bad. Not too bad at all."

"Grandma!" Branch came running, jumping into his grandmothers' arms. "That was incredible!"

"Thanks, angel." Rosiepuff jolted a little as Eclipse exited her body. The two friends smiled warmly at each other.

"Nice going, Eclipse!" Poppy called as she, Peppy, and most of the trolls hurried up to them.

"Ever the protector, I see." Peppy said.

Eclipse curtsied a little. "Good to see you, Peppy."

"Always a pleasure, old friend." Peppy said.

Eclipse looked a little surprised to be outwardly called a friend by Peppy, but she smiled nonetheless. Then, she heard cheers and applause, and she stepped back.

"Let's hear it for Empress Eclipse!" one of the trolls called.

Eclipse, once again, was surprised. She stared, perplexed, as the trolls cheered and clapped while looking right at her. She recognized several faces as former Moonlight Kingdom residents. But why would they cheer for her? She wasn't sure how she felt about this attention. That is, until Rosiepuff came up to give her a comforting hug. Rosiepuff even took Eclipse's hand in hers and raised them both to the sky triumphantly. Poppy, Branch, and Peppy joined in the exaltation.

Rosiepuff watched her friend steadily start to smile and humbly take the praise. _I know this might be new to you, Eclipse. But accept the praise. You deserve it._

* * *

Eclipse didn't return the next morning. Harper and Prowlus reassured Ash, stating she surely stuck around to make sure everything was cupcakes and rainbows back home. Still, Ash refused to leave until he got in contact with his parents or Eclipse came back to confirm everything was great. Nobody protested, also wanting to know everything was safe at home. Finny did her best to express interest and concern for Ash's family. It still came off as awkward, but her heartfelt gesture was not lost on Ash.

Sir Tandeth approached Ash just after lunchtime and saluted to the young prince. "We are packed and ready to move out once Lady Eclipse returns, sire."

"Okay." Ash flipped through the scrapbook absent-mindedly.

"Does something bother you, my liege?" Sir Tandeth asked.

Ash made sure everyone else was far enough away to not hear them. But he and Tandeth were by the trees and shrubbery across from the lake. "I don't want anyone else to know, but I'm not sure where we should go next. That's why I wanted us to come here. It's not just to rest and relax. I wanted to buy myself time to figure out the next step."

"I have confidence in you, my liege." Sir Tandeth said. "Take as much time as you need to figure it out."

"Thanks, Sir Tandeth." Ash sighed in relief. He kept going through the scrapbook, hoping to find some form of inspiration from her mother's past adventures.

Ash never realized Iris watched him from her perch in a tree, where she gathered acorns for rations. She sighed. "Poor guy. What's he doing putting so much pressure on himself? I think he looks kind of nice with grey skin and black hair." Iris suddenly shook her head, almost dropping her acorns. "Wait, what am I thinking? Why do I care? I don't! I don't care about that—" She lowered her voice so nobody would hear her. "Stupid kid. Bad kid. Hated child of my worst enemy kid. I don't care about him. I'm taking my revenge on Larch by killing his grandsons." She glanced down to Ash, and then looked to Prowlus as he and Harper conversed by the lake. "But I have to do it soon. Now how to do it?" She looked back to Ash, still sulking a little. She hummed in thought. "Maybe…"

To his dismay, Ash spent the entire day looking for inspiration and still didn't know where he wanted to go. Even worse, Eclipse still hadn't returned, and he couldn't get in touch with his family. When his friends asked, however, Ash forced a smile and said, "I'm sure everything's fine. We'll keep waiting for her." Truthfully, he did believe things were okay. Eclipse was no doubt making sure everyone was safe. She would come back and report that everything was fine. Ash wasn't comfortable leaving until she returned. Plus, it would give him time to keep thinking of his next step.

_I was hoping I'd have my colors by now. _Ash poked at his dinner. _But what if I'm destined to be like this forever?_

"Whatcha thinking about?" Finny said, almost shouting in his ear and making him jump.

"Nothing." Ash said, rubbing his ear.

"Oh, sorry." Finny said. "You had that look on your face, which I'm learning means you're thinking really hard and something might be bugging you."

"Learning?" Ash chuckled. "You getting lessons on empathy or something?"

"Yeah, from that Harper lady." Finny pointed to Harper, who giggled after getting a kiss from her fiancé. "She's nice."

"Yeah, she is." Ash agreed.

"So are you okay?" Finny asked.

"I'm just thinking about my colors." Ash shrugged. "No big deal."

Finny stared at him for a moment. She got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She ate a few more bites of her dinner. "For what it's worth, I think you look nice in those colors."

Ash cracked a small smile. "Thanks, Finny."

* * *

He was grey, and he was utterly alone. No matter who he approached, they turned their backs to him. He couldn't get anyone to listen to him. Voices echoed around him, repeating all his worst fears.

Then, Ash gasped and woke up. He curled up into his sleeping bag, taking a few deep breaths to calm down from the nightmare. He poked his head out and sat up, sighing softly.

_It'll work out, somehow._ Ash reminded himself. _Everything is going to be okay._ He glanced around at his friends, still fast asleep. Only Sir Tandeth and Steve were missing, doing their nightly patrol to look out for danger. Ash noticed something odd, and he did a double take.

Iris wasn't there.

"Iris?" Ash whispered. "Where'd you go?" He crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked to Iris's spot. He noticed faint footsteps in the dirt, and he followed them into the shrubbery. "Iris? Iris, where are you? Are you okay?" He looked under bushes and into holes. But he couldn't find the other grey member of their traveling party.

Something rustled in the foliage. Ash tiptoed closer. "Iris? Is that you? Are you all right?"

The bushes shook again, and then a strange creature Ash never saw before emerged. It looked like some sort of colorful octopus to him. It made a strange sound, too, almost like the chittering of a monkey.

"Hi there, little fella." Ash crouched a little. "What are you doing out here?"

The creature crawled closer, and Ash held out a hand. The creature rubbed its head against Ash's hand, and then crawled up his arm and clung to his body.

"Hey, stop it!" Ash laughed. "That tickles!" The creature went right up to his hair, and then suddenly wrapped its tentacles around Ash's head. "Hey, what are you—" In a flash, Ash fell asleep, and the creature settled into Ash's hair like a bird curling up in its nest.

Iris stepped from the shadows and into the moonlight. She grinned smugly. "Dream Sucker. What an ingenious plan. Now, little prince, it's time for us to go."

"Not if we can help it."

Iris spun around and saw Sir Tandeth and Steve. The knight had his sword drawn, riding on the back of the snarling crocodile. "You will not stop me, you pile of scrap metal." Iris growled.

Steve lunged, and Iris pulled a round object from her hair. She threw the pod-like object, and it burst open to spill out a cloud of dust. Steve whimpered, shaking his head, but soon succumbed to the sleeping powder Iris made from a certain flower pollen. Sir Tandeth leaped off Steve's back and swung his sword towards Iris. She dodged his attack, weaving and ducking to avoid his strikes. He made sure to put himself between Iris and the now-unconscious Ash. Iris still remembered the training her father drilled into her. She overpowered Sir Tandeth and threw another sleeping powder pod into his face. Unfortunately, it had no effect on him. So she resorted to using a vine from a tree to her advantage. She looped the vine around Sir Tandeth's helmet and yanked it off the rest of his body. The helmet head went up and then landed right in her hands.

"You'll not get away with this, miserable witch!" Sir Tandeth growled.

"I don't see how you can get in my way." Iris said. "Had you cooperated, I wouldn't have to do this. But if I can't make Larch pay, his family will pay for him." She drop-kicked Sir Tandeth's head like a football player punting a ball. The helmet landed somewhere in the darkness. Sir Tandeth's headless body wandered a little aimlessly, trying to find his head again.

Iris grabbed Ash with her hair and tiptoed to the campsite. She found some rope and tied up both Ash and Prowlus. Though Prowlus awoke while she did so, she punched him hard enough to daze him so he wouldn't struggle. She didn't worry about him screaming for help. Once both of them were tied, Iris began dragging the two princes away.

_Finally. _Iris sighed, a dark smile on her lips. _I know just the spot to get rid of them._


	15. True Colors at Last

**Chapter Fifteen - True Colors at Last**

Ash blinked his eyes open and groaned as the light hit him. He rubbed his eyes. "What a weird dream. I'll have to ask Dad about that creature. Never seen anything like it." He sat up and stretched, blearily opening his eyes. He froze.

"I'm in my room?" Ash looked around. It certainly looked like his bedroom at the royal pod. But he didn't remember returning home. Last he checked, he was in the forest. Did Eclipse somehow whisk him away while he slept? "Okay, this is weird." Ash slid out of bed. He was even wearing his dark green pajamas, which made his purple hands and feet stand out.

Ash froze again. He sprinted to the full-length mirror in his room, and his jaw dropped.

He had his colors. Where he once had ash-grey skin, he now had a shade of purple a few hues darker than his grandmother's skin color. His hair, previously black, was now dark green like an evergreen tree. It even looked a little tamer than normal.

"I have my colors." Ash smiled broadly. "I have my colors! I HAVE MY COLORS!"

Footsteps pounded down the hall and his door flew open. Poppy stared at him worriedly. "What? What is it?"

"Mom!" Ash hugged his mother so tightly that she nearly fell over. "I have my colors! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Oh, is that what all the fuss is about?" Poppy returned Ash's hug. "I'm very happy for you, Ash. You look good!"

"I feel good!" Ash bounced excitedly. "I feel so great! I could sing!"

"You can sing after breakfast. Come along." Poppy said.

"Okay!" Ash kept bouncing as he followed her. His father sat at the table, and Ash jumped up into the chair next to him. "Look at this, Dad! I have my colors!"

"You sure do!" Branch tousled his son's hair. "You look great."

"I can't wait to show everyone! I'm just so excited I can hardly stand it!" Ash bounced in his seat.

"Well, can it at least wait until after breakfast, young man?" Poppy put a plate of waffles in front of him.

Ash wolfed them down and ran to his room to change his clothes and comb his hair. "Oh, is everyone else already here and home?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" Branch shrugged.

"So where are they? Resting or something?" Ash asked.

"They're around." Poppy assured. "You'll find them, I'm sure. Why don't you go see the rest of your family?"

"Yeah! I gotta find Grandma! We're twinsies!" Ash sprinted out the door and leapt across tree branches. The sun shined brightly over Troll Grove. Evidently, Eclipse and the other trolls handled the storm well. Relieved, Ash ran out to his grandparents' pod home. They were having coffee outside when he arrived, and they also showed great interest in his colors.

"You look great, Ash." Rosiepuff said.

"I've heard that all morning." Ash laughed. "Look at us! We look alike!"

"Indeed we do." Rosiepuff nodded.

"We should go show everyone else!" Ash said. "I want to find the others, anyway, make sure they're okay."

"You two go ahead." Peppy said. "Enjoy your walk!"

Rosiepuff and Ash walked off, and Ash kept his eyes peeled for his friends. "I'm glad you are all okay. After that storm the other day."

"Everything's bright and cheery here, Ash." Rosiepuff said.

"I can tell." Ash kept looking up at his dark green hair, and he laughed giddily every time.

"Hey Prince Ash!" a teenage troll called from his group of friends. "Love your colors!"

"Thanks!" Ash called.

"Pretty colors, Your Majesty!" another troll called as they passed.

"Thank you!" Ash's smile was so wide that his cheeks hurt. While he and his grandmother walked, every troll they passed complimented his colors. For once, Ash felt accepted by the trolls. He didn't feel like an outsider anymore. Everyone greeted him warmly, and nobody stared at him with pity. Everyone was smiling.

Something did feel a little off, but Ash shrugged the feeling away. What could be wrong on the best day of his life?

Finally, he and Rosiepuff found Prowlus and Harper. Prowlus stood in a complex yoga pose while Harper painted him.

"Your colors are so nice, Ash!" Harper pulled out her sketchbook and colored pencils. "Hold still! Let me color them!"

"Look, Prowlus!" Ash held Rosiepuff's hand. "We look like twins! I inherited Grandma's colors!"

Prowlus was still in his complex pose and couldn't speak, so he gave Ash a thumbs-up.

"This is so cool!" Ash hopped around like a grasshopper. "I don't know how this day could get any better!"

"Done!" Harper handed Ash the picture, depicting him and Rosiepuff together.

"Wow. That was fast." Ash mused, staring at the picture.

"I'm the village artist, aren't I?" Harper shrugged.

"Yeah, good point." Ash tucked the picture into his hair. "Have you seen everyone else?"

"Yes. They're around here." Harper made a vague gesture to their general vicinity.

"Do you know where they are specifically? I want to make sure everyone made it home." Ash said.

"Everyone is home and safe, Ash." Rosiepuff assured. "And you have your colors at last."

"Can we keep looking for everyone?" Ash requested. "Gris and Steve are up in the castle, I'm sure. And if Prowlus and Harper are here, Ebony must be around. But I have to find all my friends."

"As you wish, Ash." Rosiepuff followed Ash as they kept walking. Throughout the morning, they wandered Troll Grove and Ash received a gazillion more kind words from the other trolls about his colors. Ash couldn't remember the last time he smiled like this. He finally accomplished his dream, and he was ready to live like a normal troll.

Now if he could only find his friends. Where were Sir Tandeth, Finny, and Iris?

At lunch, Ash and Rosiepuff decided to sit by the pool to rest and eat. Ash kept staring at his reflection in the water, smiling as he touched his purple skin and dark green hair.

"Are you happy, Ash?" Rosiepuff asked.

"This is what I wanted." Ash sighed. "I'm overjoyed. I finally completed my quest." He chuckled as he sat next to his great-grandmother. "Kind of funny that I inherited your colors. I did get my mom's eyes. I thought I'd look more like Grandpa Peppy."

"Would you like to look like him instead?" Rosiepuff asked. She snapped her fingers, and Ash looked down to see he had changed colors. He now had peach orange skin and dark pink hair, just like Peppy.

"Hey, Grandma!" Ash laughed. He got a sly smile. "You know, I also could've looked like Dad." Another snap from Rosiepuff's fingers, and Ash changed to have Branch's colors. "Or what if I had Mom's skin and Dad's hair?" Another snap, and it was done. Ash barely contained his giggles. "Or what if I had pink skin with purple polka dots and ice-blue hair with frosted tips?" One more snap, and Ash doubled over laughing when he saw his reflection. Rosiepuff giggled as well, looking amused by his reaction. Ash calmed down after a minute and sighed heavily, still smiling. "Okay, that was fun. Now give me back my true colors."

"Which colors do you want?" Rosiepuff asked.

Ash's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. "Um, my true ones? You know, the green hair and purple skin?"

"As you wish." Rosiepuff changed his colors back to normal.

Ash checked his reflection again, and he smiled. But he noticed something. "Wasn't my hair darker than this?"

"Was it?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Maybe it's just the light." Ash shrugged. "We need to find the others. I don't suppose you know where they are?"

"The others are around here." Rosiepuff assured.

"But where specifically?" Ash asked. "Is Iris settling in okay? Is Finny still around, or did her parents pick her up? And where the heck is Sir Tandeth? He never leaves my side."

Rosiepuff's head tilted to one side in her visible confusion. "Who are they?"

Ash stared at her in surprise. "Didn't I tell all of you about my friends I met in the forest? Did you meet them yet?"

"I don't know anyone by those names." Rosiepuff said.

"That's weird…" Ash tried to think about when he might've introduced them. If he hadn't, wouldn't Prowlus and Harper have done the introductions? "Hey, Grandma?"

"Yes?" Rosiepuff asked pleasantly.

"How did I get home? I was back at the family camping spot and then I woke up here." Ash scratched his head. "Did Eclipse bring me back?"

"Yes, I'm sure she did." Rosiepuff said.

"You don't know for sure?" Ash asked.

"Why are you so worried, Ash?" Rosiepuff asked. "You're safe and home, and you have your colors!"

"Yeah, I guess." Ash murmured. "Maybe I'll go home and wait for them. If you see the others, will you tell them I want to see them?"

"I will tell them." Rosiepuff said.

Ash journeyed home, thanking his parents when they complimented his colors again. He walked into his room and checked himself out in the mirror again. In the light of his bedroom, Ash could see his colors definitely looked different from this morning. His skin was now exactly the same as Rosiepuff's more lavender hue. His hair was the color of grass instead of a tree.

"I must've seen them differently when I first woke up." Ash assured himself. "Colors can look different in different lightings. It's all good." He decided to wait for his friends by reading the books on his shelf. He flipped through them, hoping to hear the call of one of his friends. Sir Tandeth's lack of presence especially concerned him. The black knight had vowed to stay by his side. Though Ash had encouraged him to think for himself, the child had come to expect Sir Tandeth to always be nearby.

Dinnertime came quicker than Ash expected. In fact, it seemed as though most of the afternoon passed in an hour. He joined his parents, Prowlus, and Harper at the table.

"Did you have good day?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah. Grandma and I had a lot of fun." Ash said. "She even changed my colors a few times. I looked so silly!"

"Do you like your colors?" Poppy asked. "We can always change them."

"No, no, it's fine." Ash assured. "I did sometimes wonder if I'd end up with your colors, Mom. Can you imagine? A boy troll completely pink!"

"No need to imagine!" Poppy snapped her fingers. Ash looked down, and he jumped.

He was pink!

"Mom!" Ash gasped. "What—"

"What about these colors?" Poppy snapped her fingers again, and Ash now had orange skin and dark blue hair. Poppy snapped her fingers once more, and Ash had light blue skin and dark pink hair. "Unless you like your original colors." Poppy snapped one final time to give Ash purple skin and dark green hair.

Ash gawked at her. "Mom?! How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Poppy asked innocently.

"Change my colors like that! You don't have magic!" Ash stared at his hands. "Do you?"

"Is there a reason I wouldn't?" Poppy asked.

Ash looked to his father disbelievingly. But Branch just shrugged. Ash shook his disoriented head. "I need some air." He hurried outside, sitting a short distance from his pod and taking a few deep breaths. His eyes traveled to his surroundings. He saw Troll Grove, illuminated by moonlight with the lights of pods dotting the darkness like stars. Oddly enough, there didn't seem to be stars in the sky. Ash ran his fingers through his hair.

Prowlus appeared, sitting next to Ash. "Hey, Prowlus." Ash sighed. "Sorry if I'm acting like a spazz. I'm just really confused. I thought this is what I wanted. At last, I have my colors, and everything is great. I am really worried about our friends. I don't know where Finny, Sir Tandeth, and Iris disappeared to. Plus, I don't even know how I got home! No one's giving me a straight answer to any of my questions! How does Mom suddenly have magic? How did I get home? When did I get my colors, anyway?" He glanced to Prowlus, and then sighed heavily again. "You know what? I'm being ridiculous. This is my dream come true. I have my colors. I completed my quest. So what if things have changed while I was gone? For all I know, Finny is with her parents again. And I bet Sir Tandeth and Iris are around here somewhere. I bet I'll see them tomorrow. I'm being silly." Ash hugged Prowlus. "Sorry for talking your ears off, Prowlus. You're a great listener, though. Thanks."

Prowlus tousled Ash's hair. "No problem, little bro!"

Ash's eyes widened, and he leaned back away from Prowlus. He stared at the blue troll.

"What?" Prowlus asked.

Ash screamed and jumped backwards so hard that he fell off the branch. Prowlus grabbed him by the vest and hauled him back up. "Easy there, little bro!" Prowlus laughed.

Ash stuttered and stumbled over his words. "You…you're…you're talking!"

"What about it?" Prowlus asked.

"How are you talking?" Ash demanded.

"Is there a reason I wouldn't be able to?" Prowlus shrugged.

Ash stared, dumbfounded. "Because...you were born mute...and you use Sign Language to talk…"

"What's Sign Language?" Prowlus asked.

Ash's jaw dropped. "I'm going to bed goodnight!" He sprinted back into his pod, ignoring his parents' and Harper's cheerful greeting, and ducked into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and pushed his bookcase in front of the door to barricade it. He leaned against the bookcase, panting heavily. "What in the world? What is going on?!" He slammed his fist into the bookcase in frustration, and a book fell from one of the shelves and landed on his head. "Ow! Oh come on!" He reached down to pick up the book, and he paused.

The book turned out to be one of Branch's encyclopedias of creatures. The book lay open on a page that depicted the same octopus-like creature Ash encountered the night before.

Ash sat cross-legged on the ground and picked up the book. He read from the pages. "'Dream Suckers. This dangerous creature traps its victims by putting them to sleep and administering ideal dreams. The only way to escape is to shock oneself awake, lest they be trapped in the dream forever.'"

Ash's eyes widened. It all made sense. Why he couldn't find his friends. Why everyone was acting overly cheery towards him and his colors. Why Poppy suddenly had magic and why Prowlus could suddenly speak.

"I'm in a dream." Ash gasped.

"Well, well, look who figured it out."

Ash jumped and looked up. Rosiepuff stood before him, though she seemed different. Her eyes held a knowing yet malicious gaze. She then put on a big smile. "Aren't you so smart, little one!"

"Yeah, so smart!"

Ash looked around and saw his other family members there: Poppy, Branch, Peppy, Prowlus, and even Rosie. Ash blinked a few times. "Wait a minute, how did you get in here?"

"It is a dream, little prince." Poppy said. "We can't be stopped by a bookcase."

Ash stood and held up the book like a shield. "I want out of this dream right now!"

"Why would you want to leave?" Peppy asked. "Anything you want to happen can happen in here."

"But none of this is real!" Ash protested. "I may have my colors here, but I'll always know it's not the real thing!"

"You can pretend, then." Rosiepuff said. "Just make believe this is your home."

"You can be colorful and happy in here." Prowlus said.

"I want to go home!" Ash demanded.

"You want to go back to the real world, where you're grey and ostracized from the other trolls?" Rosiepuff asked with a raised eyebrow. "Can you really tell us you're okay with that life?"

"I don't have to listen to you." Ash scoffed. "You're not my family."

"But you know your family." Branch said. "Think about it, Ash: do you want to be like me when I was your age?"

Ash saw the scenery around them change, and the other dream personifications disappeared except Branch and Rosiepuff. They now stood in the middle of a vast, colorful void. Branch changed until he had grey skin and black hair.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" Branch asked. "How I lost my colors after losing my grandmother?" Rosiepuff suddenly vanished, leaving behind an echo of a scream that made Ash shudder. "I was isolated and alone, without any friends. I stayed that way for twenty years. Do you really think you won't be the same way?"

Ash saw his colors were grey and black once more. "Uh...no, I don't…"

"Even worse: you were born this way." Branch said. "What if you spend the rest of your life like this? What if you are grey forever?"

"I don't want that…" Ash murmured.

"Then stay here." Branch insisted. "You don't want to be like me, Ash. I was despised or pitied by every other troll in the village. Do you want to be like that?"

Ash cringed. "No. I don't. I want my colors. I want to be a normal troll, for once."

Branch smiled and snapped his fingers. Ash looked down, and then up, and was just a little relieved to see purple skin and green hair. Branch turned blue again. "There. That's better, isn't it?"

Ash hated to admit it, but it did. He liked being colorful. "But what about my friends?"

"They'll be fine." Branch said. "Besides, do you really have any true friends? People pity you, Ash. That's just how life is for grey trolls. I should know."

The words cut into Ash like a knife. He was very familiar with the looks trolls and even bergens sent him. Pity, discomfort, awkwardness, and the like. All because he was grey. His family, at least, tried to understand him.

His family. Branch was grey for twenty years. He was Ash's best resource for comfort and coping. Poppy understood the feeling of helplessness from feeling it before. Peppy and Rosiepuff had experienced true heartbreak and despair, even temporarily. Rosie as well. Prowlus was from a kingdom that was once inhabited entirely by grey trolls. Gris and his family accepted him regardless of his colors. What would they say if he never came home?

What about Sir Tandeth? He was as loyal as they came, and chose to stay with Ash after saving the child's life. Iris accepted his friendship and didn't judge him for being grey. She even had more experience than Prowlus about being grey! Finny might still be learning, but she didn't treat him any differently than she treated other new trolls. Where did he fall asleep? Were his friends trying to wake him up right now?

"If they didn't care, why would they stick around?" Ash asked. "Prowlus and Harper, and even Gris, they came after me to join me on this quest, even when I didn't want them to come because I thought it'd be too dangerous."

"They were forced to, I'm afraid." Branch sighed, patting Ash on the head. Troll Grove began to form around them.

Ash shied away from the dream version of his father. "No, they came because they care about me. Out of everyone in the whole world, they care the most about me. They followed me out here, and I made a vow to protect them. They love me, and I love them! Right now, they might need me. They're out in the forest because of me, and I won't abandon them!"

"You want to go back to the real world where you're grey and unhappy?" Branch asked.

"I want to go back to the real world where my friends are!" Ash shouted. "Let me out right now!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Branch said. "Come on, don't be silly. You want to be happy, right? You want your colors, right?"

"But I don't want to abandon my friends!" Ash summoned a ball of magical energy and shot it, sending Branch flying into the bushes. Ash ran off. "I can't believe I just hit my dad." He ducked behind some rocks. "Okay, think. Think, Ash. The book said I have to shock myself awake. What's shocking enough?" He had to think fast, before one of the dream incarnations of his family came to find him. "All right, if this is a dream, then I can do things that aren't real. I can make this into a nightmare! I always wake up from that. But what's terrifying enough to wake me up?"

"Oh Ash!" Rosiepuff's voice called. "Come on out!"

Ash shrunk down behind the rocks. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me._

"Don't try to shock yourself awake! Whatever you change the dream to, we'll change right back!" Rosiepuff called.

"Great." Ash groaned quietly. He suddenly thought of something. "If I can't change the dream on my own, what if I can change it with magic? What did Dad say about making up your own spell? It has to rhyme, two lines minimum, and be careful with your wording. Okay, I can do this. I got top marks in impromptu singing and rhyming." Ash focused his magic, and he spoke in a strong voice. _"If I don't wake up from his dream, it will be bad." _He swallowed, dreading the next words coming from his mouth. _"So show me the worst memory of my dad."_

The dream dissolved and changed into something new. Ash now stood in the Troll Tree. A golden haze of light surrounded the tree, and Ash could just make out the bars that once surrounded the tree many years ago. Ash ran about the tree, searching for two trolls in particular. He heard singing, and he hurried to its source. He stopped at the end of a branch and looked down. He could see a five-year-old troll with light blue skin and azure hair, singing into a flower.

"Dad…" Ash breathed. He looked closer to the trunk of the tree and saw Rosiepuff hanging laundry on a line. This was the one memory Branch hated the most. The worst day of his life. On Ash's tenth birthday, Branch deemed him old enough to hear the story. He wanted his son to know just how well he understood Ash's dilemma with the greyness.

Ash forced himself to watch as the infamous bergen Chef lumbered towards his father. Rosiepuff screamed for her grandson, running towards the oblivious child who was too distracted by his joy. Ash started to feel fear, but he wasn't awake yet. He watched Rosiepuff run in, shove little Branch out of the way, and Chef's fingers curled around Rosiepuff instead.

* * *

His great-grandmother's scream was the last thing Ash heard before he awoke with a gasp. He felt something crawl across his head, and the Dream Sucker wiggled away. Ash sighed in relief, happy to be out of the dream. He suddenly realized several things that further disoriented him.

First, he wasn't by the lake with his friends. He and Prowlus sat against a rock in the middle of a rocky area. The first rays of light began to show over the horizon, and Ash saw the forest far away from them. A small campfire blazed before them. Prowlus looked to Ash in concern. Ash found ropes around his wrists and ankles, explaining why he couldn't move. He heard a scraping sound, and he looked up. Iris sat on the other side of the fire, sharpening her knife on a rock.

"Look who's finally awake." She grinned wickedly. "Now, maybe we can get started."


	16. Revenge or Redemption?

**A/N: I know, I haven't done a lot of author notes. Not much to say, and I can see you guys are enjoying the story! After so many cliffhangers, I think I'll spare you the suspense this time.**

**Enjoy watching Iris kill someone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - Revenge or Redemption?**

Ash tugged futilely at the ropes around his wrists. "Iris, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Far enough away that your friends can't find us." Iris inspected the blade of her knife.

Prowlus thrashed a bit, trying to break free. Ash felt around for the dagger Rosie gave him, but he had no weapons and none of his supplies from his bag.

"Iris, I don't understand." Ash said. "What's going on?"

"I'm not one to monologue." Iris shrugged. "A little more light, and we can begin."

"Light for what?" Ash asked.

"To kill you two." Iris said simply.

"What?!" Ash gawked. "W-what do you want to kill us for?"

Iris sighed in boredom. "If I tell you the full truth, will you accept your death quietly?"

"I think we deserve an explanation for this." Ash said. "I thought we were friends."

"We were never friends." Iris said. "Your great-grandmother told you the story of me being Titan's daughter, remember? I was a spy in the rebellion, and your grandfather caused my banishment. If he can't pay for his mistake, his debt will pass on to you."

"But, Iris—" Ash protested.

"Be quiet!" Iris snapped. She stabbed the knife into the dirt. She stared at the fire. The light reflected in her hate-filled eyes. "I spent my entire life fighting for my father's approval. I would've done anything to earn his love. But nothing was ever good enough. Not until I came up with the idea to infiltrate the Flame of Happiness Rebellion. I was the only one brave enough to do it. I befriended Stella and fought by the side of the rebels. Everything was going according to plan. I was on my way to being respected in all the land. Finally, I would earn my place amongst the highest-ranked trolls in Moonlight Kingdom. It was working out all in my favor.

"Then Larch had to get in the way. You two are so much like him: always looking for trouble, sticking his nose into other people's business, never knowing his place. Larch stole my notebook with all my information, and he gave it to Stella. He destroyed months' worth of work and research, and I was banished for it. He ruined my life."

"You could've hurt a lot of people, Iris." Ash protested. "Look, I don't know what happened in Moonlight Kingdom when Nonna was empress, but I do know one thing: your life was already ruined before Grandpa Larch got involved!"

Iris scowled at him. Prowlus gave his brother a look that said, 'Ash, shut up!'

"Why did you try so hard to get what your dad should've always given you?" Ash demanded. "Your dad was horrible!"

"What do you know of my father?" Iris snapped.

"Captain Titan was in the Moonlight Kingdom history books." Ash explained. "He was corrupt, mean, and just not a good troll! I doubt he was a good father."

"You know nothing." Iris growled. "Those books do not tell Titan's full story. I knew my father. His approval was all I needed, and I would've gotten it if Larch hadn't stood in my way! After I was banished, I wanted nothing more than to kill Larch for what he did to me. But if I can't even get that satisfaction, then I'll settle for ending his line." She yanked her knife from the soil. "Which of you would like to go first?"

"Iris, you don't have to do this." Ash said desperately. "What happened in the past doesn't have to affect you in the present."

"You two, along with your father, are proof that Larch's actions haunt me even today!" Iris snarled. "Why should he get to have a wife, child, and grandchildren? Why must I suffer in the forest? Why couldn't I have a happy ending?"

"You still can." Ash assured. "There is no reason you can't live out the rest of your life in peace and happiness."

"Look at me, Ash!" Iris screamed. "I'm grey and miserable, just like you! There's nothing left for me! The only way I can be at peace is if I get rid of the one thing that's been hovering over my head and haunting my dreams!"

"Killing us won't solve your problem." Ash insisted. "You won't make yourself happy this way. You want to move on? Then you have to let go of your past."

Iris stood and marched up to him. "You know what? I think I'll kill you first to get you to shut up. At least then I don't have to listen to you cry when I kill your mute brother."

Prowlus tried to get closer to Ash to protect him, but Iris shoved him aside. She grabbed Ash by his vest and pulled him up off the ground. She pinned him to the rock, placing the dagger to his throat. When he felt the chill of the steel blade against his skin, Ash felt a rush of terror. He had no plan to get out of there. He had no way to defend himself. Unless Prowlus or someone came to the rescue soon, Ash was about to die.

Iris noticed Ash's fear, and she chuckled lowly. "This is your first taste of true fear, isn't it? Consider yourself lucky. I used to feel like this all the time. More than once, my father threatened to kill me if I did not behave, if I did not please him as a daughter should. I spent every day fighting to live. Now you know how I feel."

"Iris, I want to help you." Ash pleaded. "Let's just talk about it."

"Don't talk unless you have something useful to say." Iris spoke as though she recited from a script. "In your case, do not speak at all, for nothing you say carries any value."

"Do you really want to do this?" Ash asked. "Or are you just doing what your dad would want you to do?"

"Are those the last words you want to say?" Iris demanded.

"No." Ash said. "If I'm going to have any last words, they're going to be, 'Please don't kill me, Iris, I promise everything is going to be okay.'"

"And here I thought you'd be just as pessimistic as I am, being grey and all." Iris scoffed.

"I know what it feels like, to feel like you have nobody there for you." Ash said. "To feel like you don't have friends. I was like that once, and then I met people who looked past my colors and accepted me for who I am. I'll do that for you, Iris. I'll be your friend, and you never have to be lonely again. Just please, please let us go."

Iris stared at Ash for a long moment. She didn't move, but she still had the knife to his throat. Ash noticed the look in her eyes. She considered it. She wasn't moving, stuck in that position and not trying to kill him.

Then, Prowlus made his move. He had managed to inch closer to Iris, turn around on his back, and he kicked at her knees to knock her off-balance. Iris fell, dropping Ash as he did, and the boy fell onto his brother.

"Why you little—" Iris stood and raised her knife, not aiming for a specific troll.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Iris froze. She spasmed and jerked, shuddering a little. She dropped her knife and held her head in her hands.

"_Don't you dare harm my family!" _Iris's mouth moved, but it was Eclipse's voice that came out_. "Or I'll kill you!"_

Iris gasped as Eclipse burst out of her body, and the ghost stood protectively in front of her great-grandsons. She glared at Iris coldly. "I partially blame myself for your life going to shambles. But, so help me, if you harm a hair on my family, you will feel my unbridled wrath."

Iris scooped up her knife. "I do not fear you, my empress. Not anymore."

"Do you fear them?" Eclipse nodded to the space on Iris's right, and she spun around to see Gris, Ebony, and Steve coming for them. The trolls and Sir Tandeth rode on Steve, looking ready for a fight. Iris grabbed a burning log from the fire and held it like a torch. She threw it at Steve, who hissed as the hot log hit him in the face. Ebony swooped down and landed behind Prowlus and Ash. Gris had a stick, wielding it like a bat. Iris realized she didn't stand a chance with this many opponents against her, so she turned and ran.

Harper cut Prowlus and Ash free. "Are you two okay? Sir Tandeth told us Iris was trying to kill you!"

"We're fine." Ash stood and ran after Iris, surprising his friends.

"Ash, come back!" Gris called.

"Stop, my liege!" Sir Tandeth pleaded.

Ash ignored their calls, stubbornly chasing after Iris until she stopped just short of running off a cliff. The sheer drop-off spelled certain death should one fall. Ash stopped a short distance away, not wanting to scare Iris off. "Iris, listen to me."

"Did you forget that I'm trying to kill you?" Iris demanded.

"I don't care. I want to help you." Ash insisted as he cautiously stepped closer.

"Stay away from me, or I'll kill you." Iris ordered, still brandishing her knife.

"Ash, move!" Harper shouted.

Ash did move, except he shot forward to protect Iris instead of jumping back to avoid the large rock Gris chucked towards them. Too late, Gris realized Ash didn't act the way he wanted. The rock hit the edge of the cliff, missing Iris and Ash but causing the rocks at their feet to crumble and dump them over the edge of the cliff. Ash looked for something to grab onto, either with his hair or his hands, but every rock he reached for fell with him. Then, he saw a flash of white, and the wing of what he thought was an angel. Was he dying already? Was this his life flashing before his eyes?

Nope. It was Finny, diving right towards him and grabbing his arm with both hands. Ash heard flapping, like a bird desperately beating its wings, and he saw the same wing from two seconds ago. Ash realized this wing was attached to Finny, and he was stunned to see she only had the one wing instead of two.

Finny's frantic flapping slowed their fall and swerved them just enough to hit the cliff face, and the two children hung onto the rocks. The debris fell past them and down to the ground far below. Ash and Finny panted heavily, their adrenaline kicked into high gear. Ash turned to Finny to thank her, and his eyes widened.

On her back, Finny would've had two wings, a complete set of feathered bird-like wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades. Instead, she had one wing and one stump where a wing once rested.

Finny wrapped her wing around her shoulders, and it lay like a poncho. "I can explain that."

"I'm sure." Ash smiled comfortingly. "No worries." They glanced down at the sound of grunting, and the children saw Iris clinging to a ledge. She struggled to pull herself up, her legs dangling without a foothold to push off.

"Ash! Finny!" Gris lay on the ground and reached an arm down. "Come on! I got you!"

"Go, Finny!" Ash helped push Finny up, and she jumped to reach Gris's fingers. She reached down to take Ash's hand, but the grey child turned and eased himself down instead.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Finny called.

"Just get up there!" Ash shouted. He hopped down to the ledge where Iris clung to the edge. He felt sick to his stomach from being so high up, but he swallowed his fear.

"Here to finish the job, are you?" Iris growled, clawing at the stone.

"I'm here to help you." Ash held onto her wrist and started pulling.

Iris jerked her hand free. "I don't want nor need your help!"

"You clearly do!" Ash said.

"Ash, forget it!" Finny shouted.

"You must climb back to us, my liege, before you fall!" Sir Tandeth pleaded.

"Trust me!" Ash called. He tried to pull Iris up again. "Iris, just let me help you."

"You're not trying to help me. Why would you?" Iris demanded.

"Because I want to!" Ash kept tugging on her arm. Iris wouldn't admit it, but it was just enough extra leverage to get her onto the ledge again. She and Ash breathed a little heavily, looking over the edge at the deadly drop below.

Iris jumped when Ash hugged her. She shoved him off, and he just managed to catch himself before he tumbled off the ledge. "Why are you hugging me? Are you forgetting I tried to kill you?"

"I know, and I don't care." Ash said.

Iris gaped at him. "Are you crazy? Why are you acting like this? Did that dream sucker suck all the sense out of you?"

"Friends forgive each other." Ash insisted.

"We are not friends!" Iris raised her fist like she would punch Ash, and then changed her mind at the last second and hit the rock wall instead. She panted, borderline hyperventilating, and her eyes darted around frantically. "I don't get it. I don't get you! Why are you being so kind to me? Why are you still calling me your friend even after what I did?"

"Because you proved to me that you need someone to care about you." Ash said. "No one else seems to have cared very much."

"The only way to get someone to care about you is to prove your worth." Iris clenched her fists. "I never earned that. My father never found me worthy of his love, so I'm not someone worthy of love at all!"

Her voice echoed, shocking even Ash's friends up on solid ground. Iris breathed heavily, pulling at her hair. Ash lunged forward to hug her again. She tensed up, paralyzed by the loving touch.

"It's not your fault." Ash said. "It's not your fault that you had the worst dad in history."

Iris still didn't relax, but her breathing had calmed.

"You're right, Iris." Ash sighed as he released her. "I don't know your dad like you do. But based on what you've said about him, he wasn't good or kind. Dads are supposed to love you, no matter what. Dads hold you when you're hurting, and they make all the monsters you're scared of go away. They don't treat you like you're nothing. They don't make you fight to earn their love. That's not what a good dad does."

Iris stared at him. She had tears in her eyes, but Ash couldn't be sure if she was aware of that. "I don't understand…" she murmured. "What did I do to deserve your mercy?"

"I said we were friends, right?" Ash said. "In case you didn't realize by now, I'm just as stubborn as my mom. You're not a bad person, Iris. You just got stuck with a horrible dad who didn't love you like he should have. If you need a friend, I'll be that friend, Iris. I'll love you like a good friend should, and you don't have to do anything to earn it. Just be a good friend in return, and that'll be enough." Ash held out his hand, smiling. "What do you say?"

Staring at Ash's hand, Iris began shaking. She felt her face and discovered that cold wetness she felt was her tears. She hurriedly rubbed her eyes, but more tears replaced the ones she wiped away.

Suddenly, the ledge shifted, and then crumbled. Iris wrapped an arm around Ash and hugged him tight as she used her free arm to grab the rock wall. The ledge they stood on cascaded to the ground.

"Hey Bergen Boy! Little help here?" Iris called.

"Stretch out your hair!" Gris reached down as far as he could without slipping himself. Iris lengthened her hair, wrapping it around Gris's fingers. He pinched the hairs in his fingers and slowly pulled up. He set them down on solid ground far from the edge of the cliff, and everyone gathered around to fret over Ash. He assured them he was all right, and he looked over Iris. Nobody was harmed, but Iris still cried.

"Are you okay, Iris?" Ash asked.

Iris sobbed harder. "I don't understand! Why are you so kind to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"That's what friends do." Ash said.

Iris kept rubbing her eyes; but, to her frustration, her tears did not stop. "What is wrong with me?! I'm acting like a child!"

"Well, to be fair, I don't think you got to act like a kid when you were a kid." Ash said with a smile. "So we won't hold this against you."

Now, Iris was blinded by tears and engulfed with feelings of guilt, relief, and happiness. She accepted Ash's hug this time.

Prowlus did a double-take as Harper stepped forward to hug Ash and Iris. Harper shrugged with a rather defeated smile. "We're trolls. It's what we do."

Accepting her answer, Prowlus shrugged and joined the group hug. Finny and Sir Tandeth hesitantly did the same. Ebony wrapped her wings around the group, and Steve and Gris curled up around Ebony.

Eclipse watched with a soft smile. _That's my boy._

* * *

They went back into the forest for a safer spot to rest, and Iris collapsed from exhaustion. She slept fretfully, sometimes muttering softly.

"You're sure about this, Ash?" Eclipse asked. "You want to keep her around after what she did?"

"She can change and live a better life." Ash said. "We can help her."

"We trust you, Ash." Harper said. "Just understand that we'll be keeping a close eye on her."

"That's fine. I don't blame you." Ash said.

Iris didn't wake until after lunch. She tentatively came over to sit with the others. Ash smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"Thank you." Iris said softly.

"Sleep okay?" Ash asked.

"Not really." Iris sighed. She rubbed her arm. "I don't think I should be near you, Ash. What if I end up just like my father?"

"You didn't kill Ash when you had the chance." Harper pointed out. "As scared as I was when I heard you took him and Prowlus, if you wanted to kill them, you would have long before we caught up to you."

Iris stared at the ground. "I don't know."

Ash hugged her. "It'll be okay."

_The road ahead is not quite clear_  
_But you have some friends right here_  
_You don't have to follow your dad's path_  
_Take control of your life, let go of the past_  
_Turn around, don't look back_  
_Let go of your pain, get on track_

Iris chuckled a little. "Do your kind of troll always figure things out by singing?"

"Yep." Ash nodded. "You'll figure that out when we get home."

Iris's smile disappeared. "That's another thing I'm worried about, Ash. Did you say Moonlight Kingdom had moved? And some of them lived in your kingdom in the Troll Tree? I'm not sure anyone's going to like seeing me again. The rebels saw me as a traitor, and the kingdom saw me as failure. What if they don't want me back?"

"We'll find a way to work it out." Ash said. "But you're our friend, and we won't abandon you. So don't give up just yet."

Iris exhaled calmly. "Okay. Okay, I trust you."

Ash smiled broadly, hoping none of his unease showed through his grin. He didn't want anyone to know how stressed he felt, and how it seemed he had become even more grey despite doing something great.

* * *

**Song: "Paths of the Past" reprise**


	17. Tunnel Trouble

**Chapter Seventeen – Tunnel Trouble**

Iris was constantly watched as the travelers continued on across the land. Sir Tandeth stood closer to Ash throughout their walk, guarding him carefully. Iris didn't care. For once, she actually felt happiness. She had a friend, despite everything that happened to her and all the mistakes she made. She would accept that nobody left her alone, especially near Ash.

The grey prince was congratulated for his efforts to help Iris. "You've acted like a true troll," Harper and Prowlus said. "It was crazy, but your parents would be proud," Gris added. Ash accepted the praise, if only to hide what he was truly feeling. He would not bring up the Dream Sucker, or the dream the creature gave him, or how much he wanted to go back to that dream world now that he was back in reality. He had said to the Dream Branch that he was confident his friends and family loved him despite his colors, that he was happy with them around. Here he was, back with them and grey once more, and Ash felt like he had lied to himself and the others in his dream.

All they did the next couple days was wander, vaguely following the scrapbook Poppy left for them. Most that was left of the memorial tome consisted of specific people Poppy met, and every other place she mentioned, Prowlus deemed too dangerous to visit.

One day, while everyone sat around a campfire telling stories and laughing, Ash suddenly threw the scrapbook at a tree.

"Ash!" Harper gasped. Prowlus hurriedly retrieved the book, checking it for damage but finding none.

"What is the matter, my prince?" Sir Tandeth asked.

Ash brought his knees to his chest. "We finished the scrapbook."

"Is that bad?" Gris asked.

"I still don't have my colors; so, yeah, I'm going to say that's bad." Ash grumbled.

"Ash, may I bring up the option to visit the mountain trolls?" Harper suggested.

"If the wing trolls couldn't help with their magic, what makes you think the mountain trolls can help when they have no magic at all?" Ash scoffed.

"Don't give up hope, my liege." Sir Tandeth encouraged. "And do not forget you have accomplished many things."

Ash shrugged. "Nothing big."

"Maybe not to you." Finny said. "But for the people you've helped, it's kind of awesome."

Ash glanced to her, and then to Iris and Sir Tandeth. He cracked a grin. "Yeah, that is pretty cool." He looked back to Finny, and his eyes traveled to the feathered poncho she wore. Except he knew it wasn't a poncho; but, rather, it was her only remaining wing. It had been three days since Finny saved him and inadvertently revealed her damaged wings, but Ash hadn't found the right time to ask about it.

Finny caught his gaze, and she sighed. "I guess I should tell you, huh?"

"If you want to." Ash shrugged.

Finny unwrapped her wing from her shoulders. She folded the wing similarly to how Ebony did, and everyone got a better look at the lovely appendage. The feathers were pure white and looked fluffy. The wing didn't make a sound as it moved. The stump, where the second wing once rested, didn't move, and was black with scar tissue. Finny's shirt was open in the back to allow the wings to move freely.

Finny blushed a little at everyone's awed expressions. "I used to have two wings. I guess when a mountain troll and wing troll have a baby, this is what her wings look like. I used to be able to fly above the treetops and dance in the clouds. Sometimes I'd go out flying and not come back for hours. Learning was easy. My parents couldn't exactly teach me, so I watched the birds. Then I just flew. It was like it came naturally to me."

'So what happened to your wing?' Prowlus asked, which Harper translated for Finny.

"I was in an accident." Finny explained. "We were attacked by growl beasts, and one of them swiped its claws at me. I tried to fly away, but he got one of my wings, and I blacked out. When I woke up, Dad had bandaged my back, and I only had one wing left." She glanced skyward to the stars. "I wish I could fly again."

Finny couldn't stay sad for long with everyone comforting her. Soon, the happy stories resumed, and everyone went to sleep peacefully. Except Ash, of course, who tossed and turned the entire night and became rather grouchy the next morning. The travelers started walking again, in no particular direction even though Harper subtly steered them towards the mountains. They encountered a few non-dangerous creatures and even had to creatively cross a river together. Aside from that, nothing much happened.

Whereas most of the travelers were thankful for some quiet times—a break between adventures, if you will—Ash's frustration bubbled up inside him like a pot boiling on the stove. Prowlus and Eclipse, the most intuitive of the group, noticed this and did what they could to get Ash to release that ire before it exploded. When they stopped for lunch, Eclipse pulled Ash to a more secluded area a short distance away where he could safely practice magic.

Eclipse drilled him, giving him pointers as he performed the spells. After he had released some of that built-up tension, Eclipse spoke. "Tell me what troubles you, my little prince."

"You're pretty smart. You ought to know already." Ash said, still practicing his magic.

"You are so young, Ash, yet you put so much adult-level pressure on yourself." Eclipse mused. "You also have done so many brave things other children your age could not or would not do."

"Yeah, I get it, I'm awesome and I'm doing great things and I'm probably making Mom and Dad really proud." Ash growled. "If I'm doing all this, if I'm being a troll in the simplest sense, why am I like this?" Ash gestured to himself, indicating his grey skin and black hair. "Why can't I look like a normal troll? Why can't I fit in if I'm acting like I do?"

"Ash, you are forgetting that you were born like this." Eclipse reminded him. "You are forgetting that it is a miracle you were born at all. Malcolm tried to kill you before you even came into the world." She knelt in front of him and touched the fire-shaped red mark on his chest. "You know this mark, yes? You know what happened the day you were forced into life?"

"Yeah." Ash heard the story before, after he asked about the strange birthmark he had. "Grandpa Peppy's brother was crazy and he decided to hurt Grandma by killing me. Creek saved my life, and that's how I got this mark. It came from his Phoenix Tear Crystal. And I guess I wasn't in my birthing pod long enough to develop my colors, so I've been grey since the day I was born."

Eclipse nodded. "Please allow me to be blunt, my darling. If you develop your colors at all, it will take time and patience. You must wait for them to form, and that takes much longer outside the birthing pod, where it's done naturally."

"That's what everyone tells me!" Ash snapped. He took a second to calm himself. He hated losing his temper in front of his great-grandmother. "Everyone says, 'Be patient. Take some time.' Well I've waited ten years! I'm tired of waiting! I'm tired of feeling like an outsider in my own home."

"I understand."

"Do you? Were you born grey, too?"

"No, but I was born with magic. When I was your age, magic was still seen as dangerous witchcraft. I couldn't reveal my powers to anyone. We both know what happened when I did."

"If Great-Grandpa Wolfrick was so mean, why was he never grey?"

"Being grey has nothing to do with meanness. It had everything to do with happiness. The things that make you happy, make you who you are. You are a special circumstance."

"But I just want to be like everyone else." Ash accepted Eclipse's hug. "Why can't I just fit in?"

* * *

Eclipse and Ash kept their talk to themselves. Though she had hoped their talk would alleviate Ash's chagrin, Eclipse discovered her plan had only briefly cooled him. Ash had a bit more stomp in his step, and he snapped at anyone who questioned his choice of direction. Ash either didn't notice the hurt looks from his friends, or he didn't care. He was distracted while they walked, and didn't exactly pay attention to which direction they traveled. He wracked his brain, trying to think of how he could get his colors to appear. Every time he looked down at his grey hands and feet, he just got madder.

_I can't go back to the Troll Tree still grey!_ He thought as he walked. _Why is this taking so long? This shouldn't be so complicated!_

When night fell, Harper managed to convince Ash they should rest and find somewhere to sleep. Ash agreed, and Prowlus and Harper got everyone organized. A fire was made, sleeping bags were pulled out, and Gris and Steve did a perimeter check for any potential dangers. Sir Tandeth even cooked for everyone.

Ash sat alone, a short distance away from the others as they jovially conversed around the fire. He scribbled in the dirt with a stick. There was no use in figuring out a plan. His thoughts swirled around his greatest fear: that he would remain a grey troll forever.

Iris and Sir Tandeth finally approached him. Iris smiled a little. "Hey, kid. We're sharing stories around the fire. That bergen boy...uh, Gris, is it?" She looked to Sir Tandeth, who nodded in confirmation. "He's telling us the most hilarious story about his dad's pet crocodile, Barnabas. Why don't you join us?"

"No thanks." Ash said.

"My liege, we understand you must be frustrated." Sir Tandeth said. "But look at all the incredible things you have done on your journey! You saved the wing troll princess from those revolting reptilians. You coaxed me from the Fearsome Forest. You've performed many fantastic feats of magic."

"You found the lost prince and princess. Erika and Icestorm?" Iris added. "And you're taking great care of their kid. You saved me, Ash, and gave me another chance. Why are you not happy about all that? You should be proud of yourself."

"I know I apparently did a lot of great things." Ash said. "But I haven't done the one thing I need to do. I haven't accomplished the one thing that's the very reason why I came on this quest."

Iris crouched to be more at his eye-level. "Hey, what's so bad about being grey? Especially if you were born like that. I was grey most of my life, and I don't think it really contributed much."

"The trolls in Moonlight Kingdom were all grey because everyone was miserable." Ash reminded her.

"I know." Iris sighed. "I just don't know how to make you feel better. You're really good at making everyone else feel less bad about themselves. I wish you could do the same for yourself."

Ash curled up in a ball and turned away from them. "We would love to have you join us, my prince. But we will respect your need for space." Sir Tandeth gestured for Iris to follow him, and they returned to the fire. Ash glared at the darkness of the forest, brooding. He wasn't particularly happy to see Prowlus come over next.

"What do you want?" Ash demanded.

'To check on my little brother.' Prowlus signed with a gentle look in his eyes. 'I know you are frustrated, Ash. But this has been fun, right?'

"Yeah, I guess." Ash said. "But I still didn't do what I came out here to do. Everything I've done so far has been great, but it's like taking a bunch of side missions that don't really matter."

'It _does_ matter, Ash. How can not getting your colors yet distract you so much from all the greatness you've done?'

"You don't understand."

'I am trying to understand, Ash, if you will just help me.'

Ash stood and turned away from his brother. "Just leave me alone." Prowlus put a hand on Ash's shoulder, but the boy shoved him off. "Stop it! Stop trying to comfort me! I don't need someone to tell me everything will be okay! I don't need someone reassuring me constantly. I need my colors! But I'm not getting them and I don't know why!"

'It's because you were born this way!' Prowlus made sure Ash looked at him. 'I need to be completely honest with you, Ash. You were born grey. You never got the chance to fully develop. These colors you have now may be your true colors. It's horrible, I'm sure, and it must be so hard to feel like you don't fit in. But you might just be this way forever, and you have to accept that!'

"Don't you get it?!" Ash demanded. "That's my worst fear! My worst fear is that these are my true colors, and I'll be grey forever! I'm next in line for the throne! Rosie's running her own kingdom, so it's up to me! But nobody will take a grey king seriously, so it'll probably be you who will be king!"

'Do you fear that you will not be king simply because you are grey?' Prowlus asked. 'I have made it clear to Father and Mother that I have no interest in being king. You were part of the family before I was, and it is your birthright.'

"But who will listen to a grey king?" Ash demanded. "Who will respect an outcast as their leader?"

Prowlus stared at him with pity. 'You are putting too much pressure on yourself, and I don't know how to help you, Little Brother.' He tried to hug Ash, but the child shied away from him. Hurt, Prowlus sighed and returned to the fire.

Ash leaned against a tree, staring off into the darkness. He didn't mean to hurt anyone. But nobody would give him answers. Or, at least, he never got the answers he wanted. His mission was beginning to feel like a waste of time. What would he say to his family if he returned without his colors?

_Who am I?  
Feel like I'm back at the beginning  
And, deep down, don't think I can be king  
Is there nothing more that I can do?  
Must I accept what they know is true?  
Am I doomed to be grey until I die?  
Who am I?_

* * *

As the travelers moved on the next morning, there was a very evident tension in the air. Ash marched violently as he led the way. Nobody knew for sure if he had any idea of where he was going, or if he intended to go a certain way. Not that anyone would question him now. He was in too bad a mood, and not exactly open to hearing anything. None of the travelers wanted to invoke his anger, either to avoid a tense argument or because they didn't want to deal with a tantrum from an eleven-year-old.

The travelers reached the base of the mountains, as Harper hoped. Before them was a trail leading up the mountains and the entrance to a large cavern.

"Come on. Let's check this place out." Ash walked right into the cave, and his friends had to scramble to catch up. While some might've protested, they realized the cave was rather pretty on the inside. When they left the light behind them, they created torches from the kindling in their supplies to illuminate their path. The interior of the cave had gemstones and crystals embedded in the walls, stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and stalagmites stretching up from the ground.

Eclipse disappeared, and then reappeared after a few minutes. "Good news! This is not a cave! It's a tunnel! The exit leads out and up into the mountains!"

"Great!" Gris said.

"Yeah! We can explore this and pop out right where we want to be." Harper said.

"Yeah, great." Ash kept walking. He felt his compact mirror vibrate, but he stuffed the enchanted object into his bag and ignored the call from his parents. Normally, he'd be open to chatting with them. But not right now. He'd call them back later.

The cave was certainly beautiful, even if Ash didn't notice. Everyone paused when they came to a fork in the road.

"We go down this way." Eclipse pointed to the right. "That leads to the exit."

"I want to go this way." Ash gestured to the left. "I bet it's a shortcut."

"It's not. I tried that way." Eclipse assured.

"Well, I want to see what's in there." Ash said.

"I would not advise it, my liege." Sir Tandeth said. He inspected the walls of the path Ash wanted to take. "This way is too dangerous. No need to put ourselves in unnecessary danger."

"It's fine." Ash insisted as he started down the left tunnel, which was a bit smaller than the rest of the cavern.

"Ash, I don't think that's a good idea." Harper said, Prowlus nodding in agreement.

"Then you guys can keep going. I'll meet you outside." Ash called over his shoulder.

"Ash, wait!" Harper called.

"I will go with him, milady." Sir Tandeth assured, following Ash. "Go on, all of you, if you wish. We will meet up again later."

The other travelers exchanged looks. "I think we'll go with him." Harper said.

"I can stay here with the animals." Gris offered.

"Then I'll be a go-between so we can stay in touch." Eclipse said. Gris sat against the wall with Steve and Ebony. Harper, Prowlus, and Iris hurried after Ash and Tandeth.

"Nice to see you guys aren't total chickens." Ash snickered.

"There's a difference between being cowardly and being cautious." Harper muttered.

"Do you see anything dangerous down here?" Ash demanded.

"Sometimes dangers are unseen, my liege." Sir Tandeth said. "Though not always unheard, especially in an echoing cavern."

_Clack…..clack…..click clack_

That was the sound of a rock hitting the walls and the floor. Everyone froze when they heard scratching on the stone.

"We should go." Iris urged. "I lived in the Western Woods my entire life, and this place is giving me the creeps."

"It's nothing." Ash didn't sound so confident anymore.

More scratching, and a soft hissing.

"I would advise a quick retreat to our friends, my prince." Sir Tandeth said.

"No. We're fine." Ash looked around wildly, shining his torch in various corners of the cave. "There's nothing down here that can hurt us."

"Ash, _let's go_." Harper insisted.

"I've got magic! Nothing can hurt us while I can do this!" He created a sparkling ball of fire in his hand and he threw it down the tunnel.

The light from the fireball illuminated the hall just enough to reveal creatures that looked like a cross between a bat and a cat.

Everyone screamed out of fear, which only riled the creatures more. They flew down, screeching, and the trolls and Sir Tandeth scattered a bit to avoid them. Sir Tandeth had the advantage of being much taller than the trolls, and he drew his sword to cut the creatures out of the air. He was careful to aim high, where there was no risk of hitting one of his friends. The creatures bit and scratched at them. Eventually, they managed to run. Prowlus, Harper, and Iris took off for Gris, Steve, and Ebony. Sir Tandeth and Ash tried escaping, but only ran further down the tunnel. Ash fired blasts randomly. He then created a wall of ice between the creatures and him and Sir Tandeth.

Sir Tandeth suddenly stopped, and Ash skidded to a halt. "What are you doing?"

"You must keep going! Find a way out!" Sir Tandeth ordered. "I will defeat them!"

"There's too many of them!" Ash could hear the ice wall breaking. It wasn't strong enough to hold the creatures out. "And Eclipse said there's a dead end down here!"

"I am sure you will be all right. But I must protect you from these creatures or you'll be killed!"

"If I leave you here, _you'll_ be killed!"

"You must leave me, my prince. I must fulfill my duty."

"I won't abandon you!"

Sir Tandeth sighed. "Loyalty is a quality all good knights must possess. You'd make a good knight, my prince." He twirled his sword in his hand, and he stabbed it into a crack in the wall. He jerked the sword hard, and the crack traveled upwards to the ceiling. The stalactites began to crumble.

"Don't do this!" Ash pleaded.

Sir Tandeth grabbed Ash by his vest. "Be safe, my prince! Escape!" He threw Ash farther down the tunnel. Ash tumbled and rolled, and then scrambled to run back to Sir Tandeth. The black knight moved out of the way of the falling stalactites, and he turned to face the creatures as they flew for him.

The rocks fell and completely blocked the tunnel, kicking up dust.

Ash coughed as he pounded on the rocks. "Tandeth! Sir Tandeth, please! You can't do this!" Ash struggled to move the rocks. When his tried to blast them away, his magic came out weak. Ash felt tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. His torch had gone out, and it was so dark in the tunnel. He fished a spare glow stick from his hair to light his way. He started running, wanting to escape and to get as far away from the massacre no doubt happening on the other side of the rocks. He whimpered a little, scared of whatever might jump from the darkness.

"Harper! Prowlus!" his voice echoed down the tunnel. "Nonna? Gris? Iris? Anyone?" Nothing except his own voice flying ahead of him. He still cried. His glow stick light would only shine a short radius around him.

Because of that, he didn't see the drop-off. Instead, he fell off it.

Ash wildly reached for something and somehow managed to grab the edge of a rock. His glow stick fell down, down, down, down into the darkness, a little green light getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Ash saw nothing. Only blackness all around him. His legs dangled. When he swung them forward, backward, and to the sides, he still didn't feel rock. He just hung there, unable to know how to climb up and how far he fell down.

"Mommy! Dad!" Ash cried. "Please, someone help me!"

He lost his grip, and he fell. He couldn't scream anymore, and he prayed his death would be painless.

But instead of hitting rock, Ash hit water. He hardly had a second to hold his breath. He had a slight sensation of sinking. It was still too dark to see anything.

Then, there was a light! He could see a faint glow below him. When he got closer, a current grabbed the boy and pulled him into the light. It turned out to be another tunnel, this one full of crystals that glowed with a soft blue light. Ash felt an uncomfortable sensation in his chest from holding his breath for so long, and he hoped the flow would at least push him out soon so he could get some air.

He did get his wish: the undertow literally spit him out the other side, and he flew up from the water's surface. He landed on something that felt like sand, and he coughed harshly. Ash breathed deeply, turning onto his back and staring at the glowing crystals that covered the ceiling. His eyes fluttered shut, and he succumbed to his exhaustion.

Voices came from a smaller tunnel behind Ash, which he never had time to notice before passing out.

"You think the current caught anything else today?"

"As long as it's not another one of those bat things. They're creepy even when drowned."

"Hey, what's that?"

"Great stars above! It's a kid!"

"I thought we told those kids it's not safe down here!"

"Wait, look! Here's a backpack. In fact, I've never seen this kid in the kingdom before."

"You know, you're right. That's weird."

"Let's get him to the king. Quickly!"

* * *

**Song: "Who Am I" reprise 2**


	18. The Kingdom of the Silver Trolls

**Chapter Eighteen - The Kingdom of the Silver Trolls**

Ash slept so deeply that he didn't dream. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear his sleepy vision. He yawned, slowly sitting up. He cautiously surveyed his surroundings, growing more and more confused by the minute. This was not the sandy, crystal-lit cavern where he ended up. He was no longer soaked from his ride in the water. This was a lovely bedroom fit for a prince: a canopy bed, maroon drapes over the window, a desk with books lined up on top of it, and a small fireplace. Ash found his pack sitting on the desk chair. He was dry, wearing only his underpants, and his freshly washed clothes lay folded neatly on the desk.

"Hello?" Ash's voice was hoarse. He then registered the hunger pain in his stomach. He was happy to be out of the caves, but where was he? He had visited the mountain trolls before, and this didn't look like Queen Snowstar's castle. The colors here were bright, and silver accents graced the decor. The mountain troll castle used cooler colors in their decorations, reflecting their snowy environment.

The door opened, and Ash's jaw dropped. An eleven-year-old girl entered the room, wearing a black dress decorated with gems and silver designs. A dainty silver tiara, adorned with a pretty blue gem, sat in her hair, which hung down in curls around her shoulders. What shocked Ash was her colors: she was grey, like him. Her eyes were light grey like a raincloud, and her curly hair was as black as obsidian, like Ash's hair. Her skin was unlike anything Ash ever saw. She had patches of silvery grey and white, like the coat of a pinto horse.

The girl smiled, setting a tray of food on Ash's lap. "How good to see you awake at last. You are just in time for lunch."

Ash looked to the tray—a sandwich, vegetables, fruit, milk, and juice—and he wolfed down the food. "Is it lunchtime already?" he asked with his mouth full.

"You slept all through the night and through breakfast." the girl confirmed. "We worried for you."

Ash gulped down his juice. He hadn't stopped staring at the girl even as he ate. "You're grey."

The girl giggled. "How very observant."

"I just don't meet grey trolls very often." Ash finished his food already and set the tray aside.

"In this case, the correct term is 'silver troll.'" the girl said.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Silver troll? That's just a myth."

"Yes, we know." the girl said. "My name is Princess Lapis Lazuli. You may call me Zuli."

"My name is Prince Ash. You can call me Ash." the grey prince said with a smile.

"Well, as soon as you dress, I can take you to my father. He and the rest of my family are having lunch in the conservatory." Zuli stood and walked from the room.

Ash was still rather discombobulated, but also very curious to meet the king. After all, he was just saved by these trolls, and this king was awfully kind to allow him to rest in the castle. Ash quickly pulled on his pants and vest, and he joined Zuli outside the room so she could guide him. He analyzed the hallway as they walked, taking in the intricately carved stoneware, elegant pottery, and detailed tapestries. When they passed a window, Ash looked outside. From his vantage point, he could see a lovely little valley with the mountains surrounding it. It was like a little spot of paradise in the middle of snowy, harsh mountains.

Everyone was grey. Even from up in the castle, Ash could see the trolls in the village below were grey, just like him and Zuli. An entire kingdom of grey trolls!

Zuli led Ash farther down the hall, down a winding staircase, and towards a garden room where a group of grey trolls in regal clothing chatted and dined. A grey troll stood at the doors, conversing with a grey guard. The guard wore black pants and a vest, carrying a spear and wearing a leather sash with a seal stitched into it. The seal looked like a gemstone surrounded by a crown, indicating a possible royal seal. Ash could only assume this sash was worn by the guards to signify their role in the castle. The other grey troll wore black pants and a black jacket with silver designs and gems, in a similar style to Zuli's dress. He also had a silver cape clasped around his shoulders, and his crown was made of silver with an obsidian gem in the center. He had stormy grey eyes and silver hair, and his skin was splotchy like Zuli's. He had dark grey skin with white patches.

The king looked to Zuli, and his eyes settled on Ash. He smiled warmly. "The young one rises! We worried for you, little one."

"Thanks for helping me." Ash said. "I am Prince Ash of the Troll Tree."

The king bowed a little. "King Sirius of the Silver Troll Kingdom. Welcome." He ushered Ash and Zuli into the conservatory, and Ash took note of eleven other princesses and a queen. Sirius insisted that Ash sit at the seat beside him, and Zuli sat on the other side of Ash. She introduced each of her siblings and her mother. About half of the princesses had pinto-like skin patterns, like Zuli and Sirius, and the rest had some shade of white-grey skin like their mother. They all had black, grey, or silvery hair and eyes. Every princess had a gemstone in her tiara, which Ash suspected matched her gem-related name. Queen Zelenia seemed to be the exception, wearing a crown that had a white diamond in the center. Ash had not heard the name Zelenia since his father's stories about his mother. The princesses, in descending order of age, were called Amethyst, Ruby, Saphira, Rose Quartz, Peridotra, Emerald (who, to Ash, looked like she used to be a girl but now looked like a boy), Spinel, Opal and Moonstone (who were twins), and Jade and Topaz (also twins).

"So, this is for real?" Ash asked as he accepted a scone from the queen. "You guys are silver trolls?"

"We are indeed, little prince." Queen Zelenia said. "Surprised?"

"I thought you guys didn't exist." Ash said.

"That seems to be the train of thought for everyone." King Sirius mused. "We sort of like to stay that way. Force of habit, really. Five generations ago, there was a big fight because we were known for mining precious rocks. Blah blah blah, fight fight fight, silver trolls disappear into the mountains never to be seen again, et cetera, et cetera."

"So how did I get here?" Ash wondered. "I didn't come on purpose."

"We found you in one of the caves." Emerald explained. "The only way in or out of the kingdom is two ways: through an underground pool of water, where things sometimes wash up by accident; or via a labyrinth in the mountains that only we know how to navigate."

"Truth be told, you are our first visitor since we blocked ourselves off from the world." Amethyst said.

"Yes, how did you find us?" twins Opal and Moonstone said simultaneously.

"I didn't mean to." Ash said. "I was with my friend, Sir Tandeth, and we were attacked by these freaky creatures in the cave. He…" Ash looked down, his eyes feeling hot with tears. "Sir Tandeth faced the creatures on his own and told me to run. I fell down a hole and now here I am. But I don't think...that is, I'm not sure if...if Sir Tandeth…"

"We understand, Prince Ash." Sirius said, patting Ash's shoulder. "Stay here and rest a while. Take your time to mourn, if you need to."

"I can take you on a tour of the kingdom, if you wish." Zuli offered.

Ash smiled a little. "Actually, I'd really like that."

"Come on!" Zuli took Ash's hand and pulled him out the door of the conservatory, into the garden. The two of them ran through some shrubbery and rolled down a short, grassy hill, laughing once they reached the bottom. Zuli helped Ash stand, and they journeyed into the village. Ash felt like he needed ten more pairs of eyes to see everything. The village bustled with happy grey trolls, who waved and greeted him warmly. These trolls didn't have hair that stood straight up; but, as Ash noticed, it still stretched like a normal troll's. The silver trolls had funky hairstyles, fancy braids, or even kept their hair in a pixie cut. Everyone had skin, hair, and eyes of varying shades of grey or black or white or even silver! But nobody looked dismal about it.

"This is so cool." Ash breathed, observing the blacksmith shop and a busy marketplace. He heard music, and his rainbow troll instincts drew him closer to the sound. He saw a band playing in a clear area, and trolls dancing merrily. "You guys like music, huh?"

"Name one kingdom of trolls who doesn't." Zuli laughed.

_Welcome to our home  
A land of wonder and happiness  
Might be unlike what you've seen before  
Bet you like it if you give it a chance_

_This is the land of the silver trolls  
A wondrous sight to behold  
The land where I was born and raised  
Let me show you this wondrous place!_

Zuli led Ash further into the market, where Ash was consumed by lovely smells of baked goods and fried foods and spicy dishes and nutty snacks. Even though he recently ate lunch and had tea, he wanted to try it all. He sampled everything from the fried cookies to a baked noodle dish made with yakisoba ingredients. Zuli laughed giddily at his blissful reactions

_In the market where we trade our wares  
Where the food is fine and fair  
We dance and sing and play our games  
How about a hat for a little flair?_

Zuli placed a gaudy feathered hat on Ash's head, and he laughed at his reflection.

_Not too bad, though not for me  
Is there any more to see?_

"You bet!" Zuli nodded.

_See the blacksmith working with his fire  
In here, Mister Jakob makes a lyre  
This is Master Baize, who's a tailor  
Shall we give him a try?_

Baize was thrilled to meet a royal who wasn't part of the silver troll's royal family. His favorite thing to make was fancy outfits fit for kings, queens, and princesses. He pleaded for Ash to allow him to make something for the boy, so Ash got his measurements taken, and Baize got to work. Faster than even Satin and Chenille combined, Baize created an emerald green cape with a gorgeous tree design on it, and Ash clipped it around his shoulders. He thanked Baize a dozen times as he and Zuli left, and Baize thanked him twice as much for the opportunity.

_This is the land of the silver trolls  
A wondrous sight to behold  
We do our best to uphold the peace  
To live in quiet harmony_

Zuli and Ash talked with shopkeepers and any other troll who stopped to ask about the new person. At one point, they came across a couple quarreling boys, who stopped their shouting only when Zuli stepped up to them. It took a bit of talking before they could settle their argument, and Zuli and Ash went on their way. Zuli showed Ash the mine, where the silver trolls dug for precious metals and stones. Just as the stories said, the silver trolls were known for their craftsmanship.

_We dig deeper into the mountainside  
There's nowhere for gems to hide  
We can make a heart from a rock  
Precious stones reflect the beauty inside_

They ventured out to the fields surrounding the village, where the farmers grew crops and raised animals. On a hill occupied by lovely white snowbirds, Ash got another look at the kingdom. It was truly surrounded by the mountains, making it very much cut off from the rest of the world.

"So, nobody knows where you guys are except the animals?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Zuli nodded.

"But how do they get here?"

"Animals are usually wiser than us."

_The birds have learned we're very kind  
They often come flying by  
The moles will come from underground  
Knowing treats may likely fly  
We trust them to keep our secret safe  
They're the only ones who find this place  
No one else can get in even if they tried_

"Which is not necessarily bad." Zuli shrugged. "We're past the days of fear and distrust, and we'd welcome any traveler who comes through here. But we're still working on the part where we rejoin the other troll kingdoms."

"You have quite the little paradise here." Ash sighed contently. "What else is there to see?"

_There's not much else there is to tell  
You've seen kingdoms like this before  
Though we live in secrecy, it's okay  
Someday soon we'll open up our doors_

Zuli took off down the hill, and the snowbirds took flight. Ash grinned broadly and followed her, his new cape billowing in the wind.

_This is the land of the silver trolls  
What a land to behold  
This is our home in the hills  
With times of sadness and of thrills  
We dream of meeting friends in other lands  
A future that looks bright and grand  
Until then, we'll be safe at home  
In the land of the silver trolls_

* * *

When Ash and Zuli returned to the castle for dinner, Ash was happy and exhausted. But he insisted on bringing Baize a secondary gift left from Biggie: a small box that had a dozen tiny hats stuffed inside. Ash insisted that Baize take them as thanks for the cape, and Baize started gushing over all the things he could make with the hats and how he could adjust them to make pretty clips.

Ash joined the royal family for dinner, and Sirius announced that Ash was more than welcome to stay in the castle during his time in the kingdom. Ash was overjoyed, giddy at the thought of staying in this wonderful kingdom even longer. Throughout dinner, the royals asked him about the world outside their enclosed home. Ash told them about his home in the Troll Tree, and he outlined the entire history of his family from King Wolfrick to Empress Eclipse.

"We knew this empress!" Queen Zelenia said. "We met so long ago, after our scouts had discovered a new kingdom in the forest. To hear the leader was an enchantress intrigued us."

"Sadly, we only met her a few times during her reign, what with us being so secluded and all." Sirius said. "We heard the kingdom fell to war and ruin."

"But it seems her descendants are living good lives." Princess Saphira noted.

"What a family history you have!" Princess Opal sighed.

"So incredible." Princess Moonstone agreed.

"We have our own claim to fame, of course." Princess Peridotra said.

"We are commonly called the 'Twelve Dancing Princesses, because we are the greatest dancers in the land." Princess Amethyst said.

"Cool." Ash breathed.

"Do you have any special titles at home, Prince Ash?" Princess Jade asked.

Ash snorted. "Just 'the grey troll.'"

"Are your kind not normally grey?" Princess Ruby asked.

"If I am correct, I believe your breed of trolls are colorful, but can lose your colors due to trauma, yes?" Sirius asked.

"Something like that." Ash shrugged, his young mind not fully comprehending Sirius's advanced explanation. "We call it 'losing our happiness.'"

"When and how did you lose yours?" Princess Emerald asked. Queen Zelenia shushed her, admonishing her child for being rude.

"No, it's okay." Ash said. "I actually was born like this. Everyone says I'll get my true colors someday. That's why I was out here. I was on a mission to find my colors, if I could."

"Seems like you fit in right here." Princess Amethyst shrugged.

"I agree." Zuli nodded. "You look just as a silver troll might, except for your eyes."

"There is a bit of a bluish tint to your skin, as well." Queen Zelenia noted.

"I guess." Ash shrugged. He was less concerned about his colors when there was a family of happy grey trolls around him.

"Were there others with you on your quest besides your late knight?" Sirius asked.

Ash didn't know what compelled him to do this, but he lied and said, "No. Just us."

"Very well." Sirius nodded, an enigmatic look in his eyes that Ash couldn't figure out. "Stay here and rest, and then we can figure out the safest way to get you home."

"Thank you, King Sirius." Ash said gratefully.

* * *

Ash thought he would just stay for a few days. Just some time to recuperate and figure out a game plan. He was so tired from dinner that he went straight to bed and fell asleep. The next day, he and Zuli explored the kingdom some more, and he visited with more silver trolls. Baize showed him how he turned the tiny hats into hair clips that had become all the rage in the kingdom. A troll at the market remembered Ash, and gave him a free deep-fried cookie since Ash had mentioned how much he enjoyed them. Ash then spent the entire afternoon with the royal family. The princesses taught him to dance in their ballroom-esque style. Queen Zelenia taught him the history of the silver trolls. King Sirius brought Ash to the guards, where he demonstrated some of his magic. Everyone was fascinated by Ash's magic abilities, even when he said he still didn't know nearly as much as his father or grandmother. After all the excitement, he once again went to bed without thinking about the next step. Ash decided the next day would be spent relaxing with the royal family, and fully recovering from some minor injuries he didn't realize he received from the fight with the bat creatures. He postponed thinking about leaving for tomorrow.

He rescheduled again to the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and then he didn't even think about it at all. His backpack lay untouched on the floor by the desk. He'd get up in the mornings, have breakfast with the royal family, and then go out to explore or stay in and have fun with the princesses. He had no desire to leave. For the first time in his life, nobody looked at him strangely, except maybe to ask about his hair and why it stood straight up and looked like a porcupine with its quills bristled. Ash was happier now than he had felt in all his life; and once he realized that, he decided to approach King Sirius with an important request.

Sirius hummed in thought, sitting in a cushy chair in the library. "So, you'd like to stay here, then?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ash nodded. "I don't have to be a prince anymore. I can find a nice place in the kingdom and I'll be out of your hair."

Sirius chuckled. "Nonsense. A prince lives in a castle. You will retain your royal title and stay in the castle. That is, if you are truly meant to stay."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked nervously. "I do want to stay. I want to live in your kingdom forever."

"What about your friends?" Sirius inquired. "What will they think?"

Ash suddenly realized he must've mentioned his traveling companions while talking with the princesses, despite telling himself he ought to remain quiet about them. "They'll be fine. They can find their way home and all that. But I feel like I need to stay here."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because, for the first time, I feel like I belong somewhere." Ash pulled a picture from his hair and approached the king. "Zuli gave this to me. Peridotra made it. See? That's your entire family. What do you see?"

"As you said: my family."

"But you're all the same. You all belong together and nobody stands out. That's why I want to stay here."

"I knew that already. I know you feel like an outcast."

"How can you know? Do you have any idea what it's like to stand out from everyone else?"

"Not in your way, but I can imagine. And your point is very interesting. You look at this painting and say 'everyone is the same.' But I see many differences. Look there, at Emerald, who wears more masculine clothing and cuts her hair short. Opal and Moonstone look identical, but Moonstone has different colored eyes compared to her twin. Amethyst wears a different style of dress compared to her sisters. And that little troll there, next to Zuli? That is not one of my daughters. That's you."

Ash took another look at the photo. "I guess I didn't notice because I look like I fit in."

"To look like everyone else means you are able to blend in." Sirius said. "But that does not mean you belong. You feel that you cannot go home because you are a sole grey troll amongst a horde of colors. But you will never truly be happy here. You are not a silver troll; you are a rainbow troll, born and raised in the Troll Tree. You are meant to have your colors, Prince Ash, and you will not find them here where you are complacent in your greyness."

Ash looked down sadly. "What if I never find my colors? I know everyone says I will, but it's just taking so long to find them."

"Perhaps because you are trying too hard." Sirius said. "Tell me: what is your worst fear?"

Ash had a feeling Sirius already knew. "That I will be grey forever. In my kingdom, being grey means you are miserable and unhappy. And I am unhappy because I'm grey which is caused by the unhappiness which makes me grey and it's caused by…" He sighed. "You get it."

"I do. I do get it." Sirius smiled at Ash, placing a comforting hand on the young prince's shoulder. "Think about it. Take some time to truly decide what you want. If your heart is set on staying here, then I will allow it."

Ash already knew that answer: yes, he wanted to stay. But he decided to leave for his room to at least give off a guise of thinking. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Of course this is what I want. This quest was to find my colors so I could fit in, for once. But here, I fit in even with grey colors! Why would I want to leave? If King Sirius says it's okay, why shouldn't I? I've done some good, right? I deserve to be happy, right? I can send a letter to everyone and let them know I'm fine and they can go home without me. Prowlus can take care of them._ Ash sat up and looked to his bag. _I'm staying. That's my decision._

Ash used his hair to pull his backpack over, and he began digging through it. He tossed his rations and kindling into the fireplace. He took out his books and the map and set them aside to give to King Sirius. His compass would go to Zuli. The foldable staff and shield could go to Emerald, who enjoyed weaponry. His dagger would go to King Sirius. His scarf from Rosiepuff he would keep. Then there were these random things: a handful of acorns, which he tossed in the small rubbish bin by the desk; a caterpillar, which he set free out his window; leftover craft supplies, which would go to the princesses; and not to mention…

Another package.

Ash was surprised. He thought he had gone through all his family's gifts for his journey. Tucked in a random pocket was a small box wrapped in bright paper and a pretty ribbon. The tag read_, To Ash, With lots of love, Uncle Cooper._ Ash opened the box and found a note inside first, which he opened to decipher Cooper's sloppy handwriting.

_I wasn't really sure what to give you that could be "practical" for your trip. So take this so you don't forget about us._

Ash pulled out the second object in the box: an oval-shaped locket. When Ash opened it, the thick locket revealed several panels of pictures. Ash turned each panel like a page in a book to stare at the pictures: him and his parents and siblings, his grandparents on a picnic, him and his sister's husband and children, him and Gris, Steve and Ebony, and a few more.

Suddenly, Ash felt like he wanted to cry. He felt more homesick now than he had during this entire journey. He missed his father's stories and his mother's songs. He missed his grandparents and his sister, and he missed the wondrous, bright, and beautiful Troll Grove. He even missed talking to Sparkler. He missed hanging out with Gris and playfully teasing Prowlus about his crush on Harper.

Sir Tandeth was gone. Ash couldn't change that. But what about the rest of his friends? Eclipse hadn't found him yet, but the spirit might still be searching the caves and tunnels for him. He could almost hear Prowlus and Harper calling for him. Poor Gris might be having an emotional breakdown at the thought of what might've happened to his friend. Iris, who had earned Ash's forgiveness and friendship, was surely worried about what happened to her only friend.

Ash stood and walked towards the dining room for dinner. He stopped at a window and looked down at the kingdom. The silver trolls headed to their homes, to their monochromatic families, happy as could be. Today had been a good day. These trolls looked grey but did not act as though they lost their happiness. They just lived their lives, happy with who and what they were.

Eventually, Ash did make it to the dining hall to join the royal family for supper. "We were about to send someone to fetch you." Queen Zelenia chuckled good-naturedly. "Thought you might have gotten lost."

"I was just trying to answer a question I had." Ash said. He took his spot between Sirius at the head of the table and Zuli. "King Sirius? I have a request."

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

Ash exhaled softly. "I may need some help getting out of here. I think it would be best to rejoin my friends."

* * *

**Song: "The Silver Troll Kingdom"**


	19. Ultimate Unicorn Undertaking

**Chapter Nineteen – Ultimate Unicorn Undertaking**

Ash repacked his bag, though he did leave the royal family with a gift for their hospitality: a copy of his map of the forest, which noted where all the other troll kingdoms were located. Sirius was grateful, and asked only one more thing of the young prince.

"Zuli would like to join you." Sirius explained as Ash spent one last dinner with the family. "We all want to reconnect with the other troll kingdoms, and Zuli has made it her mission to do so. While it would be nice for her to wait until she's older, I cannot ignore such an opportunity to accomplish our dream. May she join you on your quest? Return with you to your home to meet with your parents and the other troll leaders?"

"I think that'd be great!" Ash said. "Absolutely!" He was already thinking about how he would keep in touch with the silver trolls, especially Zuli. Since he had arrived in the kingdom, the two of them grew close. He had to say a hard goodbye to some of the silver trolls in the village, but he dreaded saying goodbye to Zuli. Now he didn't have to, and it made him very happy, even though he wasn't completely sure why.

The next morning, Ash dressed and checked his bag was properly packed. Then he joined the royal family at the entrance to the castle, where Zuli said farewell to her parents and sisters. She dressed in a casual version of a royal dress, the skirt knee-length, and Ash decided to give her his bandana so she could keep her curly hair out of her face. Zuli had her own bag, and she hugged each of her sisters, her mother, and her father.

"You take care of our little sister, little prince." Amethyst said.

"I will. I promise." Ash said.

"She'll have to protect him until they get outside the labyrinth." Peridotra laughed. Ash chuckled a little, though Peridotra had a point. The tunnels outside the silver troll home were an intricate labyrinth only the royal family knew how to navigate. Zuli would have to guide Ash to safely leave the caves.

"Thank you again, King Sirius." Ash said. "For everything."

"Best of luck to you, Prince Ash." Sirius said. "If I may offer a bit of advice, I would suggest going off the beaten path to find your colors. Do not overthink, and try something different."

"I'll try that. Thanks." Ash looked to Zuli. "Ready? You look like you haven't packed much."

Zuli adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. "I have what I need. Hopefully, our kingdoms can meet in the near future. Are you ready?"

Ash nodded, and Zuli led the way. They walked through the garden to an entrance into the maze. Ash took one last look at the Silver Troll Kingdom. But he followed Zuli with only a little hesitation. He was ready to rejoin his friends, and he wanted to get in touch with his family again.

As they walked through the maze, Ash began to fully understand why Sirius insisted on a guide. There wasn't much light in the tunnels except for clusters of glowing crystals on the ceiling and walls here and there. Sometimes, they'd pass a new tunnel entrance every twenty feet or so. Other times, they'd walk for twenty minutes before seeing a new pathway. Zuli led Ash down a few tunnels, crossed an underground river, climbed over/through stalagmites, and finally arrived at a dead end. Ash was confused until Zuli revealed a hidden door, which led to the outside. They had been in the darkness for about an hour, and the children needed to blink a few times to get used to the light. They were at the base of the mountains. After Zuli shut the concealed entrance to the labyrinth, the children went to the ledge to look out over the forest.

"Where do you suppose your friends are?" Zuli asked.

"Don't know." Ash shrugged. "But Nonna always said she'd hear me if I call." He cupped his hand next to his mouth. "Eclipse! Nonna! Are you there?" He and Zuli waited. When nothing happened, Ash tried again. "Nonna! I'm here! I'm back!"

A breeze passed through their hair, and a familiar white comet shot towards them. It circled the children and then Eclipse popped into existence. She hugged Ash tightly, and he returned the embrace. Hugging a ghost felt like hugging an armful of fluffy downy feathers.

"Oh, Ash. I didn't think we'd ever find you!" Eclipse sounded like she was crying. "I searched the caves for three days! I found your glowstick in some water, and I feared the worst."

"I'm really sorry, Nonna." Ash said. "I'll explain everything. Where is everyone?"

"They were searching. But when I told them what I had found, they wondered if they ought to give up as well. They're resting in the forest. Follow me!" Eclipse led Ash and Zuli into the woods, leaving the mountains behind them, and they spotted a small camp ahead of them. Ash recognized his friends, and it made him run faster.

"Guys! Guys, I'm back! I'm here!" Ash shouted.

Everyone's ears perked up, and they whipped around to the voice. Prowlus got to Ash first, tackling the boy in a hug. Harper and Iris hugged him next, and Steve and Ebony nuzzled him lovingly. Gris scooped up all the trolls to hug them. Ash was embarrassed to discover he was crying, and he hurriedly wiped the tears away.

"What happened to you?" Iris asked. "We scoured those caves and didn't find a thing!"

"Eclipse even said you might be…" Gris swallowed.

"I'm really sorry, guys." Ash said. "But I can explain."

"Can you explain her?" Finny pointed to Zuli.

"Well, what happened is that I fell into some water and got sucked into a weird underwater tunnel." Ash explained. "I was saved by Zuli here and her family. They kept me safe until I could find my way back to you guys."

"It took a week to do that?" Harper asked. "You were gone for so long."

"Well, we had to go through quite a labyrinth to get back here." Ash explained. "Zuli helped guide the way. Her family was a great help. So, in return, Zuli is coming home with us so she can meet my parents."

'Why is she grey?' Prowlus asked.

"That is a secret for the royal family." Zuli said cryptically. "I hope you do not mind me traveling with you."

"Not at all." Harper said. "It's a pleasure to have more company."

'Mom and Dad will be happy to meet you, too.' Prowlus signed, which Ash had been translating for Zuli.

"If it is not too much trouble, I would love to learn that language you are speaking." Zuli said excitedly.

"Wait, where's Sir Tandeth?" Iris asked. "You can't go anywhere without him."

Ash looked down sadly. "He didn't make it out. When we were attacked by those bat things, Sir Tandeth told me to run while he held them off. That's how I got lost. I didn't want to leave him, but…"

Prowlus hugged Ash gently. "It's okay, Ash." Harper assured. "He was just doing what he was trained to do. He was very loyal to you, and we will honor Sir Tandeth when we can."

"Hey!" Gris said suddenly. "Now that we got Ash back, plus another friend, maybe we'll have better luck with my mission!"

"Luck with what?" Ash asked.

"Gris found a unicorn for Sparkler, and he wants our help to get it." Harper explained. She sounded mildly exasperated, as though Gris's mission amused her.

"You found a unicorn for your sister?" Ash asked his bergen friend.

"Yeah! Come on, we'll show you!" Gris guided everyone further into the forest. At one point, Ebony and Steve stayed behind so the others could sneak towards some bushes to hide. Peering out into a meadow, Ash saw a herd of swag stags.

"Where's the unicorn?" Ash whispered.

"Right there! The pretty white one!" Gris pointed.

Ash looked, and he saw what one might consider a unicorn. That is, if you squinted your eyes and tilted your head. In reality, what Gris had found was a one-horned, albino, female King Stag, who stood just a little shorter than the King Stag himself.

"We don't have the heart to tell him the truth." Harper whispered when Ash looked to her quizzically.

Ash chuckled softly. He wasn't too sure what Gris had in mind to capture the "unicorn," but he wondered if this is what Sirius meant by "go off the beaten path for your colors." If he helped his friend accomplish this, would Ash get his colors somehow?

"I say we give it a try." Ash said. "Gris, do you have a plan?"

"Not quite." Gris said. "But we can always try luring it towards us. Sparkler says unicorns like sweet stuff."

"I'm pretty sure we're out of candy." Ash said. "What else do they like?"

"What about music?" Zuli suggested.

"Yeah, that might work." Finny agreed. "I don't know a lot about unicorns, but music is bound to draw attention."

"Actually, that also could work against us." Harper said.

'We should not forget that the King Stag is rather mean.' Prowlus added.

"Well, they say music can soothe the savage beast." Zuli shrugged.

"Okay, we'll give it a go." Ash decided. "But some of us should keep an eye on the King. Harper, why don't you and Finny ride on Ebony and perch yourselves on a tree near the King Stag? That way, if he starts charging us, you can swoop in!"

"Sounds good." Harper nodded. She and Finny mounted Ebony, and the dark phoenix flew off.

"Let's go. Gris, you should stay back here with Steve. I think the sight of you will freak the swag stags out." Ash snuck around the edge of the meadow with Prowlus, Zuli, and Iris right behind him. They reached the albino swag stag, and Prowlus pulled out his flute.

"What now?" Zuli asked.

"We do what trolls do best." Ash said simply. He began tapping out a beat on some rocks. He started soft, and then steadily grew louder. He caught the swag stags' attention, but they did not run. The King Stag glanced his way but was not alarmed by the sight of the child troll. Ash kept up the beat, his eyes on the albino stag.

_Come on and catch me if you can  
Just know that I got a plan  
I can move faster than your feet  
I think this chase is gonna be sweet!_

Prowlus and Ash tiptoed closer to the unicorn stag, and they made lassos from their hair. But when they tried to catch the unicorn stag, she pranced away and the brothers lassoed each other instead.

"I think we should try something else." Ash said as he and Prowlus untangled each other.

"I've got an idea." Iris suggested. "All the old legends about unicorns feature a pretty young maiden. What if…what was your name?"

"Zuli."

"Yes, what if Zuli tries to coax the stag over to us?" Iris suggested. "May not be a real unicorn, but she's quiet and calm enough to not alarm the animal."

"Worth a try." Ash and Prowlus joined Iris to hide again in the tall grass, and Zuli went out to approach the unicorn stag.

_We'll try the calm and quiet approach  
An easier way to go  
Sneak right up, don't make a sound  
Tiptoe across the ground_

Zuli got close enough to the unicorn stag to reach out and touch her. Zuli glided into the unicorn stag's line of sight, and the animal sniffed her curiously. Zuli giggled as the unicorn stag stuck her nose in the child's hair to smell it. But the unicorn stag still bounded away and dodged Ash's hair lasso. The hair lasso wrapped around Zuli and he pulled her right to him. The two children ended up with their noses squished together, and they laughed at the failed plan.

_Come on and catch me if you can  
Let's work together, try another plan  
When we're done, we'll have a new friend  
At least, we hope it'll work in the end_

Next, they tried luring the unicorn stag into a net trap. They used the same grass and flowers the unicorn stag seemed to favor, and they thought for sure it would work.

"We got her this time." Ash assured.

'How do we train a swag stag anyway?' Prowlus asked.

"We'll figure that out later." Ash shrugged. He heard munching, and he pulled on the net trap to activate it. But when he, Prowlus, Iris, and Zuli hopped out from their hiding place, they saw the King Stag in the net instead.

"You've got to be kidding me." Iris groaned.

Ash chuckled nervously as he cut the net to free the King Stag. "Sorry about that."

The quartet ran as fast as they could when the King Stag started chasing them. Luckily, Harper and Finny swooped in on Ebony to pick them up and take them to Gris and Steve. They had to wait several minutes for the King Stag to calm.

"So what now?" Gris asked.

"Maybe you should try, Gris." Ash suggested. "After all, you're the one taking the sta—uh, unicorn to your sister."

Gris peered over the bushes at the King Stag. "I don't want to go alone."

"Then I'll go with you!" Ash offered. That made Gris relax, and he set the troll child on his shoulder. Gris crawled through the bushes, around the edge of the meadow, until he was close enough to the unicorn stag.

"What now?" Gris asked.

"Inch your way out of the bushes. Slowly." Ash instructed.

Gris obeyed, going to his stomach and army-crawling his way towards the unicorn stag. When the other swag stags took notice, they bounded away. But when the unicorn stag saw Gris, she didn't run. Gris lay on his stomach still, waiting patiently and staring at the unicorn stag with a friendly smile. The unicorn stag tentatively came closer.

"What do you think she's thinking?" Gris whispered.

"Well…" Ash thought for a minute.

_When I saw you from the sand  
I thought, 'Catch me if you can.'  
Ready for this game to end  
Think I found a new best friend_

Gris ever so slowly pulled his hand around and held it out, palm up, for the unicorn stag. In Gris's palm rested some of his trail mix. The white creature sniffed Gris's hand, climbed onto his fingers, and trotted over to the trail mix. Once she finished eating, she settled down onto Gris's palm. Gris nearly squealed with glee as he scooted back into the bushes, and he petted the unicorn stag with a gentle finger as he and Ash went back to the others. Everyone congratulated Gris on his work, and they quietly approached the unicorn stag to look at her up close. Though not a real unicorn, her white fur was groomed to the point that it nearly sparkled, giving her quite the magical appearance.

Ash let Gris bask in the victory, and he rejoined Prowlus. 'Well done, Little Brother.' Prowlus signed. 'You did the right thing by letting Gris handle it himself.'

"Well, this was his mission, his big thing he wanted to do." Ash said. "I should've realized he ought to be the only one doing it." He glanced to his hands, but sighed dismally when he saw grey skin still.

Prowlus hugged Ash. 'Keep faith. We're with you.'

* * *

When the travelers made camp for the night, Ash did something he wished he had done a long time ago: he pulled out the compact mirror in his hair and contacted his family.

"_Ash!" _Poppy squealed excitedly. _"Oh, sweetheart, we're so glad to hear from you! I want you to know that it wasn't me calling you like fifty times. That was all your father. He was a bit of a nervous wreck!"_

"_Was not!" _Branch's face appeared in the mirror. _"I have all the confidence in the world, and I knew you were fine. I just like to check in, you know?"_

"I'm really sorry for not calling sooner or answering your calls. Really, I'm super sorry and I love you a lot and I'm so sorry." Ash said. "I've been on quite the adventure. I want you to meet my new friend, Princess Zuli!" He angled the mirror to Zuli, who waved.

"_Well hello!" _Poppy waved back.

"_Where did you and Ash find each other?" _Branch asked.

"I'd like to explain that privately, if I may." Zuli said. Branch and Poppy exchanged confused looks, but agreed. Ash handed Zuli the mirror, and the silver troll princess moved outside of hearing distance from the others. Ash watched Zuli talk with his parents, explaining where she came from and her mission to visit the other troll kingdoms. After a few minutes, she returned.

"_Ash, we are delighted to meet Zuli and she is staying with us when you get back!" _Poppy announced.

Ash chuckled. "Thanks, Mom."

"_But don't feel rushed to get home." _Branch said. _"We can last a little longer with you out on an adventure. Just promise to stay in touch."_

"I will. Double promise." Ash said.

"_And Ash?" _Branch smiled gently. _"You can come home without your colors. We love you so much, regardless what color you are. I'm sorry if we…or, rather, if I ever did anything to make you think your colors mattered that much to us."_

"No, no!" Ash said quickly. "I did this for me, because _I _want to find my colors. I'll try and come back soon. I love you guys."

"_We love you, too." _Branch and Poppy said simultaneously.

"_We'll tell everyone else you said, 'hi.'" _Poppy said.

"Thanks." Ash bid his parents goodnight, and he and Zuli rejoined the others.

"What should we do next?" Harper asked.

"Yes, where shall we go tomorrow?" Iris asked.

'Where would you like to go, Ash?' Prowlus asked.

"Don't worry about distance." Gris said, feeding the unicorn stag. "I can carry Sparkler's unicorn."

"Whoa, whoa!" Ash laughed. "Easy, guys."

"Don't you want to find your colors?" Finny asked.

"Of course. But I need some time to figure out the plan." Ash explained. "Tomorrow, let's just sleep in and relax." Everyone nodded in understanding. Ash was relieved to see it. Now, none of them would suspect that he actually had no idea where to go from here.

* * *

**Original song: "Catch Me If You Can"**


	20. The Dead Kingdom

**Chapter Twenty – The Dead Kingdom**

In the morning, everyone slept in until ten a.m., having spent the entire night playing games and telling stories and singing songs. Finny and Zuli woke up and continued their chat from last night. For the first time, Finny had another girl her age to talk to. Iris, Harper, and Prowlus worked together to make brunch. Gris started teaching the unicorn stag to do tricks. Ash joined his friends to eat, and then did some magic practice with Eclipse.

"You seem less stressed, my darling." Eclipse noted as she and Ash exchanged magic blasts for some light sparring.

"Well, I guess I'm just running out of ideas." Ash said. "We've done so much on this trip. Mom and Dad said I can go back grey, but I don't _want _to, but I don't know what to do now."

"I hope it helps to know you are accepted by many trolls even when grey." Eclipse said. "The people who really matter to you do not care about your outer candy shell. They love your chocolate center."

Ash laughed. "You got that from Mom!"

Eclipse giggled. "It's not my style of metaphors, I must admit. I have not spoken like a true rainbow troll in a long time."

"That's okay." Ash assured. "I like you as the regal grandma. You and Grandma Rosiepuff are a great…" His brows furrowed in thought. "What's that word Grandma Rosiepuff used? Just…justo…..justo-position?"

"Juxtaposition." Eclipse corrected.

"Yeah!" Ash fired off a few magical blasts, which Eclipse deflected. She beamed with pride, and Ash had to smile with her. But his grin faded. "I don't know. Maybe I didn't follow King Sirius's advice right. He said to go off the beaten path. What if capturing a unicorn wasn't the right thing to do? It didn't make me happy enough to get my colors."

"Having color is not just about having happiness." Eclipse reminded him. "What was it your mother told the bergens so long ago? Happiness is not something you put inside yourself, it's already there? Yes, happiness does play a factor in a rainbow troll's colors, but it is more about knowing who you are and accepting it."

"I don't think I canaccept who I am. I don't even _know _who I am." Ash protested. "What makes me me? Who am I?" He sighed heavily, pausing in the spar. "At this point, I wish I could just get my colors and skip over the rest of this trip. I want to go home. With my hair not black and my skin not grey."

Eclipse approached Ash and hugged him. She stared into the sky, and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Perhaps there is something we can do. It requires a bit of magic."

"But is there a spell that can bring out my _true _colors, and not just some random colors?" Ash asked.

"In a way, yes." Eclipse said.

Ash perked up. "How?"

"To do this, we must first go to Moonlight Kingdom." Eclipse explained.

"You mean back home, to Rosie's kingdom?" Ash asked, perplexed.

"No. My old kingdom in the Western Woods." Eclipse clarified.

Ash gulped a little. "Oh. _That _Moonlight Kingdom."

"You are wise to be wary, little prince." Eclipse said. "But there _is _something there that can give you your true colors, if you are truly willing to take the risk."

"I don't think I have another choice." Ash said. "Just tell me what to do."

"Choose a few companions, one or two, to join us." Eclipse instructed. "There are dangerous traps and creatures, and it would be safer to travel in a small pack. If you are successful, it should not be a long journey."

Ash checked the map Prowlus gave him. The Western Woods were not too far away, especially if they flew. He returned to his friends, and he approached Prowlus. "Hey, Prowlus? I had an idea, and I'd like you to help."

'Of course. What is it?' Prowlus signed.

"I want to scout a safe path to the Mountain Troll Kingdom." Ash said.

"Really?" Harper exclaimed excitedly.

"Why not?" Ash shrugged. "I did say as a last resort."

"Um, is that a good idea for me?" Finny asked. "What if the mountain trolls see my wing? What if they find out I'm Icestorm and Erika's daughter? What if—"

"It'll be okay." Ash reassured her. "They won't hurt you as long as I'm around. Plus, I'm sure they'll accept you. Besides, they're kind of the only allies we got left." After some reassurance from Zuli, Finny agreed. "Great. Come on, Prowlus!" Ash and Prowlus mounted Ebony, who stretched her wings to prepare for flight. Ash looked to his friends. "You guys just relax here! We'll be back by dinner, and then we'll head out tomorrow morning down the route Prowlus and I find."

"Good luck, kid!" Iris called.

"Fly safe!" Harper waved.

Prowlus spurred Ebony into the air, and they left the others behind. Ash waited until his friends disappeared from sight. The foliage of the trees blocked Ebony from view.

"Prowlus, we need to go another way." Ash said.

'Which way?' Prowlus asked.

"Follow Nonna." Ash said as Eclipse appeared.

Prowlus steered Ebony to follow Eclipse's path. His keen eyes noticed something, and he looked to Ash. 'Why are we going towards the Western Woods?'

"I asked you to join me because I trust you, Big Brother." Ash said. "We're going to your old home, Moonlight Kingdom."

Let it be known that phoenixes are remarkably intelligent animals, and can usually understand creature languages that aren't their own. As soon as Ebony heard what Ash said, she squawked and stopped flying, hovering in midair.

'Are you out of your mind?!' Prowlus demanded.

"I know, it sounds crazy." Ash said. "But listen: Eclipse said there's something there that can bring out my colors."

Prowlus looked to Eclipse skeptically. "I understand your hesitance, Prowlus." Eclipse assured. "I simply gave Ash an option. He chose to take it."

Prowlus now looked to Ash. 'I do not want to go there.'

"Then I'll ask someone else to come with me." Ash said. "This is where I need to go. I'm sure of it."

Prowlus put a hand over his eyes, and then ran that hand down his face. 'No. I'm coming with you. If you think this is what you really want.'

"I'm ready for whatever we need to do." Ash said. "Thanks, Prowlus. Nonna? Lead the way, please."

With some encouragement, Ebony followed Eclipse over the trees and across the land. In a matter of minutes, they crossed the border into the Western Woods. Already, the air felt colder, and the clouds blocked the sun. Thanks to their already close proximity to the mountains, they reached the old wall of Moonlight Kingdom not too long afterwards. Ash had seen on the map that they weren't too far away, but he forgot just how fast phoenixes could fly. While Ebony and Prowlus were tense, Ash scooted over a little to look for Moonlight Kingdom. He hadn't been there since he was a baby. Nobody had visited since Branch led his mother's people to a safer home. He could see the old spiderweb wall still standing, for the most part, even though there were large gaps torn in the webbing and parts of the wall had fallen down.

Then, Moonlight Kingdom came into view. Ebony did a stoop dive, and she landed on the ground. Prowlus and Ash slid off the bird, and Eclipse guided them into the village. Ebony kept chirping anxiously. It had been ten years since the mass exodus from Moonlight Kingdom. The plant life had begun to overrun the village and even the castle. Vines and thorny flowers snaked around the buildings. Grass pushed through the formally hard-packed dirt that once formed the roads and the village square. The remains of the square's fountain were covered in moss and grass.

"Mind your step." Eclipse warned. "A year after your father led everyone out, I instructed him to return to set traps."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"So no one could or would come back." Eclipse said. "I wanted this place to die. So we lay many traps to discourage people from coming in. We flew over several of them already."

"You say there are traps, and yet we haven't even stepped—" Ash stumbled when his foot sunk due to a trick stone in the ground. The hidden trap set off a firework right in front of Ash. Prowlus managed to pull Ash back before the firework could burn the child. The firework screamed on its way up, and then exploded with a sound like thunder.

'We stand corrected.' Prowlus said.

"Just follow my steps." Eclipse instructed. Ash and Prowlus fell into a single line behind her while Ebony stopped and resigned to waiting for them to return. After some careful tiptoeing, they reached the castle.

Ash noticed Eclipse stop. "Do we go inside?"

"You do. I do not." Eclipse explained. "The castle is enchanted, so only my kin may enter. This applies to you, too, Prowlus. You must be wary of any other dangers in the castle ruins. I can help you no further from here."

'Then where do we go?' Prowlus asked.

"Go to that tower." Eclipse pointed to one of the towers of the castle. "That's my old spellcasting chambers. Inside, you will find gifts I had intended for my daughters. Those gifts are the key to your greatest desire, as long as you are willing to risk retrieving them."

"Why won't you come with us?" Ash asked.

"It is not I who has such a dire wish." Eclipse said. "This is a task I must ask you to do alone."

"Okay." Ash nodded. "Will you wait out here for us?"

"Yes." Eclipse agreed. "And Ash, remember this: until you have taken the gifts my daughters never received, you have the option to turn back. Once you take them, you must accept the consequences."

Ash did not want to admit out loud that he didn't like the sound of Eclipse's warning. But if this got him his colors, then he already knew he wanted to do it. "Prowlus, you can wait here, too, if you want."

'I am not letting you go in there alone.' Prowlus's signing was firm and choppy to indicate his seriousness.

"Thanks, Nonna. See you soon." Ash stepped to the doors and put his hand to the wood. The large double doors swung open on their own. Ash exhaled softly, and he stepped inside with Prowlus walking next to him. The inside of the castle was covered in dust and cobwebs, similar to Malcolm's tree home. Half of the castle had been emptied out when Branch moved his family from Moonlight Kingdom. Some candlesticks lay on the floor. A chandelier had fallen in the ballroom. The decorative tapestries had holes in them. Though ornate and beautiful inside, the castle still gave off a spooky vibe.

'I do not like this place.' Prowlus signed. 'This place reminds me of the dark times in my childhood.'

"It's okay. We'll find those gifts and get out as soon as possible." Ash assured. He and Prowlus jumped aside when a stone from the ceiling fell and nearly crushed them. "The tower looked like it was in the eastern wing of the castle, facing the mountains. Come on."

The boys walked mostly in silence. Now and then, something fell over or dropped from the ceiling. With no one taking care of the place, the elements of the last ten years greatly damaged the castle's foundation. Plus, if there were any traps there, the boys could be in even more danger. Ash was desperate, though. For the first time, he felt closer to gaining his colors. Prowlus understood, and so did not argue or raise his concerns. Ash wondered what gifts would await in the spellcasting chambers. Was it a spell? Were there any books left there? Whatever it was, Eclipse said it would give him his greatest desire. He wanted this. He wanted his colors more than anything in the world.

Prowlus touched Ash's shoulder, looking at him inquisitively.

"I'm fine." Ash said. "I'm ready for this. We're getting those gifts." They stopped at the end of the hallway, arriving at a door. "I think this is it. It feels right." Ash pulled open the door.

The inside of the circular tower was hollow, and stairs attached to the wall spiraled upwards. Ash and Prowlus started up the stairs, using glowsticks to illuminate their path. The only sound was their footsteps.

"Kind of spooky in here, huh?" Ash forced a chuckled. "But at least there aren't any traps, right?"

Suddenly, Ash's foot went through the stairs as the rock crumbled. The stairs began to break under the boys' feet. Prowlus grabbed Ash by his vest and hauled him up, pushing the boy forward to urge him to run. The princes went up as fast as they could. The moment a foot left the stone, the stair broke and fell far down to the hard ground below. The floor disappeared under Prowlus's feet, and he just managed to grab the edge of the stairs before he could fall. The stairs stopped crumbling, but Prowlus was now dangling. Ash grabbed his brother's hands and helped pull him up. They looked down into the darkness. There weren't very many windows, so they couldn't quite tell just how far down Prowlus would've fallen.

"I really need to not say things like that." Ash sighed in relief. "You'd think I would learn by now."

Prowlus nodded in agreement. He and Ash looked up, and they saw the door above them. The two of them cautiously walked up the stairs to reach the door. Prowlus tapped Ash's shoulder. 'Remember what Nonna said: we have the option to turn back only until the moment we take the gifts.'

"I know." Ash stared at the door. _Then again, the stairs are kind of toast. I don't think we could turn back now if we wanted to. But why would I want to turn back? This is what I want. I'm going to get my colors. If I know that, why do I feel like I shouldn't go in there? _Ash exhaled slowly, and he put a hand to the wooden door, and he felt a chill pass through him. _This is what I want. I am willing to risk it._

Ash pushed the door, and the hinges broke. The door fell forward and slammed on the floor, kicking up dust. Ash and Prowlus coughed as they crept inside. The spellcasting chambers wasn't in quite as much disarray, just mostly covered in dust.

'What do the gifts look like?' Prowlus asked.

"I guess we should've asked Nonna that." Ash shrugged. "For now, just look around. And try to not trigger any traps."

The brothers split up and began their search. There wasn't much to find, though. Branch had cleared out all the books and some of the most important heirlooms Eclipse and Rosiepuff pointed out. The cauldron had a beetle living in it, and the creature scurried away when Ash poked his head inside the cauldron. There were some dried-out and rotten spell ingredients on the shelves. An old stick with fancy carvings that looked like a magic wand rested on the desk; and when Prowlus flicked it, sparks shot from the tip. He decided to stow the wand away in his hair.

After half an hour, Ash and Prowlus paused, still no closer to finding what they needed. "Maybe we should've asked Eclipse for specifics."

'They were supposed to be gifts.' Prowlus pointed out. 'What would gifts look like?'

"Wait, gifts? Like plural?" Ash realized something. "Of course! She said they were for her daughters! Not just my dad's mom, but his aunt, too! If they were twins, then we must be looking for two things that are identical." He looked around the circular room. "Maybe it's a pair of shoes? Or a pair of pens? Or a pair of—"

'Necklaces?' Prowlus suggested. He pointed above Ash's head, and Ash noticed a wooden box on a high shelf, nearly invisible thanks to its dark paint.

Prowlus helped Ash climb onto his shoulders, and Ash opened the box. He explained his findings to Prowlus. "There's two lockets in here. They have names on them. 'Stellaluna' and 'Zelenia.' Eclipse's daughters." Ash picked up one of the lockets and opened it. Something glowed inside, bathing his face in the light. He gasped softly. "Wishing stars. These are wishing stars, Prowlus! Those things Dad told us about!"

Prowlus began bouncing a little in excitement. He knew what Eclipse meant when she said the gifts could help Ash.

"I can wish for anything with these. I can wish for my true colors!" Ash closed the locket and pulled out the second one. "Now I have two of them! Oh! And I know exactly what I want to use the second wish for! Come on! Let's get back to the others!" He hopped down from Prowlus's shoulders, holding the lockets tightly in his fists.

Suddenly, an invisible string yanked on the lockets' chains, causing Ash to hang in the air for a moment before the string broke and he fell to the ground. Ash and Prowlus heard something clicking and then something else clanking in the walls. Then, there came a rumbling noise.

"That can't be good." Ash gulped, stuffing the lockets in his pocket. He and Prowlus just managed to dodge some debris. The room began to move, first one way, and then the other.

"I think the tower is swaying. It must've broken off the castle!" Ash yelped when a rock nearly hit him. "What do we do?"

Prowlus grabbed Ash by the arm and guided him to the window. They climbed outside, with great difficulty, as the tower began to tilt more and more. They scrambled up to the roof and saw Ash was right: the trap had somehow detached the tower from the rest of the castle, and it was about to topple. Holding each other's hands, Ash and Prowlus ran to the edge of the slanted roof and jumped with all their strength. They hit the declined roof of the main part of the castle, and they slid down at a rapid speed. Ash caught the edge of the roof with one hand and grabbed Prowlus's wrist with his free hand. Prowlus hung on tight, and the two of them dangled. But Ash wasn't strong enough to hold them both, and he knew it. He was slipping fast, and there was nothing to grab onto with their hair. Ash's fingers painfully slid off the edge of the rough roof, and he and Prowlus began to fall.

Then, a black armored hand shot out and caught Ash's hand.

Ash and Prowlus were shocked, and they looked up to their savior.

"Sir Tandeth!" Ash gasped happily.

"Hold on, sires!" Sir Tandeth called, his sword stabbed into the roof to keep him steady. He hauled Ash and Prowlus onto the roof, and then onto his shoulders.

Ash hugged the black knight's helmet. "I thought you were a goner for sure!"

"I thought I might be, my prince." Sir Tandeth admitted. "But that's the nice thing about me: I can be torn apart, but I'll come right back together again!"

The happy reunion was cut short. The tower finally toppled, hitting the castle again. The roof began to shake and break apart.

"Hold tight to me, young princes!" Sir Tandeth ordered. He wrenched his sword from the roof, sheathed it, slid to the edge of the roof, and jumped off. Right when Prowlus and Ash thought he was crazy for doing it, Ebony flew in and caught them. She did a hairpin turn and kept flying. She managed to dodge most of the debris, but was blindsided by a second tower falling, and a large chunk of stone and tile hit her wing. She veered off-course, and she crashed into the side of the castle. The dark phoenix and her rides fell once more. Ash and Prowlus landed on a balcony. Ebony and Sir Tandeth fell to the ground, but did not appear seriously harmed. Before Ebony could rise to retrieve her friends, rocks pinned her wing to the ground. The chaos began to settle, though there were still some things falling.

"You okay?" Ash asked his brother. Prowlus nodded, looking only a little shaken. Ash checked his pocket, and his eyes widened. "The lockets! Where are they?"

Prowlus's detail-catching eyes found the golden lockets on a balcony below the brothers. He motioned for Ash to follow him.

"Whoa, wait up!" Ash couldn't stop Prowlus from using his hair to rappel down to the lower balcony. The younger brother followed, and they landed with ease. Prowlus scooped up the lockets and handed them to Ash, who quickly wrapped the chains around his wrist to keep them close. Ash looked to Prowlus worriedly. "You okay?"

Prowlus nodded. 'We should go.'

But the castle wasn't quite finished. Another tower broke, sending the top half of it crashing down the side of the castle and scraping the walls. The tower came right for Ash and Prowlus. Thinking quickly, Prowlus grabbed Ash by his vest and threw him off the balcony. Ash was getting tired of flying through the air at that point. But Prowlus's throw landed Ash in the garden where leafy bushes broke his fall. He was sore, but he wasn't seriously hurt. He watched with horror as the tower and the balcony it hit hurtled to the ground.

At long last, it was silent.

Ash stuffed the lockets in his pocket, scrambled out of the bushes, and ran for the debris. Sir Tandeth and Ebony found him first.

"Are you all right, my liege?" Sir Tandeth asked.

"I'm fine. And I'm so happy you're all right. But we have to find Prowlus!" Ash urged.

"Ash!"

The trio turned, and they saw the rest of their traveling party running up to them. "What are you doing here?" Harper demanded.

"How did you find us?" Ash asked.

"We saw that firework. We thought you sent it up for help." Zuli explained.

"What happened here?" Iris gawked at the damaged castle.

"Long story, just help me find Prowlus!" Ash urged, digging through the rubble. His friends quickly joined him, realizing Prowlus was indeed missing. Ash desperately clawed at the rocks and shoved aside debris. Where had his brother gone?

"Here!" Sir Tandeth called. Ash reached him first, where Sir Tandeth had pushed aside enough wreckage to show a familiar form.

"Prowlus!" Ash knelt beside his brother, and he saw bruises and cuts all over Prowlus's body. He breathed strangely, indicating damage to his lungs.

"Is he okay?" Harper was on the verge of tears.

"What do we need?" Finny asked quickly. "None of us are doctors!"

"We must have some first aid supplies." Iris began digging in Steve's saddlebags.

"Maybe I can heal him." Ash tried to remember the spell for healing. Though he could perform simple spells without reciting incantations, his skills were still very weak compared to even his sister. _"Heal this break, mend what's torn/ Change this back to before." _Ash's hands glowed, but the novice, remedial spell didn't make much of an impact on Prowlus's injuries. "Eclipse!" Ash cried. "Nonna, what do I do?"

Eclipse appeared, and she knelt on the other side of Prowlus. She gently brushed his bangs from his face. "You aren't strong enough, and even I can't help him. He's dying, Ash."


	21. Wishes Granted

**Chapter Twenty-One – Wishes Granted**

Prowlus's funny breathing grew weaker by the second. Harper's tears flowed freely from her eyes. Everyone in the traveling party was shocked to mournful silence. Prowlus looked to Ash with a comforting gaze, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"No!" Ash said desperately. "I said I was willing to take the risk to find those wishing stars, Nonna. I said _I _would take the risk, and my brother is not going to suffer from _my _consequences!" He pulled one of the lockets from his pocket and clicked it open. The wishing star glowed brightly, and Ash held it in both hands. "I wish my brother was healed and would stay alive. I want him to live. I wish he'd live." He was embarrassed by his tears, but couldn't stop them. "I want my brother to be okay. Please."

The wishing star dissolved in Ash's hands, becoming a golden smoke that enveloped Prowlus's body. In a matter of seconds, the cuts healed and the bruises faded. The smoke even went into Prowlus's mouth and healed his internal injuries. The smoke disappeared, and Prowlus coughed harshly. He opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head. He looked to everyone curiously.

'When did you all get here?' Prowlus asked.

Ash laughed and hugged his brother. Harper piled on, and everyone laughed out of relief. "I'm so sorry, Prowlus!" Ash hiccupped from his crying. He wiped his eyes on his arm. "You almost got hurt thanks to me."

'Ash, we are always there for each other.' Prowlus signed. 'It's what brothers do for each other.' He hugged Ash tightly. 'Besides, did you really think I would let an eleven-year-old do this alone?'

"What were you doing out here, anyway?" Harper demanded.

"Nonna said she had something that could get me my colors." Ash said. "And I found it! Two wishing stars, originally for Stellaluna and Zelenia. I just used one of them."

"Which means you ought to have the second one, yes?" Eclipse asked.

Ash pulled out the second locket. "Right here. I still have one more wish I can make."

"So you'll finally get your colors?" Finny asked excitedly.

"You can wish for your true colors." Sir Tandeth breathed in awe.

"Exactly." Ash nodded.

"That's great." Iris said. "You'll finally find your happiness."

Ash paused. He stared at the locket in his hands. Then he looked to Eclipse. She had a knowing smile on her lips, as if she could read his mind. Ash groaned loudly, smacking himself in the forehead. "I am such an idiot!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion, even the animals. "What's up, dude?" Gris asked. "You're about to get your colors, right?"

"Won't this make you happy? Didn't you find who you are?" Finny asked.

"Of course not!" Ash laughed. "Simply having my colors won't make me happy. I tried magically changing my colors before, and it only ever worked temporarily. But even having my colors then didn't make me feel any less like an outsider. A Dream Sucker showed me what life was like if I had colors like everyone else. Sure, I _looked _like I fit in, but I still didn't really feel like it. Happiness plays a role in having colors, right? Well, I _am _happy most of the time, just like any other troll. I've got a great family and so many awesome friends. I enjoy things like playing games or riding Steve around Bergen Town and especially magic practice with Nonna. I've felt loneliness at times, but I always had someone who loved me nearby.

"What I mean is, what if I didn't go on this adventure to find who I am? What if I did all this just to get my colors so I'd feel like I belonged somewhere? On that note, why did I even care what everyone else thought? The last time a kid made fun of my colors, I threw a ball into his nose. And why do I care so much about what other people might think of me? The only opinions I really care about are the ones coming from the people who love me." Ash looked to Eclipse, remembering her words, and he sighed heavily. "Sorry. I'm just finally understanding what everyone—you all included—has been telling me all along."

"Well, to be fair, maybe saying the same thing over and over again wasn't the most helpful. None of us know what it's like to be grey all the time. Zuli's case is special, of course." Harper said. "But you know who _does _understand? Your dad. He was grey longer than any troll in history."

"And I might end up breaking that record." Ash said. "So I better start talking to him more often if I'm having problems. I just can't believe I had to go on a crazy, wild adventure to figure this all out. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret this quest at all. I'm still grey, but I met some great new friends!"

"And you've changed all our lives in the process." Sir Tandeth added. "If you hadn't found me, I'd probably still be in the Fearsome Forest."

"I would not have the opportunity to see the other troll kingdoms." Zuli said.

"I finally have friends my age, thanks to you." Finny said. "And I'm starting to learn to act like a normal kid."

"Despite everything I put you through, you didn't give up on me." Iris looked around, and everyone realized this was probably her first time back in Moonlight Kingdom since her banishment. "You, Ash, are the reason I could leave my past behind me and move on to a better future."

"And I'm happy I could help you all." Ash laughed. "There, see? I'm happy! Maybe I don't really know who I am, but who's to say I have to know that now? And what if who I am now is different from who I will be when I grow up? I'm only eleven. But whoever I am now and whoever I will be later doesn't matter if I can't accept my outside like I will my inside. I'm grey. I was born a grey troll because of something I couldn't control. What if I use this wishing star to wish for my true colors, but I stay grey?"

"We'd love you anyway." Harper reminded him.

Ash smiled gratefully. "Then it's about time I started loving myself. Maybe I'll get different colors someday. Maybe I'll be grey for the rest of my life. It might take a little longer to get used to the idea, but that doesn't mean I _can't _learn to be proud of who and what I am."

Prowlus and Harper hugged Ash tightly. 'We're really proud of you, Little Brother.' Prowlus signed.

"Thanks." Ash said. "But I still can't believe I had to go into that death trap of a castle to figure this all out. I really am an idiot."

"No, just insanely stubborn." Eclipse said. "Runs in the family. I sent you into the castle to test you, to see just how much you were willing to risk and sacrifice for this quest."

"That's why I wanted to go alone." Ash said. "I didn't want anyone else to risk anything of theirs. It's not fair to ask someone else to take a risk when I'm taking it myself."

"So then what will you do with the wishing star?" Gris asked. "You're not going to go back into that death trap of a castle to put it back, are you?"

Ash shook his head. "Not just because it'll be dangerous, but because the wishing star is so powerful. Dad told me all about these. A wishing star can grant almost any wish at all. They're complicated to make, but extremely valuable. I'm a little afraid of what might happen should it fall into the wrong hands. So I'm going to use this one now, to make sure it's used well."

"What are you going to wish for?" Zuli asked.

'You mentioned knowing what you wanted to do with both wishes.' Prowlus remembered. 'You used your colors wish to bring me back. What will the second wish be?'

Ash smiled, and he opened the locket. As the wishing star glowed, Ash shut his eyes and wished with all his heart. The wishing star became a golden smoke. This time, the smoke went to Finny and began to surround her.

"Uh, Ash?" Finny gulped.

"It's okay." Ash assured. "Just let it work."

Finny's wing that curled around her like a poncho unfurled, and she felt a tingling in her back. Everyone watched, wide-eyed, as a new wing grew from the stump on Finny's back. Once the new wing had grown, the golden smoke disappeared. Finny felt something she hadn't felt in a few years. She stretched one wing, and then stretched the other. She looked back and forth between the two wings, wondering if she was seeing things.

"You…" Finny stared at Ash in amazement. "You…my wings…."

"I couldn't stop thinking about what you said." Ash explained. "How you used to have so much fun flying around the treetops. I figured Dad or maybe Grandma Rosiepuff would be strong enough to magically regrow your wing. But this, I think, works better."

Finny tentatively flapped her wings. Muscle memory reminded her how to do it. "It feels great…"

"Go on, Finny!" Zuli encouraged. "Go touch that sky!"

Finny smiled broadly. She shot straight up, laughing and whooping. She flew so high up that she was a dot against the clouds. Everyone watched as Finny did a few aerial tricks. Then, she did a stoop dive like a falcon, and she tackled Ash to the ground.

"Thank you!" Finny squealed happily. "Thank you thank you thank you so so so so so very much!" Finny let Ash sit up, and she touched her face when she felt tears running down her cheeks. "Wait, what's this? Why am I crying? I'm so happy, how can I be crying?"

"It's okay!" Ash said cheerily. "Sometimes you cry when you're happy. That's normal."

"Okay, good." Finny took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I've wished for this for so long."

"That was very kind, my prince." Sir Tandeth said.

"You're like King Oz!" Gris pointed out.

"Who?" Harper asked.

"King Oz! He's from one of my favorite book series." Gris explained. "He's a wise and kind king who often grants wishes for people who are pure and gentle of heart. That's you, Ash."

"Maybe." Ash shrugged. He looked to his other friends. "Are there any other wishes I can grant?"

"I got one, actually!" Gris raised his hand as though he were a student in school. "Can we go home soon and safely?"

"I can grant that." Ash said. "I'll make sure everyone stays safe, and we'll go home very soon. Anyone else? Come on, really!"

"I have a wish!" Harper said. "Can we at least leave the Western Woods?"

"Let's grant that wish now. Come on!" Ash mounted Steve, and Sir Tandeth and Iris joined him. Prowlus and Harper climbed onto Ebony. Gris carried Finny and Zuli. Eclipse flew ahead, guiding everyone the quickest way out of the Western Woods. When they left the woods behind, they set up camp at the base of the mountains.

'Should we head home tomorrow?' Prowlus suggested.

"Great idea." Ash nodded. "I'm excited to see everyone back home."

"Pardon me, my prince, but are you still granting wishes to those who are worthy?" Sir Tandeth asked.

"Is there something I can get for you, Sir Tandeth?" Ash asked. "Especially after you nearly died saving me in those tunnels."

"If I am worthy of it, my prince, I am in need of a steed." Sir Tandeth said. "The crocodile, Steven, has become a very dear friend of mine. If I am to be an effective knight who can protect you, I need a mighty steed."

"What do you think, Steve?" Ash asked the crocodile.

Steve wagged his tail like a happy puppy, and he licked Sir Tandeth's helmet.

"Well, Sir Tandeth, I think you and Steve will make a great team." Ash said.

"May I please ask for something?" Iris asked timidly.

"If I can grant it, then wish it!" Ash said. He was having a lot of fun with this wish-granting thing.

"This is just something I've been thinking about for a while." Iris said. "A lot of the trolls from Moonlight Kingdom will either remember me or will have heard stories about me. But I will be remembered in a bad light, and I fear I will be treated unkindly. I cannot go back to trolls who cannot forgive me as you have. But I also don't want to be alone. Do you think you can direct me to a different troll village where I can live out the rest of my days?"

"I think I can figure that out." Ash nodded. "No worries." Iris smiled gratefully, and she accepted Ash's hug.

"My turn!" Zuli said. "There is a very serious promise made in my homeland. An oath of eternal friendship. That means that we will be true and forever friends. No matter where we go in our lives, our very souls will be bonded."

"I like that." Ash nodded. "How does it work?"

"We can complete it at your home." Zuli said. "We will create special gifts for each other to represent our friendship."

"That sounds lovely." Harper sighed blissfully.

The night began to wind down, and it looked like everyone would be going to bed soon.

"Hey, Ash?" Finny piped up. "I have a wish; and it's a wish I think anyone could grant."

"Lay it on me." Ash said.

"I want to know more about my family." Finny said. "Not just about my parents. Can anyone tell me more about the Mountain and Wing Troll Kingdoms?"

'I know the story.' Prowlus signed, translated by Harper. 'I was living in Moonlight Kingdom when King Yuki, Queen Snowstar, Prince Icestorm, King Cobalt, Princess Erika, and Princess Ariana visited Father. They were negotiating a peace agreement. Father told us the story about the feud. Many years ago, when the mountain trolls and wing trolls first met, a wing troll girl fell in love with a mountain troll boy. But when their relationship was discovered, there was a lot of fighting, and they were going to be forced to separate. The wing troll girl and the mountain troll boy later died, and each kingdom blamed the other.'

"When Branch heard the story, he tried to help the two kingdoms negotiate a peace." Eclipse added. "They had been on the edge of war for decades."

'Erika and Icestorm fell in love during the negotiations.' Prowlus continued. 'I and several of our friends kept it a secret. Unfortunately, they made a mistake, and their relationship was found by their grandfathers. King Yuki and King Cobalt were threatening war. Father managed to calm them, but the peace treaty they had made with Grandpa Peppy was now useless. Erika and Icestorm ran away during the night. We did not see them again until this quest. Father decided that Erika and Icestorm running away would be King Cobalt and King Yuki's punishment for fighting so much. The kings decided to limit contact with each other. They thought that not talking to each other might prevent war. But Father does say he worries they may start fighting again someday.'

Finny stared at the fire. "So, my parents' families….they never knew about me, huh?"

"I don't think they knew if Erika and Icestorm were alive." Harper admitted.

"Mom and Dad never talked about their families much beyond 'They hate us and always will.' They also didn't have a lot of nice things to say about Emperor Branch." Finny said. "After spending time with you guys, I don't know how much of what they said was actually true."

"Dad can tell you more, I'm sure." Ash said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried about what Emperor Branch will do since my parents basically abandoned their kingdoms and families." Finny admitted. "Plus, I don't know if I'll even find my parents again. Do they know where the Troll Tree Kingdom is? Will they want to go back if they know Emperor Branch is there?"

"Well, I don't think you're going to start a war if you come back with us." Harper said.

"If anything, you might be the one bringing peace." Zuli pointed out.

Ash gasped. "Wait, that's a great idea!"

"What is?" Finny asked.

"I think you might be the key to securing peace for the Mountain Troll Kingdom and the Wing Troll Kingdom!" Ash declared. "You are the child of both! You can bring them together!"

"Oh, I don't know, Ash." Finny said. "Even if what my parents said was a lie, what if some of it was true? I don't look like a mountain troll or wing troll."

"Yes, you do." Ash insisted.

"But my wings?" Finny tucked her wings in close.

"You'll look like a little angel troll to them." Iris said.

"Agreed." Sir Tandeth nodded.

Finny looked to Ash. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we should make a slight detour to the Mountain Troll Kingdom. They're closer." Ash proposed. "We're going to bring the two kingdoms together, and they're going to have peace at last. You, Finny, will have the family you deserve."

Finny gulped a little. "Okay. Okay, sure. Let's try it."

"What's the plan, Ash?" Gris asked.

Ash settled into his leadership mindset, ready to guide everyone for his plan. "We need to split up. If this is going to work, we need to work together."


	22. The Princess Returns

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Princess Returns**

The wing trolls never did get visitors often, what with their kingdom being so secluded and boxed in by trees. Any visitor who came in peace would be welcomed, of course, though unexpected visitors were often seen as suspicious until their intentions were made known. However, most of the wing trolls remembered the kind, young Prince Ash who visited with his friends. The large black bird approaching the kingdom didn't raise any alarms when the wing trolls realized it was only Ebony.

Ariana practically sprinted outside when she heard the news, and Zephyr and Ellie couldn't even keep up with her. They arrived outside five minutes after Ariana did, just in time to be there when Ebony landed in the village. Harper and Prowlus slid off Ebony's back.

"Welcome back, friends!" Ariana greeted. "We didn't think we'd see you again so soon!"

"We come with an important message, Queen Ariana." Harper said. "A message for your entire family."

"For all of us?" Cobalt arrived, wheeling himself up to them.

"Hi birdy!" Ellie approached Ebony, and the dark phoenix nuzzled the child.

'It is imperative—actually, it is required that you join us.' Prowlus signed.

"Where are we going?" Zephyr asked.

"We are taking the royal family to the Mountain Troll Kingdom." Harper announced.

There was an immediate spike in anxiety. While there was a form of unspoken neutrality between mountain trolls and wing trolls, it was a tense neutrality to say the least.

"Why would we go there of all places?" Cobalt demanded.

"Grandfather, take it easy." Ariana soothed. "Please tell us why we are going there."

"Wait, we're really going?" Zephyr asked, perplexed.

'By the order of Prince Ash, Prince Prowlus, and the future Crowned Princess Harper, you are needed at a meeting in the Mountain Troll Kingdom to confirm a peace agreement.' Prowlus explained. 'A new development we have discovered could be the key to securing peace between the kingdoms, ensuring no possibility of war.'

Ariana, Zephyr, and Cobalt quietly discussed amongst themselves. After a bit of soft arguing, Cobalt had a resigned look, and Ariana approached Prowlus and Harper.

"We will join you. When will we leave?" Ariana asked.

"As soon as you have packed some warmer clothes." Harper said.

* * *

Bergens didn't like the cold. This was widely known, even to the trolls who lived nearby. Mountain trolls probably didn't know that bergens didn't like cold; but they still didn't see bergens very often. So when young Gris marched up to the gates and introduced himself in a friendly manner, the mountain trolls standing guard were puzzled and surprised. Still, they let him in and escorted him to the castle. The mountain trolls certainly took notice of this bergen child tiptoeing around the edge of the village, carrying two grey trolls on his shoulder. Queen Snowstar and King Yuki came outside to greet them.

"You seem familiar, bergen child." Yuki mused.

Gris was glad he packed a hoodie in his backpack. "My name is Prince Gris of Bergen Town. This is Iris and that's Zuli. We are here to announce the impending arrival of Prince Ash of the Troll Tree."

"Prince Ash?" Snowstar said happily. "How wonderful!"

"Yep! He's coming to hold a meeting." Gris explained. "The Wing Troll Kingdom royalty are also coming."

Yuki's and Snowstar's smiles disappeared. "Come again?" Yuki demanded.

"Prince Ash's orders." Iris said. "He's hosting a meeting to introduce your family and the wing troll family to a new piece of information that could lead to peace between your kingdoms."

"What could he possibly have to bring peace?" Yuki asked. "We're already in neutrality, anyway."

"Actually, perhaps it's not a bad idea." Snowstar said. "He's on his way here?"

"Yes." Gris nodded. "Can we set up a meeting space here in the castle? Also, is there somewhere warm I can make camp or something?"

"My guards will take you to a good place in the courtyard to keep warm." Snowstar said. "I will also tell the guards to escort your friends and the wing troll royalty to the castle."

"Thanks." Gris followed a few guards who arrived to guide him.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Snowstar nodded. "Branch wrote to me, saying Ash was on a quest and might pass through here. Who knows? Perhaps, while wandering the wild woods, he found my son."

* * *

Prowlus, Harper, and Ebony arrived first with the wing troll royalty. Prowlus had switched his poncho for a fur-lined jacket. They were taken to the castle and into the throne room. There was a heavy feeling of apprehension in the air as the wing troll royalty sat in chairs set up by the thrones. Yuki and Cobalt locked eyes for only a moment. Cobalt noticed Yuki's hair looked whiter since they last met. Yuki hid his surprise at seeing Cobalt in a wheelchair.

"How lovely to see you again, Prince Prowlus." Snowstar said.

'Thank you. I am glad we were able to visit during our journey.' Prowlus signed, translated by Harper.

"I take it this was quite the adventure." Snowstar said.

"Yes, quite." Harper agreed. "And Prowlus and I are engaged!"

"Congratulations!" Yuki patted Prowlus on the back, inadvertently sending the shorter troll to the floor. "I'll be expecting a wedding invitation."

"I hope we will be invited as well." Ariana said.

"Of course!" Harper nodded. "If today works out, I see no reason why the wing and mountain troll royalty couldn't both come."

"I am interested in seeing this 'new development' of which you spoke." Cobalt mused. "What on earth could you have found that would secure peace between our kingdoms?"

"Especially after we lost two very important people." Yuki added.

A guard arrived at the double doors and announced, "Your Majesty, Prince Ash and his entourage are approaching."

"I guess we'll get our answer soon enough." Snowstar waved to the guard. "Bring them in."

The guards pulled the doors open fully, and Steve stepped inside. The crocodile carried Ash, Sir Tandeth, and Finny on his back. Finny sat between Ash and Sir Tandeth, hiding behind the grey prince. She wore Prowlus's poncho to cover her wings, which kept close to her body. She stared in awe at the royals sitting at the front of the room, and she gulped.

Ash patted Finny's hand that clung to his shoulder. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

"What if they don't like me?" Finny whispered.

"Then shame on them." Ash whispered back. "If they don't take you in, I'll take you to my home."

Finny exhaled shakily, fighting to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She continued to hide behind Ash as they and Sir Tandeth slid off Steve and approached the thrones.

"Hi Queen Snowstar! Hi King Yuki!" Ash waved. "And hello Queen Ariana, King Zephyr, Princess Ellie, and King Cobalt! Thanks for coming out here."

"Well, when you said we were 'required' to come, curiosity compelled us." Zephyr chuckled.

"Yes, why did you call us together, young prince?" Cobalt asked.

"To tell you a story." Ash said. He noticed the confounded looks, yet no one protested to let him continue. Ash cleared his throat. "There was once a grey prince who set off to find his colors. He never did, but we'll ignore that for now. On his journey, he met the wondrous wing trolls. The grey prince had heard about the wing trolls thanks to stories from his father. The wing trolls were kind and welcoming, and the prince learned a lot about being a leader from the former king of the wing trolls. While he played and talked with the wing trolls, the prince remembered a story he heard about how the wing trolls always fought with the mighty mountain trolls. The prince was confused. The mountain trolls had been friends to his family for years, and the wing trolls were so nice. Why would the mountain trolls and wing trolls be fighting?

"When the prince heard the story of why the mountain trolls and wing trolls weren't friends, he became very sad. He wanted all trolls to be friends with each other, to stand together as all…..alley….." Ash scrambled to remember the word.

"Allies." An invisible Eclipse whispered in his ear.

"Allies!" Ash silently thanked her. "So while he was on his quest, the prince also started looking for two people the mountain trolls and the wing trolls lost a long time ago."

At this, Cobalt, Ariana, Yuki, and Snowstar perked up. "And did the prince find these two special people?" Snowstar asked hopefully.

"He did. He found them and told them that their families missed them." Ash explained. "At first, these two special people did not believe the prince. Then, a fire struck the forest, and the prince was separated from his new friends. They were lost and still can't be found. But something from both of them managed to stay with the prince, and now comes to you looking only for acceptance for who and what she is." Ash stepped aside, gently coaxing Finny forward. He helped her remove the poncho, and she shyly spread her feathery wings a little. Ash put on a bright smile. "I want you all to meet Phoenix, aka Finny, the daughter of Icestorm and Erika."

Wide eyes stared at Finny in shock. She waved with a small smile. "Hello. My parents talked a lot about you, especially my great-grandfathers."

"Oh really?" Yuki looked nervous.

"Yeah!" Finny nodded. "I mean, they explained why they left, but they thought of you all often. My parents would talk about their families and worry about them sometimes."

Ash noticed his friends had a similar reaction to Finny's lie. But there seemed to be a mutual understanding that no one would correct her. "I brought Finny here to prove to her that you would care to know about her." Ash told the royals. "What do you say?"

Snowstar, Ariana, Yuki, and Cobalt approached the children slowly. Ariana bent down a little to analyze Finny's face. "You have my sister's hair."

"But you have my son's eyes." Snowstar sighed, her tone a mix of sorrow and happiness.

"Absolutely beautiful." Cobalt breathed.

"Those wings are gorgeous." Yuki complimented.

Finny tucked her wings in closer out of shyness. "Thank you."

Cobalt wheeled himself closer, analyzing every part of Finny's face and her wings. "You have the prince's face. But I bet you learned to fly quickly, like a fish to water. You got that from my granddaughter."

"It was pretty easy to learn." Finny confirmed. "I just had to watch the birds." She noticed the tears on Cobalt's cheeks, and she stepped back a little. "Do I upset you?"

"No!" Cobalt wiped the tears away. "No, dear child, I'm not upset."

"Oh! These are happy tears!" Finny remembered what Ash explained the other day.

"Yes, we both have them." Yuki didn't cry, though his voice sounded funny.

"All of us." Snowstar confirmed. Ariana had to get a hug from Zephyr to stop crying herself.

"Hi cousin!" Ellie hugged Finny tightly. Finny tensed up a little and fought the urge to jerk away from the younger child.

Finny looked to Ash. "Thanks for convincing me to come up here."

"Yes, thank you, Ash." Snowstar said. "My son left me a letter before he disappeared. I suppose he did not want me to question why he was going. It still broke my heart. Knowing he lived a decent life, and even brought new life into this world, helps to mend the breaks."

"Are my sister and Icestorm…." Ariana didn't want to finish the question.

"They're alive, as far as we know." Ash said.

"After the fire, Erika got separated from us, along with Icestorm's snow phoenix, Frosty." Harper explained. "Icestorm went out to look for them, and asked that we take Finny to the Troll Tree to wait for them."

"But we can tell them to come here instead!" Finny suggested.

'We will indeed send that message along.' Prowlus assured.

"Good." Snowstar said. "Because I am in need of a new heir to the throne. Princess Phoenix, would you like to be that heir?"

"Not so fast, Queen Snowstar." Cobalt spoke up. "I must insist on a condition here. Phoenix has two sides to her family, and is part of two different kingdoms."

"Get to the point, Fairy Boy." Yuki snapped. He cleared his throat at Snowstar's pointed look. "Sorry."

"If I may continue, you hard-headed—" Cobalt shut his mouth when Ariana cleared her throat loudly. Cobalt sighed. "King Branch was right to punish us by allowing our grandchildren to leave us. We drove them away by holding tightly to an age-old feud. My prejudice towards your people was based on how I felt knowing one of my ancestors died in your kingdom."

"To be honest, my attitude towards your people was based on discriminatory stories told by my grandfather and father." Yuki said. "Finny, you tell us. You are part of two worlds, and we don't want to force you to choose between two parts of yourself. Tell us what you want."

"I want to be with both parts of my family, if I can." Finny requested. "I'll be the princess the mountain trolls need, but I don't want to never see the wing trolls again."

Yuki nodded. "Then I think it'll be settled once we have your coronation. King Cobalt, I think we're technically in-laws now."

"I must agree." Cobalt chuckled. "Let us host a coronation here for your new princess. Then she can come to the Wing Troll Kingdom to celebrate with another party."

"A wonderful idea." Yuki agreed. "Finny, your home will be here. When Icestorm and Erika return, they will also be welcome to live here. But you are free to visit the wing trolls whenever you'd like."

"As often as I can." Finny hugged the wing troll royals.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Snowstar asked. "We'll have a princess coronation tomorrow! We can save a huge party for your queen coronation and your birthdays. Let's get started!"

* * *

With Ash and his friends lending a hand, the party was planned in a matter of hours. The next day, everything was put together and word spread as fast as an avalanche cascading down a steep hill. A new princess? The daughter of the lost prince who ran away with the wing troll princess? And her wings are that of an angel's? Trolls were itching to meet the new little royal. The older members of the kingdom weren't totally sure about befriending wing trolls, but most of the villagers were happy to think that the threat of a possible war would finally be gone.

Villagers gathered in the square, stretching their necks to catch a glimpse of the new princess. A temporary platform was made for the occasion. Gris, Steve, and Ebony sat at the back of the crowd, with the rest of the traveling party on Gris's shoulders and head to watch. Ash, Prowlus, and Harper were with the other royals behind the platform.

"Milady?" A guard approached Snowstar. "Just a warning: the ice rats are very active today."

"Then tell the guards to keep their eyes peeled." Snowstar instructed. "Keep your bows on hand and your quivers full of arrows."

The guard saluted and walked off. 'What are ice rats?' Prowlus asked.

"The pest of the mountains." Yuki sighed. "They're mean and are always trying to get into the kingdom to steal food."

"They're also twice the size of a troll." Snowstar said. "And not exactly scared of a lot of things."

"Well that's scary." Ash admitted. "Should we reschedule the coronation?"

"Nah, they can't get in." Snowstar assured. "It would take an epic screw-up from a total idiot for them to get into the village."

Prowlus and Harper exchanged looks. 'Foreshadowing, much?' Harper signed.

'Hopefully not.' Prowlus signed back.

Snowstar and Yuki climbed to the top of the platform. Snowstar stepped forward to address her subjects. "Please welcome our esteemed guests! The royals of the wing trolls: King Cobalt, Queen Ariana, King Zephyr, and Princess Ellisa!" The wing trolls joined Snowstar and Yuki. There was an applause, even if some of the mountain trolls looked uneasy. "Please also welcome the royals of the Troll Tree Kingdom: Prince Ash, Prince Prowlus, and Prince Prowlus's fiancée Harper!" There was a louder applause as the mountain trolls recognized the two princes. Prowlus carried a tiara on a pillow. Snowstar waited patiently for quiet. "We gather this day for a momentous occasion! You all know of the disappearance of my son, Prince Icestorm. For years, we wondered if he was alive or dead, and where he might be. We feared he would be lost forever. Thanks to Prince Ash, we now have hope. While there is still some doubt of Icestorm's return, we have a part of him with us. Icestorm and Princess Erika had a child, who is with us today."

"Come on, Finny!" Ash whispered.

Finny stepped up onto the platform, trying to hide in her wings. Ash took her hand and guided her forward. Finny took a deep breath, and she spread her bird-like wings. There were gasps of awe and surprise from the crowd. No longer did Finny wear her ratty clothes from the forest. Now, she dressed in a floor-length wool gown with a fur-lined cape, and her hair was braided elegantly.

"This is Phoenix, daughter to Prince Icestorm and Princess Erika. Granddaughter to me, and great-granddaughter to my father and King Cobalt." Snowstar introduced. "Her parents' location is unknown, and she is in need of a home. I am in need of an heir. This child, my granddaughter, is hereby crowned Princess Phoenix, heir to the Mountain Troll Kingdom throne! With this coronation, we will create a secure peace between the mountain trolls and the wing trolls!" Snowstar took the tiara from Prowlus and placed it on Finny's head. The silver tiara was adorned with snowflake designs, and sparkled in her hair. Snowstar hugged the child before announcing to the kingdom, "All hail Princess Phoenix!"

There was a loud applause, and Finny's nervousness melted like snow in the summer. She smiled warmly and waved to the villagers. She looked to Ash with a thankful grin.

"Told you they'd like you." Ash said.

"Yeah." Finny sighed blissfully.

Soon, the party moved on to food vendors and a band playing in the square. Finny stuck close to her family, a little overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions from approaching villagers. Yuki and Cobalt, for the first time in their lives, worked together and fended off the curious trolls. Cobalt even held Finny on his lap so she could look out at everything in the kingdom.

Ash broke away from the party to be with his friends, who sat with Gristle around a small bonfire.

"This was a great idea, Ash." Harper said.

"Well done, my liege." Sir Tandeth complimented.

"I'm just glad they accepted Finny, like I hoped they would." Ash said. "Plus, it was nice to see the mountain trolls."

"You certainly have quite a lot of friends, kid." Iris chuckled. "You're a friendly guy."

"Thanks." Ash said with a grin. "Hey, why don't you guys go enjoy the party? Have a bit of fun before we head home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Gris said hopefully.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go home." Ash nodded. "So let's enjoy our time here!" His friends agreed, and they left the bonfire to join the mountain trolls.

Iris stayed behind. "Um, kid? Remember when I said I didn't want to be seen by the Moonlight Kingdom trolls?"

"I know." Ash assured. "Trust me. Everything will be okay. Go enjoy yourself. I have to get in touch with my parents." Iris smiled a little, and she left Ash alone. Ash pulled out the compact mirror and spoke the spell.

* * *

With Branch and Peppy taking care of royal duties and Poppy babysitting Sparkler, Rosiepuff was the only one at home who could pick up the call.

"Well hello, Ash!" Rosiepuff greeted. "We recently got a letter from Snowstar, saying you had arrived to spend the night. I hope this means you'll be coming home soon."

"_Yep!" _Ash confirmed. _"We're at the Mountain Troll Kingdom now, and we're coming down the mountain tomorrow!"_

"I'm glad. I know you really needed this little adventure, but we've missed you." Rosiepuff said.

"_Don't worry, I'll be back soon. We're having quite the party up here!"_

"Oh? What for?"

"_It's a long story, but guess what? The mountain trolls and wing trolls aren't going to fight anymore! I'll tell you all about it when I get home!"_

"Okay, travel safe! Listen to Yuki and Snowstar if they say it's too dangerous to go down the mountain."

"_I will. Tell Mom and Dad and Grandpa we'll be back soon!"_

"I will. Love you!"

"_Love you!" _Ash hung up. Rosiepuff set the mirror down and sighed in relief. It would be so nice to have Ash back home. Already, she could tell he had grown much during his time away. She hummed happily as she picked up her teacup and headed back into the living room.

"Hello."

Rosiepuff jumped, managing to catch her cup but spilling the tea. She looked up and saw someone she recognized even after ten years. "Princess Erika?"

"He's in the mountains?" Erika asked.

"Who?"

"Ash."

"Um, yes. He and his friends went to the Mountain Troll Kingdom and—" Rosiepuff didn't get to finish before Erika darted out the door. Rosiepuff ran after her. But when she got to the door, Erika had already taken off into the sky. "Well that was odd…" Rosiepuff murmured.

* * *

The party started winding down as the skies grew darker. Trolls wandered off towards home, and Finny was falling asleep even while standing up.

"All of you are welcome to stay in the castle." Snowstar told Ash and his friends. "As for Prince Gris and your animals, we can help them set up camp in the courtyard behind the castle."

"Thanks, Queen Snowstar, for everything." Ash said.

"We're hoping to be able to go home tomorrow." Harper said.

"I think you'll be okay to do that." Snowstar assured. "For now, it's time for bed."

"No way." Finny yawned, swaying on her feet. "I'm ready for more excitement."

"I don't think so." Yuki scooped up Finny into his arms. "Time for all of us to go to bed, I think."

"I must agree." Ariana said, holding her daughter who was already asleep.

Ash yawned a little, rubbing his eyes. Prowlus chuckled and tousled his hair. 'You ready to go home?'

"Definitely." Ash nodded. "I can't wait." He and Prowlus paused when they heard something crash in the distance, and they turned to see the maypole from the party had fallen. "Must be taking down the decorations." Ash guessed. Then, a flagpole fell, and another flagpole fell, and then something else crashed, and then the trumpet player played a cacophonous note while the other musicians shouted in surprise. The noise finally caught the others' attentions.

"What's that?" Zuli asked.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Yuki groaned.

"Your Majesty!" a guard ran up to Snowstar and Yuki. "Um, remember those ice rats I mentioned earlier?"

"Just tell me who let them get in." Snowstar droned.

"Kevin."

"Of course it was. Remind me to give him stable-mucking duty when this is over."

"What's so bad about ice rats?" Zephyr asked.

"Do you ever get pests?" Snowstar asked.

"Every now and then." Cobalt answered. "Nasty little weasel creatures called slinky critters. Doesn't take much to get rid of the little buggers."

"I'm guessing these 'little buggers' are small." Yuki said.

"Yes, and?" Cobalt followed Yuki's point, as did everyone else, and eyes widened and jaws dropped.

Ice rats were indeed twice as big as trolls. More specifically, they were twice as big as _mountain _trolls, who were already bigger and burlier than rainbow and wing trolls. They had rough, spiky blue fur and oversized buck teeth. The ice rats went for the food set up for the coronation, and the mountain trolls were quick to get out of the way. Some of the ice rats started sniffing into the mountain trolls' homes and hissing at anyone trying to get in the way.

"Vicious little beasts, aren't they?" Zuli mused.

"Get back into the castle!" Yuki urged. "We can handle this!"

"I'll help!" Ash offered.

"It's too dangerous." Snowstar said.

"No, really! I have magic!" Ash insisted. "Please, let me help!"

"I as well, Queen Snowstar." Sir Tandeth drew his sword.

"Okay, fine. Just be careful!" Snowstar ordered. "Dad, take the others back to the castle."

"Here, hold her!" Yuki dropped Finny into Cobalt's lap. Then he grabbed the handles of Cobalt's wheelchair and pushed him towards the castle.

"Unhand my chair at once!" Cobalt complained.

"Not now, Grandfather!" Ariana handed Ellie to Zephyr. "Go! Get to safety!" Ariana went straight into the fight with Snowstar, Ash, Prowlus, and Sir Tandeth. Everyone else ran for the castle and sanctuary. Prowlus utilized all his hair-jitsu knowledge to dodge ice rat attacks. Sir Tandeth and Snowstar each had their own sword to beat the rodents away. Ash launched magical blasts. Unfortunately, the ice rats would not be deterred so easily. When the pack realized they had strong adversaries attempting to stop them, the ice rats began to fight back.

"Whoa!" Ash yelped as he avoided a snap from a rat. "These things really bite!"

"Do they invade very often?" Ariana asked.

"No, of course not." Snowstar stabbed her sword into one of the ice rats. "But when they do, they're nasty! They've been trying to get in for days to avoid the storms."

"We got this!" Ash assured.

"Stand firm, my friends!" Sir Tandeth beat down every ice rat that attacked, but another would take its place a second later.

Ash thought quickly. What could he do to get these ice rats out of here? There had to be something. Then, Ash saw something that horrified him: his friends had returned. Gris, Harper, Iris, Zuli, and Finny had come back to help fight the ice rats. Even Ebony and Steve had joined the battle.

_No. No, no, they might get hurt! _Ash started running for his friends. He grunted in pain when a rat tail smacked him in the stomach and sent him tumbling. "Nonna, where are you?"

"Always close by." Eclipse appeared, visible only to Ash.

"I need a spell. Something to get all these ice rats out of here." Ash pleaded.

"The first one that comes to mind is the easiest, but will take a lot of energy." Eclipse warned.

"If it will help my friends, then I'll do it!" Ash persisted. "Please, Nonna!"

"Well, it won't kill you; so if you're willing, let's do it." Eclipse nodded.

Prowlus grabbed an ice rat's muzzle in his hair to stop it from biting Snowstar. "Thanks, Prowlus!" Snowstar called. "Where's your brother?"

Prowlus looked around, and he spotted Ash running through the fight. _What is he doing?_

Ash stopped in the middle of the pack, and he whistled loudly. "Hey you stupid rats!" He caught most of the ice rats' attention, and Ash exhaled softly. He focused his magic, and he spoke the incantation with a strong voice. _"Fear, I command you to consume my enemies/ Show me their nightmarish dreams/ Bring forth an image to make them run/ If they don't flee, let them be done."_

The snow and ice around Ash swirled up into the air as though blown by wind. Everyone stopped and stared, even the ice rats, amazed by the magic. Ash's hands were engulfed in a blue glow. The ice and snow came together, creating a clowder of cats that were bigger than even the ice rats. At Ash's command, the snow-and-ice cats attacked the ice rats. The ice rats tried to fight back, at first. It soon became clear that this wasn't the best idea. The cats batted and clawed at the ice rats, even swallowing a couple of them whole. The mountain trolls cheered when they recovered from their shock, realizing that Ash was beating back the ice rats on his own.

But Ash was getting tired. A spell like this—creating animated figures from inanimate objects—required a lot of energy. Even Branch and Rosiepuff, who each had intensely strong magic themselves, would tire easily from such a spell, depending on how long they kept the enchantment going. Ash fought to stay awake, pushing out more magic to keep the snow-and-ice cats alive. While some had the sense to make a run for it, the ice rats were still putting up a fight.

_I won't stop. _Ash groaned a little, putting as much energy out as he could. _I have to protect my friends. I am not a weak little kid. Well, I guess I _am _a kid, but I'm strong. I'm the prince of the Troll Tree. I'm a magician from a long line of sorcerers. More importantly, I'm a protector of my friends. They were always there for me, so I'll always be there for them! Even when I was a jerk to them, they didn't give up on me, never abandoned me. I'm going to be the best friend to them that I can be, and that includes keeping them safe from anything!_

His determination fueled his magic, and Ash's eyes even started glowing a little. The snow-and-ice cats fought back ferociously, and the ice rats finally retreated to avoid being eaten or killed. One the last ice rat was gone, Ash let the magic fade. The snow-and-ice cats slowed to a stop, freezing in place like snow sculptures.

Ash panted a little. He smiled goofily. "Well…that was fun…"

"Ash!" Zuli called.

"That was amazing!" Snowstar joined Ash's friends as they rushed to the grey child.

"Absolutely incredible!" Harper agreed.

"Thanks." Ash sighed. "You all okay?"

"We're fine, kid." Iris assured.

"I had to make sure." Ash swayed noticeably. "You guys are my friends, and I love you goofs."

Gris laughed. "We're goofs? If we are, you are too."

"I can accept that." Ash tilted forward, and Prowlus caught him.

"Rest up, Ash." Finny encouraged. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Love you, guys." Ash's eyes fluttered shut.

"We love you, too." Harper joined Prowlus to give Ash a hug. Zuli and Finny piled on, followed by Sir Tandeth, Iris, and even Gris. All of Ash's friends encircled the sleeping prince in a gentle hug.

Zuli noticed something. "What's happening?"

The friends backed away, with Prowlus cradling Ash. Everyone watched, awestruck, as a light passed over Ash's body. His wild hair turned dark pink like his grandfather and mother. Ash's grey skin brightened to a blue just like his father's.

"His colors." Harper breathed.

"So these are his true colors?" Finny asked. "This isn't just some weird magic thing?"

"Nope." Harper blinked her tears away. "These are his true colors, finally shining through."

"But how?" Iris asked. "How did this happen?"

"We can ask him when we wakes." Snowstar assured. "For now, we should get him to bed."

Prowlus lifted Ash in his arms and held him close as the weary travelers returned to the castle. Prowlus hugged his little brother. _You did it, Ash. You've found your happiness at last._


	23. Finally Know

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Finally Know**

Prowlus and Harper put Ash to bed, tucking him in and sneaking out of the room to let him rest. The travelers joined the royal family for dinner. There was much talking and laughing during the meal, and everyone was in awe that Ash finally received his colors.

"I can't wait to see his face tomorrow!" Harper squealed. "He's going to be so excited!"

'I know he said he was ready to learn to accept his grey colors, but I always knew he'd get his true colors someday.' Prowlus beamed proudly.

Iris glanced to her hands. She pulled down a bit of her hair. Though her skin was still mostly grey, her hair started to look purple again. "Those colors suit him. He's going to be thrilled."

"I wonder what finally brought them out." Finny said. "Was it the magic?"

"The colors did not show up until we had come into contact with the prince." Sir Tandeth mused.

"We'll ask him about it when he wakes." Zuli suggested. "And then will we journey back to the Troll Tree Kingdom?"

"Yes, absolutely." Harper agreed.

"We'll be going home soon, too." Cobalt said.

"Already?" Finny asked, pouting a little.

"We will see each other again, as often as possible." Ariana assured. "No way will we miss out on seeing you whenever we can."

Finny looked relieved. She hugged Cobalt. "I'm glad. I'm so happy. It's so dumb how happy I am!" She seemed to catch herself, and she sat down quickly. "Um, Queen Snowstar?"

"Nanna, my dear granddaughter." Snowstar corrected with a smile.

"Nanna, I have to warn you: I'm not a normal kid. I was raised wrong." Finny said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"She just had a very different childhood." Harper explained. "Developed some bad habits, you could say."

"We'll do what we can to help you." Snowstar lovingly tousled Finny's hair. Finny tensed a little at the touch, but melted soon after.

Everyone trickled off to bed after finishing their dessert. Prowlus and Harper had their own room, where they changed into the nightdresses left for them by Snowstar. Prowlus hugged Harper around her waist in the middle of her hair brushing, and she giggled. She handed him the brush so he could finish detangling her hair. Then they crawled into bed and cuddled close together.

"You know, since we're engaged, we could maybe skip ahead to the moving in together part when we get home." Harper suggested.

Prowlus nodded happily.

"We can move into my pod, since you still live in the royal pod with Branch and Poppy." Harper offered. "I promise I have lots of space. Might just have to clean up the art stuff."

Prowlus snuggled closer to his fiancée. He yawned, his eyes already fluttering shut.

Harper kissed Prowlus's cheek. "Love you, Prowlus." She pulled the blankets closer around them.

Then, Harper felt something hit her face. She sat up a little and saw a light flitting about the room. A streak of rainbow lights carried a piece of paper through the room and dropped it on Harper's lap. The folded paper had Ash's name written on it.

"What on earth?" Harper picked up the paper and unfolded it. She read the writing inside, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Prowlus. Prowlus, wake up!"

Prowlus woke thanks to Harper shaking him, and he sat up. His face indicated his confusion.

"Prowlus, look at this." Harper showed Prowlus the note. "It says, 'Bring us our daughter or we'll kill you.' You don't think…"

'Erika and Icestorm. It must be.' Prowlus agreed.

"If they're here, why didn't they just come to the castle?" Harper wondered.

'We should go find out.' Prowlus said. 'Something doesn't feel right about this.'

"I'll go alone, and I'll take Ebony." Harper offered. "You stay here and cover for me."

'I do not want you to go alone.' Prowlus shut his eyes meditatively.

Eclipse appeared at their bedside. "Good evening. You called?"

"Can you read Prowlus's mind?" Harper asked incredulously.

"In a way, yes." Eclipse nodded. "How may I help you?"

'This letter came for Ash. We think it's from Icestorm and Erika.' Prowlus pointed to the note, and Harper showed it to Eclipse.

Eclipse hummed in thought as she read over the brief letter. "I can find them, if that's what you want."

"Yes, and I'm going with you to confront those two. I want to give them a piece of my mind." Harper said.

"Very well. Then put on your coat and boots, and mount Ebony." Eclipse instructed.

* * *

It didn't take long for Eclipse to locate the former prince and princess, and she led Harper and Ebony through the darkness of the mountains. Harper had a lantern; but if she didn't have Eclipse to guide her, she wouldn't have a clue where to go. It was almost pitch black with partly cloudy night skies. Eclipse's glowing form was easy to follow to a cave less than a mile from the Mountain Troll Kingdom.

"I'm afraid this is where you go alone." Eclipse said. "But I will be nearby and invisible. I will step in if you need help."

"I'm tougher than I look, Eclipse." Harper assured. "Just stay close, in case things get dangerous." She steered Ebony to the cave, stopping at its entrance. Harper slipped off Ebony's back and carefully stepped into the cave. She shined her lantern all around her, searching for Erika and Icestorm.

Something jutted into her bubble of light, and Harper jumped back. A sharp-beaked bird hissed at her.

"Frosty, sit!" Harper barked.

Frosty shut his beak. He wasn't used to being ordered around. Most were intimidated by him.

"Impressive, Miss Harper." Icestorm emerged into the light, followed by Erika. "Very few have stood up to Frosty in the past."

"Where is the grey prince?" Erika demanded.

"He couldn't make it. I came in his stead." Harper answered coolly.

"Then perhaps you can tell us what happened to Phoenix!" Icestorm snapped. "Erika and I went to the Troll Tree, and we heard you had gone to the Mountain Troll Kingdom of all places! What were you thinking?"

"It was Ash's idea." Harper explained. "He wanted there to be peace between the kingdoms."

"That's not possible." Erika insisted. "I believe we expressed that very clearly to all of you."

"But you were wrong." Harper smiled a little. "Finny is now officially a princess, the heir to the Mountain Troll Kingdom throne, and she has brought peace between your families. You should see your grandfathers. They adore her."

"Peace will never be fully attained between our kingdoms! You're lying!" Erika screamed, her voice echoing in the cavern.

"I am _not _lying, Erika." Harper snapped. "Come with me to the kingdom, and I'll show you."

"No! We'll never go back." Icestorm declared. "We swore we'd stay away when we realized our families would never accept us. You can't make us go back."

"Maybe I can't, but I can sure try to convince you." Harper said. "Your daughter misses you, and—"

"Our daughter is dead. You're just trying to trick us into going back so we can be separated again." Erika growled.

"Why would I do that?" Harper demanded. "Ash even said that if your families hadn't accepted Finny, we'd take her back to you or even give her a good home in the Troll Tree. But there was no need for it! Yuki and Cobalt are actually getting along for once!"

"Lie after lie you tell us, and we will not believe a single one." Icestorm said. "We know our grandfathers better than you. They would never accept a half-breed child."

"That's _your _'half-breed child,' and she's worried about you." Harper growled.

"We won't fall for your tricks." Erika said stubbornly. "You weren't there when our grandfathers nearly started a war just to keep us apart."

Harper groaned. "You two are so self-centered! You know, maybe Finny is better off without you! Heaven knows you weren't the best parents for her!"

"Well we didn't even want a kid in the first place!" Erika screamed again.

Harper's angry expression turned into one of shock. She was stunned into silence. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, we didn't want a kid." Icestorm scoffed. "That girl was a mistake."

"She's a miracle!" Harper corrected. "The idea of two different troll breeds creating a child together? Nobody could imagine it! It's never been attempted! Until Finny came along, no one knew if it was possible."

"Miracle or mistake, we still didn't want her!" Icestorm sighed in frustration. "Have you ever heard of a plant called Queen Anne's lace?"

"No." Harper said sassily.

"It's an herb grown and harvested in the Wing Troll Kingdom to prevent pregnancies." Erika explained. "If taken daily, it can keep you from getting pregnant. Icestorm and I have both been taking it religiously for years. I guess we forgot one lousy time and it resulted in Phoenix."

"I understand that, sometimes, people aren't ready for kids and then _poof _they get pregnant." Harper said. "But that is no excuse to neglect your daughter! You still had to be her parents, and you failed her!"

"Hey, we had a perfectly good life going on before it got ruined by a stupid baby!" Erika snapped.

"Having a baby does not ruin your life!" Harper sighed heavily. "Why am I even arguing with you? You're just a couple of stubborn, selfish brats."

"At least we came back to see if Phoenix survived your murderous mission to the mountain trolls." Icestorm said. "If she had been alive, we would've taken her with us. But if that grey git of a prince couldn't answer our letter and follow our demands, it means he's too much of a coward to face his mistake."

"You don't deserve to have Finny as a daughter." Harper growled.

"Like we told you: we never wanted one anyway." Erika scoffed as she and Icestorm mounted Frosty. "Take this warning back to your friends: we will not hunt down Prince Ash; but if he ever crosses our path again, we'll kill him."

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through a lot of people who love him." Harper promised.

"Then you better hope we never run into him!" Erika threatened. Icestorm kicked Frosty's flanks, and the snow phoenix took off over Harper's head. Ebony hissed at Frosty as he burst from the cave and disappeared into the night.

Harper emerged from the cave and glared in the direction the former royals left. "Rotten, trashy trolls."

Eclipse appeared next to Harper. "We will ensure they don't make the same mistake. Come. We must report back to Prowlus."

The girls headed back to the kingdom. Harper returned Ebony to the stables, and Eclipse helped Harper sneak back up to her and Prowlus's room. Once there, they reported to Prowlus everything that happened in the cave.

Prowlus's face never before portrayed such anger. He made several signs that Harper didn't care to repeat nor translate.

"Prowlus, be calm." Eclipse soothed. "We must make a decision. What shall we do with this information?"

"We need to tell Finny, of course." Harper said.

Prowlus shook his head in disagreement. 'She already accepted that she may never see her parents again. Why should we be the ones to tell her that her parents never really loved her?'

"But if there is any hope that Icestorm and Erika might come back, how can we let people live on a false hope?" Harper protested. "And Ash needs to know that he needs to run if he ever encounters them again."

'Icestorm and Erika do not strike me as trolls who keep their words.' Prowlus said. 'But they also won't go to the trouble of trying to track down Ash. They want to escape to a life free of their families, including Finny. I doubt we will see them again.'

"It is hard for me to admit this, but I think Prowlus has a point." Eclipse agreed. "Ash shouldn't have to spend his life worrying about a supposed target on his back. Besides, I have devoted my afterlife to guarding Ash. I can protect him. However, I believe we should at least tell Cobalt and Yuki. You are right, Harper. They should not live on false hope. They need to be content with Icestorm and Erika's daughter."

Harper sighed. "Sounds like a fair compromise."

"We will inform them in the morning." Eclipse said. "Also, Harper, I need your help. We should be able to find the ingredients back at the Troll Tree. Branch is good at keeping potion ingredients on hand."

"What potion?" Harper asked.

"You're going to concoct an infertility potion, and I will help you find Icestorm and Erika so you can slip it into their drinks." Eclipse explained. "Those two don't deserve children, even if they want them in the future."

'But they tried to stop themselves from getting pregnant, and it did not work.' Prowlus looked confused.

"Magic potions are much more potent; and, oftentimes, permanent." Eclipse assured.

"Well, I'm with you." Harper decided.

"Good. For now, sleep." Eclipse encouraged the pair to bed. "We will discuss things with the kings tomorrow."

* * *

Early in the morning, before everyone else had awoken for breakfast, Harper and Prowlus approached Cobalt and Yuki to explain what Harper discovered last night. Needless to say, the elder kings were heartbroken to hear such hateful things from their grandchildren. But, reluctantly, they accepted the information and even thanked Harper for finding answers. They each reaffirmed their promise to love Finny and raise her well. When everyone gathered for breakfast, Yuki and Cobalt did not look like they received poor news.

"Where is Ash?" Zuli asked.

"Yeah, I thought he'd be super-hyped. You know, having his colors and all that." Finny wolfed down her breakfast. "Hey Nanna, what is this stuff?"

"That's gypsy toast." Snowstar said.

"And this sticky stuff?" Finny practically drowned her food in the bronze-colored liquid.

"Maple syrup." Yuki answered.

Finny shoveled more of her breakfast into her mouth. "It's so good."

"Wipe your mouth, little princess." Cobalt handed Finny a napkin.

"Yes, Grandfather." Finny's cheeks were bulging like a chipmunk with acorns in its cheeks.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Zephyr scolded gently.

Finny swallowed the toast in three big gulps. "Sorry. Hey, you guys are leaving today, aren't you?"

"Sadly so, my niece." Ariana gently hugged Finny. "But we'll be back soon."

"Can she come for the festival?" Ellie requested.

"I don't see why not." Cobalt said. "Any of the festivals, really. And Queen Snowstar and King Yuki are welcome to join you."

"Then you ought to come up for some of our celebrations." Yuki said. "That is, if you can handle the cold. Wouldn't want your wings to freeze solid."

"It would require a much colder temperature than your mountains to freeze our wings." Cobalt said matter-of-factly.

Yuki coughed a little. "Um…that was a joke…"

Cobalt nearly choked on his tea. "Oh. Of course. I knew that." There was some giggling from the awkwardness of the kings' conversations.

"They'll get better at being friendly, I'm sure." Ariana whispered to Harper.

"I'm sure, too." Harper agreed. "Ash really needs some congratulations for this. I was a little afraid it wouldn't work."

"Is he going to be all right?" Sir Tandeth asked. "He's been asleep for so long."

"I had a very good friend named Eclipse, who was a sorceress herself." Yuki assured. "She has said that magicians often need more rest when they use a lot of magic."

"I just want to see his reaction." Iris said. "I bet he'll be thrilled."

Everyone jumped at an excited whooping that seemed to ring throughout the castle. Then, there came the speedy taps of a child's footsteps on the stone floor. The door to the dining hall flew open, and Ash stood there with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Guys!" Ash laughed. "Do you see this?! I finally got my colors!"

"We saw." Harper laughed.

"Congratulations, my liege." Sir Tandeth said.

"I gotta show Gris, too! Where is he?" Ash asked.

"He's having a picnic breakfast outside." Snowstar said.

"This is awesome!" Ash's face dropped to a worried frown. "Wait, is this a dream? Am I dreaming right now? When did my colors even show up?"

"Yesterday, after you passed out." Zuli explained. "We all wrapped you up in the biggest group hug, and your colors just magically appeared!"

"But how?" Ash wondered. "What did I do to make them come out? Was it because I finally stopped worrying about them? Because if that's the case, that's totally bogus."

"Well, do you have a better idea of who you are?" Finny asked.

"You know, a troll's colors shine brightest when they're with people they love." Snowstar pointed out.

Ash stared at his hands. Then he looked around to all his friends. "My colors didn't come out until all of you guys hugged me?"

"We were worried about you, kid." Iris said. "You risked a lot to protect us."

"You're our friend, Ash, and friends stick together." Harper said.

"Friends stick together…" Ash grinned. "Yeah. Friends are not too many levels away from family, anyway."

"A very good point, my prince." Sir Tandeth said.

"I'm going to tell Gris right now!" Ash piled some breakfast on a spare plate and then sprinted away, much to the amusement of his friends.

Just as Snowstar said, Gris was having breakfast by a small bonfire in the courtyard. "Ash! You got your colors! You look awesome!"

"I feel awesome!" Ash laughed.

_Hey Gris, check this out  
It's what this quest was all about  
I think I know who I really am  
Even if it wasn't quite according to plan_

_Who am I?  
Now I finally know  
Look at how far I had to go  
Wouldn't trade this adventure for anything  
Found my colors, and I want to sing  
Met some new friends along the way  
Bonds made that were meant to stay  
Finally I know  
Think I understand  
Who I am!_

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact: "gypsy toast" is another name for "French toast"**

**Song: "Who Am I" reprise 3/Finale**


	24. Homeward Bound

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Homeward Bound**

The wing troll royalty did indeed leave that same day, bidding a sad yet fond farewell to Finny.

"I promise we'll visit soon." Ariana said.

Finny hugged them tightly. "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you, too, my princess." Cobalt cleared his throat, trying to look regal. But his shiny eyes hinted at the tears he wanted to shed.

"Have a safe journey home." Yuki said.

"Are you in need of a snow phoenix to carry you?" Snowstar asked.

"I think we can make it." Ariana assured. "Especially with our guards."

"Nonsense." Yuki said. "I'll have one of my trusted riders escort you home. It's safer that way."

"If you insist, King Yuki." Zephyr said.

"Thank you." Ariana looked to Finny with a sad smile. "I wish I could see my sister again. But I will settle for seeing her face in you." She knelt down and hugged Finny again. "You are very loved, my niece. Never forget that."

"I won't." Finny promised.

After the wing trolls left, Ash and his friends prepared for their journey home. They spent one more day resting in the kingdom, refueling for a long-ish trip back to the Troll Tree Kingdom. Ash spent a large portion of his time staring in the mirror again and again, just to make sure he actually did get his colors. Every time he checked, it was the same: blue skin and dark pink hair. Except for one thing. Ash noticed a streak of his hair was still black, just like Rosie's hair. Somehow, this didn't worry Ash. If Rosie had a black streak, it would make sense that he would, too. Ash braided the streak, weighing it down with a few colorful beads, and the black lock of hair rested against Ash's temple and hung down the side of his face. He resumed packing, resolving to simply ask his father about it when he got home.

Before they left, Ash took Iris to Yuki with a special request.

"What are you planning, kid?" Iris asked as they walked to the library.

"Just trust me." Ash said with a mischievous smile. "I'm about to fulfill a promise I made you to."

"What promise? What are you doing?" Iris half-demanded.

Ash pushed the door to the library open. Just as Snowstar had told him, Yuki was inside, reading a book. "Hey, King Yuki." Ash greeted.

"Good morning, Prince Ash." Yuki greeted. "And you are Iris, yes?"

"You have a good memory, Your Highness." Iris bowed a little.

"What can I do for you two?" Yuki approached the pair.

"I wanted to ask a favor." Ash said. "Iris needs a new home, where she can be safe. She's done some things in the past that…well, let's just say she made one or two mistakes."

"You're sugar-coating it pretty thick, kid." Iris looked down shamefully.

"My kingdom has long been established as an asylum for those seeking a second chance." Yuki said. "Where are you originally from, Iris?"

"Moonlight Kingdom. The original one Empress Eclipse ruled." Iris answered hesitantly.

"I see." Yuki nodded musingly.

Iris still wouldn't look Yuki in the eye. "See, when I was in Moonlight Kingdom, I was—"

"Your past does not matter to me." Yuki interrupted gently. "Would you like a second chance? To start a new life?"

"Yes." Iris nodded.

"Then you are welcome here." Yuki said. "Tell me: do you know anything about floral arrangements?"

Iris blinked a few times in confusion. "Sort of…."

"Good. The florist is in need of an assistant, and anything you don't know, she can teach you." Yuki said. "I'll introduce you to her."

Iris grinned. "Thank you."

"Wait, is there also a free house where she can live?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes, of course." Yuki nodded. "No worries, Ash. Your friend will be taken care of, and she'll have a good home in the kingdom. Speaking of which, you need to be getting home soon. I'll go make sure your animals are ready."

Ash and Iris followed Yuki outside and to the entrance of the kingdom, where the partly cloudy skies promised a good day for traveling. Ash could see his friends preparing for the journey home. Gris tugged his sweatshirt hood over his head. Steve and Ebony's saddlebags were loaded with food and camping supplies.

"I think you'll like living in the Mountain Troll Kingdom." Ash told Iris. "If you're okay with the cold."

"I'm okay with it. Especially if I bundle up. Besides, how can I pass up a chance to have a better life?" Iris knelt down and hugged Ash. "Thank you, Ash, for being my friend. I would still be in the Western Woods if it weren't for you. I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it." Ash said. "Friends help each other out, right? And don't worry about your own colors. The mountain trolls are great at helping grey trolls find their colors. I guess that's why Harper wanted me to come here."

"I'm sure I'll get my colors again. Even if I don't, I'll be happy here." Iris assured. "But you have to write to me, okay? Keep in touch."

"I'll write to you every day, if you want." Ash said. "Though, sometimes it's harder to get messenger bugs up here in the wintertime."

"We'll work it out." Iris chuckled. "Travel safe, kid."

"I hope you have a great life here, Iris." Ash didn't want to let go. He sadly waved goodbye to Iris as he went to join his friends.

'Ready to go home?' Prowlus asked.

"Yeah. Totally." Ash nodded. "Just wait until Mom and Dad see me!"

"Okay, do we have everyone?" Harper asked from Ebony's back.

"Let's see, Gris is here. So are Prowlus, Steve, Ebony, and me. Sir Tandeth, you ready?" Ash asked.

"Always ready to follow you, my liege." Sir Tandeth mounted Steve.

"Zuli?" Ash found the grey princess and jogged over to her. "Hey Zuli, ready to go?"

"Yes, just a minute." Zuli hugged Finny. "I will write to you when I arrive."

"Then I'll write back as soon as I get the letter!" Finny said. "Princess Pen Pals?"

"Princess Pen Pals." Zuli and Finny did a cute handshake, causing laughter from Ash.

"Princess Pen Pals?" Ash asked.

"Finny and I have grown very close. We want to keep in touch while we're separated." Zuli explained.

"Great!" Ash said. "And we'll try to visit when we can. Maybe you and your family can come for my birthday next year!"

"I would like that." Finny hugged Ash tightly. "Thank you, Ash. For everything." She hugged Zuli one more time. "Best of luck with Ash. I think you two will work pretty well together."

"Thanks." Zuli said. She and Ash headed back to the others.

"What did she mean by that?" Ash asked Zuli.

Zuli smiled coyly. "Oh, nothing."

Ash shrugged, and he and Zuli climbed onto Steve with Sir Tandeth. Prowlus and Harper mounted Ebony. Gris shouldered his backpack, and he carried a makeshift snowboard he fashioned from some tree bark.

"Safe travels, my friends." Snowstar said. "We cannot thank you enough for what you've done."

"Thanks for having us, Queen Snowstar!" Ash waved. "Expect a letter from us when we get home! Guys, let's ride!"

Steve broke into a run, and Ebony took flight. Gris got a running start and then jumped on his snowboard. It was a speedy trip down the mountain. Even though the breeze nipped at everyone's faces, there were smiles all around. Finally, they were heading home.

* * *

"Poppy? Poppy!"

The pink queen jumped. "Huh? What?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Branch asked.

"Of course I was." Poppy scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What did I just ask you?" Branch asked.

"Um…" Poppy thought quickly. "What kind of cupcakes should we have for Ash's return party?"

Branch grumbled. "Lucky guess."

"Sorry. Talking about when Ash might be back is making me miss him again." Poppy sighed. "We haven't talked to him in a while. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is. He's pretty strong, even for a kid." Branch assured. "We're planning his return party now because I've got a good feeling that he'll be home soon."

"I hope you're right." Poppy said. "I know he felt like he needed to take this quest, but I hope he realizes we'll still love him if he comes home grey."

"I'm sure he knows. If he didn't before, he would've figured it out by now." Branch said. "We just have to be patient. Any day now, we'll hear the word that he's home. I bet your dad will come running up to us, saying," Branch did his best King Peppy impression. "'Poppy, Branch, guess what? Ash is finally home!'"

"Poppy, Branch!" Peppy himself nearly crashed into the royals from running towards them so quickly. "Guess what? Ash is finally home!"

"Told you." Branch chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked her father.

"The scouts saw Ebony flying towards us!" Rosiepuff arrived next, smiling excitedly. "Gris and Steve are with her! They're coming this way!"

"All right!" Poppy cheered. "Someone go get Bridget and Gristle! Come on!"

When he saw the wall to Bergen Town and Troll Grove, Gris broke into a run. Ebony and Steve sped up to stay alongside him. When the travelers finally arrived at the entrance to Troll Grove, their families and friends were there to cheer them on.

Gris ran up to his parents and leapt into their arms. Sparkler hugged her twin. "I really missed you guys." Gris sniffled a little.

"We missed you, too." Bridget sighed happily.

"Prowlus, Harper!" Poppy waved to the couple as they slid off Ebony. "It's so good to see you again! Where's Ash?"

"Right here!" Ash jumped off Steve and jumped into his parents' embrace.

"No way!" Branch looked Ash over. "You found your colors!"

"Yeah, right when I stopped looking for them." Ash laughed. "And I think I found a lot more than my colors while I was out there."

"That's great, Ash." Poppy hugged her son tightly. "We're so happy to have you home, regardless what color you are."

"But since you did come home with the color I was hoping for…" Peppy smirked playfully at Rosiepuff.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you those cookies tomorrow." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes with a smile.

"What cookies?" Ash asked.

"Your grandfather bet me a dozen cookies that you would have some of his colors." Rosiepuff explained. "With that pink mane of yours, you're looking more and more like him."

"I can live with that." Ash laughed as Peppy tousled his already messy hair.

"So you guys must've had quite the adventure, huh?" Branch said. "Find anything else besides your colors?"

"So much!" Ash said. "I can't wait to tell you everything!"

"Oh! Sparkler, this is for you." Gris pulled off his ball cap, revealing the albino swag stag sleeping in his hair. He handed the creature to Sparkler. "Your unicorn, as requested."

"Aw, she's so cute!" Sparkler cooed. The unicorn/stag sniffed Sparkler's hand, and then licked the bergen girl's nose affectionately.

"Thanks for letting me go with Ash." Gris said. "I think I'm finally ready to be a proper prince."

"Sounds like a plan." Sparkler said.

"Come on, Gris. Let's go have some lunch." Gristle said. "Tell us all about your adventure."

"We can feed Steve and Ebony while we're at it." Bridget said.

"And you're coming home with us so you can tell us all about your trip." Branch scooped Ash up onto his shoulders. Sir Tandeth, Prowlus, Harper, and Zuli joined the royal family in the royal pod, where they sat down with lunch and listened as Ash told the story.

"We visited Rosie in her kingdom first. She gave us some great advice, and then we met Archer who gave us some advice we didn't think was great at first, but it turned out to be just what we needed. We met Sir Tandeth there!" Ash pointed to the black-armored knight. "He even saved us from a scary lizard thing. He told us about where he was from, and how his people are sometimes given to kings and princes to protect, so I made him my personal knight. He can stay, right?"

"Of course. A home here is probably much safer than the Fearsome Forest." Poppy said.

"Well, next, we kept traveling, and then I sort of turned Steve into a duck." Ash chuckled. "Long story. Anyway, we ended up losing Steve for a while, and then we ran into Cloud Guy and his family, and they helped us rescue Steve! Then we met the Sunflowers, and they invited us to the Rainbow Rave! But then Harper was kidnapped by the Party Crashers. We went to save her, and the wing trolls ended up saving us. We met Ariana, Cobalt, and Ariana's husband Zephyr and their daughter Ellie. They gave us food, and Cobalt gave me some advice, and then the Party Crashers struck again!"

"Those guys still as annoying as I remember?" Branch asked.

"Oh yeah, so annoying." Harper said. "But Ash got a great idea."

"We worked together and lured a swag stag herd over to drive the Party Crashers off! So, after we left the Wing Troll Kingdom, we kept traveling for a while. You know, seeing some stuff. Then we ended up in a kind of scary place."

"You didn't go into the Western Woods, right?" Branch asked.

"Uh, no, of course not." Ash cleared his throat. "But we did find a new friend! A nice lady named Iris. She joined us on our trip. Get this: we even found Erika and Icestorm! They had a kid named Finny!"

"That's wonderful!" Poppy gasped.

"I didn't think they'd ever be found again." Branch said incredulously.

"Well, unfortunately, we lost them again soon after." Ash said. "But Finny stayed with us, and we kept traveling together. We did a lot of fun stuff: stayed at the family camping spot, explored some cool caves and nearly got lost, and Prowlus and Harper got engaged!"

Poppy squealed excitedly. "Really?! That's so awesome!"

'We want to get married soon.' Prowlus said.

"We can take care of that." Rosiepuff assured.

"So where did you find this little one?" Peppy asked, gesturing to Zuli.

"That's Zuli. She found me when I got lost in the caves." Ash explained.

"You were living in the caves?" Branch asked.

"In a way, yes." Zuli said. "I will tell you the truth, but you cannot tell anyone else outside this circle. My name is Princess Lapis Lazuli, of the Silver Troll Kingdom. My father, King Sirius, granted my request to visit the other troll kingdoms, in hopes we can ease our way into coming out of hiding."

"I always heard legends about the silver trolls. Deep down, I had a feeling they were real." Peppy said. "If my father were here, I could finally say, 'I told you so.'"

"You are most welcome here, Princess Lapis Lazuli." Branch said. "Whatever we can do to encourage your people from hiding, we'll do it."

"For now, I simply need a place to stay." Zuli said.

"Then you will stay here." Poppy decided. "We can even work out a way to contact your folks so they won't worry."

"Thank you, Queen Poppy." Zuli said politely.

"So then where is Finny?" Rosiepuff asked. "You guys were at the Mountain Troll Kingdom the last time you called."

"We took Finny there to bring peace between the mountain trolls and wing trolls." Ash said. "And it worked! Cobalt and Yuki are finally getting along, and Finny is going to be queen of the mountain trolls someday!"

"That's wonderful!" Branch said. "I can't believe you managed to pull that off. I've never met more stubborn trolls than Yuki and Cobalt."

"It looks like things will get a lot better between them." Harper said. "In fact, the biggest problem we had in the Mountain Troll Kingdom was the ice rats."

'Ash took care of them.' Prowlus signed.

"Soon after that, I got my colors." Ash said. "Everyone said it happened after my friends hugged me. I think…I don't know, I guess I found my colors because of them. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely." Poppy said. "Are you happy, at least?"

"Now that I have a better idea of what that means, I can honestly say I am." Ash nodded. "I'm happier than I've ever been."

"We're proud of you, Ash." Branch hugged his son. "Not just because you found your colors, but because of how much you have grown."

"I'm proud of myself." Ash said. "But, I have to admit, I'm really glad to be home. Oh, and Dad?" Ash held up the black braid that hung by his ear. "Looks like Rosie and I are twins."

Branch sighed heavily. "I had feared that would happen. That will probably stay that way. A reminder for myself, I guess. We can dye it, if you'd like."

Ash glanced to his father's hair. Somehow, he never noticed before today that the azure hair looked closer to black unless in the right lighting. A permanent reminder of the two decades spent in isolation and fear and depression. A type of scar that would never really fade. It carried into Branch's children, but not his grandchildren. Oddly enough, this scar didn't seem so bad.

"It's okay." Ash smiled. "I think it looks cool."

Prowlus excused himself during the ensuing chats, and he went to the kitchen to refill his and Harper's cups. Once he was in a more private place, he called for Eclipse again.

"Yes, Prowlus?" Eclipse asked as she materialized out of thin air.

'Hello, Nonna.' Prowlus pulled from his hair the wand he took from Eclipse's spellcasting chambers. 'I found this in your old castle. Is it still useable?'

"Yes, I imagine so." Eclipse nodded. "Are you hoping to learn magic?"

'It does interest me.' Prowlus confirmed. 'But I do not have magic like Ash, Rosie, or Father. Can I learn through using this wand?'

"Of course." Eclipse said. "I'll even teach you. Your magic won't be as strong as Ash or Rosie's power, but you'll at least be able to do some with that wand."

'Thank you.' Prowlus tucked the wand away. 'We will see you again, right?'

"I am still Ash's guardian angel." Eclipse said. "Besides, no way am I missing your wedding. I'll always be there."

Prowlus grinned, listening to his family laughing in the other room. _I can't wait._

* * *

It took some time for everyone to get used to Ash's new colors. Sometimes, a troll would ask where Ash was, not remembering the grey prince was no longer grey. Ash himself had to adjust to looking in the mirror and seeing a colorful troll. For a while, he feared it was all a dream, and it took a few weeks for his fears to vanish.

When wintertime came, trolls and bergens bundled up to keep the cold away. Bergens didn't like cold all that much, and stayed inside for most of the winter season. The trolls, however, were busy decorating and setting up for a great party. The snowy scenery was the perfect setting for Prowlus and Harper's wedding.

Branch knocked on the door to Prowlus's room. "You ready, yet?"

"Almost!" Ash's voice called from inside. "Prowlus is just a little jittery."

Branch opened the door, and he grinned at his sons. Prowlus wore black pants and a puffy white shirt. He futilely tried to comb his shaggy hair. Ash dressed in purple pants and the cape he received from Baize in the Silver Troll Kingdom.

"You two look very handsome." Branch said. "You nervous at all, Prowlus?"

'Just a little.' Prowlus said. 'But I don't know why. I want to marry Harper. I do.'

"I felt the same way when I married your mother." Branch said. "Choosing to spend the rest of your life with someone is a big commitment, but it's easier to do when you're with someone you love."

'I do love Harper. With all my heart.' Prowlus smiled blissfully. 'I feel like my life is going to change, but I think it's all going to be the same.'

"Change is part of life. Things are going to change, but some things stay the same. When you feel overwhelmed by the change, you think back on the things that haven't." Branch said. "Come on, or we'll be late."

Prowlus and Ash followed Branch outside. Benches were set up under the Troll Tree, and the trolls sitting on them faced a flowery arch. Branch and Rosie's magic did wonders for the decorating, and even created snow sculptures to line the aisles leading to the front. Rosie, Creek, and Varian sat in the front row with Peppy and Rosiepuff, who cradled Mizuki in her arms. Poppy and Branch would be officiating the wedding together. Ash walked with Prowlus to the snow and flower arch, and then sat next to Peppy. Then Harper came up the aisle, wearing a long-sleeved white dress with a long train adorned with flowers. She carried a bouquet of frost-covered roses. She got to the front, and she and Prowlus hadn't stopped smiling at each other.

If Ash were being honest, he nearly fell asleep during the rather boring ceremony. But he managed to focus when Poppy and Branch presented Prowlus and Harper with their own small crowns: Prowlus's made with pine boughs, and Harper's made from flowers.

"We now present Prince Prowlus and Crowned Princess Harper!" Poppy announced. There was a loud cheer from the crowd as Harper and Prowlus kissed. Ash clapped the loudest. Right after was the dinner party, where everyone danced and ate from the buffet set up nearby.

Ash broke away from all the happy chaos and snacked on some cupcakes. He munched on one and reached for another, but someone else grabbed the same cupcake he did.

"Oh, hey Zuli." Ash said, pushing the cupcake to her. "Enjoying the party?"

"It's very fun, yes!" Zuli nodded. "Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Heck no." Ash stuck his tongue out. "Girls are gross. Until they become my friend, of course."

Zuli giggled. She kissed Ash's cheek, causing him to freeze and blush fiercely. "I'm sure that will change in time." Zuli said.

Ash coughed. "Right. Uh, hey! We haven't done that oath of eternal friendship thing. I finally found a good gift for it."

"Remember: it only has to be something that can be carried with you all the time. Something that will remind us that we will always be friends." Zuli reminded him. "Ready?"

"Yes." Ash pulled a small box wrapped in bright paper from his hair. Zuli pulled her own wrapped box from a pocket in her dress. They exchanged gifts, and Ash eagerly tore off the wrapping paper. Zuli carefully ripped off the tape, folding up the wrapping paper and tucking it into her pocket. Ash opened the box and pulled out a crown-shaped silver charm. Zuli discovered her present was a knit poncho with a pair of puppies stitched into it.

"It's perfect." Zuli pulled the poncho on over her dress.

"I love mine, too." Ash slipped the charm onto the bead necklace he always wore. "So this means we're friends forever, right?"

"That's right." Zuli said. "Thank you, Ash, for bringing me to your home."

"I hope the rest of your kingdom can come out of hiding in the near future." Ash said. "They shouldn't have to hide."

"I agree. We'll figure it out, I'm sure." Zuli said.

"Prince Ash!" Sir Tandeth saluted to Ash. "Your mother, the queen, is requesting you for a royal family portrait."

"Thanks, Sir Tandeth!" Ash hurried off.

"Ash is a remarkable boy." Zuli mused.

"My prince has a good heart and a pure soul." Sir Tandeth agreed. "You two have a lot in common, you know."

"That's good to hear." Zuli rubbed her poncho with an affectionate smile. "I think the two of us will get along very well."

Ash found his family sitting under the flower arch used in the ceremony. He stood with his parents, and Smidge and Milton worked with the camera. Smidge moved people around and scooted them closer together at Milton's direction. As they were jostled about, Ash glanced around to his family. He remembered his dream from the Dream Sucker. Even when he had color then, he didn't feel like he completely belonged. He looked like a normal troll, but still didn't feel like it. Now, he looked different. Even better, he felt different. He still worried a little about his future, and what might happen if his grey colors ever returned, especially since he still had that black streak of hair. However, for the first time in his life, his worries didn't cause an anxiety attack or a frustration-fueled burst of emotions.

_Some things stay the same, and some things change for the better. _Ash grinned as he leaned into his parents' hug. _I guess I just have to take on whatever comes my way. Good thing I got some great friends to help me._

"Okay everyone!" Milton called. "Smile big! Say 'cupcakes!'"

"Cupcakes!"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of my _Flame of Happiness _stories! This was super fun, and now I can move on to other things. I'm focusing on a lot of original stuff outside the Internet, but I'll return with a couple more fanfics, including a few adaptations like _Kung Fu Troll 2. _Stay tuned!**


End file.
